Shadowrunner of the Void
by Rogue Pizza
Summary: Raven's life has been pretty simple. Get the job done, get paid, don't kill any civilians. Then, a single mission gone awry changed his life for good. Now, years later, another accident throws him into a different world, where a particular pink haired girl has just attempted to summon a familiar . . . Raven x Louise
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

**Author's Note: This is my first story that I have ever written on this site. I don't know how it will turn out but here's hoping I actually do a good job on it. I won't be able to post every single day and there might be a span of a couple days to a couple weeks before my next upload due to school, if I am sick, if I am taking a break from writing, if I am stumped on what to write next or something else that happened. I really enjoy the game Shadowrun and I love The Familiar of Zero anime, so I got a thought one day, what if my Shadowrun character happened to be summoned instead of Saito. And that is how this story started, from an idea to being typed out on the computer screen. I don't know how many people will actually read this but I really want to write some story and why not about two of my favorite things. Rate what you think and if you hate it, then don't read it. Hope the people who like enjoy the very first story that I written. Info note: In 2056, Chicago in the Shadowrun series was overrun by spirit bugs and was later infested by bugs, my story takes place as if the problem was never dealt with and is currently a problem. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero or Shadowrun**

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

**8:47 AM Chicago, Illinois Spirit bug/ Ghoul infested territory**

"Is this the package we were told about?" A 19 year old, tall short haired elf whispered while looking down at a small white envelope.

"Affirmative, package number 94523056…." The A.I. started to say in a loud robotic voice.

"Reaper, shut it, it says the number on the package itself dimwits!" Hissed an 18 year old, short haired human woman, who was currently standing in a corner by a window overlooking the street 3 floors below them. Then angrily added to the A.I. "If these bugs catch wind of us, I swear to god I will dismantle you and sell you for scrap metal!"

"Katrina, you even said yourself that without Reaper that we would have died 20 times over and besides who would help pay the bills at Reapers house." The elf said in a hush voice to the woman in corner.

"Trigger, stop defending the robot, he needs to speak for himself sometime, can't have you constantly defending a robot." Katrina said in a mocking tone

"Do I have to explain again why I protect Reaper?" Trigger said in a slow voice.

"No, it's just…." Katrina said with a sad face. She stared out the window and then followed up with, "It's not Reaper, and it's this ver-damned mission that has me all on edge. You know, Reaper that I appreciate everything that you have done for us, you are an amazing A.I. and a good friend but could you just turn down your volume just a tad?"

The A.I. stood silent for about 3 seconds and then finally said, "Does this volume of voice suit the needs of this mission?" Reaper said in an adequate voice.

"That's good Reaper, just try to remain silent, we all should because unless you want to be eaten by a bug or ghoul then I suggest we remain silent." Trigger said in a kind manner. Then quickly added, "We got what we came for so let's get the fuck out of here".

The human and A.I. nodded in agreement and quickly moved toward the door while Trigger carried the package. They had to get back to the first floor, run to cover to cover in abandoned buildings in the street while avoiding swarms of spirit bugs and feral ghouls while heading south toward the safe zone in Chicago. About twelve minutes wondering through the streets the group of three arrived at an abandoned pub and moved inside checking it for any movement, luckily there was none, well none at all made them nervous.

"Where is he, that guy told us he would beat us here by 4 minutes, looks like we finally beat him for once. I can't wait to rub it in his face; I'll ring him up now." Trigger said with excitement in voice, what would happen in a couple of seconds would not only shatter his happiness but would scare the shit out of everyone else in the pub. "Raven, come in, we are at rendezvous point, what's your current location."

"Right behind you!" said a sinister voice.

"ACK!" A yelp came from Trigger and Katrina and who whipped around to see nothing but the wall of the pub.

"Where the hell is he!? Trigger angrily seethed through his teeth. Then looked around the pub, hearing the sound of moving chairs, sliding tables and the beer mug floating 5 feet to be placed on a coat rack trying to find where this stupid kid was. After about 12 seconds the A.I. spoke up.

"Raven currently has his Ruthenium Polymer plating and his stolen Ares cloaking device active." Reaper said in a monotone robotic voice.

"Okay two things, 1, how the fuck can you tell that I have both things active and 2, I didn't steal it, and I just got it off the dead Ares assassin who tried to kill us." Said a 17 year old human male while coming out of cloak, Raven was an average looking human, average weight, average height, and average face and was Caucasian with the only big distinction being his dark blue hair that was constantly shaggy and also had a crescent moon scar about a inch to the right on the from the exact middle of his nose. He also was wearing his light military armor that he bought just before this mission. "Also, I beat you by six minutes and 43 seconds to be exact." the blue haired man said in a bragging one.

"Raven, how the hell did you get here so quickly? And how did your portion of the mission go?" Trigger said walking toward the blue haired man, extending his arm as if they were going to arm wrestle in the air.

Raven took the hand with the same arm position and the two close friends bumped shoulder as was there old friendly way of greeting each other. "Ghouls were blocking my path so I took the roof route with my cloaking devices activated, a direct route is faster than a route that has too many twists and turns and yes, the bugs will never know what hit them." The young warrior said with a smile on his face.

Then Katrina noticed something, Raven gear wasn't with him. "Hey Rave, where did all your gear go". Maria asked looking around the bar seeing if she could locate the missing gear.

"Behind the bar, I got settled in waiting for you guys and I wanted to scare you two shitless so I hid my gear in the duffle bag and stashed it behind the counter." He said while walking behind the counter to retrieve his gear. He opened the bag to see an assortment of assault rifle ammunition, a bow with sixty arrows with twenty explosive heads and twenty-five stick n shock heads, ten plastic explosives with two detonators and seven med kits and a small assortment of grenades with six in total and a various assortment of other personal items to survival equipment that he carried in the duffle bag. But what he was looking for was right on top of them, his Energized Katana codename: Abyssion and his favorite gun, his Steyr AUG-CSL Rifle with some mods and attachments. He strapped the Katana onto his back and carried his assault rifle in his hands. "I planted 5 plastic explosives at key points inside the hive structure, when they are detonated, that place will crumble in a million pieces. But let's wait till we are in the safe zone because I don't want to deal with a crazed swarm of spirit bugs."

"Agreed okay people; let's move out toward the wall gate so we can call this a job well done." Triggered said cheerfully. Only if it was that easy. Raven then checked the video feed coming from the mini cameras he placed next to the explosives and noticed an immediate problem.

"Um guys, we might have a really bad situation." The group of 3 turned toward him expecting a more detailed explanation. "It seems the bugs have found the charges I planted in the hive and they appear to be, well…. Eating all 5 of the charges" He said with a worried voice.

"How bad can that be?" Trigger said taking a step toward Raven.

"Well, 2 things, 1: If they keep chewing, they might chew the wrong wire causing it to detonate and 2: I rigged it so if one of the charges go off, so do the other four."

"Situation is….Problematic." Said Reaper with what appeared to be a concerned robotic voice. No one could really tell.

Then if as on que, a massive explosion was heard from the North West. The group of four quickly looked at each other then sprinted outside to look toward the explosion, they saw smoke from where it came from but that isn't what worried them, no. It was the massive swarms of bugs coming out of the smoke cloud and were flying all over the sky that worried them.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me!" Raven shouted toward the now destroyed hive, which some of the bugs seemed to hear because they turned toward them and started flying directly at them.

"Run, Run, RUN!" Exclaimed Trigger as he was already booking it down the street toward the safe zone, the rest of the group quickly followed this racing toward the next safest place in this city of hell.

**7:56 AM Tristania, Halkeginia Tristain Academy** (Day before Raven's mission)

Louise awoke and began her usual morning routines like brushing her hair, removing her night gown and putting on her school uniform and making sure not to forget her wand on the way to her morning classes. Her day was going really well until during one of her classes and after her new teacher introduced herself and performing a demonstration she was chosen by her teacher to demonstrate that same spell in front of the class, students in the room instantly objection to the teacher decision.

"U…um excuse me ma'am, I think it would be better if you chose somebody else." Interjected a blonde haired chubby teenager, all the other students quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's too dangerous to let her try it, let me try it." A dark skinned red head with a large bust also interjected. This gave Louise a sour look how her face, and it got even sourer when the teacher went on about how alchemy is not dangerous until Louise couldn't hold it in anymore.

"She chose me so I am the one who's going to do it!" Her shouting was clearly heard throughout the room. As she walked to the front of the room, the students started to brace themselves for what was about to come next and a young blue haired girl who was reading a book gets up and leaves the room without even taking a break from her reading.

Louise approached the front of the room with wand in hand when the redhead tried to make Louise stop but was quickly shut up by Louise when Louise said something about "distracting her". The goal was to turn some simple pieces of rock into pure bronze. Louise chanted the spell correctly and it seemed to be going well and it appeared to be turning into bronze until it all blew up in her face. Literally. Meanwhile in the headmasters office a situation had developed, going from the secretary taking away the headmasters pipe to the headmaster learning the color of his secretaries panties and then making a rude comment on her reaction saying this is the reason why she was never married which lead her to kick the headmaster on his ass when a explosion went off.

"Huh?" The secretary said turning her head in the direction the explosion came from.

"Was that….?" Started to say but already knowing the answer ahead of time.

"Yes sir, I do believe it was." The secretary followed up with to the headmasters already question with a slight sigh in her voice.

There was smoke throughout the classroom with a couple students coughing here and there. The front of the classroom had a massive black mark on it from Louise's explosion and to make matters worse, the teacher was laying flat on her back, unconscious from the recent explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Louise noticed that her school uniform was torn in several places and she would need to change before her next class. Students in the room started to recover from the initial blast when a certain red head had a certain outburst.

She threw off the cloak of the man who protected her and pointed and exclaimed, "What is the matter with you!"

Louise just turned around and said along the lines of looks like she failed and didn't care too much about while she used a handkerchief to wipe some dust off her face from the explosion. Then came the insults about her having a zero success rate of casting spells and that was how she got the nickname Louise the Zero, it was then she noticed the teacher was on the floor. After leaving the principal's office (who didn't see that coming) she was confronted by 3 girls, the red haired girl whose name was Kirche, a long curly haired blonde by the name of Montmorency and the book loving, short blue haired girl with always carries a staff around too, Tabitha. The red head and blonde went on to say that they were wondering if she had detention again or if she was finally expelled and then said they were joking and giggled like high school girls (which they were). They Louise said she got off scott free because it was partially the teachers fault for not heeding the student warnings which first shocked the two girls but then they started giggling again. As Louise started to walk away, she added another thing to the conversation.

"I am just having a bad day, that's all." She said continuing on walking down the circular stairs.

"Yeah, you are always having a bad day; you can't even get a real codename Louise the Zero." Kirche said with a mocking tone in her voice

"Why don't you be quiet?!" yelled Louise wanting this conversation to be over with as soon as possible.

Then Kirche added in with a smug grin, "Tomorrow will be fun, I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you will summon."

"Oh yeah, there is one spell I am confident in, the Summoning Spell: Summon Servant." Louise announced with a whole crate of confidence in her voice. In fact, this new found confidence from Louise took the two girls back and then Louise quickly added with that same confidence, "Just you watch, I conjure up a familiar that's divine, and beautiful, and powerful, and it will be better than anything you can cook up and then we will see who is laughing!" Then stormed off into the night, the two girls still taken back by the sheer amount of confidence turn to the third girl who has remained silent this entire time and Kirche ask a question.

"So, what do you think Tabitha?"

The short blue haired girl simply replied with, "I don't know." Without stopping to look up at her friend.

Louise was back in her room getting ready for bed by dressing in her night gown and fell face first onto her bed. Louise then remembered what she had said to Kirche. *_Flashback_* "Oh yeah, there is one spell I am confident in, the Summoning Spell." *_Flashback end_* "But I wish I hadn't said so." She said while burying her face in her pillow.

**8:47 AM Tristania, Halkeginia Tristain Academy courtyard** (Day of Raven's mission)

Professor Colbert was welcoming the second year students to the summoning ritual which was their first test where the students shall summon a familiar that shall be with them and serve them for the rest of their lives. Louise gripped her wand tightly in nervousness of what kind of familiar she would summon. And then out of nowhere appeared from behind Louise was a certain red head once again.

"All set Louise; I am looking forward to what kind of amazing familiar you are going to summon." Smirking and with an irritating tone of voice.

"Leave me alone." Louise replied with a sour tone of voice with Kirche still smirking. Now the summoning went extremely well, some people summoned some cats, dogs, owls, floating eyeballs, some birds, a frog and in my opinion a very adorable mole that had a blue triangle on its forehead was summoned by the feathery haired blonde boy by the name of Giuche who was first shocked by his familiar. A notable summoning was Kirche's familiar, a red salamander with the ability to breathe fire and had a fire burning on the tip of its tail.

"If you don't mind my saying, but you summoned quite the familiar there, haven't you Miss Zerbst". Professor Colbert stated as he walked over to Kirche's fire breathing salamander.

"Thanks mister Colbert, it fits my code name perfectly, Kirche the Fever." Said with much pride in her voice and ginning at Colbert.

"All right then, has everyone had their turn." Colbert said after he was getting up from his knee after inspecting the salamander. Then Kirche quickly added in with a mischievous face.

"No, not quite, Miss Valliere hasn't done it." Louise was bit taken back that she remembered but not surprised that she did. Before she even started the spell, people were already making comments on the sidelines about how she couldn't do it and what kind of familiar would "SHE" summon.

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon up something up more amazing in this, right Louise?" Kirche said while indicating to her new fire salamander familiar.

"Well of course." Louise retorted with a pouty face and then thought to herself, "_Please work."_ Then started chanting the spell in a way the students haven't quite heard before.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…" Students were already questioning her choice of words. "… my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" She flicked her wand forward which a second later was followed by a massive explosion sending everyone back at least 12 feet.

Then while everyone was recovering from the initial explosion, Louise heard the fluttering of giant bug wings followed by the grunting and language of a man of which she couldn't understand but to us it would sound something like, "GET THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT OFF ME!" Then once the smoke cleared and the students recovered they all saw something that shocked them, it appeared to be a blue haired commoner pinned down by Louise's new familiar which was big as a carriage and appeared to be a praying mantis.

**Author Note: Well my first chapter is finally done. From now on there will be no author notes in the beginning and will always be at the end so you can start reading right away. I know there were lots of gaps like when the "blue haired commoner" appeared out of nowhere when the last thing he was doing was running away, I plan to cover that** **at the beginning of the next chapter. Raven will also have a lot of flashbacks referring to some situations like where and how he got his skills, what happened during his life before and all that. Also, Raven's official name will be stated a lot later on and it will not be Saito due to the fact that Raven is German and Irish, so he is Caucasian. Also at the end of each chapter, there will be an inventory check on what Raven has regards to equipment, weapons and supplies so nobody falls behind on what he has. Rate how my very first story was; I will take critique but if you just say that it sucks then don't bother because that is certainly not helpful. Regarding his name, there was a VERY subtle hint, you have to had play a certain game and get a certain item, if you can guess the game from that one hint then you get a invisible cookie****J****. Rogue Pizza out. P.S. Can rocks be brown? **


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowrun or The Familiar of Zero or any other things I use as examples.**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**9:07 AM Chicago, Illinois Spirit bug/Ghoul infested territory**

"GOD DAMN THESE BUGS!" Raven shouted at the top of his lungs which made him even more breathless due to the fact that he was running with over seventy pounds of gear which he didn't want to lose at all. "If I ever find the son of a bitch insect shaman that caused this, I am going to… OH SHIT!" Raven quickly ducked to the side as a spirit wasp came at him with its stinger out. Then yelled out, "Hey Trig, what happens if you get stung by one of these fuckers?"

Trigger replied sucking in air with each word, "I…Don't…Want…To…Know!" Trigger continued to run with his sniper, in his hands. Trigger was out in front with Reaper few steps behind him, Katrina several steps behind Reaper and Raven lagging behind Katrina. They were ducking this way and that, avoiding bug spirits and ghouls.

As Raven was looking behind him, Raven heard a yelp and whipped forward to see Katrina on the ground with a Ghoul on its stomach grabbing her ankle. The ghoul appeared to have crawled out from under a car where it was hiding. Left with very little time to act, Raven slung his assault rifle to his back, grabbed his energized katana, cut the arm off at the elbow, grabbed Katrina by the scruff of her armor and threw her forward. Luckily see caught herself and was on her feet running again…with the ghouls forearm still holding on to her ankle.

Then when all seemed to be getting worse with no hope, Trigger then cried, "I SEE THE F-ING GATE!" Everyone in the group seemed to get a little speed boost and the bugs and ghouls numbers seemed to be lessing as the group got neared the gate. Trigger was the first to arrive at the gate and then pressed the intercom button and yelled, "OPEN THE GATE, WE HAVE BUGS AND GHOULS OUT HERE!"

A man's voice from the intercom speaker, "GOD DAMN IT! What are you doing bringing this shit to our door! (Away from intercom) Men, get ready we have an infestation to take care of. (Back into the intercom) Hang tight, we will be out there in forty-five seconds!" What seemed to be forty-five seconds felt like several minutes, Trigger was using his sniper to pick off bugs and ghouls before they reached the group, Katrina was using her katanas to cut anything that got near the group, Reaper wasn't much of a combat specialist and was only armed with a semi decent pistol, but Raven was using his assault rifle to pick off any enemies that got close enough, mainly ghouls because they were much easier to kill.

Unfortunately one ghoul got too close and got in a push and shove war with Raven. While the ghoul grappled him, he was forced to drop his rifle to his chest to quickly grab the arms of the ghoul. The struggle lasted a few seconds and ended with Raven positioning his right arm so the fist was pointed toward the ghouls head. The head was blown clean off (Well, maybe not clean since there were bits of flesh and brain everywhere), as Raven managed to activate the embedded shotgun in his armor and killed the ghoul.

Just then there was a loud metal grinding noise as the metal gate started to slowly open with quarantine soldiers pouring out of the gate. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of a dozen fully automatic assault rifles as bugs and ghouls started dropping like flies, then the quarantine soldiers started to beckon the group toward the gate. The bugs were routed and were flying away due to the new amount of firepower but the ghouls stupid as they were continued on coming. Everyone was on the other side of the gate when it started to close…well everyone except Raven.

"Raven, get the hell over here." Yelled Katrina as some quarantine personal tended to some of her wounds. But Raven didn't move, he didn't want one ghoul getting through the gate. He was picking them off pretty easily with headshots but they were getting closer. And it was then when he heard a voice.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…" It seemed to be a female's voice and Raven thought, "_The hell, I'm not anyone's fucking servant." _And continued on firing at the incoming ghouls as they slowly closed in on Raven and after a few seconds the voice continued.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call…" the voice seemed to have a little more confidence in it. Then Raven continued to think, _"Okay two things… wait no three things. 1: I AM NOBODY'S FUCKING SERVANT. 2: Thanks for all those compliments and 3: Where in the world is this voice coming from." _The number of ghouls appeared to be thinning down thankfully but there were very close. So he dropped his rifle and switched to Abyssion to cut down the remaining few. Once again the voice continued, but this time it was a bit different.

"I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance…" It was the same voice but it had a hint of sadness, he couldn't put his finger on it but maybe this was some type of magical spell that a mage was casting and maybe it wasn't in his head.

He turned around to ask his friends, "Hey guys, did you hea…" He was cut short when saw a green-ish oval shape right in front of him. "What in the name is this crap?" Just then he heard a noise behind him, he grabbed his assault rifle and quickly turned around to see a very sneaky spirit praying mantis doing a downward slash with its insect arm. Raven managed to use his armor to block it and grab the arm, but he and the insect tumbled into the portal vanishing entirely and with that came the last part of the girl's voice

"And appear." Is all that the voice said as he was shoved by the mantis into the portal with it hot on his heels.

**Trigger's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He just saw his close friend vanish in front of him as the gates were almost closed. The gates were still open when he saw him vanish but Raven was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go, he was right there, then he just vanished as if he turned invis…" He stopped in mid sentence as he realized something. "Okay Raven, you can uncloak now, I will admit you got me there, you can come out now." A few seconds past but nothing happened as the group of three looked around for their comrade.

"Maybe he got stuck on the other side of the gate." Katrina suggested

"That may be true, I will try calling him up." He activated his internal commlink which Raven also had and rang him up, but then a voice came up that sent a chill up Trigger's spine.

"The number you have dialed is ether no longer in service or has no connection in the current location they are in" said the annoying auto answer whatchamacallit (It is now a word). Trigger then, as a final plan took out a rectangular device from his pack and tried to pin point Raven's location via GPS. Trigger looked at the screen in disbelief as it said in blinking letters, Person Not Found. Trigger knew even with cloaking device(s) active, Trigger alone should be able to see him on the GPS. Then Trigger finally said with Reaper and Katrina waiting on what he found.

"Well this situation is…Problematic." Trigger said with slight worry in his voice.

**9:13 AM Tristania, Halkeginia Tristain Academy courtyard**

Smoke filled Raven's nose and stung his eyes but it was so thick that he could not see the bug anymore so he activated his thermal vision located in both eyes. Now even though bugs are cold blooded, they still have heat signatures. Using thermal, he managed to get a general outline of the bug and then saw a stick like appendage swinging downward at him. He tried to dodge but he was pinned down and the slash came down cutting him on the chest. Raven decided that he have had enough of this crap.

"GET THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT OFF OF ME!" Raven screamed at the top of his lungs. He had to get out from under of this stupid bug, so before it brought down another strike on him. A little after the slash came down on Raven, the smoke disappeared so he turned off the thermal so he see better. He aimed at the insect leg holding him with his integrated shotgun attached to his armor and fired; shredding the leg completely that was holding him down him down. He took the opportunity to roll away out of the smoke and took this new opportunity to look around at his surroundings. He looked around to find himself in the middle of a group of what appeared to be teenagers with some kind of school uniform because they all looked almost identical, but he didn't have to worry about that, he had a bug to take care of. The insect which was fifthteen feet in front of him appeared to be in a mini frenzy due to one of its appendages being blown off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID COMMONER!?" Louise screamed at the blue haired commoner. This nobody was assaulting her familiar and blew one of its legs clean with some type of magic. Also what kind of magic was that, it sounded like a musket but she didn't see any type of weapon that resembled a musket. It was then she saw a crimson trail leading to the blue haired commoner.

Raven saw the bug was currently distracted tending to its wound; he saw his chance to end it now. He reached down to grab his rifle but all felt was a thick liquidly substance, it was then he started to feel the pain. He looked down to see a giant gash on his chest, it was bleeding pretty badly and to make matters worse he couldn't find his rifle. Well, he did find it except it was currently under the injured Mantis. The strap of the rifle had been cut when the mantis cut his chest. He had to act quickly or the Mantis might go after the other people in the area. Although the Mantis hadn't forgotten what caused it pain not too long ago, and once it was down tending itself it flew straight at Raven.

"Not this time, you son of a bitch." Raven quickly drew Abyssion, side stepped to the left and cut off the off the right bladed insect arm and then cut off the right back leg as it passed him. The bug landed or attempted to land due to it only having two legs and one bladed arm. It flopped to the ground when it hit causing it to roll and bounce around due to it flying at a high speed and attempting to land with fewer limbs then needed. Some students had to dodge the incoming mantis as it flopped and roll passed them. "Time to finish this." Raven said while limping over to the injured bug. He activated the katanas ability, electricity started to circulate around the katanas edging causing it to make a slight fizzing sound. Some of the nobles were suprised by this blade: some of them thought he was noble with a magic ability to form electricity around his blade and others thought he had a magically infused blade, although both were incorrect.

Louise was appalled, her familiar had been struck down by a commoner, even though he had a chest wound. He displayed remarkable swordsmanship and took down a bug three times his size and with two bladed arms. She started to cry when she saw her familiar flop and slide after its charge and saw the blue haired commoner going after her injured familiar with an electrified blade. She decided to take action, even though she might be killed, she still had to defend her only success.

He started to approach the mantis with his blade in the back hand style when a certain pink haired girl suddenly stood between him and the bug with tears in her eyes. "Plea…Please, don't kill him, he is my only success." The tears continued but that didn't stop Raven, mainly due to the fact he couldn't understand her and the fact that it was THAT bug that gave him this chest wound which was starting to take its toll on him. He gently pushed her aside with fresh blood on his right hand leaving a thick red mark on her left shoulder, Louise could only stare in horror at the sight of that much blood now on her uniform, and it wasn't even hers.

_"__Must be someplace in or around France."_ Raven thought it was some dialect of French he just heard the pink haired girl say but he couldn't be sure due to the fact that he couldn't even speak French. Raven approached the bug with his blade in his left hand and stared down at his opponent. For a moment, Raven thought when he looked directly in the bug's eye, it looked at him right back and seemed to admit defeat because it stopped struggling around and laid down peacefully. "You were a worthy opponent, may you find peace in the next world." Then double hand plunged the katana into the bug spirits head. The bug laid quiet as the blade was removed from its skull. Louise walked over to her now dead familiar and kneeled down beside it and cried for a bit. What she saw next surprised her; the man that killed her familiar was too on his knees and appeared to be praying. This man had a gash on his chest, caused by the enemy he just killed and he took his time to pay his respects, just who was this man.

"Damn, this really hurts." Raven said while getting up from his kneeling position. He looked around for his duffel bag which was next to his rifle; the strap on the bag had also been cut. As he walked over to the bag, every pair of eyes was directly on him. Even Professor Colbert's eyes didn't leave this strange armed man; he had his staff ready in case this man tried anything funny with his students. Raven walked over to his bag and unzipped it and pulled out a med kit and then took some bandages and gauze. "I am going to need stitches when I find the nearest hospital" Raven started to say as he wrapped himself with gauze and bandages and then followed up with, "And a smithy to repair the damaged armor, and do you know how much this shit cost. Although without it that blade would have probably gone all the way through my body so I can be thankful for that at least."

He was finished bandaging himself and decided to take a closer look at his surroundings. He found himself not to be in the city anymore, more like a castle structure with five towers around him in what appeared to be some pentagon shape with towers in each corner of the pentagon, and a large central structure in the middle of all five towers. There was grass everywhere inside the star shaped castle and even more on the outside of star. Raven continued to look around until he realized he could just use the Matrix to find out where he is, but he couldn't access it due to no service in his area.

"Well that's weird, I thought even all of France had access to the Matrix, well I could try and use my GPS to find out where I am." He pulled out a rectangular device from his duffel bag and turned it on and was not pleased with results. **Location Not Found**. "Well that's…Problematic, maybe I can ask someo…Wait, I can't speak French, shit. Where is Katrina when you need her?" Just then a older man with glasses and a staff with a bald spot all along the top of his head approached Raven. The man was careful not to spook the man as he approached but there was no need due to the fact Raven had an cyberimplanted radar sensor so he saw him coming and turned around to meet him. Raven kept his hands on his rifle because if he needed to kill this man, he would have to do it quickly, due to the fact he was injured pretty badly.

Colbert started the conversation, "Hello there, my name is Colbert. I am a professor of Tristain Academy and you are?" But to Raven, it sounded like a bunch of French nonsense and tried responding in the English language.

"Um, hi thar. I'm wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest hospital, I really want to get stitched up and back to America." Although Raven spoke clearly, Colbert hadn't the slightest clue to what his young warrior was trying to say.

"I can't understand you, hmm let me think…ah yes, a translation spell." Colbert started to raise his staff to chant a spell but a half second later he was looking straight down the barrel of Raven's rifle. Raven knew not all mages used staffs or wands back from he was from, but it seemed this one did and thought it was a hostile attack. The students watching this event transpire pulled out their wands and aimed right at Raven and Louise now recovered from the sight of her dead familiar got up and looked over at these newly transcribing events. Colbert knew that even though he did not know what this weapon did, he was not about to provoke this warrior. Colbert then thought this man might have thought that he was planning to attack and then Colbert held his hands up as a sign of peace with the staff still in his hand. Raven took a long hard look into this stranger's eyes and saw no hint of hostility but instead saw kindness and compassion, Raven then slowly lowered his rifle. The students also lowered their wands but kept them at the ready.

"Alright baldy, I trust you but don't try anything funny or you will get a bullet in your head." Colbert saw acknowledgement in the man's eye, and resumed the spell quickly getting it over with.

"There we go, that should do it." Colbert said in a confident tone.

"Well, so you weren't trying to kill me just then were you baldy." Raven said after he understood what Colbert had just said. Colbert was a bit taken back by the baldy comment but pressed on anyway.

"Let me start again, hello my name is Colbert. I am a professor of Tristain Academy and who might you be good sir?" Colbert asked extending his hand toward Raven.

"Okay a couple things, One: Please don't ever call me sir, I hate being called that. Two: The name is Raven. Three: Where in the hell is Tristain Academy on this plant, and Four: Why am I here, a couple minutes ago I was in Chicago back in old America and now I'm… well here.

"Chicago, old America? What are these places you speak of? You are currently in the country of Halkeginia." Respond Colbert to Ravens questions.

Just then Raven started hearing some conversation over where the students are. Raven heard things among "Louise the Zero", "always will be a Zero", "another failure no surprise there" and something along the lines of "a simple commoner defeating her familiar was a embarrassment". Raven saw that same pink haired girl walking over to Colbert with red eyes from crying and with a pouty face with the group of people right behind her.

"Professor, you must allow me to try and summon a new familiar because THIS commoner *points to Raven* killed my last one."

"Are you bat shit crazy girl? You want a bug spirit to become your familiar, those things don't obey anyone except the bug shaman that summoned them in the first place and they are a giant pain in the ass to kill. I just got lucky." Raven stated to Louise

"Wait, are you saying that those things came from your world?" Colbert asked with curiosity in his voice

"Yeah, these things overran Chicago but were pushed back thankfully….Wait, what do you mean MY world?" Putting a lot of emphasis on 'MY' but Colbert had already turned to Louise and said.

"This man comes from the same place as that bug, maybe you were meant to summon him and the bug came along for the ride." Colbert explained to Louise.

"Hey, what did you mean by MY world?" Raven repeated the question but was again ignored.

"Me having a commoner as a familiar? NO. You have to let me try the summoning again, please." Louise pleaded with a sad pouty face.

"Hey, Hey, HEY, I'm talking to y…Ah fuck it." And with that Raven started to walk off back to his back where a couple students had started to gather around. "Hey, don't touch anything you little pipsqueaks."

"I am sorry but I cannot allow it. You have to make the pact with Raven. He has already proved himself to be a capable warrior by killing that spirit bug. Besides it is considered blasphemy to do the ritual again." Colbert stated. Louise had to admit that he seemed like a capable warrior and all but did it have to be a commoner of all things, she really wanted a dragon.

"Fine, I guess I can make due with a simple commoner with at least some skills." Louise said as she walked over to Raven to form the pact. Raven got up from sifting through his bag to make sure everything as she approached him.

"Yo what's up girl, how is it going?" Louise was a bit taken back to this very casual greeting due to the fact this man had a very big gash on his chest. Well at least he is tough, good for manual labor she thought.

"Be thankful for this, normally a noble with never do this for a commoner." She stated with much pride in her voice.

"What the shitnit are you talking abo…" Raven was cut short when the pink haired girl pointed her wand at his head and started to chant a spell it seemed.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar." She chanted as she moved closer to Raven.

"Me, your familiar nice try bu…" Again Raven was cut short but this time, instead of being interrupted, this strange pink haired girl kissed him on the lips. Raven never did admit it before, but that was his first kiss. Raven just stared with his eyes open as the girl kissed him. Once she was done kissing she pulled away with Raven still looking wide eyed at her.

Then Colbert approached them and said, "It seems the Contract Servant has ended peacefully."

Raven started to say, "Hey what do you mean Contract Servant, I said before that I am no one's fuc…" For the third time Raven was interrupted but this time what followed was extremely different and it kind of sacred the students. Raven's left hand started to smoke and he looked at it and he saw some sort of runes being etched on the back of his hand. But that not what surprised the students, no it was came next. Raven's eyes widened, and his pupils became extremely dilated, then Raven clutched the side of his head and started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"NO, NO, NO, LEAVE THEM ALONE, DON'T KILL THEM PLEASE, WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU GUYS, THEY ARE ALL I HAVE." Raven fell on the ground and went into the fetal position with his hands still clutching the side of his head and continued to scream, "YOUR KILLING THEM, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU STOP, PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO." Raven then went unconscious, with all the students and Colbert staring in horror of what just happened. Raven was still whimpering and Colbert had some nurses bring out a stretcher to carry him to the infirmary while Colbert took Raven's gear and weapons (including his armor when the nurses took it to stitch up his wound) to store for safe keeping, didn't want anyone else using these weapons of unknown destruction.

Unknown to everyone there, with the pain of the runes being etched on his hand, it brought back painful memories that Raven had long repressed, shall he continue to keep them bottled up or will he let loose the secrets of his past?

**Time for some Q/A. There are only two questions but I feel like it is my job to answer them so I do.**

**Who does he work for/ who is his employer: Raven and his friends don't really work for one person. They are freelancers, picking up jobs here and there so they can pay the bills, and for new gear.**

**How will Raven react to the whole hating elves situation due to Trigger being an elf but also his best friend: His general reaction will basically be a table flip reaction, which is what Raven might do at certain parts just for comedic reasons.**

**Current inventory/gear**

**Weapons: Steyr AUG-CSL Rifle: Attachments: Silencer (2050), Stock, Red Dot Sight, Laser Sight, Foregrip, Voice Activation/Response, Tracker, Chameleon Coating, Extended Clip, Firing Selection Change, Small Mod (FA). Raven's generally favorite weapon, second to his sword Abyssion, obtained from black market deals. Raven, trusts no other gun except his own. **

**Energized Katana (Abyssion): Attachments: None. Raven's overall favorite weapon, obtained from Ares space station during a mission, when activated, electricity circulates around the blades edging allowing for easier cutting. Raven has nicknamed it Abyssion because he said, "It sounded nice."**

**Standard Compound Bow (Nebilim): Attachments: Reduced Weight, Laser Sight. This bow has been with Raven with his early years of being a Shadowrunner, despite Raven's first impressions; he prefers stealth over straight up fight.**

**Integrated Shotgun: Attachments: None. A shotgun has been integrated into his armor so in case of a fist fight, he always has a advantage. **

**(?): Weapon to be announced at Guiche's fight, so wait until then. **

**Explosives:**

**Ten Plastic explosives: Used when Raven really needs to make exit or entrance**

**Twenty Explosive arrow heads: Primarily used when Raven faces a group of enemies or used to disable lightly armored vehicles**

**Six Grenades: Three High Explosive, Two White Phosphorus, One Neurotoxin (Highly effective gas grenade)**

**Gear:**

**Twenty-Five Stick n Shock Arrow Heads: Used for non-lethal takedowns, reusable**

**Sixty Arrows: Standard arrows, reusable**

**20 Clips Assault Rifle ammunition: Clips contain 25 rounds per clip**

**Seven Med kits: As Raven once said, "You can never prepare too much for anything."**

**Two Detonators: Used to trigger explosives, reusable **

**Climbing Equipment: Can be used for climbing in almost every climbing situation**

**Ares Cloaking device: Obtained when Raven had a mission aboard a Ares space station. Damaged when obtained but was fixed by a close friend of Trigger. Able to cloak user and if user has enough contact with another person or object, they will also turn invisible but battery will be drained quicker due to having to cover a larger surface area. **

**Miscellaneous Gear: Things like personal items to a hand powered generator (Like Artyom had in Metro 2033 to power his light except Raven's a bit more high tech) and other things like maps and such, like contact lists. **

**Armor: Light Military Armor: Mods: Biomonitor, Internal Air Tank, Mobility Upgrade (Rating Three), Strength Upgrade (Rating Three), Ruthenium Polymer Coating, Nonconductivity (Rating 6), Magnetic Climbing system.**

**I have decided to never to an inventory check because they are so damn annoying. So Raven in now in Louise's world and have collapsed in front of them, weeping and cowering. This is the first look into Raven's past life even though you didn't really find out much. I will continue to go into detail as the story progress and I will try to answer any other questions you guys have so don't hesitate to ask. I really hate school; it prevents me from writing my story. I plan to start writing chapter three within a week and post it within two weeks as soon as I get some ideas straightened out. Review if you like, and I will see you next chapter. Next chapter, Raven shall meet Siesta but in a most awkward way and hopefully I will get to the fight with Guiche. And in the fight, the mysterious weapon will be revealed. Rogue Pizza out. P.S A huge thanks to Undeadmonkey8, and two others which username I have forgotten but will edit in later for reviewing and helping me edit. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowrun or The Familiar of Zero or any other references I use**

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

**Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown**

Raven groans as he sat up on the floor. With his eyes still shut he said, "Why do I feel like I just got in a bar fight with a dwarf and an orc?" He rubs his throbbing head with his hands and then opened his eyes to see nothing but black, pure darkness. Although for some reason, Raven could still see himself perfectly. "What the hell, where am I?" Confused and lost, Raven started walking through the darkness in attempt to find a wall or anything for that matter. After few minutes of wondering, Raven had an idea.

"Why didn't I just activate my low-light vision, if there is enough light for me to see myself, then I should be able to see farther." Raven then realizing this, faceplammed. But no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't activate, neither would his thermal vision, also he couldn't pull his radar sensor, and apparently his internal commlink had been removed.

"What the fuck is going on." Raven said to no one in particular. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his armor, just his standard white t-shirt and khaki colored cargo shorts. Also that he had none of weapons and then quickly felt the top of his forearms in certain places. "Well shit, those aren't there ether." And then something strange happened, a glowing light appeared and out walked an old friend of Raven.

"JOSEPH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Raven screamed toward the tall board orc that stood before him.

"Well, I am dead, but you, not so much." The orc replied simply with a smile on his face. "It has been a long time Raven, how have you been." Joseph said extending his hand toward Raven.

"Been better I suppose considering I am seeing dead people." Raven replied taking the hand in a firm handshake. "So, is the whole gang here, Theonaer, Leslie, Spirit and Kynareth?"

"Yes, you are the only one still alive out the Roku Senshi tachi. _(Six Warriors)_" The orc stated with pride in his voice.

"Ha, you make it seem like it is good I am alone." The young warrior said with chagrin in his voice.

"But you are not alone; you have Trigger, Katrina and Reaper." Said the dead warrior with laughter. "And now you have Louise."

"Louise? Oh that Louise." Raven remembered the events that had transpired with the bug and the baldy and then finally Louise. And when he remembered Louise, the not dead warrior had a slight blush across his face.

"Oooohhh, does the mighty Raven have a little crushy-poo." The orc said in a heavily mocking tone.

Raven shot back with anger showing on his face, "Fuck off Joseph." Then the two old friends stood in silence for a few seconds and then Raven followed up with, "In all honesty, it was good to see you."

"Likewise, dear friend."

"I don't suppose you could just let me into heaven could you?"

"Afraid not, as I said you are not quite dead yet, but you sure came close, you still have a heartbeat, it's just your soul decided to take a step out for some fresh air and besides, it isn't your time yet."

Then Raven laughed and said, "Let me guess, I have to stay alive, go back to this strange ass world, and save it from a peril that only I can prevent. If that was true then my days of table flipping are over"

"Well Raven, you aren't far off from the truth actually." Joseph simply stated.

"REALLY!" Raven yelled with shock in his voice. "Well shit, that is a big pain in the ass." Then quickly followed up with, "I am still flipping tables every now and then just so you know."

The orc busted out laughing with tears in his eyes, "If you stopped that, it would take away so much of your perfect charm." The orc continued to laugh while Raven gave him an angry glare. "Well, it looks like it is time for you to head back to your new world" Joseph said with a serious face after he was done laughing.

"I guess I will head back then." But before turning around he continued to stare into the light with sadness in his eyes with a question begging to get out but his friend knew him too well, he knew what the question was and answered it for him.

"The answer is yes and they will forever be watching over you as we all will in your adventures." The orc said with what appeared to be a glowing slime.

"That's nice to know." Even with that answer, Raven knew that the horrors of that night would forever haunt him. "Well, I guess I will be off for sure this time."

"Before you go, promise me this." Raven stopped walking and took a long look at his dead friend and awaited his request. "You will become Louise's protector." Joseph said plainly.

Raven pondered this request then replied, "Don't see another choice." Then Raven started to walk off.

"May favor be with you." The orc called after the man walking into the darkness

"And be with us all." Raven yelled back remembering the old saying the Roku Senshi tachi used to say to each other before going on a mission that they may not come back from alive. Raven knew as the light behind him faded, he was in for one hell of an adventure.

**7:43 PM Tristania, Halkeginia Tristain Academy Infirmary**

Louise stood above the unconscious blue haired familiar (No longer commoner) known as Raven who currently lay in a bed with stitches along his chest. Louise hadn't noticed before but this man appeared to be very muscular and little bit handsome in a kind of rugged sort of way but she wasn't about to let anybody know that.

"Joseph"

Louise looked down at the man; he was stirring beneath the bed sheets and appeared to be sweating a little. Who was Joseph and what was that break down he had back in the courtyard, it was terrifying to say the least. She had enough, she had been standing there for six minutes and had checked in with the nurses earlier asking if there were any change and then would walk off saying, "I certainly would not want to lose another one." The only reason why she had come to see him this time was that there was no nurses around. Her familiar was obviously was not going to wake up anytime soon and she was not going to wait any longer. _"Why should I, I am a noble and he is a familiar."_ And with that, she turned around with an "hmph" and walked face first into Colbert.

"Oh, Professor Colbert, pardon me my thoughts were somewhere else." Louise said apologetically

"Checking up on your familiar are you, that's good. That shows you care about him at least." Colbert said with a smile.

"I don't care about him!" she yelled. "I just don't want another familiar to die and have the whole school laughing at my failure to have the inability of even having a familiar." She looked back at the man in the bed thinking what she was going to do if he didn't wake up soon. "Professor Colbert, if you don't mind me asking you, but what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I am here to get a closer look at your familiar's runes, I couldn't get a good look when they took off his armor to stitch him up but I caught of glimpse of it and wanted to double check something." Colbert explained to Louise.

"Double check what?" she asked

"Oh nothing, just recording each familiar's runes to catalog in case someone has a question about it." Unknown to Louise, but Colbert just lied through his teeth. Colbert thought that these runes might actually be something bigger than just runes. Louise on the other hand didn't really care and left for the dining hall to get some food then head to bed. Right before she closed the door, Colbert called out to Louise.

"Louise, I forgot to tell you but I put all of Raven's belongings in his bag and in your room, I put a spell on it so it can't be opened for now but I suspect he will want them back as soon as he wakes up, I believe only Raven has enough knowledge to use these weapons." Colbert yelled out. In fact, Colbert attempted to use to weapons to them, unknown to Colbert, Raven had his own special locks on them except the bow which is pretty universal.

"Why my room?"

"He is your familiar isn't he?"

Made sense to Louise, and with that she closed the door to the infirmary and made her way to the dining hall. Colbert remained in the room for a few more minutes, sketching the runes design in a notebook for later use. He was sure he had seen these exact runes somewhere important before.

After he was done sketching, he left the room and closed the door right as Raven said in his sleep, "And be with us all." And with that, Raven's eyes opened. Raven shot straight up in his bed, taking huge gulps of breaths, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. He looked around the place he was in and thought it was some hospital or infirmary. He did a mental checklist as he went through his cyberware. Thermal, check. Low-light, check. Vision magnification, check. He also did a check of his video and audio recording devices implanted in his eyes and ears and double checked that he still had his implanted commlink even though it would be useless here. Then as a final check, he felt his forearms in certain places and then said, "Well, everything is where it is suppose to be."

Raven then noticed his skin was pale, due to the fact he lost a lot of blood. He then felt the stitches along his chest and grimaced in pain when he did. But also, due to the fact he lost a lot of blood, he was much weaker and had blurry moments where he would almost lose consciousness. Regardless, he needed to get out wherever he was and get his bearings. He stood up which resulted in him almost falling over face first but he caught himself and pushed himself up and stumbled to the door. He activated his radar sensing as he moved quietly as he could as he made his way through god knows where. He ran into no one but saw a few dots on his radar, then he made it outside and into a bush; it was there he used his radar to activate the tracker he had on his rifle. And thankfully it wasn't too far, but something had happened, he had involuntary opened the stitches on his chest which caused him to bleed but it was only a small trickle for now. And then it just hit him, he had walked outside without a shoes or even a shirt.

"Well, that was stupid of me." Raven chuckled to himself before pushing on. "Okay, get my gear, patch myself up a little more, get out and find this Louise girl at… what was it? Oh yeah, Tristain Academy, sometimes my photographic memory really comes in handy." Unknown to Raven is that he in fact WAS in Tristain Academy, he just couldn't recognize it due to the fact it was dark, he didn't think to turn his low-light vision on, he hadn't met anybody along the way to tell him where he was and also he was almost fading in and out at times due to low blood levels. He looked down at his skin once more and laughed and then thought, "Maybe I can scare someone into thinking I am a vampire." And with that he pushed on toward his gear. He entered the tower and made it to the room where his gear was without running into anyone luckily. He entered the room and saw a very comfy looking bed, a table, a nightstand, some drawers and a dresser.

Raven thinking this was a hospital said, "This must be where the rich are taken care of but why is my gear in this room and if it is here, who brought it here?" Raven decided he would think about this at a later time when he was in a safer location. He walked over to his back and tried to open it, but the zipper wouldn't budge at all. Also deciding to deal with it later, he attempted to pick up the bag although it was extremely difficult because he was weak and adding all of his gear in there made it weigh around one hundred and twenty pounds, and that is not easy for Raven to pick up in his current stare. Especially for a guy who has less than the recommend amount of blood in him. He noticed the sling was repaired and slung it around him, and then he saw he even more blood coming out of his reopened chest wound.

"Have…to…keep…moving." Raven panted as he moved down the hallway towards the stairs. Raven was going down a flight of stairs when he heard voices coming from the next landing. He took a moment to catch his breath and listened around the corner.

"You know, I have been told I am very good at baking soufflés." Came a girl's voice.

"I would love to have a chance to sample one of them." Came a male's voice.

"You really mean it?" The girl sounded really happy.

"Of course I do Katie, don't you know by now that I would never lie to you." For some reason, Raven could tell that this guy was full of crap. In fact he had heard enough, Raven didn't want to vomit in his mouth or to pass out here. He had to risk it, so with all his strength, he sprinted passed to two and continued on to leave the tower and Raven not stopping to look at them, didn't realize they had school uniforms, therefore missing another opportunity to find out where he was.

"Was that the peasant Louise summoned and why wasn't he wearing a shirt"? Guiche said looking as the man continued on running. Katie then let out a scream which greatly surprised Guiche.

"What's wrong my love?" Guiche quickly asked, she pointed to a trail of blood that Raven had left behind. "Well, that can't be good." Then for no reason at all, decided to chase after the bleeding man. Although he was injured, parkour was daily in Raven's life causing to have a lot of endurance and speed. He then made it to the bottom of the tower, and saw a red head and another boy sitting by the fountain, but again not taking time to look at the uniforms as he ran by.

"Isn't he the one Louise the Zero summoned?" The boy asked as Raven ran by

"Yes, he is that swordsman familiar and why is he going shirtless." Replied the red head. She had to admit; he was quite muscular and smiled at that thought. Then Kirche noticed the blood trail on the floor and a couple seconds later saw Guiche chasing after him. Kirche, because she was curious, also chased after the bleeding man leaving behind the man who thought he was going to get luckily tonight with Kirche.

As soon as Raven exited the tower, he broke right and ran across the grass. But at this point, Raven had lost a LOT of blood and was even paler, how he lost this much blood and is still walking let alone alive, was unknown to him. Maybe it really wasn't his time to die. But he couldn't run anymore, he was exhausted. He unconsciously dropped his bag and stumbled on.

As Louise was walking back to her dorm, she noticed a man run out of the tower and sprint left when he came out, and from what she could tell, he didn't have a shirt but it was no concern to her, yet. Just then she noticed Guiche and Kirche run out of the same tower, look at her, and then ran over to her.

"Did you see your familiar run out of that tower?" Guiche quickly asked.

"You mean that shirtless man was my familiar?!" Louise was very shocked to hear this news, not even a half n hour ago; he was sleeping in the infirmary.

"Looks like you can't even summon a familiar to follow your orders." Kirche laughed at Louise.

But Louise quickly snapped back, "I last saw him asleep in the infirmary, now I know he's awake, he went that way ,we need to get him or he might bleed out." Louise said as she sprinted off in the direction Raven went in. She was determined to not to lose another familiar, for sake of her honor.

Meanwhile, a certain maid by the name Siesta, was going around her usually duties, cleaning the plates from dinner, sweeping the interior of the dining hall, and finally picking up any missed trash on the school grounds before heading to bed. This was a normal night like any other, expect she came to pause in the courtyard when she saw a strikingly handsome blue haired pale man stumbling through the courtyard, she thought he was drunk and couldn't see the blood on him from afar. She thought, _"Probably a servant got drunk again, I should probably help him." _

She walked up from behind the man and said, "Um, excuse me sir, do you need help finding a place to sleep." The man kept stumbling forward as if he didn't hear her. _"He must be REALLY drunk." _She giggled at the thought at how much a person would have to drink to get like this but she stopped when she noticed red drops on the ground coming from the stumbling man. _"Wow, he is still drinking red wine, how more drunk can he get?" _ She decided enough was enough; she walked up to the man and said, "I will be taking that bottle from you." As she turned him, she reached forward to grab the wine bottle, but instead rested her hand on his bleeding chest.

She gave out a shriek as she pulled the hand away from him. She noticed some of the stitches failed to hold and were causing him to bleed "Um sir, are you alright?" The bleeding wasn't too bad; the stitches opened just a little causing him to bleed a small amount.

Raven at this point was exhausted and at this point had given up on running when he noticed this person in front of him. Raven was going to start to fall, so he reached out and grabbed something soft. Then he fell forward onto this person and his head managed to land in a soft place too thankfully for him and then passed out.

Siesta was stunned; this man reached grabbed one part of her breasts, fell forward and his head landed on the other breast. In fact she was stunned that she didn't even try to wiggle out from under this strange man. It was then Louise, Guiche, Kirche and Professor Colbert arrived on the questionable scene.

"I heard a shriek and I came quickly as I could." Colbert said while running up to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Kirche asked with a mischievous voice and a smirk.

"Nothing, Nothing at all, I was sweeping the grounds for trash before I went to bed and I found him out here. I noticed him bleeding, and that's when…" Siesta face had a blush go over before she yelled, "Get him off me please!"

Guiche and Colbert picked him up and held him there for a minute. Siesta immediately noticed blood stain in her maid uniform and it would be a pain to get it out. Before Colbert and Guiche carried Raven back to the infirmary Guiche told Colbert about the bag they found. Colbert told Guiche to use a spell to levitate to the infirmary. Colbert then enlisted the help of the maid who reluctantly agreed to help primarily due to the fact that she was suppose to help out the nobility.

**Back at the infirmary**

It had been another seven minutes before Raven regained consciousness; he then drank some potions provided by Colbert, that allowed the color of Raven skin to turn back to normal which was just a plain tan and had his stitches re-done. Also at this point everyone had gone back to their rooms.

"Hey, I have five fingers again."Raven laughed as his vision came back into focus. Raven then went through the story of what happened when he woke up to getting his gear and finally what he last remember. When Colbert told Raven what happened at the very end, Raven blushed and made a mental note to apologize to the maid that he grabbed certain parts of. Then Raven asked what where exactly he was and what he time period was in. He was apparently in the medieval-ish time period with true magic, as for the location, Colbert fetched a map and showed him. From Raven could deduce is that he was in some spinoff of France. While he examined the map, Colbert then explained to Raven about the summoning ceremony and how he was now Louise's familiar which didn't sit well with Raven. Also while Raven was reading and listening, he was eating some leftovers from dinner but was incredibly delicious to him.

"Germania, Germany. Romalia? Well the capital of Italy was Rome so close enough. Gallia? Well that is certainly different, I don't know what country was there before, I failed history geography you see. Albion, all I can think of is Britain but that is was too small to be it but it couldn't be anything else. Well that's all I needed to know." Raven finished with the map and handed it back to Colbert.

"Is that all?" Colbert asked.

"Well, it would be nice to know what exactly I am supposed to do as Louise's familiar."

"In short, really anything she tells you to."

"FUCK DAT SHIT!" Raven exclaimed as he flipped the tray off his lap sending food flying everywhere. "I have been through shit that would turn most people inside out and I have to spend the rest of my life being a fucking servant!"

"I am sorry but it is our laws that the familiar must serve their master." Colbert explained to Raven.

"Oh yeah, well guess what, I am leaving because I refuse to serve anyone." Raven stated to Colbert

"Fine leave, we can't stop you but where will you go, you know nothing of our laws and have no friends here." This caught Raven off guard and Colbert pressed his attack. "Also you seem like the kind of person that cares about the lives of others right?" Raven nodded to the bald headed man. "If you leave, Louise would be expelled and never allowed to be taught magic again." Raven looked down at his hands, what was supposed to do. Colbert was right, he had no friends in this world and he didn't know of their laws and customs. Lastly, he didn't want to ruin a young girl's career because of what he wanted. He joined the Shadowrunners so he could help people, not destroy lives. "Why are you so against about being a familiar?" Colbert asked.

"One: It is no different from being a slave. And two: My father once told me to live my life my own way, don't be caught under anyone's grip." Raven sighed and then looked out the window, it was pitch black outside. Then for a moment, he thought he saw Joseph out the window. Then Raven remembered his promise to Joseph and then sighed. Colbert noticed this man was staring out the window but could see nothing outside for himself. "Would the familiar have the responsibilities of protecting said master?" Raven then asked after the brief pause in dialogue.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Colbert replied

_"__Joseph, I fucking hate you."_Raven thought to himself then told Colbert the last thing he thought Raven would say, "Fine, I will be Louise's protector, although I won't do shit if it conflicts with my morals."

Good enough Colbert thought "Splendid, just so you know, I have unlocked your bag and have repaired your armor to its original condition and might I say that is some strange gear you have there."

"Wow, thanks for the repairs and the potions, I owe you a favor later and please don't touch my stuff without telling me first. Well, time to get to Louise's room and met my new master officially." Raven said as he jumped out of the bed and put on his white t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"Whoa, you need to take it easy and rest up."

"Stop worrying Baldy, I won't push myself past my limit so you can just calm down. Besides, I have been in worse shape before then I am now and still jogged 9 miles to safety." Raven said with pride. And picked up his gear, then started to walk off when he was stopped by Colbert.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"It's the room where my gear was right?"

"Right."

"Then I know where I am going."

"How do you remember when you were disoriented?"

"I have it a photographic memory, it means I can remember pretty much remember anything I want with clear and precise detail. I have a knack of remembering what most people forget so to say and so on."

"Interesting, mind if I run some memory tests on you later as part of that favor?"

"Sure, as long as you don't probe me." And then Raven was out the door. Colbert hadn't the slightest idea what he meant by probing him. Colbert then turned around and remembered that there was bits of food was scattered everywhere from Raven's outburst. He knew cleaning it would take awhile and since no one else was around, got right to work.

**Louise's Room 9:48 PM**

Raven easily found his way back to Louise's room where was drinking some tea at her table before bed. She jumped a little when there was a knocked at the door.

"Come in." she said and then returning to her tea. Which then she spit out when she saw Raven walking in. "What are you doing here; you should be in the infirmary." She started walking over to Raven and it seemed like she was going to take him back to the infirmary.

"Calm down missy, they let me go, I have stitches but that doesn't mean I am bed ridden." Louise looked at the man in front of her, he was slightly taller, about half a head, with a tan which only added to his already handsome features, but she still wasn't going to let anyone know she just thought that.

"Well okay, in that case your bed is right over there." She said pointing over to a pile of hay he didn't notice first time he was in here.

Raven walked over to the pile and looked down on it and then said, "Eh, slept on worse." He set down his bag next to the pile and took out his rifle and Abyssion and laid them next to him as he sat down with his back against the wall, then closed his eyes to get some sleep. At this point, Louise was full of glee for a couple of reasons. She had a familiar who was not dead; he went so happily with the bed. She thought controlling this guy was going to be a piece of cake, oh how painfully wrong she was. She saw him trying to sleep but then walked over to him expecting him to follow her every order.

"Ahem." Louise cleared her voice louder then she needed to but that was the point.

Raven opened one eye and looked at the girl before him, "Need something missy?"

"You will address me as master."

"Bullshit, I never call anyone by their title or names except Joseph, everyone else I call by their nicknames and since you don't have one for now it is missy." And then closed his eye, Louise was caught back by this rude outburst by her familiar, and just who was this Joseph. She would have to punish him later for it but right now she wanted to get to bed. She walked over to the warrior and had a request.

"Hey, familiar."

"I have a name, it's Raven."

"Change me." She said flatly with no sarcasm in her voice.

"Say what now?" Raven had opened his eyes and look at this girl.

"Change me."

"Um, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You know how to dress yourself, right?"

"Yes." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Then why do you need my help?"

"Servants are supposed to dress their masters."

Raven was getting really annoyed with this girl, he had a slight rise in anger at the word servant but he kept his cool. He knew he was going to need a lot of patience with this girl, A LOT OF PATIENCE. "You do realize that I am a guy right?

"You are a familiar, nothing more."

_"__Urge to kill rising…rising…rising."_ Raven was having an extremely hard time containing his anger, he needed an outlet. And then he thought of the perfect outlet, an evil and diabolical plan.

"Aren't you afraid that I might take advantage of you?" Raven said with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Louise used her arms to cover her chest in a protective manner.

"Oh, but I would, you see, sometimes a man can't hold in his desires, and I think I am losing control." Raven rose up from his sitting position and made grabby gestures with his hands while approaching Louise.

"Get away!" She ran to the door but was almost immediately blocked by Raven. She could see his eyes, and she was truly scared for herself. Then Raven snapped the handle off the door with a little extra effort.

"Why so scared Louise? We are going to have loads of fun tonight; well at least I am, because my plan tonight is to deflower you." Raven started to laugh hysterically while slowly approaching Louise. She was about to scream but was cut short with Raven's hand covering her mouth. Then Louise was pushed to the floor by Raven. She closed her eyes started to cry, she didn't want to be raped, and she wanted to save up for someone special, not this familiar. Then see felt the hand removed and then opened her eyes. Raven was apparently using his hands to cover his mouth, and then he started giggling. Raven was trying to smother his laughter but couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell backwards and started laughing and crying uncontrollable on the floor, Louise sat up and looked at the man before her, he had tricked her and now she was fuming. She then went over to her nightstand and pulled out a horse whip and approached Raven with almost the intent to kill. She brought up her hand and then swiftly brought it down on Raven, who then stopped everything else and caught Louise's wrist. Louise stared into the man's eyes and she saw something in his eye that made her drop the whip, rage and anger filled his eyes. If she struck this man, she felt that would be the end of her life. And then after a few seconds, something that would never happen of course happened. Raven had let go of her wrist, got on both knees and then bowed with his forehead touching the ground.

"I am sorry, I went a little too far I know, but it was my way of letting aggression out and I promise to never do it again." Raven looked up and Louise looked in his gray eyes once again; they had softened and were now filled with sadness and a little bit of regret. Raven knew he went too far but it was to teach her a lesson. Louise knew she might have pushed him a little too much with all that had happened that day and felt a little regret too.

"I guess I can forgive you this time, but see to it that it never happens again, EVER." Raven nodded with a smile and got up from his kneeling position and then decided to get this night over with.

"As a way of saying sorry, I guess I can change you."

Louise looked the warrior, she thought for a minute, could she really trust this man, it was just a joke he played on her but she thought it was real. She decided trust had to be earned by trusting someone, and decided yes, "Fine but don't try anything funny, okay?"

"Okay got it." Raven wasn't usually like that, despite everything he has gone through in his life, he turned out to be a pretty okay guy and Raven's dad taught him how to treat a lady when he was grown up but didn't mean he couldn't mess with them. Raven had seen a women's body before many times, like that one time that came to mind when he and an old friend broke into a strange building, a strip bar.

_"__Still can't believe Theonaer \ talked me into that shit."_ Raven was recalling the time where he and his friend broke in through a duct to get a closer look inside. But now wasn't the time to fade into old memories, he had to re-earn her trust and he was intent on doing that. He finally finished when he put on her nightgown and yawned. "Well, that should do it."

Louise then crawled into bed and Raven sat down on his hay pile. Louise then took one last look at her familiar. Overall, he seemed to be a nice guy, just don't get on his bad side. Raven noticed the girl looking at him, when they made eye contact Louise turned away and turned off the light. Raven wondered if had done something to offend the girl but then didn't care as a wave of drowsiness washed over him.

"Night Louise." There was no response from the girl and he had thought she already fell asleep, but Louise couldn't fall asleep until she had asked a question that had been brewing inside her, she just didn't know how to ask him and not make him angry and she knew that she might be tracking on thin ice with this question. She decided to just ask.

"Hey familia… I mean Raven, you awake?" She asked the question with authority in her voice as if she had control of Raven. Raven knew since she was a noble, she would talk like this to him so he would put up with it…for now.

"Yeah."

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah."

"Well um…" She didn't know how to really ask her question without just blatantly asking, she tried stalling to think off a better way of asking "This morning, after I had summoned you and you killed my famili… that bug and then I kissed you and the runes were etched on the back of your hand."

"Yeah, I remember but what's the question?"

Louise was left no choice so then she just asked right out, "You went into a shock and you started screaming at the top of your lungs, and you were also yelling something about don't kill them. What was that about?" She still held the authority in her voice as before but this time it was a little shaky when asking.

"That is a personal matter, you have no right to ask, it was a painful moment in my life and I only tell it to people whom I know and trust. And you, I don't know and trust you so leave it be." Louise was taken back by the amount of authority Raven had seemed to conjure out of nowhere. She was about to call him out on it being that SHE is the master and HE is the familiar but then Raven spoke up once more before falling asleep.

"I will tell you this though, it is the day when I stopped acting liking a child, and became a killer." This statement shocked Louise and wanted to ask more questions but she also felt that it would be unwise to her health if she pursued her question. So she rolled over in her bed and went to sleep. Raven that night had the first peaceful sleep he had ever have in 14 years.

**Author's Note: Well, glad that is over with. Now I can get to the fight with Guiche. Now, this was intended to be one big chapter but due to complaints with my friends (MAINLY BY UNDEADMONKEY8) I have made it a two part chapter but I will be posting them right after each other so yay, the fight with Guiche is next. ONWARDS and please rate if you have the time. Rogue Pizza out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Title couldn't fit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowrun or The Familiar of Zero or any other references I use**

**Chapter 4: The Maid, the Noble, and the Shadowrunner**

**5:15 AM Louise's Room**

Raven was always an early riser; he had adjusted his commlink to the current time so his alarm would go off at 5:15. Raven got up and changed, he kept several pairs of white t-shirts and khaki cargo shorts stored in the duffle bag in case of long time periods of being away from a washer and dryer. Raven also switched from his military combat boots to a simpler black and gray tennis shoes, now these actually everyday clothes, he labeled these his workout clothes so he didn't go through more clean pairs. He planned to do some morning workout to stay in fit and see how much he could push himself before the wound on his chest would be unbearable.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?"Louise had woken up from the noise Raven had caused. Raven looked back at the drowsy pink haired girl, she barely had her eyes opened and it looked like she was going to fall over any second.

"Morning workout." Raven walked over to the girl and gently pushed her down and covered her up with her blanket, "Go back to sleep, I will be back at Seven Thirity."

"Just be quiet." And she was instantly back to sleep within a couple seconds.

_"__Am I starting to care for this girl, she kind of a stuck up brat but she hasn't seen the things I have seen, and I hope to god she never does." _These were Raven's thoughts as he collected his rifle and Abyssion, he then went over to the door and left, or he would have if the door still had a handle. After a couple attempts, Raven managed to put the handle back in place mainly because he got lucky it didn't break into pieces as he pulled out the handle last night. He went down to the courtyard and took in a huge breath of fresh air, it filled him with a little bit of life. He started his workout, he wasn't a fitness nut but he had to keep in shape for his job, he started with One-hundred-fifty pushups, Two-hundred Jumping Jacks and One-hundred crunches, and then started his ten mile jog. It is not like Raven did this every single day, more like once or twice, maybe three times a week depending on how he was feeling. It was now around seven and students were starting to rise from their slumber, it was also around this time Kirche opened her window and looked down on the courtyard to see a surprising sight, the man, who see had seen being taken to the infirmary with a was now running around the perimeter of the inner courtyard.

"Wow, he is tougher then I thought." Then something happened that made her not able to take her eyes him. Raven had been jogging for awhile and his shirt was getting drenched with sweat, so he took it off. The Germanian girl continued to look upon the muscular man for awhile but then went to put on her school uniform when the man went inside from his lengthy workout; needless to say, she was a bit disappointed when he went inside.

Louise was up and about when Raven came in all sweaty which repulsed Louise. "Oh my…what did you sleep in a barn, you smell repulsive, and you need to clean up before I take you anywhere." The girl had already dressed due to his absence; Louise then tracked down a servant and had him take Raven to the servant's bath. Raven was in and out within three minutes with Louise back in her room brushing her hair again and preparing for the day ahead and that's when Raven came in.

"Didn't I just say to take a bath?" Louise turned toward the man and had an angry look on her face.

"I did, I just take about one tenth the time it takes a noble to bathe." Louise was further angered by this comment but Raven was hungry for some breakfast and then said to Louise, "Let's get some grub." And with that, Raven was out the door once again with Louise hot on his heels and hot headed.

It then occurred to Raven he had no idea where he was going so he let Louise take the lead. Before Raven left the room, he grabbed his cloaking device from his bag and slipped it in a side pocket along with five extra clips of ammo in some other pockets plus the one already in his gun. Louise lead the way to the dining area while Raven was looking forward to the meal, the leftovers last night was amazing, just think what freshly made was like.

They reached the dining hall and as soon as they entered, multiple pairs of eyes turned on them and watched them walk down to an empty seat. Raven was amazed by how big this hall was and was looking around when he made eye contact with a certain redhead, who then waved and smile toward him. _"What was that all about? Was she looking at me or…ah doesn't matter, food time." _Raven heard rumors all around the dining hall about Louise summoning him and how sad it was she summoned commoner but he didn't really care at all. They approached two empty seats and Raven was kind enough to pull out her chair and push it in. She said no thanks, and just as Raven was about to sit down, Louise had another "Ahem" and pointed down to a plate on the floor.

Then she stated with an irritated voice, "Only nobility are allowed to eat at this table, you peasants sit down there."

Raven tried to contain his anger but this was too outrageous to him, "Your fucking kidding me right, why the hell… you know what, don't tell me. I will be outside." Raven started to leave but before he did he grabbed three circular loafs of bread, four apples and one banana and then left without saying another word. When he was gone, some of the students laughed at Louise for not being able to control her familiar.

Raven had gone outside and sat down under a nicely shaded tree and began to dig in to his small but delicious meal, after about halfway eating through his first loaf of bread, a red salamander approached Raven with a little flame on the tip of its tail. "Huh, what do you want?" The salamander just tilted its head to the side a little and eyed the piece of bread in Raven's hand. "Even in this universe, animals still beg for food." Raven tore off a piece of his bread and gave it to the salamander who quickly gobbled it up and then laid down next to Raven resting its head on his leg. Raven started to pet it when other familiars started to approach him, and beg for food, and Raven being a pet lover had to give them food. Raven had always loved pets and animals, he developed close relations with stray dogs and cats and would sometimes work together to steal some food, despite what some people think, animals can be way smarter than humans sometimes. All the animals started to lay down around Raven form a loose semi-circle around filled with dogs, cats, owls, mice and a couple other things too. After giving out the food, Raven was left with half a loaf and a apple which he finished off and then shut his eyes for a little late morning nap.

Siesta was in her maid uniform, passing by with when she saw the group of familiars huddled together and saw a man but couldn't really make him out due to him right in the tree's shadow and a couple of puppies had crawled onto his chest and fell asleep there. She walked over to the tree to try and get a better look, she was on the edge of the semi-circle trying to identify him, she could clearly see his face now and felt as if she had seen him before, and then it hit her, add pale skin to him and he was the guy that grabbed her breasts last night. She let out a bit off a "eep" which woke Raven up, noticing he was awake turned around and walked as she could. Raven saw the girls face for a moment and it took him a second to remember that is the maid he accidently grabbed the breast of.

"Hey wait!" Raven shouted gently pushing the puppies off him and chase after her. But she didn't stop and kept walking quickly, in fact she walked too quickly and snagged her shoe on her uniform and tripped and then started to fall but was quickly caught by Raven about a inch before her face hit the ground.

"Hey, are you okay. You almost ate dirt." Raven said as he pulled the maid back on her feet. Siesta was looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact, she was a bit scared of this man; he had harassed her and not even made an apology. "I am sorry." Raven said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" The maids head shot up, Raven was doing a full bow, with his legs and torso at a ninety degree angle.

"I am sorry for grabbing your breasts last night, I know I should have no excuse but can you please hear me out." Siesta didn't know what to do, this man she didn't even know had harassed her while being drunk, what might have happened if he didn't pass out. She looked at the man who was still bowing; she had never been bowed to before, being a commoner and all. The man's voice sounded sincere so she decided to hear him out. Raven then backed the story up to when he was battling the bug spirit, to waking up in the infirmary, to retrieving his gear and then finally what happened in the courtyard.

"Oh, so you weren't drunk, I still thought you were when they took you back to the infirmary. Sorry for misunderstanding and thanks for clarifying."

"Don't be sorry and don't say thanks, I should keep saying sorry for what I did and thanking you for accepting my explanation, say as another way of saying sorry, can I help you with anything."

"Why yes. I need to bring some cake and tea to the nobles as they bond with their familiars." Raven let out his "oh god" face show hoping that Louise wasn't looking for him to bond. He hated serving other people but Raven owed this girl and he could stand to make one friend around here.

"Sure let me just grab my stuff." Raven had left his sword and rifle sitting by the tree and went to retrieve his things. By then, the familiars were gone, probably off to bond Raven thought.

Raven then ran back to Siesta after slinging his gear on his back and then extended his left hand, "Oh yeah, my name is Raven just so you know."

"That's a very strange name; my name is Siesta, a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking the hand with a smile, it was then she noticed the runes on the back of his hand. "Wait; are you the familiar Louise summoned?" She asked on their way to the kitchen.

"Yeah that's me. How fast is that rumor spreading around? Raven rubbed the back of his head to scratch an itch.

"You kidding, it is the talk of the school of the whole school, a peasant being summoned by a noble to be a familiar."

"I still don't get this noble and peasant stuff, what defines a noble in this world? Is it just wealth or is it something else?" Raven was curious about this for awhile and he didn't want to ask Louise because she would give him some smart ass remark probably.

"Not only wealth but the ability to use magic as well."

"You mean only nobles can use magic, not peasants?"

"Correct. You catch on quick. I am a peasant just like you" Siesta said with a smile, Raven just sighed; it wasn't that complex at all he thought. They reached the kitchen; Siesta went it first closely followed by Raven, although after a few seconds upon entering, Raven heard a voice that said, "Siesta, duck!" Just then a huge knife flew right by Raven's head missing by inches, then a rather large man charged him with another huge knife. Raven's instincts kicked in, he stepped forward, grabbed the man's wrist, and used the man's own momentum to judo flip him over Raven's shoulder into a bunch of pots and pans.

"What the hell was that?!" Raven burst out in anger. He had walked into a kitchen and had been attacked for no reason at all, or perhaps there was there a reason.

"Um, I might have told them you might have tried to have your way with me last night." Siesta said with a nervous face, Raven could only face palm. Just then, a bunch of other servants came out with rolling pins, knives, and pans, but before they could do anything, Siesta stopped them and explained what had really happened. After the story was finished, the servants felt pretty ashamed for what they were about to do. Raven explained that it was only natural for them to defend one of their own and the servants felt better afterwards because this man understood their intentions. Even though the large man was still out cold, work resumed around the kitchen, Raven had picked up a tray with tea on it while Siesta carried a tray with a bunch or various sweets on them. As they made their way back to where the nobles were, Raven and Siesta made chitchat about where they are from and how their lives were**. (Side note: At this point, Raven has told no one he is a Shadowrunner, not that they will know what a Shadowrunner is.) **They made it to where they had their little outdoor area, as they approached, Raven could see some familiar familiars with some nobles and how some of them looked at him as he approached. Siesta started to pass out the various sweets as Raven refilled their tea, also Louise's tea and she glared at him as he did but neither of them said anything. Raven then set the tray down at an empty table, as he was relaxing he had a giant sneeze which made him take a step back and bumped into Siesta causing her to drop her last item, a slice of cake.

"Sorry about that." Raven said quickly reaching for the cake.

"No it was my fault." Siesta said also reaching for the cake. Their hands met for a second and Raven lightly blushed; now Raven is a trained killer, doesn't mean he can't have affections for other people. He picked up the cake and set it back on the plate, and that is when one angry noble called out to them.

"Hey, are you going to bring me my cake." His tone of voice really pissed off Raven to the max, he wasn't about to let Siesta deliver a cake to that guy, this girl probably has taken many insults from nobles and has been pushed around by them too. He decided to teach this guy a lesson if he could.

"I will take it to him." Raven told Siesta as he took the plate from her and started walking over to Guiche. He noticed the blond haired boy and recognized him from last night talking to that girl and he was with a different one today, and then noticed to what appeared to be a giant mole sitting on his lap with a blue triangle on its forehead. He walked over and heard the conversation about her undying love for her and what not and how he wasn't cheating on her with a first year. Then Raven decided to chip in on the conversation. "Really, then who was that girl in the brown cloak yesterday you were talking too." Raven set down the cake at his table, now Raven had never dated any girls, but Raven absolutely loathed two timers. He stared down Guiche, who then was at first shocked and then noticed who he was.

"Your that person who fainted yesterday on the maid, and how do you know what you saw, you probably lost so much blood you must have been seeing things." Guiche started to chuckle knowing this peasant had nothing on him.

"You know, I do have a photographic memory which means in short I remember things better than other people. So how about this, if I can find this girl and bring her here and she recognizes you, then I win. Deal?" Raven had this guy but Guiche didn't know Raven had him, in fact each man thought they had each other but Raven would triumph him in the very near future. Raven then wondered, _"Why the hell did I make this a challenge?"_

"Deal." Guiche had a smug grin but that was wiped off when he saw the girl he had seen yesterday walking over to where they all were. Luckily she hadn't seen him yet so he took this chance to escape. "Come Montmorency, it is too rowdy here. Let us go under that tree."

"Hey what was that all about, that man seemed to know what he was talking about." Montmorency was being dragged by Guiche away from their table when he replied.

"Don't worry, he is crazy." And Guiche continued to pull Montmorency while leaving behind Verdandi (the mole) who was for some reason waving to no one in particular.

Raven saw this Katie from yesterday and quickly approached her, "You are Katie, right?"

"Yes I am, wait you are the man from last night, are you alright?" Katie said recognizing who Raven was.

"Don't worry, I am fine. If you are looking for Guiche, he is over there with some blonde girl." Raven said pointing in the general direction of where he was.

Katie the saw Guiche and ran over to him and in short what happened was, Katie ran over all happy to see him, Montmorency got suspicious, Guiche tried deflect the blame to Raven who said HE was the one who two timing which angered Montmorency and saddened Katie. Everyone in the area was currently looking on to this developing situation, Montmorency (WHY IS HER NAME SO F-ING LONG) got so angry that she slapped Guiche and the two girls walked off. All the other students started to laugh at Guiche saying that he deserved every bit of that slap. Guiche, now fuming with anger, stood up and glared at Raven.

"Do you not know how to pay your respect to nobility?" Guiche said in a low angered tone

"No and I don't want to either." Raven said in a flat tone staring back at Guiche, he could see anger flowing through Guiche's eyes and Raven could smell a battle coming on.

"I challenge you to a duel, you are but a mere familiar and yet you have mocked me and made two noble ladies cry." Guiche pointed his rose at Raven (For those who do not know, Guiche wand is a rose).

"A duel huh, I guess I have to kick some two timing ass before I can really settle into this world." Raven cracked his knuckles and then said, "Where and when."

"Vistore Square (I think that is how you spell it) in seven minutes, prepare yourself and meet me there." And with that he stormed off toward Vistore Square leaving everyone else behind and a very angry looking Louise stomping up to Raven.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Louise grabbed Raven and started to pull him away. "Starting a fight without my permission and with a noble no less, you are really stupid."

"So where are we going your majesty?' Raven asked in a mocking tone.

"You are going to apologize to Guiche." Raven then yanked his hand away from her with an angry look on his face and turned to a table next to him.

"FUCK DAT SHIT." Raven had put his hands under the table and flipped it causing it to fly past some students and bang into the wall of the central structure. "I am not apologizing to any stuck up noble like him anytime, I would rather slit my wrists and stick bamboo spikes under my fingernails."

Louise didn't know what bamboo was but she did was what slitting your wrist was. "You are a peasant; no peasant has ever beaten a mage in a duel before ever."

"Well that changes today, I don't even need my armor to kick his ass, only my sword, and on that note hold this." Raven unslung his rifle and tossed it to Louise who caught it but was almost knocked over by it. Raven then walked up to a chubby blonde kid known as Malicorne and asked him directions to Vistore Square. Raven started his way toward the location with everyone else following him except a stunned Louise who still can't believe how badly Raven had just tossed her order aside like it was used tissue paper.

**Meanwhile**

"There is no past case of a peasant boy familiar." The headmaster said in his office after Colbert gave his report about Raven

"By the way he acts and from I learned from him, he is much more than a peasant, more like a highly trained killer, but it is strange, he cares more about the safety of civilians then himself which tells me that he can be trusted for now, just don't anger him. But that is not why I came here, I came here for this." Colbert had flipped through a book and laid the book down on the headmaster's desk. "I didn't remember what the runes on the familiar's hand was so I went and looked it up; they were strikingly similar to this." Colbert had pointed to a rune on the page.

The headmaster gasped and turned to his assistant and said, "Miss Longueville I apologize but…"

"I understand sir." And proceeded to leave the room but not before she got a good look at the runes on the page.

**Back at Vistore Square**

Raven had walked to the location and saw a bunch of anticipating students and a very flustered looking Guiche; Louise had finally caught up with the group and tried to convince Raven to back down but to no avail what so ever. Raven stood about three dozen feet from Guiche when the blond haired boy spoke up, "You actually came, good I can't wait to teach you a lesson." Guiche had a grin that seemed to spread from cheek to cheek.

"That swordsman is really starting to interest me." Kirche said with a smile to her friend Tabitha. Siesta was standing on the edge of the crowd worrying for Raven's safety.

"How much of a handicap?" Raven yelled out to Guiche.

"Would you look at this; the commoner knows I am going to defeat him so he asks for me to go easy on him." Guiche started to laugh but stopped immediately after Raven's next comment.

"No, I was wondering how much of a handicap you wanted since I am going to kick your ass anyway." This comment angered Guiche and he responded by yelling something that sent chills up everyone's backs.

"A battle to the death then." Guiche was standing confidently while Raven just stood. Louise was worried that she was going to Louise her familiar and was going to object but was stopped before she could even say a word by Raven.

"Works for me." Some students gasped at this, this commoner just so willingly signed his own death warrant, and no commoner had even beaten a noble. Louise just stood there in shock again still holding his rifle.

"Let us begin then." Guiche held out his wand toward Raven and Raven made a fist with his right hand and flat palmed with the other, then put the fist in the middle of his hand and bowed. Raven always did this when called out to official duel; it was the way he was taught in Japan when he went there for his Shadowrunner training.

"Wait, duels are forbidden." Louise had remembered this rule and ran up to Guiche still trying to stop the fight.

"That is true, between two nobles. This fight is between a noble and a peasant so it is okay. Guiche said turning back to Raven. "You seem to actually be caring for you familiar… Or is it you could be feeling attracted to this peasant?" Louise was about to have another outburst but Ravenhad walked over and stood between Guiche and Louise.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Louise looked into Raven's eyes and saw Raven was itching for a fight with Guiche. "Just don't get caught in the cross fire, I would feel bad if you got hurt." Raven gently pushed Louise over to the crowd and patted her on the head. Raven did care for Louise's safety, but he equally cared for everyone else's safety. Raven then returned toward his position and nodded toward Guiche. Guiche then flicked his rose forward and a petal came down and touched the ground, when it did a bright light appeared and from the light rose a knights armor with little wings coming out the top of the helmet.

'My name is Guiche the Brass, so you're a opponent will be a brass golem or a Valkyire to more precise." The Valkyire was only armed with a spear and then had a idea.

Raven looked behind him and told the students there, "You guys might want to move." And on that, all the students he looked at cleared the area. Raven then turned around and waited for the attack, the Valkyire charged him with the spear pointed right at his heart and Raven hadn't even drawn his weapon yet. When the spear was a few feet from him, Raven reached out and grabbed the shaft of the spear, turned around quickly while putting the spear on his shoulder and then using the golem's forward momentum, pulled down on the spear causing the Valkyire to sail over his shoulder and slam into the wall causing to shatter into multiple pieces. That enemy was down and Raven was now armed with a spear to boot. The act of Raven catapulting the golem took less than two seconds to achieve.

"How dare you destroy my Valkyire!" Guiche yelled at Raven after seeing his golem shatter and then more rose petals fell summoning four more golems. Raven then held the spear in the charging position and it was then he noticed his left hand glowing but paid no attention because there were larger things going on at the moment.

Raven then decided to take the offensive, he charged and so did the golems. Raven ducked and then plunged the spear through the chest of the first golem killing it. Then pulled out the spear, spun around and took the head off of a golem that made its way behind him. Using that momentum, Raven sliced halfway through the third golem's armor before it got stuck. He quickly let go and as the Valkyire fell Raven grabbed its spear and then took the defensive. The fourth golem had a sword and swung it down on Raven but blocked it using the metal spear shaft but it cracked it severely. Raven then saw on his radar that the fifth golem was quickly approaching behind him again. Raven merely rolled out of the way and the enemy spear plunged its spear into its friend face. Raven then tripped it by sweeping out its legs and then plunging his spear into its chest. All the students were stunned; none of them had ever seen a commoner with that much skill, which only turned a Kirche on more. Raven removed the spear the spaer that had caused friendly stab and looked Guiche right in the eye and said, "Bring it you fucker."

Guiche was fuming and summoned ten more golems with one half wielding spears and the other half swords and sent them hurling at Raven. Raven threw the spear, sending it through two Valkyries causing them to die instantly. Raven unsheathed his sword and charged the Valkyire enemies yelling at the top of his lungs, "BANZAI!" Raven jumped into the line of Valkyries dispatching three of them with a single swing, this was possible due to the fact Raven had activated the electric ability adding lethality with every swing. Raven had gotten into the swing of things, literally, he was fully focused and carefully planning three steps ahead with every second. Even though he was thinning the ranks of the golems, more kept coming as Guiche kept summoning but Raven didn't care, he lived for these kinds of fights. To the on lookers, they were a bit frightened, a simple commoner was going through these golems as if they were butter and he was accurate with every single swing. Even Louise was impressed by the level of skill Raven had, she had seen him fight one large opponent but these enemies didn't stop coming and Raven wasn't tired at all, she saw a couple cuts here and there on his body but nothing major.

Guiche was fuming, this commoner made his golems look like shit. He kept sending them only to have them chopped in half three seconds later. Raven had finished off the latest batch and looked toward Guiche and said, "That all you got?" What Raven didn't know is that Guiche had summoned a golem behind and Raven had deactivated hir radar so he no idea what was around him. Guiche smiled as the golem rose up it sword and brought it down, and Raven managed to see the shadow and turned to quickly block but was for once, too slow. The sword came down and it sent Abyssion to the ground, Raven was going to pick it up but then the Valkyrie's knee made contact with Ravens face sending him backward ten feet. Raven quickly sat up and checked his face, bruised cheek, bleeding lip, no missing teeth. Raven then heard a sharp metallic crack that sent shivers up his spine; the golem had stomped on his blade causing it to break. His grabbed one of the fallen Valkyrie's sword and ran it through the chest of who crushed his blade. He dropped the sword and ran over to his own, it wasn't broken in half; it was in two main pieces with shards everywhere where it had stomped.

Now this blade had been with Raven through thick and thin, good and shitty, this blade had saved his life on numerous occasions and Raven had taken care of it properly to only have it broken. "Aww, looks like my Valkyire broke your sword, how sad. Maybe you want me to ma…" Guiche was mocking Raven of his sword loss and stopped when he saw Raven raise his head. His hair was covering one of his eyes but Guiche could see the other eye clearly and Guiche was scared. Guiche thought he could see hell through those eyes and Raven did not look happy either.

Then what came next not only shocked everyone but scared some, amused others, and left the rest baffled, even the always book reading Tabitha looked up from her book to see what happened. Raven then crossed his forearms in an X across his chest and then stood silent for a moment. Then shot his arms to the side of him forming a sort of cross, on the top of each hand, 12 inch blades came out the top of each wrist (Think Edward Eric's arm blade from FullMetal Alchemist except grafted into Raven's arms using highly advanced technology). Along with Raven's other implants, he had also gotten Spur implants so he would never be unarmed. Raven then took a small device and attached it to his clothes and started walking toward Guiche. And Guiche being extremely terrified of Raven summoned eight more golems and sent them at him. Raven said in a angry voice, "I call this "The Murder of One"." And then Raven just straight up vanished, just poof with no actually poof, just gone. Guiche was looking around frantically when he heard the sound of metal meeting metal, he saw one of the golems he had recently summoned just fall to the ground and he thought he caught a glimpse of Raven but he couldn't be sure. Just then, another golem went down and Guiche still couldn't find Raven. He finally thought he had figured out what happened when he saw Raven appear, quickly dispatch another Valkyire and then disappear again.

"HE CAN TELEPORT, HE CAN'T BE A MAGE." Guiche yelled to no one in particular. Now teleportation was only experimental in this world but only attempted by the best mages who sometimes killed themselves in the process while attempting it. The golems were quickly thinning one by one as Raven appeared, struck down, and then disappeared from sight again in the blink of an eye. Everyone was freaking out, had Louise actually summoned a mage, was Siesta wrong about this guy being a peasant like her, did Guiche make the worst decision of his life, that last one was pretty obvious. Meanwhile, Louise just stared in shock, who truly was this man, was he part demon or something else. The golems had all been defeated and Raven was nowhere to be seen and Guiche didn't know what to do anymore. And then Raven appeared right in front of Guiche, grabbed the scruff of his uniform and held the right arm blade to his forehead. Guiche was surprised more than anyone to just have this man suddenly appear right in front of him and grab. Now this point Montmorency had been watching for awhile and ran over to Raven and started to beg.

"Please don't kill him; please he had learned his lesson." Montmorency had tears in her eyes.

"Has he truly learned his lesson? I think not, he still needs one more lesson." Everyone watched in horror, as Raven brought back his arm and plunged it into Guiche's head sending him sliding across the grass. Montmorency tried to stop Raven but was too slow, there were tears in her eyes and mostly everyone had looked away, one of their friends was now dead. And Louise, see just stood there as her familiar took the life of a noble.

"You're a monster!" Montmorency said in disgust to Raven with tears still in her eyes.

"Am I?" Raven said with a smile, and then nodded toward Guiche.

Guiche was sitting was sitting up with an enormous red mark on his forehead, there was no blood at all, save for his bleeding lip. As Raven had appeared to have plunged the blade into Guiche, but he had retracted the blade back into his arm as he brought his fist down. Montmorency then ran over with tears still in her eyes and hugged Guiche. Everyone now saw their thought to be dead was very much alive. Even Louise let up a little as she saw Guiche was alright, it was then Raven strolled over to Guiche. Guiche saw the shadow of his former enemy approaching, he was still scared as he approached and jumped a little when Raven spoke.

"I need to talk to you," Raven said flatly, Guiche looked in his eyes with his hair no longer blocking it and saw no hell but instead kindness and wisdom. Raven extended his hand and Guiche took it and was pulled up. Raven then took Guiche aside while still in the middle of the battlefield and started to whisper in his ear, no one could hear but some didn't want to know. It ended with Raven patting Guiche's shoulder and the two young men shaking hands with smiles on each other's faces. Raven walked over to where his former sword was and started to salvage what he could while Guiche walked back over to Montmorency but was quickly intercepted by Louise.

"What did he tell you?" Louise asked Guiche

"Two things, one: how he hates two timers and two: romantic advice." And then walked over to Montmorency who was waiting for him and then hugged him again. Louise then turned toward Raven who had a group of students surrounding him bombarding him with questions, Siesta was also curious about the fight as well.

"You can teleport?" A browned haired girl asked

"No."

"Then how did you vanish and then reappear?" Asked a tall black haired man

"Invisibility."

"How can you do that, only extremely high experienced mages can do that?" Asked Katie who was part of the group asking questions

"Highly advanced technology." Raven had slipped the cloaking device back into his pocket so no one would ask about it.

"Are you a mage, and please answer me honestly." Siesta had a sad look on her face, she felt Raven had lied and betrayed her by not telling her he was a mage.

"No Siesta, in my world, we can do many things like fly, go into space and turn invisible, no magic needed, and besides only people born with a special gene in my world can use magic and I didn't have it nor do I want it, magic is a pain in the ass." Siesta believed Raven; he had no reason to lie to her.

"What were those blades that came out the top of your wrists?" Kirche had grabbed Raven's left and involuntary held it in between her breasts while looking over the top of his hand.

Raven blushed trying to release his arm from the imprisonment of the Germanian's girl breasts and replied, "As I said, my world can do many thing through technology like implanted blades known as Spurs from where I am from."

It was then when Louise stormed up to Raven and angrily asked, "Just WHO are you?!" The anger on her face was obliviously showing and Raven only smiled at her.

"Who am I?" Raven repeated, looking at this girl he would now have to protect with his life.

"I am the Shadowrunner."

**AN:WHEW what a rush, this chapter was by far my favorite so far and there will be more to come.**

**Q/A: **

**Q: Will Raven get his weapons and armor back**

**A: Yes**

**Q: Will his team try to locate him**

**A: As of right now, I am undecided on whether to do that or not**

**Q: Will Raven meet any of Familiar of Zero's elves**

**A: No, but if I continue onto the third season then yes**

**Well, this was really fun and it will get even more fun as I continue to write. I really don't know what to write for author's note. Anyway, ONWARD and please rate if you find the time. Feedback is welcomed or questions. Chapter 5 was be coming soon to a website near you. **

**Update: Chapter Five is coming along slowly, I am working on it so it will be up at some point. I have been working on school work a lot and I have little other projects I am working on but It will be up sooner or later, hopefully sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowrun or The Familiar of Zero or any other references I use.**

**Chapter 5: Old Dreams and a New Sword**

**Headmasters Office during Raven's fight with Guiche**

"This is a familiar's rune that only exists in legend." Said Osmond (Headmaster) as he examined the runes before him, there was a slight pause then he continued, "Furthermore, considering it was the third girl of the Valliere family that summoned him, I'd venture to say that this has something to do with one corner of the lost pentagon."

Colbert was taken back by this comment, "I…It can't be."

"Whatever the truth behind this is, you must not speak a word of it to anyone. Osmond continued.

"Yes, I understand." Colbert confirmed the headmaster's request of secrecy.

**Fast forward through the fight with Guiche and you end up on the next day.**

**5:45 AM Tristain Academy, Louise's Room**

Raven and Louise went to bed last night with no further exchange of words, Louise was still trying to come to terms that her familiar was someone with a strange past and possessed extreme skill when it comes to fighting, even enough to defeat a noble. Raven just contemplated the day's events and wentto sleep with a smile on his face. Now Raven had gotten up early as usual and decided to do some laundry because he didn't want to reuse the same clothes over and over, Raven did always like personal hygiene. He made his way to the door with his clothes and then stopped and turned around to look at Louise. "_Why am I doing this?"_ Raven had dropped his clothes and walked over to Louise and gently shook her awake.

"Hey missy, I am doing some laundry, need anything cleaned?" Louise just waved him over to a pile of clothes which he assumed was the dirty clothes pile and picked them up and proceeded down the tower stairs with his own clothes in hand. "_How the hell am I going to wash silk? They don't have any washers or dryers, they did everything by hand. This is going to a big pain in the ass." _The reason why Raven had decided to wash Louise's clothes is that he was going to be stuck here for awhile and wanted to get on her good side if he was going to stay with her.

Raven had done his best to wash Louise's clothes but wasn't sure if he did it right. His own clothes were strong and got them clean just fine, he tried his best to wash her clothes gently as possible so the silk wouldn't break causing her to have a mini-stroke and attack him. Although she could probably just buy some more panties if he screwed up, when Raven was done he neatly folded the clothes and went back upstairs to Louise's room where she was just getting up. Today she had class and had gotten up earlier than yesterday; Raven quickly helped her dress and gave her the clothes he had washed for her. Louise was surprised to see he washed them but Raven only did it out of convenience, then made their way down to the dining hall a while later and there was a pleasant surprise, Guiche had requested a meal for Raven as a way of saying thanks for not killing him. Raven took it outside because he hated eating in large crowds, made him uncomfortable. He sat under his favorite tree and ate to his heart's delight. Again, the red salamander came around when Raven was eating his meal but it seemed that the salamander was the only one around today.

"Just you today, I guess I can spare some meat." Raven took some bits of meat and tossed it over to the salamander with again gobbled it up again. It then started rubbing its head on Raven and laying its head again on his leg. "You are just like a cat, I wonder who your master is, never met them." Raven finished the rest of his meal and decided on another small nap. He laid his rifle across his lap above where the salamander was laying and closed his eyes.

**Time: 3:45 PM Location: Somewhere in California**

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Joseph yelled as they exited a hidden underground complex. The group of six quickly ran to the surface and took cover by some rocks and a destroyed truck. "RAVEN, THEONAER SUPPRESSING FIRE!" The Raven and elf Theonaer loaded their assaults rifles and opened fire on the incoming security guards shredding them with deadlyaccuracy. "KYNARETH, MAKE A NAPALM WALL AT THE ENTRANCE!" The short pixie nodded in confirmation and summoned a napalm wall, covering the entire entrance and cutting off the ones outside from reinforcements. "SPIRIT, RELEASE THE WOLVES!" The elf nodded and brought out two wolf totems and summoned them to the battlefield then pulled at a pistol, they ran at the guards attacking their throats which their armor didn't cover. "LESLIE, GO GET THE TRUCK!" The human shouldered her submachine gun and broke from cover, sprinting from cover to cover to where the truck was located.

"ENEMY REINFORCEMENTS!" Raven yelled to his comrades, there were three jeeps coming around a bend in the rocks with four people per vehicle armed with a large assortment of weapons. Joseph pulled out his rocket launcher and fired at the lead jeep, it hit just below the front of the jeep causing it to explode, do a back flip, and land on the jeep behind it causing everyone in those two jeeps to die instantly. Then there was an explosion on the front of the third jeep causing the resulting explosion to kill all the occupants. Joseph, Theonaer, Kynareth, and Spirit looked at Raven to see him holding his bow, with no arrow on the string, the arrow he had just launched at the jeep had an explosive arrowhead. The group then got themselves together while Leslie pulled around the truck they always used; it was an armored humvee with no gun on top and had the ability to go on water. They had all gotten in the truck and drove off from the battlefield, after a half an hour they were in old Nevada driving through some mountains to a small oasis was located. Once they arrived they disembarked from the vehicle and there were cheers all around from the completed mission.

"God Kynareth, you nearly set me on fire with that fireball you hurled at them." Spirit was joking around with Kynareth.

"Let us not forget that fireball hit an explosives crate, killing almost everyone." Raven chimed in after washing his face in the oasis. Then took a huge gulp of water and dipped his head in the oasis as well.

"Hey Joseph, when are our employers getting here?" Theonaer asked while checking his equipment. "Let's see, three daggers left, two grenades and four flashbangs. I'll have to stock next chance I get."

"They should be here within the next hour, and then we are on our way home." There was a cheer from everyone at that comment. They then all settled into comfortable positions and waited for extraction. About twenty-five minutes into waiting, Raven saw some small rocks slide down the hill.

"Guys, I think someone might be here." The group had gotten up and readied their weapons and looked at the surrounding hillside for where the enemy might be. Then Raven saw a man pop out from behind some rocks halfway up the hill with a weapon he identified immediately. "ROCKET!" Raven yelled to the group, and then the rocket came flying right at them.

"**WAKE UP!" ** Raven shot his eyes opened grab his rifle and pointed it at the face of the person in front of him. It was Louise. Louise was taken back by this sudden movement and to have this strange weapon which she didn't know what it did. "What are you doing?!" she asked in an angry tone.

"Long story." Raven replied while he lowered his weapon.

"What do you mean a long story?" Still pissed off about his weapon in her face.

"Well it is an account of imaginary or real people and events told for entertainment purposes with a greater time frame needed in which to tell it." Raven said sarcastically while getting up and slinging on his rifle.

Louise was about to tell him off when she remembered that she needed to get to her class, "We need to go to my classes so follow." And then she was off, Raven could have just stayed there but decided to follow because he never got the quality education for himself other than what he learned from Joseph. So he followed her to her class, when he go there he saw that it was a semi-circle room which desks that would rise up as the desks got further back. They sat in the second row and then the lecture began after a couple more students came in. The teacher (the one that was present when Louise exploded the rocks) started the lecture about the four elements, after he heard the four elements part, he zoned out and put his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He didn't know any magic so why would he listen to the lecture, besides Raven said even if he could he wouldn't learn magic. The lecture went on and the teacher asked a question to the class, a girl behind Raven who voice he recognized as the one known as Montmorency answered the question in which the teacher was delighted. Even though Raven wasn't fully paying attention, he, noted the question was about how to tell what level a mage is at, the answer was a dot for one element, a line for two, a triangle for three and a square for four.

Then the teacher continued with, "If I am correct, most of you can only use one element."

Then Kirche stood up and said, "Excuse me Miss Chevreuse, I hate to say it but there is student that can't even use one element. A student that has a zero percentage rate of magical success." All the students in the room then stared at Louise who just remained still and looking forward. Raven then looking around at the faces who were staring at Louise was able to put two and two together and figure out the true meaning.

"_Zero success rate, hmm reminds me of myself when I was younger." _Raven chuckled at his past about the times where he could never shoot straight or handle a blade, or even be able to have the needed stamina to parkour, but look at him now, able to take on Valkyries by the dozens. Once the lecture was over, Raven followed Louise to her next class and couldn't help but have a little smile on the way, this did not go unnoticed by Louise.

"What are you smiling about?" Louise sounded annoyed but Raven kept smiling.

"Oh, nothing important, you don't have to concern yourself."

"I want to know why you are smiling, is it because you know I'm not good at magic?!" Louise started getting angry and stopped to stare down Raven.

"Part of it, but not all of it."

"THEN WHAT?!" Louise yelled at Raven, she was clearly fuming but Raven's next comment took her off guard.

"Just remembering that I was once in your shoes when I was younger." Louise was surprised by this comment, had this warrior with skill unmatched once been a zero like her.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice had softened and was now curious about this man's past.

"When I was first training to become a professional Shadowrunner, I couldn't do anything right. Couldn't fire a gun straight, couldn't handle a sword properly, I couldn't complete the obstacle courses, and I couldn't even shoot a bow. I was pathetic, but after sticking to it and kicking a lot of ass, I am now what you see before you, a highly skilled individual." Louise thought about this and would never have thought her familiar was once like her, to not have the ability to do anything right. Louise then without another word, proceeded to her next class, followed closely by Raven who continued to smile. They went the rest of the day without talking until they got back to Louise's room which ended in Raven getting blown up by Louise on the account of a small misunderstanding. Raven was muttering to himself over by his bed while he was checking his bag, he was muttering to himself about how this small quest of defending a girl seemed a little strange, what was so important about this girl if she couldn't use magic well at all. When Raven muttered small quest, Louise thought he had said small breast and confronted him about it. Raven denied it but Louise was so angry that he had called her breasts small that she caused a small explosion, sending Raven out the door.

"Well now, it looks like she can use some type of magic."Raven said on his back outside the door. Louise then locked him out and went to bed. Raven then sat with his back against the door and went to sleep. He was woken a few minutes later by Siesta who was passing by, Raven explained what happened and then when he was done, his stomach growled, he had very little at lunch and dinner and was now regretting it. Siesta then took Raven to the kitchen where he was attacked before and gave him a meal prepared by the chef, the large man who attacked him earlier.

When the man saw Raven, Raven assumed a defensive stance, ready for any attack but the large man only said, "Look who came to the kitchen, it's "Our Ghost", everyone in the kitchen turned toward Raven and started to cheer.

"Our Ghost? Did I miss something again?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"They all think you are a hero for defeating that noble which has never been done before. And also you kept disappearing then reappearing like a ghost. " Siesta replied. The time in the kitchen was fairly good; Raven got some leftovers which he consumed at an alarming rate, like his stomach was a black hole. The head chef apologized to Raven for the earlier attack and was forgiven, the man then went on to praise Raven on his amazing skill and how modest he was, then something came that scared the crap out of Raven.

"You're a good man Raven, good man. I would be a happy man if you let me kiss you." Then the chef puckered up his lips and tried to kiss Raven, who quickly responded by karate chopping the side of the man's neck which rendered him unconscious again. The other servants just laughed at what happened and after Raven was done with his meal, he and Siesta went outside to look at the moons. Raven chuckled as he noticed one of the moons matched his hair color.

"Please come again, every one of us is a fan on yours." Siesta told Raven as they looked at the two moons, a dark blue and pink one.

"I might have to avoid the head chef, don't want to be kissed by that guy." Raven continued to stare at the moons which was even more proof that he was no longer in his own world. "I think I am going to be alright in this world, albeit from Louise's constant orders, you know, my world may be more technologically advanced, but I could see myself retiring here when I am finally done with my days of being a Shadowrunner."

"Mister Raven…" Siesta started but was cut off by Raven.

"No Mister please, we are friends, just call me Raven." Raven smiled at the maid who then continued.

"I would like to have a long chat with you sometime about your world." Raven then blushed at this request, he had to admit that this maid was cute and her asking him of this was pretty forward and Raven wanted to chat with someone sometimes.

"Sure, we can get together real soon."Raven said with a smile.

Siesta was happy at his saying yes and then the two said their goodnights and parted ways. Raven then went his way back up to Louise's room but was stopped by a familiar familiar. The red salamander was at the end of the hallway and ran toward him when it saw him. It then bit his shorts leg and lightly tugged on it.

"Do you want me to follow you?" The salamander somehow understood him and nodded, Raven having nothing better to do followed the salamander to a dark room with candles lit everywhere. When he was in the center of the room, Raven then somehow tripped on a flat surface and landed face first on the ground. He then looked up when he heard a somewhat familiar voice talking in a seductive tone.

"Welcome." The voice said, when Raven looked up and saw the girls face he remembered her name.

"Hi there Kirche."Raven said in a plain flat voice.

"Welcome to my very private suite Raven." It was then Raven noticed Kirche was wearing a very suggestive outfit that widened Raven eyes; it was something you would expect a wife would do to "surprise" her husband.

Raven decided it would be best to keep his cool at this point, getting caught up in things right now might not be best, "Um, sure. Is there a reason why you brought me here, I kind of need to go clean my gun, haven't done that in a while." Raven continued to look at Kirche who was intent on seducing him.

Kirche then put a hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head. "I know what I am doing is something I shouldn't but my codename is 'Fever'." Raven looked in Kirche eyes and they seemed to glimmer for some reason or another, "I tend to burn up, like a flaming torch."

"Uh huh, you should have meet my friend Kynareth, you two having something in common, you both like fire." Raven had gone from being on his stomach to the sitting position.

Kirche was a bit confused, she was obviously trying to seduce this man but he was either ignoring her or he was thick headed, either way she would change his mind, "You don't seem to understand, I am a woman in love, and the one I love is you." Raven had been looking around the room but when the loving him part came out, his eyes turned back toward Kirche, "Love always comes so suddenly." Kirche had put her hands to her cheeks as if out of embarrassment.

"You sure got one thing right, it was surely unexpected, that's for sure." Raven joked by Kirche then went on.

"You looked so handsome out there when you defeated Guiche in the duel. And those blades only made me want you more, when I saw it all happen, Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion." Kirche had gotten on her knees and held Raven's hands and leaned in for the kiss, Raven was unflustered and was about to say something but was cut off by an unexpected voice.

"Kirche." Came an unknown man's voice.

Kirche turned around from Raven and looked toward the window toward a floating man who she recognized immediately, "Dix you startled me."

"I came by here because you didn't show up at the prearranged time we set." The man sounded pretty upset and didn't seem to care that Raven was that close to Kirche.

"_Is Kirche cheating on this guy, she is as bad as Guiche."_ Raven thought to himself while the conversation continued.

"I am sorry but could you come back in two hours?" Kirche didn't really seem to care that Dix interrupted her like this; Raven thought there was more to this puzzle forming in his mind.

"That wasn't our deal!" This man was now obviously angry now and Raven just had to ask something that was bugging him.

"We are on the third floor, are we not?" Raven knew magic that could make you float but that still didn't beg the question. Kirche seemed rather annoyed now and conjured a small flame snake from a nearby candle and sent it at him which hit him square in the face causing him to fall, Raven was going to go check on him when Kirche stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere; we still have some unfinished business to take care of." She leaned in to kiss Raven again and Raven planned on saying something again but was cut off by a different voice.

"Kirche." Came another random male's voice. She turned around to now see a blonde looking guy and a rather angry look on his face. "I demand to know who that man is!" Whether he was talking about Raven or the other guy that just got hit, Raven didn't know.

"_Correction, this girl is worse than Guiche." _ Raven thought to himself once again.

"Tonight I wanted to…" This man was cut short when Kirche launched a flame snake at him that hit him in the chest and sent him falling down.

"Will those two be alright with a three story fall?" Raven asked Kirche who had turned back to him.

"They will be alright, in any case the night is short and I don't want to waste a single moment we have." Kirche leaned in again to try to kiss him for a third time but Raven knew what was going to happen so he didn't say anything.

"Kirche!" Came a voice of three new different men. "You said that you didn't have any lovers beside me." They were all pushing each other trying to get in through the window when Kirche was a bit ticked off when she was trying to have a private moment and wasn't getting it.

Manikin (Ma-knee-kin I think), Ajax, and Gimli, come back in six hours okay!" She was pretty ticked off at this point back that didn't stop the trio of guys.

"That's morning already." All three of their voices came in unison.

Kirche had enough, "Oohhh Flame." Her response was met by the red salamander getting on its hind legs and shot a stream of fire over the two which hit the trio causing them to be engulfed in fire and fall below. Raven at this point had activated his radar to see if anymore were coming, there weren't but it seemed that there was a single person standing outside her door.

"_Correction again, this girl is someone with problems. Red alert, Red alert. Evacuate, sound general alarm, mayday mayday."_ This was going on in Raven's head while he zoned out and paid no attention to his surroundings, he then snapped back into focus when he heard Kirche voice.

"I think it is time to get serious." Kirche began to take off her top but her hands were stopped by his. He got out from underneath her and grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her and smiled.

"But why?" She asked with her eyes filled with a bit of sadness.

"It is a cold night Miss Kirche; you wouldn't want to catch a cold at this time of night." Kirche continued to look up at Raven whose face was now filled with sadness when he continued. "I'm sorry but if you knew what I have done, you wouldn't want to even look at me anymore."

"Then don't tell me, just be with me." She started to get up and hug him when he stopped her.

"No, again I am sorry but I can't. There is something I have to do in my lifetime before I die and finding love isn't it. I will admit that you are cute but I don't deserve you _(Even though you were dating five other guys when you made your advance on me)_ even if I was looking for love, I don't deserve anyone." Raven face had grown sad and bleak, he had recounted painful memories of lost love, the day his first love died and he could only watch, Raven thought he never deserved anything of the sort with the things he had done before but he still had hope that maybe one day, he would forgive himself and find someone he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with.

"I bid you a good farewell Miss Kirche and have a good night." Raven said with a bow. He noticed the dot on his radar run off in the direction of the stairs toward the next floor up. He opened the door and gently closed it behind him.

"Hmph, well I am not going to give up so easily." Kirche said after Raven was gone.

Once Raven was outside, he noticed a long hair floating down in front of him and he caught it. It was pink. Raven laughed to himself as he made his way up the stairs toward Louise's, when he reached the door, he tried to open it, it opened. Raven then proceeded inside to a "sleeping" Louise, "_She forgot to put out the candle, that nitwit."_Raven walked over to Louise and dropped the hair that fell out onto her face. Her face twitched and her eyes shot open and had anger in them.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled

"You dropped this hair when you booked it from Kirche's door and ran back here." Raven sat on the edge of her bed and looked her in the eyes.

"I was nowhere nea…"

"Don't argue with me, I know it was you." Raven quickly replied cutting Louise off. Louise opened her mouth again to talk back but stopped and then looked down. After about three minutes of silence she finally spoke up, "How did you get into that vile woman's room?" Her tone had softened and she looked up at Raven.

"Flame, her familiar, took me there."

"And you just went with it to her room?!" Anger was now back in Louise's voice.

"I didn't know Flame was her familiar, I just know knew Flame because he would beg food from me and he kinda grew on me." Raven shot back in his defense. The two sat in silence for awhile until a question popped into his head, "Why did you call Kirche vile, wait I think I know why, did she steal a boyfriend from you or something?

"No. It's not just me, my family, the Vallieres and Kirche's family; the Zerbsts have long been arch rivals and enemies for a long time now." Louise explained to Raven.

"Ah, that would explain why you hate her so much… hey, I need the light on for about three more minutes. Then you can blow it out." Louise nodded and Raven then got up and walked over to his bag, he opened a side pocket and pulled out the broken pieces of his sword and laid it on the ground.

"_At least I managed to salvage the component that electrifies the blade, but I am going to need a new sword." _Raven examined the pieces and a sad looked appeared on his face, this sword was done, he could repair it but he didn't have the needed tools to fix it, it might have been a sword but it was designed by Ares Tech, everything they did was complicated and there was a lot more than metal to this blade, a simple smith couldn't fully repair the blade.

Louise noticed the man looking over his broken sword and after a bit of thinking decided on something, "You know, tomorrow is Hollow's Day, I could take you into town and get you a new sword."

Raven's head shot up, "Really, you're going to get me a new one?" Raven thought that this might be a joke.

"Of course, you're moping around your broken one and I need you to be fully focused so we will get you one tomorrow." Raven was shocked by this; he thought Louise would be the last person to get him something.

"Alright then, tomorrow morning we will go." Raven frown had turned upside down and was now a little energetic, "Alright then I am going to bed." Raven picked up his hay from his bed and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Louise was about to blow out the candle when she noticed Raven moving toward the door.

"Don't you want me to sleep out there?"

"No, in here, it would be bad if Kirche attacked you again."

"Makes sense." Raven sat down his and the two went to sleep with no further exchange of words.

**2:49AM Raven's Dream Location: Nevada**

"ROCKET!" The rocket came right at them, Raven jumped behind some rocks to take cover. The rocket went for the humvee which was twenty feet away from Raven. Raven quickly looked to the humvee, Kynareth was grabbing his small gear and Spirit was booking it to Raven, they were too slow. The rocket hit under the humvee, engulfing it in flames. The explosion caused the humvee to be launched into the air. Spirit was knocked down from the initial blast, Raven saw this and sprinted out to her.

"I'm coming Spirit!" Raven shouted as he ran out to her, but what came next drove Raven over the edge. The humvee that was sent flying came down right on top of Spirit; Raven stopped for a second and looked in horror. Then a desperate hope ran toward the humvee to see if she was somehow alive, but was sent backwards when the humvee exploded again sending Raven toward the rocks. Raven was disoriented from the explosion but quickly got a hold of himself. He was being dragged by Joseph behind the rocks but Raven tried to fight to his feet but was held down by Joseph.

Raven continued to fight his orc mentor, "I NEED TO GET HER!"

The orc continued to hold him down, "She's dead Raven!"

Raven refused to believe it, "NO SHE'S NOT, SHE'S TRAPPED UNDER THERE!" Raven continued to struggle but it was in vain as the orc easily held him down with one arm while bullets were flying all around them.

The orc repeated himself, "She's DEAD Raven!"

Raven then stopped struggling and yelled into his mentor's face, "I NEED HER!"

Joseph then punched Raven in the side of the face and screamed, "SHE'S DEAD RAVEN!" Raven eyes filled with tears, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be Raven thought. His face was bleeding from the shrapnel caused by the explosion from the humvee. Joseph, Theonaer, and Leslie began to open fire on the enemies that were now popping out on the ridge line, while Raven leaned against the rock crying. Then the sadness turned to rage, Raven loaded a magazine into his rifle, popped out over the rocks and began spraying the ridge line with gunfire while screaming at the top of his lungs. He was then pulled down by Leslie, who proceeded to scream in his face.

"Raven, get ahold of yourself, we all need to focus if we are goi . . ." The girl was cut off as a bullet went in through one side of her head and a spray of red out the other, she fell to the ground with a large _thump_. Raven looked at the body at his feet, the body seemed peaceful somehow, Raven had no tears in his eyes, he felt no anger or sadness, all he felt like was empty. Raven leaned back against the rock while the battle raged around him, Joseph and Theonaer were still fighting, why were they fighting he wondered, didn't they just lose three of their friends also, Kynareth, Spirit, and Leslie, all of them dead. Then Raven felt something, that something made him reach for his gun and fight back, he was still felt empty, but not completely empty. If he was asked to explain it, it would be like, "I was fighting but not fighting, I was moving but I wasn't the one moving it, like another being was doing it for me." The firefight continued for seven minutes, Joseph look back behind them up the slope, one of them could easily make it up there with enough cover fire, Joseph turned to Theonaer and made eye contact, he nodded toward Raven and the two of them had the same thoughts. Joseph grabbed Raven by the arms and shook him, it was then the other being released its control and Raven was now fully 'there'.

"Raven, take the datachip with you, these guys must not get it. Me and Theonaer will provide cover fire, just run up this hill and don't look back, just keep running until you find a town, once there make your way back to our hideout and we will meet you there, got it?" Joseph had dug out a data chip out of his pocket and handed it to Raven.

"You're lying, if I leave you two here then both of you will die." Raven saw the truth behind his lies, it was just too obvious.

"We will be fine, just get your ass up that hill while we cover you." Theonaer said while loading a fresh clip of ammo into his rifle before firing again.

"Just GO!" Raven then hugged his mentor before leaving, this man had raised Raven when he was alone without many friends, this orc had taught him how to help others and protect the ones he loved. Raven looked to his friend Theonaer for anything else he might say.

"Don't worry, we will meet again in this world or the next." Theonaer smiled and it filled Raven with the will to go on. Raven pocketed the chip, slung his pack around his back, and ran up the hill. Theonaer and Joseph turned to pour fire on the attackers which made them hunker down allowing Raven safe passage up the hill. When he reached the top he couldn't help but look back, he saw a rocket headed right at his last two. Joseph was blown away from the rocks injured and Theonaer was totally gone. Raven watched in horror as his mentor was swarmed by angry guards who captured him.

"Raven, RUN!" Those were the last words Raven heard his old mentor say as he booked it down the hill on the opposite side. Raven ran and ran, for hours upon hours, never stopping to look back, after who knows how long he ran, Raven started to walk and began to cry again, his number of friends had been reduced to one, Karol who lived in Seattle was his only friend left, but he was in Nevada and he had lost his commlink. Raven kept walking long after it got dark, and continued walking until the sun was slightly showing over the horizon. It was then Raven heard the deep rumbling of a engine slowly approached to the right, then heard the squeaky brakes as the massive truck came to a stop.

A door opened and a single man popped his head out, "Hey kid. Need a lift?" Raven slowly looked over to the man with fresh scabs on his face along with dried blood.

"Bloody hell kid, what happened?" The man jumped out of his truck and ran over to Raven, he put a arm on Raven and looked him in the eyes. Raven collapsed on the spot.

"Hey Raven, you alright?" The man asked.

"_How did this man man know know my name?"_ Raven thought.

"**Hey Raven, you alright?" The voice changed from a man's voice to a more feminine one.**

Raven opened his eyes, he was back in Louise room. Raven noticed Louise on her knees before him, in fact there was about eight other people standing in the room with them, one of which was Professor Colbert.

"What's going on?" Raven asked while still partially asleep.

Louise's voice had a bit of anger in it, "What's going on?! You tore half my room up while you were having some kind of panic attack, also you kept talking to yourself like you were different people!"

Raven looked around the room, the table was knocked down, the two chairs were turned over, two drawers from the dresser was pulled out, one side of the drapes were tore off and there were slashes in the walls. Raven looked at his wrists, the spurs were currently showing. He quickly retracted them and wiped his forehead, there was sweat and a lot of it.

"What happened, I came in about halfway through?" Colbert approached the man and kneeled down at his side.

Raven thumped the back of his head on the wall, "PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I have one of the worser cases but thankfully it is rare and hardly happens, tonight must have been one of those nights." Raven started to slowly rise from his seating position, but fell forward when he couldn't balance himself. He was quickly caught by Colbert who looked stronger than he was.

"PTSD? How did you get it?" Colbert asked. Raven looked the man dead in the eye, Colbert saw pain and sadness and decided to drop the question. After a second attempt, Raven was able to stand on his own and assured everyone that he was now fine, once everyone left he turn to confront an angry Louise but before she could say a word, she was cut off by Raven.

"I'll be outside. Don't want anymore sleep anyway, and you go back to bed, we have a early day ahead of us." Raven had grabbed his bow and arrows, and walked out the door before she could say anything, she was about to go after but instead went back to bed when a wave of drowsiness swept her over. Raven had taken some hay bales from the stable and set them up against the stone wall outside and began to practice. Raven had many talents, archery was one of them, what started from a simple hobby transformed into a new method for fighting. Raven felt across his chest, the wound still hurt but it was definitely healing. The morning sun eventually came around and Louise came down to the courtyard and saw Raven practicing, after a short conversation they both mounted a horse, one of Raven's talents doesn't include horseback riding and set off toward town.

"How should I seduce Raven today?" Kirche had gotten up and put on her school uniform and was now applying make up. Regardless of what Raven said last night, she was still determined to have him. She was smiling to herself in the mirror when she heard the whine of a horse and looked out the window to see Raven holding Louise around the chest while riding a horse. Then they rode off.

"Do you know where you are grabbing me?!" Louise exclaimed.

"I was hoping it was your stomach." Raven replied.

"Do you want to be kicke . . ."

"SHADDAP!" Raven shifted his his hands a little lower to what he hoped that was her stomach. She didn't complain anymore so that probably meant it was okay. Now Raven was okay with horses but riding them was a completely different story.

Back in Kirche's room, "Oh bother, they're going out today. I suppose I could use the happen to run into you while out excuse." Kirche smiled then realized if she was going to catch up with them she was going to need a faster animal, and she knew someone with what she needed.

After a couple knocks on her door, Tabitha placed a silencing spell on the person outside the door and returned to her book. Then Kirche came in and started to talk, although she had no Tabitha realized that it was her friend, undid the spell.

"Tabitha, we are going out today, get ready." Kirche was anxious to catch up knowing that every second Raven was getting farther away.

"It's Hollow's Day." Tabitha simply replied.

"Don't give me that! I know exactly how much Hollow's Day means to you. Tabitha, I have fallen in love okay? He's gone somewhere with that blasted Valliere girl. I have to figure out where those two are headed right away. You understand?" Kirche was getting desperate at this point but Tabitha merely kept reading her book and then shook her head in response. Then Kiche remembered something about Tabitha.

"Oh right, you won't move an inch until I explain everything to you." After explaining her situation about wanting to follow them and she couldn't do it without the help of her familiar, Tabitha nodded and Kirche smiled at her friend. Tabitha went to her window and opened it, after whistling a blue dragon in the distance started to rapidly approach. Once they were on the dragon, Tabitha asked Kirche where the two went but couldn't remember. Then she told her dragon to find two people riding a horse and NOT to eat them.

**11:17AM Tristania Town name: Unknown**

The streets were jam packed with people going about their daily lives and business. Raven couldn't help but stare in wonder, this time period was extremely different from his and was very foreign. Raven had come armed with his bow and arrows just in case something might happen but the town was a friendly one, again, not what Raven was used too. While walking down a street, Raven couldn't help but rub his back.

"Three f-ing hours on horseback, I think I might actually take a moped, or a unicycle next time instead."

"Stop complaining, aren't you a highly trained fighter built to ignore pain?" Louise had enough of his complaining and turned to face him in the street.

"Yeah, but riding horses aren't in my area of expertise. You try being launched off onto your spine and see how you feel afterward." Louise rolled her eyes and continued down the street with Raven still occasionally rubbing his spinal cord. They looked down an alleyway and Louise saw their destination. When they walked inside, Raven almost burst out laughing, the shop owner had the front teeth of a beaver, a long dirty nose, spectacles and a thin mustache protruding in opposite directions on his upper lip. After a bit of browsing, what they found was nothing to Raven's liking. Raven didn't like any of the selection, it was either too light or too heavy. After a bit of complaining from Louise, she finally convinced the shop keeper to let them see his better selection. Raven was a bit ticked off when the shopkeeper called a sword half the size of his original sword the size he should use.

"This is the kind of sword I pick clean my teeth with." Louise laughed a little at this man's joked as he returned the sword from the shelf he had got it from. After some grumbling from the shop keeper, he finally went in the back of his shop and came back with what looked like a solid gold sword. Raven heard the shopkeeper go on to say how the sword was forged in some legendary tradition by some old guy, or was it a old tradition by some legendary guy, Raven didn't know and wasn't listen much. Finally after testing it by swinging it around and checking the balance, set it down down on the counter . . .unsatisfied.

"What a piece of shit." The shopkeeper was taken back from this comment.

"Wha. . . What do you mean?"

"Well the balance is all screwed up, and gold is a soft metal, therefore it is more likely to break when struck, also this isn't even gold, the weight isn't that of gold, I would have to guess made of copper with a thin gold paint layer, and we all know what copper is like compared to good old steel." The shopkeeper was stunned, how knowledge with swords did this man have, wasn't he a archer from the bow and arrows he had on him the shopkeeper wondered..

"Ha, it's finally good to have someone put that guy in his place." A mysterious voice seemed to be coming out of a barrel in the corner. Raven walked over to the said and started digging through the barrel while avoiding being cut with and rusty metal.

"Hey, over here." The voice seemed to be coming from a sword that looked kinda beat up from the handle. Raven pulled the sword out and a big smile made its way across his face. It was EXACTLY like his first sword except longer and had more rust and had some sort of loose piece just above the hilt. It was like a normal katana but one inch after the hilt, it jutted forward at a forty-five degree angle for one and a half inches and then the blade curved back like a normal katana.

"My god, it's just like my first sword." Raven's smile had gotten wider.

"Well, you seem to be happy, I never had a blue haired user before." The sword spoke, the voice seemed to had come from the loose piece that seemed to move in unison with the voice.

"What's a user, wait, you're talking, now this is awesome, a sword that can speak, you have a name I suppose?" Raven was curious and excited about this new blade he had found..

"Derflinger, and yours?"

"Fl . . . I mean Raven." Louise caught the Fl part and wondered what he was about to say but dropped it.

"My god, what happened to your nose, did you try and cheat someone and then they beat your face with a mace. Ha, I made a rhyme." The sword indicated to the shopkeeper whose face now showed a frown.

"I want this one, how much?" Raven said with a smug grin.

"One hundred gold coins." The shopkeeper's face still had a hateful look on it, but he was glad to be finally getting rid of the sword that has caused him much grief over the years. Louise paid for the sword and Raven got a sheath for Derf and left the building smiling to himself at his new found friend and weapon. As they exited the alleyway, Kirche happened to notice the two and a frown appeared on her face.

"That wench, she came here to woo Raven by buying him a expensive sword. I won't be outdone by Louise!" Kirche let out a frustrated growl while her blue haired friend merely kept on reading. Before they got back on the horse, Raven had shifted his quiver a little so he could attach the sword sheath to his back where he could easily pull the sword out, and then slung the bow around his left shoulder. Louise had the horse at a slow canter so Raven would be more comfortable, it would take awhile to reach the school so Louise decided that she wanted a few questions answered.

"You keep calling yourself a Shadowrunner, what is a Shadowrunner?" Raven had closed his eyes and thought back to the meaning Joseph had told him.

"Now that's a tough question, a Shadowrunner could be anyone but what do they do? Well anything from simple as stealing from a crime syndicate to highly classified political assassinations and everything in between. Espionage, murder, private security force, package retrieval, Search and Destroy, kidnapping, I could go on but you get the idea, we do the dirty work high end class citizens like you don't want to handle themselves or aren't foolish enough to hire thugs for protection." Louise listened and grew a bit angry when he said "high end class citizens like you" as if he was indicating she was secretly in some evil doing business.

"When did you become one?" Louise had a couple other questions and wasn't sure if Raven was going to answer but he didn't see the harm in doing so, he had no enemies in this world he knew of.

"I was recruited when I was . . . ten but didn't officially become one until I was fourteen. Joseph found me and saw potential in me when I killed four gang bangers who were trying to make off with my friends lunch money with my BARE HANDS. Not really, they were gang bangers but I didn't kill them, I merely used some street fighting and chopped them in the neck leaving them taking a nap, my fighting style was a bit 'savage' as a ten year old, but I had more experience than those three jackoffs put together." Raven smiled at the many times he had rescued his friend Karol and wondered how he was doing.

"YOU BECAME A KILLER AT THE AGE OF TEN?!" Louise whirled around in the saddle almost sending Raven flying to the ground.

Raven recovered and positioned himself back in the saddle before saying, "No, my first kill was at seven years old but . . . thats a story for another time, it's about my parents and really don't like talking about it." Raven's face grew dim as it had many times before.

"I do have one more question, what was that all about last night, the destruction of my room." Raven laughed, he knew that she was going to ask this. He explained the part before were she woke him up to go to her classes and then to the point where the truck driver found him, he had to explain a little what a truck was and Louise was still left baffled afterwards.

"So what happened after the truck guy found you?"

"Took me back to Seattle and we had a drink, I was underaged but I couldn't give a shit what the law said at that point. He told me that he was actually a Shadowrunner too and told me that he had a couple of other Shadowrunner friends who recently lost a guy and was looking for a replacement. Having nowhere else to go and not wanting to bother my friend, I traveled to Italy. Before I did, I made a tombstone by chipping everyone's name on a tree, it was a lonely tree on a lonely hill. Felt right, seeing as I was lonely as well." Raven's face kept the grim looked through the story and Louise felt kinda bad for him.

"Wait, didn't you say they captured your mentor, they didn't kill him. Maybe he is still alive." Raven was already shaking his head.

"No, he is dead. Before I left I received a video of him being . . ." Raven stopped for a second to recount the painful memory that had made it way through his mind too many times for him to count, "He was pulled apart limb by limb, but he never did beg for mercy, he still had his dignity and my respect in the end." Louise was horrified by this, never had she ever heard of someone being pulled apart limb by limb.

Then another thought struck her, "Wait, you said Theonaer was gone, maybe he got away."

Raven shook his head, "My world is small metaphorically speaking. If Theonaer had gotten away, we would have seen each other again before a week had passed." A ghostly smile crossed his face as he thought of his best friend in the group, "Oh, if only you knew the shit Theonaer and I got into. Those were good times. But he died in the raid, Joseph was the only one they bothered to capture."

Louise was about to turn and face the man when he continued.

"You want to know the worst part, the information that was on the chip was static, there was no information, just fifty gigabytes of fuckng nothing. It was a setup from the beginning to wipe out Shadowrunner groups and it worked before too. Although the best part is, a year later we got a mission to blow up the facility that our employers were hiding after other Shadowrunner groups heard about this. It was a pleasure to hear their dying screams over my commlink as they were burned with white phosphorus followed shortly by a nuclear bomb which left the whole base in a crater." Louise had become scared of Raven again, was he a man who seeked pleasure from the torture of others?

"But I recently took up a religion which has brought me some sort of peace of mind, you would be surprised how far praying can go to clear your head. I may not be a devout follower bu . . ." Raven was explaining a little more in depth when his newly acquired sword shot out of its sheath and spoke to Raven.

"Hey partner, are there suppose to be three cloaked riders approaching us from behind at an alarming pace?" Raven turned around to see three cloak riders that looked to be armed, that was confirmed when Raven used vision magnification

"Hey Louise, are there suppose to be three armed cloaked riders approaching us from behind at an alarming pace?" Raven leaned to the right as Louise turned around and looked past him.

"Maybe they're messengers or maybe delivery people." She said right before a crossbolt whizzed past her face missing by inches.

"Yeah, the delivery people of death." Raven grabbed the reins and whipped them, which was a bad idea seeing as he almost fell off while doing so. Louise kept the horse going as fast as it could but the attackers were getting closer.

A few more bolts whizzed by before Raven had enough, Raven unslung his bow, knotted an arrow, then having his upper body do a one-eighty, focused on a target before sending the arrow through the chest of the man with the crossbow. "That solves one problem I guess."

"Log!" Raven was then launched from the horse and landed face first on the dirt road as the horse leaped over a fallen tree.

"uuuhhhh, I am going to feel that for a week." Then one of the riders had jumped over the log, off their horse, and proceeded to try and run a dagger through Raven. Raven managed to stop the dagger mostly but it dug partly into his still wounded chest. Raven stabbed the man's face when he was close enough to his wrist. Raven pushed aside the body and got to his feet, right before he was jumped by the last adversary which caught him by surprise and ended up with a throwing knife in the left shoulder before being jumped. Raven seeing this as a perfect new opportunity, quickly kicked the man in the stomach, jumped back and drew Derf with one hand. The man drew two short swords on his back and pounced. The runes glowed brightly on Raven's left hand as he battle this bandit.

The bandit lacked skill with his blades, they probably attacked unarmed civilians. Raven used this opportunity to see how Derf handled in combat, it was beyond Raven's expectations, the sword was extremely well balanced, it could be used with one hand or both easily and carried a good amount of force when swung . The battle had been going on for twenty four-ish seconds when the assailant was tackled by a man in knights armor, these knights had introduced themselves as the ones who 'hunted down criminals in the name of their king/queen' type group and they had been hunting these individuals for weeks now.

Raven thanked the group of friendly knights and bid them a fond goodbye but not before they paid him a little gold for taking down the other two. Raven had a smile on his face as he retrieved his arrow and mounted Louise's horse and proceeded again at a nice pace. It wasn't till back at the academy when Raven noticed the knife still lodged in his left arm, and then felt the pain on his chest once again. Raven went to the infirmary once again, the nurses there felt like they were going to be seeing a lot of him there in the coming future. Raven decided to take the rest of the day easier by staying in Louise's room and getting to know his sword better. Raven already knew that he couldn't install the electrifying component into Derf but kept it in his bag for it may have another use sometime later. It wasn't long after the two had started to bond that Kirche came in with Tabitha holding the "gold" sword from earlier. Raven took the sword and broke it by hitting the bed frame of Louise's bed, although it left a dent which left Louise very unhappy.

"What are you doing you dumb dog?!" Louise made a advance on Raven which was blocked by Kirche.

"Don't you touch him, he was merely testing it out, I will admit that it was a bad sword by it breaking so easily, but nothing will be gained if you yell at poor Raven about it." Raven raised an eyebrow at the poor part but the conversation continued before he could say a word.

"Poor Raven? Just before he arrived it was first poor Dix and then Ajax and then the list continues. I bet that you flirted with so many men in Germania that nobody would be bothered to deal with you anymore. And that's why you came to study aboard in a neighboring country." Before this conversation got anymore boring, Raven had gotten up from his seating position walked over to Kirche and chopped her in the neck, she gently fell to the ground as Raven caught her.

Louise smiled, "Thank you fo . . ." Louise was cut short when she was chopped in the neck and fell onto her bed which Tabitha was sitting on. Tabitha merely looked up from her book to watch the scene unfold then returned to her book. Raven tucked Louise in before attending to Kirche, once back from Kirche's room, Raven found Tabitha still sitting on Louise's bed.

"Umm, you can go to your own room you know." The blue haired girl stood and left the room without another word.

"And people say I am the strange one." Raven said before using some steel wool and WD-40 to clean the rust off Derf.

**Man this chapter took awhile, allergies, school, and the annoyance of other projects kept me from writing but FINALLY chapter five is finished. I will be doing the rest of season one then will continue into season two after a break.**

**Q/A time**

**Regarding Isamu comments: After those two long ass comments I felt like stabbing myself out of sheer embarrassment with a letter opener for trying to write. Luckily video games were created and I just went on Mass Effect 3 and went around the campaign blasting Reapers with a Cerberus Harrier and squishing their faces in with biotics. I will admit, I don't know that much about the ShadowRun universe but keep in mind that many campaign sessions been the true Shadowrun timeline to suit their needs, like I am pretty sure that there was a Dead Space 3 plague that happened in a Ares Tech space station which was one of our sessions. That is also where Raven got his cloaking device but thats not the case in this story. Also, my actual character is the age of 21. I made him 17 because it would be extremely awkward for (Spoilers) Raven to fall in Love with Louise who is 16 when he is 21(End of Spoilers). For the AI issue, I had no clue about that, I kinda skimmed over the Shadowrun history stuff. I will be having a more knowledgeable person, who is my DM, read further chapters. I decided to add the Ares assassin in there because it was actually how he got the cloaking device in our sessions, don't worry, he won't spam it because it will have a massive power drain shit happen. Also if you read the chapter which I don't know why I added this, yes there are teenagers and extremely young to be shadow running but the thing is, this actually is my characters background-ish except he is 19 at the dream sequence, not 16. I had to change the ages (and names) because it would be for a 16 year old Raven to have a crush on a 19 year old Spirit. Also I am a shitty writer, that's why I have 3 people editing it. I know the grammar sucks but I am trying my best. For the Energized Katana, I have a different idea for the component later on, I actually got the idea from Iron Man 3. For the Pokemon-Abyssion part, I googled Abyssion Pokemon, I didn't find any results. What Abyssion is actually named for after is Yuri's sword from Tales of Vesperia which is a good game to me. I think you are thinking of Giratina. I am probably wrong on this part but i see Cybernetics as being implanted into the body as in not physically seen from the outside. I am most likely wrong in this aspect but if I am, lets just say they aren't visible without having to cut them open. I kinda see the cyber implanted sensors being like a different version of Master Chief's radar combined with Assassin's Creed 3's, the map is filled in as you explore. And he doesn't always have it active, reason it takes power to run things and Raven wants to conserve, I don't know. With the HMHVV thing, no idea. As for "Old America" stuff, Raven read a lot of history and decided to call it Old America because it is more philosophical to him. In case some people are wondering, Raven did not get his name from Teen Titans, he got it from Edgar Allen Poe in Quoth the Raven, on that point, some of Raven's friends have a new meaning for Quoth the Raven whenever he table flips tables. On the "Pipsqueaks" part, he is calling them pipsqueaks on account he has seen more shit than all of them combined, so he thinks of himself as a sort of educated elder among inexperienced people. Yes the Steyr can take that many mods, I doubled checked before buying it. Early years, he was recruited at age ten but was not officially a Shadowrunner, as i said before, this is my character's history just turning the "Age" dial down. The Energized Katana is gone HAPPY?! I was planning are not bringing it back anyway and I wanted Raven to get Derflinger because Derf is the most badass. The armor, it was found during the Ares Space Station raid, but in this story, he found it in the trash :). And finally on the whole gear front, he isn't going to be using it left and right. He knows that his stuff doesn't existence is this world, and he isn't going to be parading around his armor up and down "This armor doesn't belong in this time period AVE", he is going to buy some simple leather guards or maybe something else, all I know he isn't going to become godlike in this story. He will get more injuries so don't worry about that. as for the growth thing, the FoZ timeline doesn't really go over a two year time period and by age 17 you are already mostly grown if not fully grown so that presents a little to no problem. The funny thing is, when I first read your comments (if Isamu is reading this) I felt like stabbing myself but as I read over them now I can't help but laugh for some strange reason.**

**Also I may have forgotten to label all the cybernetics Raven had:**

**Low-light vision, Thermographic Vision, Vision Magnification, Radar Sensor, and of course his Spurs**

**Alright then, well this chapter took a extremely long time to write. I plan to keep writing when I have time, even if I can't write for three days straight. There still may be errors in my writing but I will update over time as I receive them in my email, I just always post after my main guy revises it. If you have the time check out UNDEADMONKEY8 and read his stuff. I will have all of you know that I am constantly thinking about this stuff to the point where I am starting to have dreams about this crossover, not that I am working on it but I am IN it. Weird, anyway thanks for reading, leave a comment if you have the time and ask any questions you want or suggestions you may have (like Isamu, just try to make it shorter plz), stay classy. Rogue Pizza out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero or Shadowrun or any other references**

**Side note: Rest In Peace Noboru Yamaguchi, you brought us a wonderful time with the Familiar of Zero **

**Chapter 6**

**My name is Flynn Radke**

**9:37 PM Tristan Academy, Courtyard **

Raven was kneeling next to a fountain washing clothes again. Louise had requested Raven wash her clothes, he only agreed to it since he was going to wash his again, but he was starting to regret doing it late at night, the water of freezing but the night air was refreshing. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I still don't know how to wash silk, Louise is probably going to scream her heart out once again at me." As if on cue, Raven's short ranged radar pick up a signal moving toward him, he turned to see Siesta strolling up to him.

"Hi there Mister Raven." A smile was showing on her face.

Raven sighed once again, "_Arra (Jeez)_ I told you to drop the mister. We're friends." Raven told Siesta of his situation about washing silk so she decided to give him a hand with it.

After a bit of instruction later, "Alright, and you always want to dry silk in the shade."

Raven raised an eyebrow,"Dry it in the shade? A oxymoron if I ever heard one. But thanks, back where I am from we have automated machines that do all the washing for us. "

"That reminds me Mist-"

"Drop it."

Siesta laughed, "That reminds me _Raven_-:" she looked toward Raven who gave a nod of approval, "Where did you originally come from?"

Raven looked skyward, "Let's just say a place far away. VERY far away."

"Um, Raven?" Raven looked back at the maid in front of him. "Thank you so very much." She said with a bow. Raven was a bit taken back, what had he done to earn a thank you?

"What is the thank you for? I didn't do anything."

"You never give up no matter what happens. And you are willing to stand up against the nobility, seeing you Raven has given me a lot of courage. I can continue to do my best because of you Raven" Raven rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"I really don't deserve a thank you for that, after all I became a Shadowrunner to help people."

"Good night Raven." Siesta bowed again before turning away.

"Good night, Siesta." Raven wasn't sure but he thought he saw a sad look spread across her face, but dropped it since a yawn came out and a wave of drowsiness wept over him like a wave. Raven was walking through the tower's corridor toward Louise's room when he passed by Kirche's room and she opened the door as if she had been standing there the whole night waiting for him. She was again wearing that outfit that would have made almost any man fall in love with her, Raven was not one of them. Raven ignored her and kept moving toward the next flight of stairs.

"Hey, you know that sword I bought you the other day?" Kirche was not planning on Raven getting away that easily.

"You mean the one that broke easily?" Raven stopped walking and looked back.

"Yes, I apologize for getting you a sword that wasn't even enough to withstand a single impact, so I have another present for you." Raven was suspicious but he did like presents, besides if she tried to have her way with him, he could just chop her in the neck again. He went into her room and set the basket of laundry on the floor. Kirche moved to her nightstand and began shuffling through a small chest.

"Answer me this, I reject you, render you unconscious, have hoards of other men bowing to your feet, and I could kill you in an instant, so why do you keep trying to hit on me?" Raven leaned on the wall next to the door in case she would try something funny.

"For one, I know you would never kill an innocent, even if they were to piss you off, Guiche is a living example. And two you are exotic, you have those wondrous blades that come out of your wrist, not one other person has those in this world. And three, you have such handsome muscles, I sometimes watch you work out in the morning." Raven raised an eyebrow, he just looked around her room until his eyes fell on a sleeping Flame. He walked over and kneeled next to the salamander, the salamander looked up with drowsy eyes and Raven scratched under his chin. The salamander then closed its eyes again and fell asleep.

"You sure like Flame." Kirche had walked over to Raven while he was scratching the salamander.

"I always liked animals, unlike humans they always keep to their loyalties, no backstabbing, no . . . betrayal." Raven had gone from a kneeling position to sitting cross legged on the ground still petting Flame. "You wanted to give me something?" Raven looked back up at Kirche.

"Yes, here. It is a magical item that is suppose to be used for my wedding, it is said to appeal to a man's desire." Raven stood up and took the package, it was a wrapped rectangular package. He shrugged and started to unwrap it.

"What the hell?" From what Raven could tell is that he was holding a old Japanese porn magazine.

"Well then, I really do not know what to say."

"Does that mean you like it?" Kirche smiled

"No." Kirche's face grew sad. "But you never know when someone else might want this, could be useful." Raven wrapped it up and placed it under his arm, picked up the laundry and walked to the door.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Kirche laid down on bed suggestively looking at Raven.

"Oh yeah, thanks." And he closed the door behind him and walked at a brisk pace toward Louise's room. Raven arrived at Louise's room to find Louise sleeping soundly on her bed, Raven placed down her laundry next to her dresser, placed the book in his duffel bag and went to sleep shortly after.

"_Why was Siesta sad? Did I see a frown on her face? Was I imagining it? I guess I can ask her tomorrow I guess." _Raven thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

()()()()

**5:00 AM Tristan Academy, Courtyard **

Siesta looked up toward Louise and Raven's room with a sad look and her luggage in her hands. She slowly turned away and got in the carriage that was waiting for her. She watched the academy slowly disappear as the carriage moved farther away.

()()()()

**5:15 AM Louise's room**

Raven opened his eyes as his internal 'clock' went off. He got up and stretched a little before changing into his workout clothes. He closed the door quietly behind him and made his down stairs into the frosty morning. Raven rubbed his hands together and then blew on them to warm them up, then began his workout. When he started to run around the school, on one pass he glanced up towards Kirche's window, it was closed. Next pass, closed. Next, closed. Next, open. Raven thought he saw movement through the window but stopped looking when he turned to keep from running into the wall, he kept his shirt on that workout. Raven finished his workout early and hit the bath before anyone really started getting up. Once he was done he went back up to Louise room, it was currently seven-fourty three. Louise started to rise out of bed when Raven walked through the door.

"Time to wake up, you have school today." Raven pulled back the covers after quickly changing into clean clothes. Louise merely let out an irritated growl and looked menacingly toward Raven, he was unphased to say the least. Raven grabbed his bow and quiver and moved them to his back, then followed with Derf. There was enough space for all three to fit comfortably. Once Raven helped Louise dress and she brushed her hair, they made their way down to the dining hall. Louise forbid Raven to enter the dining hall on account that he was being punished by knocking her out but he just made his way to the kitchen, when Raven arrived he was greeted by warm smiles and warm food.

"My god, this food tastes amazing." Raven was tearing through all the food presented to him.

"Eat up all you want, you deserve it "Our Ghost", we always keep some of the food to ourselves." The head chef slapped Raven on the back which sent a piece a bread in Raven's mouth flying across the kitchen and smear on a window. Raven cleared his throat before speaking.

"Heh, it's just Raven, no "Our Ghost" please." The chef merely laughed again and went off to clear some dishes. Raven looked around the room for his maid friend but didn't seem to find her.

"Hey, where is Siesta? I guess she doesn't work in the kitchen seeing as there are plenty of others already working in the kitchen." Marteau looked back at Raven with a grim face.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Raven looked up from his food with a raised eyebrow.

"Heard what?" Marteau explained to Raven that Siesta was requested by noble personally and was therefore transferred to his estate. Raven's face grew a bit sad in the fact he lost a friend.

"Well, that sucks. She was sorta my first friend in this world. Do you know which noble?" Marteau nodded.

"Yes, it was Count Mont. If she could have, she would have refused but sadly peasants can do little against nobility." Marteau noticed some other servants slacking off, "Hey you guys, get back to work." He walked off to give them a lecture leaving Raven by himself.

"Siesta, why didn't you tell me? You could have mentioned you were going away." Raven leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "Count Mont huh, maybe Louise knows something about him."

()()()()

**Louise's room**

"Count Mont is a messenger from the place and comes by the institute from time to time. I don't like him because he acts so cocky." Louise was brushing her hair while Raven was cleaning a bit more rust from Derf.

"Doesn't explain why he took Siesta."

"Usually when a noble specifically asks for a young girl by name, it's basically a order for him to become his mistress." Derf explained.

Raven's face grew angry, "They just take them from their everyday lives to become a mistress?!"

"I heard a lot of stories like that involving many of the nobility."

Raven looked out the window, "_God damn it Siesta, why didn't you tell me?" _Raven got up and grabbed his bow and arrows and placed Derf on his back.

"Where are you going?" Louise raised an eyebrow as Raven walked toward the door.

"Need to let off some steam." Before Raven left, he grabbed a small satchel from his bag and attached around one of his cargo shorts belt loop and walked out.

()()()()

**Tristan Courtyard**

Raven launched another arrow at the hay bales, his face still angry.

"Stupid Siesta, why wouldn't she tell me, what reason could she have?" Another arrow flew toward the target striking dead center once again.

"Stupid maids and stupid nobility, if I knew where this Count Mont was I would kick his ass and then give Siesta a piece of my mind." Another arrow whistled away and embedded itself a couple inches away from the target zone.

Raven sighed and lowered his bow, "I guess we just met recently so we wouldn't tell each other our secrets, god knows I haven't told anyone here barely anything about my past, save for Louise." Raven sat on the ground cross legged rubbing his forehead. He sat there quiet for a couple of minutes when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello Raven, nice night isn't it?"

"I don't know baldy, my mind really isn't skyward as of late."

Colbert raised an eyebrow, "The name's Colbert in case you forgot."

Raven looked into Colbert's face, "I never forget anything, it's a fucking curse sometimes."

Colbert looked at the ground for a time then back at Raven, "Sorry this may be a bad time but you said you owed me a favor, right?" Raven nodded, "Well I wanted to test out your memory by having you look at a map for a short time then giving a blank map and placing the locations on that."

"Just write the names, you're going to have to help me translate because I can't read your language, you can tell what it is then I will write it down." Raven stood up and shouldered his bow. "What kind of things will be on the map?"

"Oh forests, towns, rivers and lakes, some important roads and count estates." Raven's head perked up at the last one but didn't want Colbert to his new plan.

"Seems easy enough, let me get my arrows." Raven ran toward the hay bales and quickly yanked out his arrows and put them in his quiver. Once in Colberts office, Colbert helped translate the words so Raven could read them and then laid out the map so Raven could study it. It was a decent sized map, one of those you would find in a glove compartment of a car of long road trips. Raven carefully read each location making sure he didn't miss any, his eyes stopped for a second on Count Mont's estate, then followed it back to the academy and memorized the route to it. After a half minute more, Colbert rolled up the map and placed an exact copy of the last except without the names. Raven filled in every empty space on the map according to his memory, when Raven finished Colbert looked over the notes from Raven and back at the first map, his face was shocked.

"Wow, you really do remember everything don't you?" He set down the map and notes and looked wide eyed at Raven.

"Well that's a bit of an overstatement, I can't remember every time I breathed, blinked, coughed, etcetera etcetera."

"Regardless, you put every name in the correct place with only two minutes to look at the map which in itself is amazing."

"Don't mean to be rude but can I leave, I would like to get back to my room." Colbert nodded and Raven left quickly. He kept going over the path he was going to take in his mind, remembering every turn, landmark he was going to make and see. He went into Louise's room while she was studying. He went over to his bag and put on his armor, shouldered his bow with its arrows and his rifle, he slotted several clips of ammunition and reattached the small satchel to his waist, Louise also saw him put several red cylinders into his armor on his right arm. He topped it all off by Derf along his back to finish. He made his way to the door but Louise couldn't hold the question in any longer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Louise sounded cross.

"Going out for a run."

Louise looked out her window, "A bit late for one don't you think, dinner is going to be served soon." Raven shrugged and Louise brought up her second question, "Why do you look like you're going to war when you're going on a 'jog'?"

"I'm going out to the countryside, don't know if they're bandits out and about. Just drop it, I will try to be back before dinner." Louise grew angrier and was about to lash out but he was gone before she could say anything more.

Raven moved to the entrance to the academy and went over the route once more, unconsciously pointing his right index left or right when he needed to turn. Once he was done, he assumed the sprinters position, activated his mobility upgrade in his armor and shot off like a speeding horse.

()()()()

**Several hours later**

**Tristan Academy Dining Hall**

"Where is he?!" Louise had a plate of food on the table for when Raven came but he was now half an hour late and the food was starting to get cold now. Louise looked around the hall again but still saw no trace of her familiar. She then saw Kirche pushing a tray of food over to her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Louise looked angrily at Kirche who merely smiled.

"I felt bad for Raven who had to keep eating scraps you gave him so I had this prepared."

Louise turned away angrily, "You should ask before feeding someone elses familiar, regardless he isn't here now anyway, he said he was going for a jog around the country side but he looked like he was armed for war against a small country."

Kirche smiled, "Maybe he finally realized how bad you really are and ran away." Kirche let out a laugh when she finished.

"If he ran away, why would he leave most of his belongings here? Besides he has nowhere to go." The two girls continued bickering until Colbert walked passed and broke them up before a real fight started.

"You two really shouldn't fight, it could lead to something much worse later. I also meant to ask, Louise do you know where Raven is, I wanted to ask him if I could run him through another test?"

Louise tilted her head, "Test, what kind of test did you do?"

"I had him look at a map for two minutes then gave him a blank map and write in the names of the places."

Louise thought for a moment then had a lightbulb moment, "Was one of those locations on the map Count Mont's estate by chance?" Colbert thought for a second then nodded, Louise quickly turned for the exit, "Oh no."

"I'm not being left out of this." Kirche quickly followed leaving a confused Colbert by himself in the dining hall.

As they were making their way toward the stables, they ran into Tabitha, Louise walked straight past while Kirche stopped to talk to her friend.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha took a moment to look up before returning to her book.

"Don't know but I'm surely not being left out. Raven's up to something at Count Mont's estate and Louise is going after him." Kirche continued walking on and Tabitha followed closely.

"I'll help." When they got outside, Tabitha called her dragon and all three of them got onto the dragon and flew off in the direction of the estate

()()()()

**Count Mont's estate **

**Thirty minutes before Louise's arrival**

Raven slowed down to a brisk walk wiping the sweat from his forehead as he went. When the estate was in sight, Raven crouched down and hid in the bushes and made got as close as he could on the bushes border to the entrance of the wall that surrounded the mansion. Raven could see two guards at the front gate. Before moving out, Raven equipped ten of his arrows with stick n shock arrowheads from the satchel he carried on his waist.

Raven snuck closer around the edge of the wall, when he was about a three feet from the first guard, he stepped on a twig making a sound that attracted their attention. Raven used his metal bow to whack the first guard in his face and using his momentum from the swing spun on his left foot, while doing so he drew a stick n shock arrow and knotted it, then stopped spinning when his bow was pointing at the guard. Before the second guard could say anything, the arrow flew and struck the guard in the chest. The guard jolted and spazzed out as the arrowhead did its job, when the man stopped, he toppled over back hitting the ground with a large metallic thud. Raven retrieved his arrow and quickly pulled the two unconscious bodies into the nearby bushes.

Raven skirted around the mansion, knocking out unaware guards and hiding their bodies nearby bushes or shrubs. He made it to halfway around the right side of the mansion before deciding to climb up the side to the roof. As he made his way up the side he saw a familiar figure inside the window.

()()()()

"Raven." A tear slid down Siesta's cheek as she looked down into her bath. She had left without so much as a hug or word of goodbye, she felt guilty of doing so. She also was scared of becoming Count Mont's mistress which he made very apparent. Her head shot up when she heard a knock on the window, it was Raven. She quickly got out of the bath and opened the window.

"You got a lot to ans-" Raven was cut off as Siesta hugged his head tightly, driving his face into her exposed cleavage. His left hand flew frantically to her shoulder and pushed her away and he took in deep breaths. "Jesus woman, trying to suffocate me?"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you, what are you doing here?"

"In order, One: Kick Count Mont's ass, Two: Give you a piece of my mind and Three: Bring you back home where you belong."

"Oh thank you." She was about to hug him again but his hand stopped her.

"No, no more suffocation please. I am going to meet Count Mont and-"

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?!" Raven looked down to see three angry guards, one of them immediately threw a large stone at him which struck him right in the forehead. He fell two stories and hit the ground with a large thump. Siesta had ducked back inside and managed to avoid the guards sight.

"Inform Count Mont of this intruder, take his weapons as well." One guard ran off and the other two started dragging Raven toward the entrance to the mansion. When they were gone, Siesta quickly dried herself off, put on her maid uniform and ran down stairs.

()()()()

Raven felt his face on a cool surface, he tried to move his hands to push himself but his hands were tied behind his back. He was pulled up to his knees and his head was forced down as if he was bowing to somebody.

"Who are you? A bandit, no you are too well armed to be a simple bandit. A spy, no you would not be carrying so much weapons. . . . an assassin perhaps." Raven felt his hair grabbed and yanked back, a cold dagger was placed at his throat. "What are you here for you piece of commoner trash?" Raven was sent flying back as the counts knee connected with his chin sending Raven backwards. Before he could try to sit up, a foot was placed on his chest and the dagger was back at his throat. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Count Mont stop!" Siesta was running down the stairs in her maid uniform given to her by Count Mont. Before she could run over to Raven her wrist was gripped by Count Mont and she was pulled back hard. Her feet left the ground for a moment and she slammed back into the ground again landing on her back.

"YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Raven got to his knees but before he could do anything else, the two guards at Raven's side placed their swords at his throat.

Count Mont looked toward Raven who was intently looking at Siesta to see if she was alright, "Ah, so you came here for the girl is that right? What is she to you?"

Raven turned his anger toward the Count, "She's my friend and I look out for my friends. And I'm not about to let you defile her for your own personal pleasure." Raven rose to his feet with the swords still at his neck, the two guards moved in front of Raven to prevent him from getting any closer, when they did he started cutting his rope that bound his hands with his spurs.

"And what's stopping me from doing that and killing you?"

"THIS!" Raven with his hands untied, reached into his satchel which still hung at his side and pulled out two more stick n shock arrowheads. He activated the arrowheads and touched them to the end of the swords. The electricity flowed through the blades and the guards started twitching this way and that, Raven took a step back to make sure his throat wasn't cut.

"How did you get out of your bindings?!" Raven dropped the arrowheads and activated his spurs. The count took a step back when he saw this, Raven saw his chance and charged the Count. Mont was unprepared for this and before he knew it, he was on his back with a spur at his throat.

"Looks like the blade is on the other throat, any last words?" Count Mont looked in terror, this man was really going to kill, Siesta saw this too and was about to stop Raven when the doors to the mansion flew open.

"What are you doing you stupid dog?!" Raven looked back to see Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha standing in the doorway. When Raven looked back, Count Mont took his chance and socked Raven across the jaw. Raven stumbled back a few feet before recovering, when he looked up he saw Count Mont pointing his staff directly at him. Raven quickly scanned the room and saw one of the guards with his weapon that was laying on the floor, he rolled backwards and grabbed his assault rifle and poured a full clip of bullets at Count Mont. The count responded by summoning a wall of water from the nearby vases and turned it to ice, the bullets were stopped by the ice.

"A musket that fires more than one bullet before reloading? That will make a nice addition to my collection when you're dead."

"Good luck with that you shit!" Raven rolled right while loading a fresh clip to where Mont was exposed and fired another volley, the ice wall merely turned back into water for one second, moved to the left then solidified once it was in place. The bullets were stopped once again.

"My turn." Parts of the wall turn into water then shaped into a spike and solidified again forming dozens of ice spikes.

"Wait, STOP!" Siesta and Louise screamed in unison, they ran over to Raven and got in front of him to stop the spikes.

"Fools!" Mont sent the spikes directly at the group of three. Siesta and Louise cowered in fear, but before they hit they were jerked around and Louise felt like they was the middle part of a sandwich. Seconds past before they opened their eyes, Raven had grabbed both of them, placing Louise in the middle and placing Siesta on the other side of Louise with Raven acting as a shield from the spikes.

Siesta looked at Raven's face who was smiling, "Are you okay Mister Raven?"

"I told you to drop the mister." Raven let his arms fall to his side, then he sank to his knees. He looked up at the two again before falling forward toward the ground. Louise quickly moved out of the way to prevent Raven from falling on her while Siesta caught him before he went face first into the marble floor. Siesta shrieked when he saw his back, over a dozen ice spikes were imbedded in his back, the armor didn't seem to protect him.

"Raven?" Tears started filling Siestas eyes. "Raven? Please don't die." The tears now made their way down the side of her face. "Raven." She said quietly burying her face into his shoulder. She continued to cry and even Louise looked sad at the death of her familiar, even though he was a dog, he was her dog. Louise fell to her knees and placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"Can you get these shards out of my back?"

Siesta's face shot up from his shoulder, his eyes were open and blinking with that same smile still there. Her face turned from sadness to happiness with in a second. "You're . . . you're alive."

"Shards, please." Siesta nodded and laid him on his stomach and started to pull the spikes out one by one, even Louise started to help regardless on how much blood there was. With every spike that was yanked out, Raven let out a groan of pain with each one. When they were done, Raven got to his knees and started taking off his armor piece by piece. When he was done only his right arm armor remained, Siesta checked his back, there was maybe a half dozen bleeding wounds on his back and some were bleeding pretty badly but the armor deserved more credit than she gave it.

"To my feet." Siesta and Louise helped Raven to his feet and it took a second for him to stand on his own. Count Mont seeing this and still angered launched a smaller round of shards at him. Raven raised his right arm and fired all the shotgun shells that were loaded into his integrated shotgun shattering most of the shards and redirecting the rest, only one found its way into Raven's left shoulder. He grimaced in pain as he yanked out the shard, blood flowing out already as he did. Raven stumbled forward and fell next to the guard with his weapons and picked up Derf. When he drew Dref the runes on his left hand glew bright and he slowly shambled toward the count.

Count Mont once again sent another volley but thankfully the girls were out of the way, Louise never saw Raven move so quickly, he used the sword to deflect or shatter any spikes sent at him ignoring the ones that passed right by him, not a single spike made contact with him.

"Why do you persist? You have no hope of defeating me, so why do you keep fighting?"

"My name is Flynn Radke." Siesta and Louise looked at each other in confusion. "I saw my parents butchered before my eyes, I lost a team of my friends and the one I loved to a mission that went FUBAR, I have stared into the eyes of death before and came out victorious . . ." Raven held Derf with two hands in front of himself, ready for more combat, "And if you think I'm going to lose to a cocky stuck up piece of shit noble like you, then you're dead fucking wrong!" Raven poured all his strength into a overhand strike, now Raven still doesn't know how he did it, whether it pure luck, he had the strength to do so, if Derf had something to do with it or some outside force helped him, or a combination, when his blade struck the ice wall it shattered. Following the overhand strike, Raven swung the blade upwards stopping right at the counts neck.

Count Mont was still stunned that Raven managed to break through the wall of ice, Mont fell to his knees and lowered his head, "I yield."

A cheer came up from the others as Raven lowered his sword, even Louise seemed happy at Raven for once, the group (excluding Tabitha) ran over to Raven and started congratulating him while Kirche latched onto one of his arms.

"I knew you had it in you, now I think I want you even more." Kirche tried pulling Raven in for a kiss but he managed to pull his arm away from her.

"Kirche stop messing with my familiar!" Louise shouted out, Count Mont's head jerked up and stared intently at Kirche.

"Are you the Kirche from the Zerbst family?" Kirche nodded, "Then do you have the magical book thats suppose to appeal to a mans desire?"

"You mean this thing?" Raven reached inside his satchel and pulled out the still wrapped book. "You want it, you can have it." Raven dropped the book in front of Mont who quickly scooped it up and started reading it.

"Yes, I finally have it! Take the maid, I don't need her anymore." If asterisks could show in this universe, one would have appeared on Raven's forehead right before he brought his knee into the count's face, rendering him unconscious but still that perverted smile on his face.

"No one treats my friends like they're some object to be used." Raven turned to the others, "We should probably leave while we have the chance." The others nodded and Siesta ran upstairs to grab her things. While the others were waiting, Raven walked to to a display case to see what was in it, his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

"It can't be . . . how did these get here?" Louise, Kirche and Tabitha walked over and peered inside the display, inside were two oddly shaped weapon that had the shape of a four pointed star.

"What are those?" Kirche tilted her head and looked at Raven.

"Starknives. . ." Raven opened the case and took the starknives out, "Not just and starknives, MY starknives, I lost these things ages ago when I was training to become a Shadowrunner."

"How do you know they're yours?" Tabitha was one of those people of few words.

Raven indicated to some scratch marks on each of the handles, "The scratch marks say Fraven, it was a joke Theo played on me."

"Who's Theo?" Siesta had finished packing and came downstairs and listened to what was going on.

Louise answered for him, "Theo or Theonaer was one of Raven's old friends that died in combat." The others looked away remembering when Raven said that he saw his family butchered and his friends killed in combat.

Raven attached the starknives to his belt loops, "Don't look so sad, that's all in the past with the occasional PTSD attack." The others cheered up a little and started to make their way toward the door when Raven fell face first into the ground, his back still bleeding along with his left shoulder, thats what happens when the adrenaline finally stops. The others (excluding Tabitha again) started to panic, they quickly got Raven on the dragon while Siesta gathered up the rest of Raven's weapons and armor pieces and threw what she could into her pack and carried the rest in her arms, despite her looks, she was very strong. They arrived back the academy and rushed Raven to the infirmary, when they told the nurses what happened, they only shook their heads and face palmed before they started to treat Raven, they were right about seeing him a lot around the infirmary.

()()()()

**Next Morning 7: 49 AM**

Raven slowly opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and his head wobbled from side to side. He slapped himself hard and that brought his vision into clear instead of blurry. He noticed he was in the infirmary back at the academy and also that there was no one around. He pushed himself up so his back rested against the bed frame which was a mistake. He winced in pain when his wounds rested against the wooden bed frame, it helped when he placed his two pillows between him and the frame. The events of yesterday rushed through his head multiple times, recounting every decision and mistake he made. After a while of boredom, Raven looked around the room looking for something to pass the time, in the end he took some scissors from the end table next to him, spread his fingers on his left hand over the end table and started playing the knife game singing the song out loud.

Raven was going through the song a third time with seven fresh cuts on his hand when the door opened and Siesta walked in carrying a tray of food wearing her normal uniform. She walked over about during halfway through the song and merely watched Raven with interest.

When Raven finished Siesta merely laughed, "That's an interesting game, why do you play it if you could easily cut yourself?"

"Because it's so damn fun." Siesta laughed again and placed the tray on the end table and handed Raven some bandages, he used it to wrap his injured fingers, when he was finished Siesta sat down on the bed's edge and her face became a little more serious.

"Umm . . . Raven-" Siesta started.

"Please, you know my real name, you can use it when we're alone."

She nodded and smiled, "Flynn . . . I just wanted to say thank you for bringing me back. How can I reward you?"

"No need to thank me, you belong here with your friends."

Siesta shook her head, "No I need to repay you somehow, I know, close your eyes." Raven raised an eyebrow before closing them, second later he felt her lips on his cheek, he opened his eyes to see that she was blushing, what he didn't know is that he was too.

"Thanks for the reward, I guess I'll start eating then."

Siesta shook her head once again, "I still need to reward you for saving my life when you shielded me from the ice spikes."

"I told you that I don't ne-" He was cut off when Siesta placed her hands on the sides of his face and then kissed him on the lips, he was about to push her away but he stopped, he realized that he was enjoying the kiss. After a couple seconds, Siesta pulled away slowly, then blushed heavily and walked away quickly realizing what she had done. When she was on the other side of the door, her hand flew to her mouth still shocked at how forward she was.

She lowered her hand and smiled, "Flynn, thank you." She walked off happily to do the chores she was assigned.

When Siesta shut the door, Raven merely sat there still heavily blushing. Soon after he felt some liquid flowing over his mouth, he wiped it off to find out it was blood, he pressed two clean fingers to his neck and found his pulse was faster than normal, he wiped under his nose to reveal more blood flowing from it, "What the hell is this, a freaking anime?! . . . wait shit, I forgot step two of my plan! Get back here Siesta!"

**Well then, Raven is starting to react to the opposite sex finally. Sorry about the long wait, I want to assure to all again that I will finish the first season then I plan on working on a different fanfiction which I already have a couple ideas on but after I finish the first season of that one I will do the second season of Shadowrunner of the Void vice versa. Also FUBAR has three meanings I know of but I forgot the third one: Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition -(this is what Raven meant) Fucked Beyond All Repair and I forgot the third **

**I wanted to ask the readers a question if you don't mind: From now on should I change it to Flynn or keep it to Raven, I don't want it to be confusing so that's why I'm asking you guys the readers, leave a review on what it should be: Flynn or Raven, thanks for your time**

**Q/A**

**U-233: Well most nobles have flowing capes and highly decorated clothing while Raven was only his gray and black light military armor. Also when nobles would wear armor the armor itself would be as decorated as their clothing to express their wealth, I actually had the same thought about the funky hair color too.**

**Finally chapter six is done, also freaking school is out for me which is a huge plus. I want to thank all of you who gave me feedback and critique (even though it was hurtful jk) and also to those who gave me positive feedback. I hope all of you and more will stick with me on this adventure of ours and see what will happen to Flynn/ Raven in **

**Chapter Seven**

**Vial of Destruction**

**Stay Classy, Rogue Pizza Out **

**P.S. For those who think Raven is over powered I plan to knock him down a couple notches next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Shadowrun or any of the other references I use . . . I wish I did though**

**Sidenote: Raven shall be called Flynn from now on but to people he doesn't fully trust or know he will call himself Raven**

Chapter Seven

Vials of Destruction

**Three days after the Count Mont incident **

**10:11 AM Cobert's Office**

"You did what you could . . ." Flynn was standing over his repaired armor, but the armor's internal functions were still shredded. "Those ice spikes decimated the internal components, now it's just a really heavy piece of metal . . . although on the bright side, I don't have to keep charging it with a hand powered generator."

Colbert raised an eyebrow, "You act as if you haven't committed a capital offense for attacking a noble." He sighed, "But I guess your intentions were pure enough, bringing back Siesta, but you had best be ready to face the consequences."

"Do you want this hunk of metal?"

Colbert was a bit angry that what he just said flew in one ear and out the other but the chance to fully study the armor was a chance he couldn't pass up, "Why don't you want it anymore?"

"As I said, the internal components are screwed and I don't have the tools or spare parts to fix it . . . or the know how. And your repairing spell only goes so far, although I am keeping the gloves and the rappelling system ." Flynn placed his hand on the armor where his heart would be and patted it, "Treat her nicely, got it?"

Colbert was confused why he would call the armor a her, but he did come from a different world, "I promise."

Flynn nodded and left the room taking one last look at the armor before closing the door. He had been through alot with the armor but each thing in existence had its final resting place, and this was his armor's. Flynn slowly made his way back to Louise's room, taking breaks along the way due to his injuries.

_**Flashback**_

"_So explain to me why I can't have a healing potion?" Flynn was on his second day of bed rest and was wondering why there hadn't been a single healing potion._

_The nurse was a bit annoyed, "You think healing potions grow on trees? We only use them for serious wounds and you can recover from these wounds easily."_

_**Flashback End**_

"What is your definition of easy you hag?" Flynn pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and shuffled onward, the way up the stairs was excruciatingly slow but after seven minutes, he finally made it to Louise's room and opened the door to find her changing into her night gown.

"Hey Louise, nice of you to visit me in the infirmary once in awhile." In fact it was the opposite, she hadn't visited him once.

"I have other things that needed to be done, babysitting my familiar isn't one of them." Louise crossed her arms and turned away.

"Still a quick pop in the door saying "Hope you get better soon so you can continue to risk your life defending me" would have been nice . . . or a get well card."

Louise turned her head back toward him with a stern look, "You're my familiar, it's your job."

Flynn fought back, "Still, it's nice to check up on them once in awhile to see oh I don't know, if they're going to live or die from their wounds."

Louise's face grew angrier, "You've suffered worse and lived, you've said so yourself."

Flynn pointed a finger her, "You don't know that, what if I was bleeding internally o- GAH SHIT!" Flynn fell to one knee and clutched part of his back which only increased the pain. After about half a minute, the pain subsided and Flynn got back on his feet looking angrily at Louise, "You know what fuck it, I'm going to sleep in the infirmary again."

Before Flynn made it to the door Louise called out again, "Even if I was to give this to you?" Flynn turned around to see a rather large healing potion suspended from her hand.

Flynn looked to the door and then back at her hand and sighed, "What do you want?"

Louise smiled, "That's better, I need you to put on a act of sorts the day after tomorrow."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Might I ask what for?"

"The exhibition is happening where people will be showing off their familiars to the whole institution"

"Don't suppose you can just skip it can you?"

"Sadly, second years are required to attend and I would have had you start earlier but you were stuck in the infirmary, I asked them to give you a healing potion but they refused saying you would recover soon. But seeing you now made me glad that I went out and bought this."

"You bought it?"

"Yeah, it that so hard to believe?" Louise's voice hinted at a angry tone.

"Yeah kinda, but . . ." Flynn painstakingly got on one knee and bowed his head, "You have my thanks."

Louise was a bit taken back and stuttered a little, "Y-you should b-be, I am y-your master after all."

Flynn smiled and took the bottle and drank it all in one go, as soon as the liquid touched his lips, he felt his body become rejuvenated. When the liquid was gone, Flynn stretched his back and twisted from side to side, the amount of pain was greatly lessened but the injuries still had their moments of pain.

He set the bottle down on the table and smiled, "So, you have anything in mind on what you want me to do?"

Louise brought her hand to her chin and thought, "Hmm, maybe you could use those . . . starknives I think you called them."

Flynn let out a laugh, "Then I better start practicing earlier tomorrow, I haven't used those things in ages."

"You still know how to use them right?"

"Knowing how to use them, and knowing how to use them effectively are two different things, but if I'm not ready, I have a different plan."

"Mind telling me?"

"Nope." Louise was about to retaliate when she yawned and her eyelids felt heavy. "You should get to bed, I will tuck you in if you want." Flynn said with a mocking tone.

"I'm not a child."

"You sure act like it sometimes." Flynn said under his breath and smiled. He settled onto his hay pile and took account of his gear, everything that was suppose to be there was thankfully. Louise then blew out the candle and settled into a comfortable position.

"_I have questions I want to ask him but I don't know how to ask politely, I might set off a chain reaction." Louise thought._

"If you have questions then just ask them."

"_How did he know what I was thinking?"_

"You're thinking out loud." Louise blushed for a second and remained silent for a time before continuing.

"So what's your real name?"

"Flynn when we are alone, Raven when we aren't."

"Why?"

"I have trust issues. Lets leave it at that."

That was one question out of the way and now she had her more difficult question, "Say, you said your par-"

"Yes my parents died before my eyes when they were beaten to death, and yes thats what I was screaming about when I first came here, lets please move on, I feel a PTSD attack lurking in the back of my mind."

"How did you-"

"It's easy, I remember what I blubbered out and highlight the ones you are probably going to ask about, I just got lucky from guessing this time, I have a question of my own." He continued when Louise didn't respond, "Why did you shield me from the ice spikes?"

Louise let out a small eep and was hoping he wouldn't remember it but to no avail, "I d-don't know . . . b-because . . ."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer, I just wanted to hear your reaction when I remembered." Flynn let out a small chuckle before settling into a comfy position himself.

After a while of silence Louise muttered under her breath, "Because I actually care for my familiar."

()()()()

**6:15 AM Louise's room**

Flynn once again rose from his slumber as his internal clock went off again. He carefully put on his workout clothes, slung on his bow and arrows, slid Derf into place, and hung the starknives from his waist. He looked back at the sleeping Louise and walked over to her, some of her hair was blocking her face and he pushed it aside. When he finished his heart skipped a beat and he looked at his hand and smiled softly, "I guess she's cute in her own sort of way."

Flynn made his way outside and breathed deeply taking in the early morning, he then noticed an unfamiliar sight, a couple mages were already up and seemed to be training with their familiars. He noticed Guiche off in the distance and jogged over.

"Hey Guiche, I didn't know this time of morning existed for nobles."

Guiche turned to see the white t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts man jog up to him, "Oh hey Raven, yeah we are never up this early but when we heard the news yesterday we decided to get some early morning practicing in."

"Speaking of we, where is Verdandi?" As if on cue, the ground rumbled beneath Flynn's feet and a familiar face popped out of the ground a foot away from him. Flynn bent down and scratched the mole under the chin, the mole seemed to enjoy it. "What's the news?"

"Princess Henrietta is coming to watch the exhibition tomorrow and she's going to be here this afternoon."

"Great, another stuck up noble and this one takes the cake by being a princess. Well I need to get started with my mornings workout, bye." Flynn was gone before Guiche could say anything else to deter Flynn's mind from thinking the Princess just another noble.

()()()()

Flynn's workout progressed slower than usual, having to take breaks now and then due to his injuries still acting up but overall, it was a good workout. After the bath, he re-wrapped the bandages with clean ones and went for breakfast by arriving in the kitchen. When he did though, the entire staff formed a half circle around him, Flynn felt a bit uneasy and wondered what he did wrong this time. His unease was put to rest when they all did a full bow.

"Thank for bringing back Siesta!" They all said in unison.

"Um . . . your welcome but I don't need you all to thank me, it's really okay."

"You don't understand do you?" Marteau walked up through the crowd.

"Understand what?" Flynn was truly baffled for once.

"No one has ever done something like this for us and expect nothing in return, you are truly a saint."

Flynn became embarrassed and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Siesta is my friend and I look out for my friends. You're all my friends, you treated me as one of your own and feed me, a sort of second family so to speak."

"Well of course, us peasants have to stick together in this world, now how about some food for your stomach?"

"Hell yeah." As Flynn walked through the crowd, they all thanked them personally and Flynn became all the more embarrassed. He stopped when he finished walking through the crowd and stood in front from Siesta who was holding a tray of food.

"Here's your food Raven. I already made it before you arrived." Siesta smiled and set down the tray on a nearby table. She took his hands and brought her face close to his, "Hope you have a good exhibition . . . _Flynn_." Then she happily walked off leaving a crimson faced Flynn behind. Once he recovered he dug into his food and knowing Siesta made it was a double bonus to its deliciousness.

"Wait dammit, I forgot step two again."

()()()()

"That should do it." The hay bales again and set up a target. He walked back fifteen meters before turning back around, then unclipped one of the starknives. "Lets see how good I still am." He took a step forward with his left foot, did a three-sixty on his left heel, and loosed the starknife at the target.

He turned back to see the starknife was nowhere in sight, "Where the fuck did it . . ." The answer came when a shriek from behind him came up, Flynn turned to see Montmorency's shirt sleeve imbedded in the rock wall along with his starknife.

"SHIT, I did not mean to do that!" Flynn ran over and pulled out his knife, on closer inspection he realized that Montmorency was bleeding from a cut on her arm, it was a small cut but that didn't stop her from becoming a little teary eyed. He reached into his back pocket and retrieved his bandages then quickly wrapped her cut up. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit rusty with these things." She merely nodded and walked off with her frog familiar on her shoulder still a little terrified, "Ten Nuyen I get an earful from Louise."

()()()()

**12:54 PM Tristan Entrance Courtyard**

The whole institute gathered for the princess's arrival, except for Flynn who was still training and now was shirtless due to the fact he had a couple more accidents causing enough tears for him not to care about the shirt anymore.

Flynn wasn't paying much attention when a loud male's voice declared the princess's arrival, in fact he zoned it out completely.

The royal carriage came to a stop and a maid opened the door for her highness to step out, many students were taken back by her beauty, it was then Flynn looked over from his training to see a fancy dressed girl about his age and purple hair step out from the carriage, vision magnification revealed her eyes to be a light blue color. Flynn shrugged and continued practicing, "So that's a princess."

Henrietta looked at the crowd before her, she smiled and waved causing a few men to become infatuated. She looked past the crowd to see a dark blue haired man with bandages all over his upper body with blood stains here and was throwing odd shaped weapons at hay bales. She was brought back into focus when her guards started to flank her, she walked up to Osmond and staff who were bowing at her approach.

"Lord Osmond, I apologize for this sudden selfish request." Her guards towered behind her with her head only up to their chest.

"Not at all your highness, the students and I have eagerly awaiting your arrival with joyful anticipation."

"This is the one year I really wanted to see the exhibition with my own eyes."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Just a personal rea-"

"HEADS UP!" A blade few past Henrietta's eyes, missing by centimeters and continuing on to loop around and flying past Osmond's head then embed into the ground in front of her. She turned to see that same upper body bandaged man running up with a bit of an embarrassed look, she then saw the man had a scar on his right cheek and gray eyes.

"Sorry about that, I'm practi-"

Flynn wasn't able to finish when one of the nearby guards pulled out his sword and swung at Flynn yelling, "Protect the princess!" Flynn saw the blade coming and activated his spurs and brought them up to his face, stopped moving his feet and slid on the stone, bending slightly backwards. The sword struck the spurs but merely slid up and over his head, he fully stopped sliding next to starknife and right in front of Henrietta. The guards were a bit in shock to see these blades protruding from the top of this man's wrist but quickly recovered and were about to attack when Henrietta stopped them.

Henrietta smiled softly, "And what might be your name?"

"Um . . . Raven the Shadowrunner your highness, sorry about that." Raven got on one knee to deter combat.

Henrietta reached down and plucked the starknife from the ground, "This is a curious weapon, what is it called?"

"A starknife your majesty." Flynn wanted to avoid a fight today on account of his wounds.

"And how did you get all those wounds?" She handed Flynn the starknife.

"From being stupid in short." He quickly took the weapon and attached it to his side.

Henrietta laughed, "Well you should be more careful in the future okay?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled more.

For the second time today, Raven's heart missed a beat and his face became crimson, "O-of course your m-majesty." He quickly walked off not wanting to create any more misunderstandings, he also felt Louise eye's staring at the back of his head, and the amount of anger emanating from her.

()()()()

**8:27 PM Louise's Room**

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Louise threw a shoe that struck Flynn directly in the face, he didn't really care right now, his muscles were sore and he was tired from practicing all day. "And to make matters worse, you still don't have a routine to perform tomorrow."

"Actually yes I do, I told you I have a back up one."

"Mind telling me now?"

"Still nope."

"You worthless dog, what am I goi-" Flynn lept up and placed a hand on her mouth telling her to be quiet, someone was right outside the door according to his radar. He brought away his hand still telling her to be quiet with the other, quietly he made his way over to the door and readied himself. The door opened a little, then Flynn grabbed the assailant by the scruff of their neck and threw the cloaked figure in the middle of the room where they landed on their back.

Before they could get up, Flynn was already on top of them with a blade to their neck, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Future ruler of Tristain and to see my old friend . . . and you're grabbing my breasts."

"Say what now?" Flynn looked down and he was indeed grabbing something soft and round, "Well this is awkward."

"Is it even more awkward knowing blood is coming out your nose?" Henrietta tilted her head and smiled.

"There's going to be a lot more in a second."

"GET OFF HER!" Louise's foot came up and bashed Flynn right in the nose sending him reeling backwards, Louise quickly got to one knee and bowed her head, "I'm sorry for the actions of my familiar and will gladly have him executed if you so wish."

Flynn looked up from laying on his back, wiping off blood as he did , "Say what now?" Then he fell back down.

"Stop with the formalities Louise, he was only protecting you which is understandable if he's your familiar."

Flynn looked up again, "Okay, how did you know that?"

"Why else would you be living with her?"

"Yes your majesty, he's my dog of a familiar."

"Woof." Flynn replied mockingly, Henrietta let out another laugh. "Also quick question, how do you two know each other?"

"When we were younger, I was lucky enough to become the princess's playmate and close companion." Louise smiled still on one knee.

Flynn held up a finger, "I think the term you're looking for is childhood friends."

"Yes, we are." Henrietta pulled Louise to her feet and pulled her into a hug, "I missed you so much Louise Francoise, I've wanted to see you for a long time now." Tears started flowing from her eyes. "I've been very lonely with no one to open my heart to."

"Hey where's my hug?" Louise glared at Flynn who held up his hands in defense, "It was a joke, I don't really even like hugs to begin with."

Louise walked over and placed a foot on his chest, "You shouldn't make jokes about the princess ever, GOT THAT? I'm sorry princess, his behavior leaves a lot to be desired."

"So much so that he stood up to that pompous Count Mont? I actually wanted to meet you for awhile, I wanted to say more back in the courtyard but I had other duties to attend to. I really wanted to meet the familiar who stood up to a noble really is."

"Yay, I'm famous. . . I hate fame"

"The trouble you made caused quite a stir when I got involved. But don't worry, there will be no punishment."

"And thus ends the mystery of why I don't have a bounty on my head."

"Thank you princess, we can't ever repay you for what you've done." Louise bowed again.

"I said before if you're ever in a bind, I will always do my best and help you out so there's no need to thank me."

"Regardless, thank you . . . and sorry for grabbing your breasts." Flynn sat up using his torn up shirt to stop the blood flow.

"It's fine. Louise, I think you summoned up a fine familiar."

"He does have his moments I guess, which are very few."

"Hey . . . laying right here."

()()()()

**After some catching up between Henrietta and Louise . . .**

"This evening is the most fun I had in years because of you. Thank you Louise Francoise." The two were hugging again and Flynn stood there awkwardly.

"The same goes for me, Princess Henrietta." They finally stopped hugging and Henrietta turned her attention toward Flynn, "Mister Familiar-"

"Two things: no mister please and call me Flynn, your highness."

Henrietta chuckled, "Flynn, promise that you will do your best tomorrow."

"You bet princess."

She started walking down the hall and Flynn swore he heard the next few words she said.

"Freedom really is the best."

()()()()

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

Flynn sat up looking around staring into the complete blackness, seeing nothing.

"Never figure I'd end up back here, did I die in my sleep?"

"No Flynn, you haven't. This is taking place in your head." A bright light appeared before him and Joseph strolled out.

"Well well, pleasure seeing you again, so why did you bring me here today?"

"Straight to the point, in short I'm here to tell you that your role in this world is much bigger than you think."

"How much bigger?"

"Astronomical, as I said before, you will save this world."

"I will believe it when I see it, until then you're full of shit."

"Why don't you believe me Flynn?"  
"Because you're saying I'm going to be the savior of this world for christ sake. Look at me, I'm one man in a world of magic, and I don't have any magic myself."

"I thought you hated magic?"

"I do but you get what I'm saying don't you? How am I suppose to save the world when I'm pinned down by Louise?"

"You have your solution."

"What?"

"Now go and protect your solution with your life." The light faded along with Joseph.

()()()()

**7:51 AM Louise's room**

Flynn woke with a start, wide eyed and breathing hard, muscles still aching a bit. Light was shining through the window in a peculiar manner that it was shining directly on Louise who was sleeping.

Flynn walked over and sat on the bed, "Is she the solution?"

Louise stirred under her covers, "Hmm . . . what do you want you dog?"

"Time to get up, breakfast is going to be served soon." Louise sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyelids, "Still drowsy huh, I'll go get bucket of cold water."

Flynn got off the bed and made his way to the door when a shoe hit him in the back of the head. He rubbed the the impacted area and turned back to she Louise sitting up in her bed, with a rather angry look, "Don't you dare, you dog!"

"Riddle me this: you're in bed, where did the shoe come from?" Flynn never got a answer, Louise got out of bed and requested Flynn's help. Flynn sighed and shrugged and changed her, although for some reason this time he was embarrassed changing her. He shook off the feeling and the two of them proceeded to breakfast, it went by quickly with all the chatter being about the Exhibition which was right after breakfast.

Once outside Flynn and Louise sat off to the side where all the second years sat with their familiars and waited to be called up on stage, Flynn took a quick look at a roster and saw that he was last. With that in mind he quickly ran back to the room to grab the gear he needed, he returned with his rifle, Derf, a pair of gloves and a small device he held tightly. He dropped the gear expect the small device which he pocketed and ran to the gear and ran to the other side of the stage where no one was and started sticking five long sticks in the ground. A few of the kitchen staff showed up with pots, Flynn merely held up and hand and said a few words before coming back to Louise.

The familiars were various as were the shows they put on, Flynn gagged when he saw Guiche laying back on Verdandi surrounded by rose petals, "I'm going to need a vomit bag."

Kirche went on with her familiar Flame and performed all sorts of dazzling fire tricks, it was then Flynn spotted Henrietta sitting out in the crowd surrounded by bodyguards and shook his head, "I have deduced seven ways on how to sneak and kill the princess and have a successful getaway, although three of those seven require technology from my world . . . which I don't have." Flynn then felt his ear being yanked down.

"And you mind telling me why you were thinking of this?" Louise sounded very angry and had a hint of killing intent in her voice.

Flynn groaned in pain, "So I know what to watch for if any attempts suddenly happen within the next hour."

Louise loosened the grip on his ear a little, "Watch for what more specifically?"

"I don't know . . . assassins, spies . . . people tearing off other people's ears?"

Louise let go and reverted to her grumpy stance, "Well make yourself more clear next time so I don't think you're trying to kill her majesty."

Flynn rubbed his throbbing ear, "Give me one reason why I would kill her?"

"You hate nobles."

Flynn smiled softly, "Only those who endanger me or my friends." Louise turned her head to see him smiling, she blushed a little but quickly turned away so he didn't see.

Flynn's smile widened, "Are you blus-" A shadow fell over them for a second, Flynn's rifle went skyward and focused on a blue dragon. He was about to shoot when he realized that Tabitha was riding it, "You have dragons in this world as familiars?"

Louise nodded, "Yes, a lot of knights have dragons, they fly around in combat, do you have them back in your world?"

"A few, they mostly stay hidden except the one who is a president and runs a country . . . and talks of course."

"What's a president?"

"Easiest way for me to describe it is a king who is elected by the people and for the people, although I think elections stopped when magic was brought back into my world."

Louise tilted her head, "What do you mean brought back?"

"Well quite a bit before I was born, magic came back into the and according to I think was the same dragon that is now president, magic existed in my world a long time ago. Confusing I know, but I don't really care for it, I don't have magic nor do I want it, it's a pain in the ass in my opinion."

Louise's foot slammed into his shin, "Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself."

Flynn rubbed his injured shin and muttered, "Bitch."

Louise's eyes widened, "What was that?!" Louise had her wand was pointing at him.

Flynn's Shadow name was called up from stage, "Saved by the bell." That didn't stop Louise from using a spell causing a massive explosion sending Flynn halfway across the stage and hit with a large _thud_.

Flynn looked up from his face down position and saw the entire crowd looking at him, some with worry in their eyes, he decided to open with a joke, "Now that's what I call an explosive entrance." The entire crowd let out a laugh which lightened the mood, Flynn rose to his feet and brushed himself off.

Flynn's part of the exhibition was more like show and tell as he explained his rifle and how the firing system works, he shot a couple pots courteously provided by the kitchen staff to show the non-believers that it was possible to have a gun that fires more than once before needing to be reloaded. Then it was onto his magnetic gloves, people in the crowd were asked to come up and try to rip Derf's blade out from the palm of his hand. The glove did its purpose and the blade never left the palm of his hand. Then it was onto the finally, the Ares Tech cloaking device.

"I'm going to need one more volunteer for this last part." The crowd was hesitant due to the fact that some of them were put to shame for not being able to pull the blade off the palm of his hand, even after Flynn explained it. Flynn scanned the crowd longer while a single thought ran through his mind, "_Don't make me invite up Louise." _A hand did go up but even Flynn was hesitant to chose _that _person. Flynn sighed then said, "If her majesty would kindly step onto the stage."

Henrietta rose from her seat and like automated machines, her guards fell in line behind her. When on stage, the guards formed a semicircle around him and Henrietta so the crowd could still see his demonstration . . . or execution . . . from Louise who was staring intently at her familiar.

A sweat bead metaphorically appeared on Flynn's forehead, "A question if you will, I'm guessing invisibility is still a highly experimental magic spell?" Henrietta nodded, "Well then, you may not believe it but I have a device that allows the user to become invisible and before you ask, I'm sorry but I won't give it up for any reason whatsoever."

"Understandable but you still haven't proven it." Her tone hinted at a challenge.

Gasps came from the crowd who haven't seen it before and Henrietta too, Flynn vanished without another word, her guards looked around frantically for if and when he might strike, "Oh calm down, I'm in the same spot." Henrietta stared closely in front of her and could see the slightest silhouette, she reached out and her hand came into physical contact with Flynn, "If you will, get your hand off my face please." Her hand fell back to her side and Flynn reappeared in front of her, "Actually it really isn't _true _invisibility where you just up and completely vanish, this device _bends_ light around the user making them technically invisible but it leaves a very _very_ hard to see silhouette. Which you probably saw after looking more closely."

Henrietta nodded, "What amazing technology, your world is truly more advanced than ours."

"You want to try it?" Flynn held the small circular device to her.

Her head tilted, "What about not giving it up?"

"Your only borrowing it for a minute." Flynn smiled and held it closer to her.

Flynn showed Henrietta the correct button and stood back a little. Some of the members of the crowd rose from their seats as their future leader vanished in front of their very eyes.

"Your majesty! Are you there?" One of the guards stepped forward.

"Calm down, I am right here still. You could really cause some trouble with this couldn't you?"

"Alas, the only pure evil thing I ever used it for was to steal some sweets from my mentor who had taken it away saying that I-" Flynn stopped talking as his eyes widened, the princess was fading in and out of invisibility at an alarming rate, "Oh shit, um I need to take that from you right now." He grabbed the device from her hand in the nick of time. The small circular device sent out a discharge of electricity to the one who was holding it causing Flynn to twitch this way and that on the ground like he was having a seizure.

The guards stepped between Flynn and Henrietta and merely watched as the blue haired man twitched on the ground, when stopped Louise was at his side and she notice that his body seemed to be a shimmering for some reason.

"Hey! Wake up you stupid dog, don't tell me you're dead." Louise continued nudging him until he shot to his feet from being face down by shoving himself off the ground.

"Why it discharges electricity when it's low on power will never cease to confuse me." The shimmering man brushed himself off.

"Are you alr-" Henrietta was cut off as Flynn grabbed his rifle, pocketed the device, sheathed Derf on his back, and ran off stage and through the crowd to disappear around the side of the school.

Louise was in shock, "Where the hell is he going?!" Then ran after him.

After they were gone, Colbert walked out on stage, "It is time to start the judging."

()()()()

"I knew I wasn't imagining things." Flynn stood peering from a nearby at a massive golem that appeared to be made from mud and rock.

"That small rumbling I heard when my ear was on the ground wasn't my stomach rumbling, even though I was technically three off the ground on a stage." The golem was punching repeatedly at the same spot on the wall trying to get in obviously, but why? Flynn also took note of the hooded figure standing on the golem's head.

"God damn it, and people wonder why I fucking hate magic." He was brought back to attention as Louise ran past the bush he was in and now stood in clear view of the golem.

"A golem?!" Louise's wand was pointing at the golem in less than a second .

The figure on top of the golem turned toward Louise, "Great, someone has seen me. Get her!"

Louise finished the spell she was chanting and yelled, "Fireball!" A moment passed before an explosion set off on the golem's right shoulder and redirected at the Academy's wall which created cracks within wall.

The figure laughed, "What part of that was suppose to be a fireball? Now be a good girl and hold still." Louise fell backwards in terror as the golem reached out for her but before the golem could reach her, the hooded figure was peppered by gunfire and had to move their golem's arm to protect them. "What! When did a platoon of musketeers arrive?!"

Flynn was running across the grass, firing a full clip toward the figure. When he reached Louise he loaded in another clip before pulling her to her feet and yanking her around a nearby corner, "Stay here!" Then ran back into the open grass area in front of the giant golem.

The golem's arm moved and the hooded figure was shocked to see one man pointing a musket at them, "And who might you be young man?"

Flynn smiled and bowed mockingly, "Raven the Shadowrunner, and you are?"

The hooded figure laughed, "Only idiots give their names to strangers." A bullet passed through the figure's thigh causing them to yell out in pain.

"I could have easily sent that through your head, so how about you give up and go to jail nice and peacefully?" Flynn heard a pair of footsteps stop beside him to the left, he turned to see Louise with her wand outstretched toward the golem. "I told you to stay put you idiot!"

Louise turned her head towards him, "And stand by and watch,?! It would be an embarrassment to my honor as a noble!"

"Honor isn't gonna mean shit when you're-" Flynn noticed out of the corner of his eye that a golem's arm was coming right at them, he had a split second decision, jump out of the way and hope Louise dodges too, or shove Louise out of the way and face the brunt force of the golem. Although even before these thoughts occurred to Flynn, he had jumped to the side shoving Louise clear of the golem's reach. He had just enough time to turn around and take the full force of the hit, sending Flynn flying across the grass.

The hooded figure took the opportunity to return to bashing the wall when they saw part of the wall was cracked, "Is it possible that girl . . ." The golem reached back and then sent its fist through the wall of the central tower, the crashing through the wall attracted everyone's attention from the Exhibition toward the scene. Tabitha took flight on her dragon to survey what was happening.

Louise pushed herself off the ground and retrieved her wand, by this time the figure had lept out of the hole in the wall with a metal rectangular package and now had her golem walk back over the wall in retreat while she gripped her wound. Louise pointed her wand at the escaping golem and was about to start reciting another spell when a weak voice called out.

"L-louise . . ."

The sight horrified her, Flynn's left arm was in a position that shouldn't humanly be possible, when she got a closer look, she saw his pupils were different sizes and his right eye was bruised badly, but the worst part was the broken rifle fragments jutting out of Flynn's stomach and chest. By the time she had realized he was there, he had propped himself up against a nearby wall. Louise turned back to the golem for a second, she didn't want them to get away but if she did go after them she could die and Flynn would most certainly die. Blood started oozing from Flynn's mouth, at this time Tabitha landed nearby and ran over and kneeled next to the two of them.

"Tabitha go find someone to help carry Flynn, then tell the nurses in the infirmary that he's coming up in dire condition, please hurry." Tabitha nodded and ran off toward the direction while the dragon trotted over to Flynn and Louise.

"Oh what do I do?" Louise was panicking, she had no idea what to do to help Flynn.

"You c-can start by c-calming down." Flynn coughed up blood and wiped his mouth with his unbroken arm, "Then keep me talking."

Louise thought for a moment, "Umm . . . tell me about the mission you were on when you were brought here."

Flynn recounted all the details about getting the file through one of Trigger's close buddies, the arrival, and the split up. Before he could move on guards arrived with a stretcher and carried him to the infirmary where the nurses were getting ready for his arrival.

()()()()

**An hour after Flynn was rushed to the infirmary**

For the past hour, Louise stood outside infirmary waiting on how Flynn's condition was, she stood up, paced back and forth for about three minutes then sat back down for five minutes then repeated the process again.

Finally Colbert walked out of the infirmary and walked over to Louise, "They did everything they could for him but they are just nurses." Louise's eyes started to fill with tears and Colbert quickly corrected himself, "Oh no he isn't dead but as I said they are only nurses. We will have a doctor tomorrow to do a full evaluation . . . and we might keep him here, I've talking with the headmaster about having a doctor live on the premises for a while now."

"May I go in and see him?"

Colbert rubbed his chin, "Well he does need his rest but he did ask to see you, you can for a few minutes." Louise brushed past Colbert and rushed into infirmary, Flynn was on the bed closest to the door, sipping some water when she came in.

Almost his entire upper body was covered in bandages of some sort, his left arm was in a sling with a splint, and had bandages wrapped around his head diagonally so it covered his right eye.

"How are you doing?" Raven held up the cup as a greeting.

Louise laughed, "I think I should be asking you that question."

Flynn shifted a little on the bed, "Well, I had my rifle sticking out of my chest, my right eye can't be exposed to light for a while, my left arm is broken in two places, my head hurts like hell, my radar and thermal vision are currently rebooting after my head took the hit so . . . . been worse. It could be worse, the healing potion they gave me stopped the internal bleeding and my vision magnification and low-light vision still work. That reminds me." Flynn turned his head toward the nearest nurse, "I don't suppose you have anymore healing potions?"

"In this case we would give you some but for some reason the rest of our potions disappeared which was about four of them." The nurse turned back to her work.

"Well that sucks,don't suppose you have anymore?" Louise shook her head. The two sat in silence for a bit when the door opened and Henrietta came running in.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are alright."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry to mock you but do I look alright?"

Henrietta ran over and kneeled down next to Louise, "What happened?!"

"Took a earth golem's arm to the face . . . and everywhere else for that matter." Flynn let out a laughed which turned into coughing, when the coughing subsided, "God, it hurts to breath."

A guard placed a hand on Henrietta's shoulder, "Princess, we must leave."

"Alright." She turned back to her friend, "I refused to leave until I made sure you two were safe, I must go now and make a full report to the palace about the incident, I promise to see you again real soon Louise, and you too Flynn." Flynn winched at his real name being used in public but he would just have to hope no one else heard it.

When the Princess was gone, Louise spoke, "I hope they don't pin the incident on her majesty."

"Why would they, she didn't do anything." Flynn took another sip of water.

"They had to pull what little guards they had away from guarding the vault for the princess, and she came here with much protest from her advisors."

Flynn raised his cup once more, "Here's to the politicians: May all the bad ones go die in a hole." Louise looked angrily at Flynn, "Hey, I said all the bad ones and it seems like Henrietta is a good one from what I hear."

Louise stood up, "Well, I have to go now, I'll make sure lunch and dinner is sent up to you."

Flynn sat up, "Wait- gah shit!" He clutched his wounds and fell back down.

"What is it?"

"Well . . . um . . ." Flynn had to think of something fast, "Uh . . . want to hear the rest of my story?"

"I can listen to it later." Louise turned toward the door once again.

"Wait please." Flynn sighed, "I usually have someone visiting me while I'm injured back in my world. Do your familiar this one favor and just don't leave me alone for a little while. I do get lonely you know."

Louise sighed herself, "Stupid dog . . . I guess I can make this one exception."

"Thank you Louise." Flynn picked up where they left off and Louise was really interested in how Flynn infiltrated the hive along with the escape. By the time he finished lunch had just started so Louise said her goodbyes and soon after lunch was wheeled up with a note on it.

"_I got you a present and it's waiting in my room, you better be grateful."_

()()()()

**6:20 AM Louise's room**

A shadowy figure quietly entered the room, even in almost complete darkness the figure moved around the room knowing where everything was. Until they tripped but caught himself before face planting into the ground but his hand felt something soft.

"Oh, don't tell me I landed on . . . " Louise heard the man yell out as he fell and quickly lit a candle.

Flynn found himself laying on a bed where his hay pile should be.

Louise was in shock, "Aren't you suppose to be in the infirmary?!" Flynn nodded, "Then why are you here?! You could seriously over exert yourself and cause some serious damage!" Louise got out of her bed and was about to lead Flynn back to the infirmary.

"Is this bed for me?" Louise stopped in her tracks and looked at the bed beside her.

"Yes, it's the present I mentioned in the note I sent you, nurses said that you should have a proper bed so you could sleep easier, I hear you mutter in your dreams a bit."

Flynn looked away, "What do I mutter about?"

Louise thought, "Your family, Theonaer, and your mentor Joseph." She looked at Flynn who had a tear flowing down his cheek, "I'm sorry I di-"

"It's okay, anyway I'm sleeping here tonight. I can't stand that infirmary anymore." Flynn shifted into a comfortable position.

Louise smirked, "Are you sure you just aren't lonely?"

"Shut it." Louise settled back into her bed and blew out the candle. "Hey Louise?"

"What do you want now, dog?" Her voice carrying an irritated tone.

"Thanks for the bed."

Louise smiled and her tone softened, "Your welcome . . . Flynn."

()()()()

**9:40 Same Day Louise's Classroom**

Flynn sat next to Louise**, **it was officially labeleda study period due to the staff being preoccupied with the recent theft from the schools vault. His head was laying on the desk out of boredom since he had nothing to do and he couldn't read their language and Louise already stopped him from playing the Knife game due to the fact the constant tapping was annoying everybody.

After a while Kirche turned around from in front of him with a small closed container, "I think you might like this, it's a delicacy from Germania." The lid opened to reveal a bunch of what appeared to be fruit. He popped a piece of fruit in his mouth and chewed thoroughly.

When he swallowed, "Damn . . . talk about good fruit."

Kirche blushed, "Why thank you, I made it myself . . . would you like me to feed you?"

Flynn took the small container, "Um no, I still have my dignity as a Shadowrunner and I have one good arm." He retrieved the fork from Kirche's hand and started digging in.

Kirche laughed, "You say something about dignity and yet you are an attractive man wearing no shirt in the middle of a classroom with many attractive song ladies such as myself."

Flynn looked down at his torso area, "Doesn't really matter, I have so many bandages covering my upper body that it might as well be a shirt."

"That may be so, but the bandages are skin tight so it shows off all your nicely shaped muscles . . . and I happen to notice a couple girls around the classroom sneaking peeks at you." A couple "eeps" came out from various girls around the classroom.

Flynn chuckled, "So let them look, it's not like I'm embarrassed. My job requires me to keep physically fit, and the only girl I care about is Louise . . ." He slowly turned to see Louise staring angrily at him, practically fuming.

"What did you say you shameless dog?!" Her tone was mencing to say the least.

"Thaaat came out wrong . . . what I meant to s-" A knock came from the door and a elderly man walked inside carrying a decent sized brown rectangular bag, not someone Flynn had seen before.

The man cleared his throat, "I was told that a Mister Raven the Shadowrunner, familiar to Louise Francoise, was here."

Flynn stood up, "That would be me but please drop the mister, it makes me feel old. Might I ask who you are?"

The man laughed, "Not as old as me, that's for sure. As for me, I am Doctor Henry Stryker . . . that's spelled S-T-R-Y-K-E-R."

"Isn't that funny, I knew a guy from my world who has the same last name as you and he was also a doctor . . . of sorts, also one of my best friends." Flynn walked down the steps in the classroom and shook the man's hand. "I suppose you are here to do my check up?"

The man's handshake was firm, "Correct, we made the arrangements and I am going to be staying here as the school's doctor, they said I might be seeing you a lot."

Flynn laughed, "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Should we go to the infirmary?"

Henry shook his head, "No need, I have the things I need here in my bag, if you could take a seat." He pointed to an empty chair in front of the room. Flynn slowly sat down as to not slam his back against the chair and cause more unnecessary pain, "Alright then, I'm going to need to remove all the bandages to check the stitching and how the wounds are healing." While Flynn was undoing all the bandages with the help from Henry-excluding the eye bandage-, a few of the girls stared at Flynn intently not wanting to miss a second. The removal of the bandages revealed many injuries, the ones from Count Mont's estate along with the more recent rifle impaled shards- which to Flynn's dismay was not able to be repaired- but the most noticeable wound was the giant scar diagonally across his torso from the spirit bug battle.

Gasps and dreamy sighs came from around the class came forward, some even got out of their seats to get a closer look when Henry decided enough was enough, "Alright, everyone back to their seats, my patient needs his space. You can stare intently at him from your seats." The students returned to their seats and returned to their work, most of them that is.

"Thanks Doc."

"Don't mention it. Alright, you don't need the stitching for the scar on your chest, or the ones old impalement wounds but the newer ones still require them." Henry removed the stitches from where they didn't need to be which was still a tad bit painful having a piece of thread being dragged out of your flesh.

"Alright time to see your eye." He turned around to face the students, "Can some of you close the curtains please?" After they were closed, the light was obviously lessened but there was still enough light to see across the room. "Alright lets check your eye now." Flynn was again helped by Henry to remove the bandages.

"Oh my . . ."

"Um Doc . . . why can't I see out of my right eye?" Around Flynn's eye was still purple but the swelling was down. The main problem was that his right eye was white, even the pupil.

"I'm afraid you may never see out of it again."

"Well talk about shit on a crab stick."

Louise walked up to the front of the room, "How much will it cost to fix his eye?"

Henry sighed, "It's not the matter of cost, it's the matter if he could recover with a health potion. Without one he would surely go blind but even health potions go so far to heal someone, it would surely enhance his chance of seeing out of it again. I do happen to have a rather strong potion made by my own hands but it was expensive to make . . . I want to help him but this potion won't be reimbursed by the school."

Louise sighed, "How much?"

A sigh came from the elderly man, "I will reduce the cost to half of what all the ingredients cost, which is sad to say one thousand gold."

Louise took a step back, "I only have about six hundred left after the potion I got him."

"Done." Flynn stood up and reached into his satchel and pulled a large pouch of gold coin. "Here's five hundred and sixty two gold pieces, four hundred from the bandits I stopped and one hundred sixty two from doing odd jobs around campus for the staff, Louise if you could please pay the other portion please."

Louise was in shock for a moment by the amount of money he had and how much he had earned from the knights, and wondered where he was keeping all the gold, then nodded and ran out of the room to her room.

Henry smiled and handed him the potion, "I trust you two enough to know she means true on her part of the bargain. But even with the potion, I still recommend you keep that bandage over your eye. Your impalement wounds should be fine in a day or two, your arm in a week but your eye . . . a month and we will have the final result, whether it be bad or good." Flynn nodded and gulped down potion in one go, the potion seemed "redder" almost like blood but it had more kick to it when he ingested the potion.

A little while later Louise returned and payed Henry the other half. Flynn had already wrapped his eye again by the time she returned, also he had a shirt on due to the fact he no longer had most of his body covered by bandages anymore and the fact that he felt some of the girls in the classroom starting to stare a little too intently.

"Bloody _yanderes, _I might have to keep my shirt on more often."

()()()()

**10:20 AM Louis's classroom still**

Doctor Henry said his goodbyes and the classroom settled back down into study mode while Flynn contemplated having only one functional eye and eating Kirche's food. A little while later Colbert came walking into the room requesting Louise and Tabitha's presence in the principal's office.

Flynn stood behind Louise, Tabitha and Kirche who decided to tag along on the base that it sounded "fun". The principal's secretary spoke up to the group, "After questioning some people in town, we have credible evidence that a suspicious figure was seen entering and leaving an abandoned shack deep in the forest this Morning."

"Very speedy work, Miss Longville, you are to be commended." Flynn hadn't seen the headmaster before, not counting the time he almost had a starknife sail through the back of his head.

"From those testimonies, I managed to sketch out a picture of the figure in question." She handed a rolled up piece of parchment to Osmand and rolled it and presented to the three girls.

Flynn who was behind them spoke up, "It's them, Bouquet the Sculpture or whatever."

Tabitha corrected him, "Fouquet."

The other staff members started to mumble to one another until Colbert spoke up, "We must report this to the palace at once! I'll also send a request for royal guards to go after her."

Osmand shook his head, "If we waste time with those bureaucrats, then she will escape. We must retrieve the Vials of Destruction and capture Fouquet ourselves if we are to to regain our honor tarnished by that theif. Now raise your staff if you are up for the challenge." The other staff members looked away and started mumbling, trying to come up with some excuse on not going. Osmond was surprised, "Are there none of you who wish to raise your fame by capturing Fouquet?"

Louise was debating and decided to volunteer but Flynn beat her to the punch, "I'll go, we have a saying where I come from, an eye for an eye. And I think that she owes me me a eye." Flynn pointed to his injured eye, "And a arm if I'm not mistaken."

Louise quickly recovered and raised her wand, "I will too, it would hurt my honor if I let my familiar take this on alone."

Next wand was Kirche's, "I will go too."

Louise was stunned, "Zerbest?!"

"Well, I can't let myself be outdone by a Valliere, also I need to make sure Flynn doesn't hurt himself anymore."

Flynn scoffed and muttered, "Only when your brain is as big as your breasts."

And the final wand was Tabitha's but Kirche interjected, "You don't have to come you know, this is a problem between the two of us."

"I'm worried about both of you." Kirche was touched and Louise didn't know what to think but she was happy.

Osmond chuckled, "Then I will leave it to the four of you then. Three of these youngsters have seen what Fouquet can do, and Miss Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight."

Flynn smiled while Louise and Kirche were shocked, "I guess anything is possible in a world of magic. . . except completely mending my arm and eye."

Osmond continued, "Miss Zerbest comes from established military family in Germania, very old stock. And I'm told her flame magic is reliable and the very best quality."

Flynn let another comment surface and sighed, "If only she had the discipline from a military family."

And finally Osmond turned painstaking toward Louise trying to quickly think up something, "And uh . . . Miss Valliere here is the daughter of well known Valliere family, which has had several excellent mages in the past . . . well . . . she has a very bright future . . ." sweat started appearing on his forehead when he finally thought of something, "That's right, I hear her familiar is a excellent warrior, trained with a variety of weapons and has technology far beyond our own. Not to mention he defeated Guiche whose father is a famous swordsman himself." Louise was grief stricken that her familiar her familiar had more accomplishments than herself.

"That's right, he uses the legendary Gandl-" Colbert quickly stopped himself before he revealed anything more, this most certainly didn't escape Flynn's category of "Be sure to ask about later" in his memory.

"The institute will be looking forward to your hard work as well as your duty as nobles . . . and familiars." The three nobles raised their wands as Flynn just facepalmed.

"Lord Osmond, I will serve as their guide if that is your wish." Flynn was skeptical of the secretary but he wasn't sure why.

"An excellent idea, are you sure Miss Longville?"

She smiled, "I planned it from the start." That sent a chill up Flynn's back.

()()()()

"Thank Jesus for wagons. I still can't ride horses." Flynn stretched his arm and legs and leaned back in the seat.

"Will you shut up you dog?"

"I will shut up if I want to, besides I have a question?"

Louise turned her head and asked with an irritated tone, "Which is what?"

"All magic users in this world are nobles, riddle me this: Why is a noble going around stealing everybody's crap n' stuff?"

"That's not entirely accurate, it's true only nobles can use magic but some nobles are demoted to peasant status. They live as guards, bartenders, everyday jobs. Or they turn to a life of mischievous and sometimes crime. Even I have been demoted from my status of noble rank but thankfully Headmaster Osmond isn't picky about his secretary being a noble." Flynn was surprised to hear this from Miss Longville but before he could say anything Kirche stepped in.

"Really?! Might I ask why you were demoted?"

"Kirche! That is rude to ask someone." Louise pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Well it's not my fault that this trip is boring."

Flynn had enough already, "Enough bickering if you don't want me to knock both of you out again! Louise, stop being so accusing. And Kirche, if you're bored then maybe you should have thought twice about coming with us."

Kirche stood up and sat down to the left of Flynn, "I couldn't just sit there knowing you be coming out here so injured. I need to protect you my darling." Kirche pushed her cleavage onto Flynn.

"Kirche . . . your breasts . . ." Flynn face tightened.

She smiled, "What about them, you like them?"

"No . . . they are crushing my injured arm and it hurts." Kirche pulled away quickly and Flynn's face relaxed once again. "Be more careful will you, I need this arm back in top condition as soon as possible and I am NOT sorry to say your breasts aren't helping."

()()()()

The party stood hidden in some bushes away from the abandoned shack, surveying the scene.

"Well I can't see any movement." Flynn stood crouched in front of the group with Derf drawn.

Louise turned to her familiar, "What should we do?"

"That's easy, you people stay here and I'll go check it out." Flynn pulled a small circular device from his pocket, "Should have a good few minutes charge on it." And with that vanished into thin air, then reappeared a few moments later next to the door of the shack.

The door handle squeaked loudly as he tried to enter quietly. Once the handle stopped turning, he pushed on the door but it didn't open. After a couple shoves and no results, Flynn took a step back and kick the door, his foot sailed right through the rotten wood.

"God damn decay." Flynn had to plant Derf in the ground while he removed his foot from the door, luckily no slivers or impaled pieces of wood in his leg. He kicked the door where the lock was causing the door to fly open from the force. The shack was dark but that wasn't a problem for his low-light vision, he carefully scanned over the shack but found no one occupying it.

He whistled for the others to come over, they decided Louise would watch outside the door while Longville patrolled the area and the rest would search the cabin for clues. A few minutes passed before Flynn laid eyes on a rectangular case that was out of the ordinary, mainly because it had no dust on it and it had a crest which Flynn had seen around the school before.

"Hundred thousand Nuyen this is what we are looking for . . . I wonder what the Vials of destruction are?" Flynn undid the locks and opened the rectangular container and nearly dropped it when he saw a second metal container with the unmistakable lettering.

**Ares Macrotechnology Caution: High Explosive**

Flynn's hand started to shake as he read the lettering over and over again, he was brought back into as Louise's scream came from outside shortly followed by a giant golem destroying the entire ceiling of the shack.

After a failed attempt to destroy the golem by a spell from Tabitha and Kirche, Tabitha decided to call in her dragon to make a quick exit but Flynn was too preoccupied on scanning the area for Louise. He eventually found her when she came running out of the dust pointing her wand at the golem. She flicked her wand and a small explosion happened but only caused a minor dent in the golem's back which made it turn its attention to her.

Flynn took a step forward and yelled, "Louise run, you can't take it down. It useless if you try, get out of here!"

Louis stood steadfast, "I am a noble!"

"So what?!"

"A noble is not just someone who can use magic, but never turn their backs to the enemy. I am a noble and not Louise the Zero!" Flynn had sheathed Derf and took the metal box and placed it under his right arm and was sprinting toward Louise as she was chanting some type of spell while the golem was raising its arm to crush Louise.

She wasn't able to finish the spell since Flynn threw the metal container forward and grabbed her around the waist and then leaped out of the way moments before the golem's hand smashed into the ground where she was standing.

Flynn managed to land on his back avoiding anymore damage to his left arm, he quickly let Louise go and sat up. Louise angrily yelled into his face, "Stay out of this will you!"

Louise placed her hand on her cheek where Flynn just slapped her and it was his turn to yell, "I don't give a single solitary fuck if you are a noble. It doesn't matter if your a noble or a peasant, you aren't invincible. What is more important, stupid ass honor or your stupid ass life?!"

Tears started rolling down Louise's cheeks, "But . . . people keep making fun of me and it really hurts . . ." She looked up at Flynn with her tearful eyes and shouted, "If I run away now,everybody will make fun of me again!"

Now Flynn had few weaknesses and a crying cute girl was one of them, he looked away as he said, "Don't cry, I hate when cute girls cry."

"But I won't b-" Louise looked up again with tears still in her eyes, "D-did you just call m-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Flynn grabbed her again and rolled to the side as the golem brought down its hand again.

Tabitha tried to land next to the Flynn and Louise but the golem took a couple swings at them causing her to maintain a distance. After the golem couldn't swing at them anymore, it turned it attention back to the ones on the ground.

It saw Flynn kneeling next to the vials of destruction's box with a odd looking vial in his right hand, not looking happy at all "You piece of shit . . . you made Louise cry . . . and I hate, HATE . . . WHEN CUTE GIRLS CRY!" Flynn brought one end of the mortar down onto the metal box with a solid thunk, then he stood up and took a step forward while yelling, "Eat High Explosive mortar you son of a bitch!" The mortar round flew through the air and landed at the golems feet but even that was enough for it to explode its whole lower midsection and cause the rest of it to crumble back into the mound of earth it once was.

Once that problem was dealt with, Flynn made his way back to Louise and helped her to her feet and wiped away the remaining tears, then brought his face close, "You are allowed to to scream at me, punch me or even blow me up again, but never again are you allowed to cry in front of me again." Louise nodded slowly and Flynn patted her on the head, "Now there's a good girl."

Louise blushed and pushed his hand away as Tabitha and Kirche landed on the ground near them and walked over. Before any of them could say anything, a woman's laugh came from behind Flynn, they turned to see it was Miss Longville.

"I have to thank you Raven, I knew with Gandalfr that you would know how to use the vials of destruction, sadly there are only four left but it was necessary loss to learn how to use them."

Flynn smiled, "Well well, our wonderful guide is actually the thief we've been sent out to find. So what are you going to do now?" Flynn instinctively moved in front of Louise.

"Well . . . I can't have any witnesses and I would like to try a vial of destruction out for myself." She took a mortar and hit it hard against the box, Flynn was already charging but she was too far away to get there before she threw it. Flynn continued charging as the mortar hit and in the chest and it fell to the ground as he sunk his spur into Fouquet's left shoulder and they both toppled to the ground.

Fouquet looked into Flynn's eyes with pain, "Why didn't it work?"

Flynn grabbed the nearby mortar and it close to her face, "You forgot to pull the pin dumbass." He dropped the mortar and karate chopped her in the side of the neck rendering her unconscious. Flynn searched her for her wand and found four empty bottles on her, "So she took the potions . . . bitch."

On the way back Flynn begrudgingly wrapped her injured shoulder while saying, "She still owes me the eye."

()()()()

**Headmaster's Office 4:31 PM**

"Well done all of you, Fouquet is now in the custody of the palace but we it seems your familiar doesn't want to part with the Vials of Destruction."

Flynn took a step in front of Louise still clutching the metal box, "I have some questions for you about this."

Osmond nodded, "Other than that, this matter has been resolved. The three of you shall be guests of honor for todays banquet, sadly your familiar cannot for he is not a noble." Flynn didn't care because his mouth was already watering at the thought of food.

"The palace thinks highly of what you did and will most definitely send the three of you an award." Osmond concluded.

Louise stepped up, "When you mean the three of us, you mean Flynn doesn't get a reward due to he isn't a noble?" Osmond sadly nodded his and Louise hung her head sadly.

"Eh, who needs rewards. Give me some good food and a nice warm bed and I'm happy. Now if you don't mind I have some questions I would like to ask you." Flynn looked to Louise, "Alone if you don't mind." The others left and only Colbert, Osmond and Flynn remained.

Flynn approached the headmaster's desk and set down the metal box, "You should know that these aren't vials at all. I get that's what you closely associate with it but in reality, they are called mortars . . . well actually this is just the shell and they come from my world." Flynn rotated the box and pointed to the lettering, "Ares Macrotechnology, these guys are one of the most dangerous mega corporations from my world and one of the most advanced. I need to know where you got this and when."

Osmond leaned back in his chair and took a small smoke and slowly let it out, "Hard to believe its been thirty years. I was on a mission to kill a dragon that had been terrorizing the nearby town for weeks with four others . . . they all died. I was hurt and didn't know how much longer I was going to hold onto life. While facing down my enemy in what I thought to be the last few seconds of my life, a massive explosion killed the beast. I turned to see an injured man carrying more via- I mean mortar shells. The man disappeared into the forest and of course I followed him, he lead me to two steel boxes and he was laying dead next to this metal case." He indicated to the mortar box, "I buried the man but not before I took this." He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small laminated card, "It looks to be the man's name but I can't read it at all."

Flynn took the card and read it aloud, "Security Guard: Aspen Burke Species: Human Serial number: 740915 Ares Macrotechnology. Wait you mentioned two metal boxes, where are they?"

"We keep them here, we haven't dared try to open them because we don't know what we might set off."

"Understandable, do you think I can see them?"

Osmond groomed his beard thinking, "Since they are from your world, yes but you will have to have somebody with you at all times, Colbert, please escort this young man to the vault."

"At once, Headmaster Osmond."

"One last thing Mister Osmond. May I keep the remaining four mortars?" Again Osmond groomed his beard thinking and then finally nodded, "Thanks gramps."

"Gramps?!" But Flynn was already gone with the case.

()()()()

**Tristan Academy Vault 4:50 PM**

Flynn studied the crates for a long time thinking on what to do, "I could blow them open if I control the explosive correctly but I have no idea what's inside. Wait, I have an idea." Flynn once again look over the crate and found a small interface, "Damn, no power . . . wait, another idea." Flynn left and returned several minutes later with the electrifying component from his old sword. After tinkering with a couple wires he managed to find by unscrewing a panel, he hook up the component and managed to give enough juice to both crates to have the power last a little while.

The interface reactivated and requested a serial ID number, Flynn swiped the security card and punched in the serial number on it. For a moment he could barely contain his excitement as he swung open the crate but was quickly let down when he saw the contents.

"Great . . . a bunch of old satellite parts. Ok, what's in box number two?"

The second crate was much smaller but had the same opening mechanism, the contents were a khaki colored cargo pants and a dark blue and light gray hoodie.

"Well this is weird, what the hell is Ares Tech doing with clothing, first America's Aerospace program now Royal Navy too?" Upon further examination revealed that there were hidden compartments within the pants and hoodie, not only that but the hoodie had a Kevlar layering inside of it so it could be worn anywhere.

"Well these could be useful, although I kinda wish they had a laser rifle in one of this. Wait, this is type two Kevlar. . . that means better protection than the type one. Although if someone stabs at me then . . . eh better than nothing. Wait what's this?" Flynn dug around in one of the hoodie hidden compartments and found a small set of throwing knives, he distributed the knives over the clothing so two hid in the pants and two in the hoodie.

Flynn gladly wore the hoodie over his t-shirt- which was a bit of a pain in the ass to get on due to his arm- and had a quick change in the corner for the pants.

He walked out and took one last look at himself, "They say clothing makes the man, what does that make me?"

()()()()

**Tristan Academy Banquet hall 8:12 PM**

Flynn stood on the balcony with his newly acquired clothes and Derf who rested on the railing next to him.

"Hey partner, why don't you join in on the festivities? Grab a drink, ask a girl to dance with you?"

Flynn gulped down the piece of meat he was chewing on, "Because One: I'm not a noble and Two: I have a broken arm."

Derf laughed, "Did that stop you when you were fighting the golem?"

Flynn returned the laugh, "I hardly doubt a mortar would resolve the noble thing and get me a date at the same time, most likely neither." Derf chuckled once more before someone from the banquet announced the arrival of Louise.

Flynn turned to see Louise walk up the steps in a white and pink dress, to him saying she was beautiful would be a huge understatement, for a moment he actually thought she was an angel from all that beauty.

"How long are you going to stand there staring?" Flynn was brought back into focus as Louise stood in front of him smiling.

He decided to take the casual route, "Sorry that this is the nicest thing I have to wear to something like this." Louise let out a small laugh before music started playing behind her and couples took to the dance floor.

"A song is playing, why don't you go dance?" Louise just stood there for a couple seconds before holding out her hand

"It wouldn't bother me if you were to dance with me." Her arrogance pissed off Flynn to the max.

"If that's how you are going to ask then maybe you would have better luck asking a table." Flynn turned away and crossed his arms

" . . .Fine but just this once." He turned back to see he curtsying, "Will you please honor me with one songs worth of a dance my young gentleman?"

Crimson color made its way across Flynn's face and he decided to bow also, "It would be my honor, Lady Louise." Flynn managed to shift his sling so Louise could lightly hold his left hand. They both entered the edge of the dance floor and flowed into harmony with everyone else easily.

"I'm surprised you know how to dance well, even with one arm."

"You can thank my team for teaching me that before . . . well you know." They danced in silence for awhile before Louise spoke again.

"Um . . . Flynn, I just wanted to say thank for everything you've done. You've come so close to death a couple times and it was all for my well being."

"Anytime Louise, just try not to have me take a golem's arm to the face anymore." Silence between them continued again until Louise spoke up again.

"Do- you want to go back to your world?"

Flynn thought for a moment before answering, "Yes but I wouldn't mind coming back here from time to time, its a nice world and I could retire here when I got old and grouchy, besides I have to take care of my master don't I?" Louise and Flynn himself was shocked when he used the term master but neither of them dawdled on it.

Once the song ended, Flynn said one last thing to Louise, "To answer your question earlier today, yes, I do think you're cute." He plucked a kiss on Louise's cheek and quickly walked away retrieving Derf as he did leaving a flustered Louise behind.

"Ha, partner may be fearless to a lot of things, but to cute girls . . . he-" He was effectively silenced as Flynn drove Derf back into the sheathe.

**Holy Hell, I'm finally done. Chapter Seven took forever since my computer went down and I can only work mostly on the weekends. Anyway as I promised I am keeping true to my word on continuing the series I will still continue to do so. So Flynn is getting closer and closer to Louise, what will you might wonder, well . . . can't tell you.**

**Anyway, see you all next time on **

**Chapter 8**

**Operation: Fairy Rescue**

**Stay Classy, Rogue Pizza out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own FoZ or Shadowrun so please, no lawsuits

Chapter 8

Operation: Fairy Rescue

Six days after the Fouquet incident

11:01 AM Doctor Henry Stryker's new office

"Alright, hold your arm straight out." Flynn extended his left arm up and Henry prodded his arm a little more which cause Flynn to wince a little. "Your arm is mostly fine with two exceptions, your bones have healed but not completely which means no heavy use like tackling giant golems."

A chuckle came from Flynn, "Can I get a note to take to Louise saying that? Anyway what's the second thing?"

Henry prodded his forearm again, "Well . . . it's strange but there is something extremely solid and hard in your forearm, it might be a- oh my . . ." Flynn activated his spurs and held them up to the doctor to observe. Henry was fascinated and started touching the spurs with no objection from Flynn.

After he was done, he pulled out a piece of parchment and some charcoal, "Oh I'm sorry, is it okay if I sketch the blades?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Oh . . . I'm sorry I didn't know you were uncomfortable with someone drawing the blades." Henry put down the parchment with a bit of a frown but was cheered up by Flynn's next sentence.

"My bad, back where I am from the term "knock yourself out" means go ahead, I don't mind at all." Henry smiled and began sketching the two blades from four angles, left, right, front and back.

After four minutes of silence, "Hey Doc, were you ever an artist in your life?"

He set the parchment down and smiled, "Funny story, my father wanted me to become a artist and I started practicing at the age of nine till I was eleven . It was then my father passed away from a unknown disease, it was then I wanted to become a doctor so I could prevent some other kid from losing his father. The artistic skills just kinda stuck with me throughout my years. I meant to ask but where did you get this blades in your body?"

"You that guy who I said who had the same last name and was a doctor of sorts?" Henry nodded, "This is the kind of stuff he does, it hard to explain but its easier to just say, our technology is far more advanced than this world's."

"Still, it's fascinating. I'm finished, how are you feeling now with those final stitches out of you?"

"Feels like someone dragged a piece of string out of my flesh. I don't mean to be rude but Louise said we were going somewhere today and I rather her not be angry for me arriving late."

"Go ahead, I need to write about this discovery in my notes, although I think no one will believe them."

Flynn said one last thing before leaving, "You never know, there are a lot of optimistic people out there."

()()()()  
2:17 PM Henrietta Castle's Audience Chamber

"I'm sorry that it took three days before I could meet with you two to congratulate you two on the capture of Fouquet. You did a splendid job Louise Francoise." Henrietta stood before a bowing Louise and Flynn who seemed unphased.

"Thank you your highness but I am not worthy of the title of chevalier."

Flynn laughed at Louise, "Come on already, I think you've earned it once you stood your ground to the giant golem."

Henrietta nodded, "It is for your service that has made you worthy. You captured the thief that caused the palace to be up in arms." She turned to Flynn, "And you have my thanks as well Flynn . . . or should I call you Raven?"

"Same thing I told Louise, Flynn when it just us and Raven when we're not."

Henrietta's hand rose, "I hope you will continue to protect my dear friend in the future."

Flynn smiled, "Well of course but what's with the hand?"

"You're suppose to kiss her." Louise said simply.

"You know, to a idiot that might have meant kiss her on the lips you know, luckily I'm not that much of an idiot."

Louise sneered, "So you don't deny you're an idiot."

Flynn raised his eyebrow, "Baka o damara (Shut up you Idiot)" Flynn took Henrietta's hand and brought it to his face when he looked up and saw a small red dot on Henrietta's right cheek.

"SNIPER!" Flynn's arms wrapped around Henrietta and dove backwards knocking Louise off her feet onto the ground as well as several cracks rained through the air shattering one of the nearby window and leaving giant holes in the nearby wall.

Flynn released his grip and ran to a window that had been shot, he activated his vision magnification which helped him see a cloaked figure crawling vertically down a church tower without a rope and had rather large weapon on their back. Flynn unslung his bow and knotted a arrow while judging the distance, the church was just outside the castle walls so it wasn't an impossible shot. He pulled the string back but immediately drop the bow and grabbed his left arm due to the amount of force the bow was putting on it.

"Fucking A' man." Flynn continued to watch as the man climbed down and disappeared when he jumped of the roof. A few seconds after the figure disappeared, the royal guard came charging in.

"Your majesty what happened?!"

Before she could say anything Flynn spoke up still clutching his arm, "The shooter just jumped off the church roof outside the castle walls, they was wearing a full brown cloak and carried a high powered sni- musket of their back, hurry!" The guard looked to Henrietta who nodded and was out of the room with the others in the blink of an eye.

Henrietta sat up, "Thank you Fly-"

"It can't be . . . that guy could have only had Gecko Hands and the sniper, I think it was a Barrett Model . . ." Flynn turned to the girls, "That person had to be from my world."

Twenty minutes after the incident, Henrietta's Room

"Okay, before we discuss anything else, why is the church tower the same height as the throne room, we were pretty high up." Flynn was leaning against the wall next to the door while Henrietta sat on her bed and Louise next to her.

"It was my father's idea, my father had it built extra high so god could watch us from his tower."

Flynn rubbed his eyelids, "Well, I hardly doubt your god has access to a Barrett Model along with four sniper rounds." Flynn rolled the bullet casings found in the tower around his hand. "I would keep a guard or two in that tower if I was you." Flynn pocketed the casings before continuing, "Usually we would be going home now but you obviously kept us here for a reason."

She nodded, "I need your help with something. I have heard rumors of nobles abusing their powers. But when I made a formal inquiry my advisors said that it wasn't true, that it would be a shame to the nobility as a whole."

Flynn nodded, "In short you don't know if they are lying, telling the truth or if they are oblivious to it themselves." Henrietta looked down at the ground, "Don't look ashamed princess, many great leaders look to their friends when they are truly in need."

Henrietta looked at him, her eyes glowing in the light, "Do you consider me your friend?"

Flynn blushed a little, "Well . . . more like close acquaintance but if you want I can call you a friend."

She cheered up, "Yes, I would like that." Flynn smiled and nodded, "What I would like you two to do is live among the common people and see if these rumors are true."

Louise finally spoke up and got on one knee, "Of course princess, we will carry out this mission with the utmost secrecy, won't we Fl . . ." Flynn was no longer by the door, "Where did he go?"

"You said the "utmost secrecy"." Flynn deactivated his cloaking device while smiling and pointing to his right eye, "This bandaging around my eye is really not the definition of secrecy. Although you are going to need a changing of clothes Louise, I already stick out like a sore thumb, we don't need you doing the same with your school uniform."

Louise looked a bit sour, "Why can't you get a change of clothing too?"

"You kidding, this has hidden kevlar and the pants are big enough to hide a mortar round in them easily."

Louise took a step back, "You mean-"

"I haven't armed it . . . yet" A devilish grin broke across his face.

()()()()

2:56 PM Random Clothing storefront

"Do I have to really wear these rags?" Louise wore a simple black dress along with a black hat instead of her usual.

Flynn was next to her adjusting the new bag she bought for five gold, it was from his world. The black and white bag had a single strap running from his right shoulder down around the left side of his waist. Both straps led to the actual bag itself which was fairly large. His starknives slipped easily inside along with Louise's clothes with a few other essentials, including his cloaking device and Louise's wand. Flynn had to admit, it was getting crowded on his back but with some rearranging, he managed to fit it on his back.

Flynn scratched his chin nervously, "Well . . . um, I think you look cuter in that than your school uniform . . ."

Louise's face turned crimson, "Where did that come from?!"

"Well uh . ." Flynn had no idea, it just popped out of his mouth. "Uh we should probably find a place to sleep first." He walked off before louise could say anything but quickly caught and remained silent.

10 minutes later . . . Town square

"Get over it, so you can't have a horse or stay in a fancy hotel. We are suppose to keep a low profile by the way."

"You don't understand, these things are basic in my life." Louise sat on the edge of the fountain looking down at the ground.

"You want to know what was basic in my life as a shadowrunner, a mud pit to sleep in when we were on missions and we had to travel on foot a lot. Except when Michael came along."

"Who was that?" Louise looked up with curiosity.

"Truck guy, the one who found me in the desert."

Louise sat on the edge of the fountain for a few minutes before standing up, "Give me the rest of the gold."

"Uh, why?"

"Because I'm your master and I said so!"

Flynn tossed her the pouch of their remaining gold, "Try not to lo- where are you going?"

Louise was walking away but before Flynn could catch up she turned and said, "Don't follow me and wait here."

He adjusted his bag a little, "What the fuck was that for . . .women, one of the greatest mysteries to all of mankind."

"What am I going to do?!" Flynn turned around to see a man wearing a man wearing a purple shirt and some short jeans three sizes too small crying in his hands.

Flynn adjusted the strap on his chest "Another great mystery to myself, why am I listening to Louise?"

Derf popped out his sheathe, "Maybe because deep down, you like being told what to do."

"Where is a blacksmith, I have suddenly decided to melt down this stupid sword of mine?"

"I'll . . . shut up now." Derf slowly slid back into his sheathe.

()()()()

4:11 PM A town alleyway

Louise slowly made her way through the alley without any gold left, "What am I going to tell Flynn . . . he's going to be angry that I lost the rest of the gold."

A deep voice came up behind her, "You say you're short on gold?"

Louise shot around to see a tall hooded figure who had somehow gotten within three feet of her without a single sound, "Um yes I did."

The figured bowed, "I can help you with that problem. Me and my . . . associates help people with money shortages and because you're cute, I'll help you."

Louise's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Oh but of course, right this way." Louise followed the figure without a single thought, maybe if she played her cards right she could could more money than they started out with. After following them they rounded a corner into a dead end.

"Wait, where are you leading me?" Another figure was walking up behind Louise and she turned around to see a large man with horns coming out of his head.

"What's going on? Who are y-" Louise was cut off as a damp rag covered her mouth and nose, she hit the ground after a couple seconds asleep.

"The girls of this world surely stupid, probably even more stupid than trolls."

The large man's face turned angry, "What was that about trolls?"

The cloaked figure laughed, "Oh simmer down, be glad that we got another young girl, put her with the others." The other man grunted and lifted louise without any effort and carried her off.

"Ever since we came to this world, it's been easy pickings. Soon we will have enough girls to fill the request." The figure scaled the side of the building and climbed to the rooftop without a rope, "It's a pity that we couldn't dispose of the princess, it would have been easier to slip the girls out of town under the cover of all the chaos." The orc removed his hood and looked over the town, "Who the hell was that blue haired man with the bandages over his right eye?"

4:23 PM Town courtyard

"Holy hell, that guy has been crying for over an hour, what happened?" Flynn was sitting on the opposite side of the fountain from the crying man who hadn't stopped since Louise left.

"And where is she, did she ditch me? No, I have her wand. . . . . WILL YOU STOP CRYING!" Flynn didn't mean to shout at the man, not intentionally but the man didn't seem to hear him at all.

Flynn sighed, got up, walked around the fountain, and sat down next to the crying man, he sat there for a minute before tapping the man on the shoulder, the figure jumped up and pointed at Flynn, "Did they send you?!" The sound of his voice almost made Flynn burst out laughing

"Who, what? No, nobody sent me, I have sitting on the other side of this fountain for over an hour listening you crying."

The man wiped his face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just . . ." Flynn motioned for him to continue, "All my little fairies were kidnapped from me along with my daughter."

Flynn was a bit in shock, "Wow really? Did you tell the guards?"

He nodded his head, "Yes but they are too busy with the recent attack on the princess."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well my fairies were serving our guests as usual-"

"Sorry to interrupt but you have fairies, like one foot tall fairies?"

"No, I call them my little fairies but they are average young teenage girls."

"Okay . . . continue."

"As I was saying, we were serving our guests when a man with a strange mask walked in and demanded all the gold we had and for all the fairies to come with him. When I refused he dropped a small metal cylinder and smoke came out of it. Once it reached me I passed out along with everyone else. When I awoke all the girls were gone and all that was left was a note."

"Uh huh, around what time?"

"Hmm . . . I think maybe around two twenty."

"Wait, that was around the time when the princess was attacked! It's possible the attack was a distraction . . . wait did you say a small metal canister?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gas grenade, "Holy shit, the mask might have been a gas mask. Do you have the note?"

Again the man reached into his pocket and handed him the note, "Problem is I can't read it, it's written in a foreign language."

"I can read it . . . it's in my language." The man's eyes lit up, "It says: Dear Mister Scarron, we have taken the little wenches to our little hideout along with your daughter, if you ever want to see them again, bring one hundred thousand gold to the location on the back of this paper, sincerely: The Shadowrunners."

Flynn let the paper fall to the ground, "Shadowrunners . . . I am not the only one in this world." Luckily Scarron missed the comment as he was looking on the map at the back.

"I didn't know that this was leading to where they were, I thought they just wrote on the back of this map because that's all they had at the time."

Flynn facepalmed and slowly dragged his hand over his face, "What idiots, they write the note in a language only they could understand and they draw a map to where their hideout is, I think they might be trolling with me or a troll might have written this note. Could they really be THIS stupid?"

"But what am I going to do? I can't possibly take them all on and I don't have that kind of money but I want to see my daughter and fairies again."

"Tell you what, from what I know, you run a sort of cafe type deal right?" Scarron nodded, "If you give me and my friend a job there and possibly a place to sleep, then I will help you get them back."

Scarron shot up and hugged Flynn tightly, "Oh but of course, it is the least I could do."

He released Flynn a couple seconds later who took a couple deep gulps of air before talking, "It's a deal Mr. Scarron."

"Oh no no, call me Mi Mademoiselle and what is your name, is it Cyclops?"

A figurative asterisk appeared on Flynn's forehead, "No, it's Flynn." It took a moment before Flynn realized he used his real name but it was already too late.

Scarron wrapped his right arm around Flynn's left arm, "Let us be off now shall we."

"Wait don't pull so hard, MY ARM!"

()()()()

4:30 PM Shadowrunner hideout

Louise groaned as she lifted her head off the stone ground, she tried to rub her eyes but found she couldn't reach her face, she opened her eyes to find shackles around her wrists and ankles. Upon further examination she found herself to be locked in a cage with a couple other girls her age.

She was terrified to say the least, "Wh . . .Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're awake now." The orc was standing in front of the cage staring directly at Louise.

"What is the meaning of this?! Release me immediately!" Louise tried to stand up but tripped over the shackles.

"Ha, you think you can tell me what to do?" A long sword like blade protruded from his hand and was now pointing at Louise, "I would advise you watch your tone you wench, or I might have to punish you." The orc grinned widely.

"You will- wait, you're an orc. But how?"

The orc raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And how does someone like yourself now what species I am?"

Louise quickly thought, "Well . . . uh . . . I remember hearing from someone who claimed they were from a different world talking about all sorts of crazy stuff." The truth was she remembered Joseph from a photo Flynn showed her.

"Hmm, do you know where this person is now?" Louise quickly shook her head. "Pity, we could have recruited them to join our little band of Shadowrunners."

"Shadowrunners?!" Louise's eyes widened.

"And what does that word mean to you little girl?"

She remained silent until a voice shouted out, "Hey Grog, we need to talk."

The orc nodded and turned to Louise once more, "I will be back for you later, little one." He licked his lips before walking off.

Louise scooted over to the wall and brought her knees to her chest and started crying, "Why me? I don't want to be here. Flynn . . . save me please."

"And the rest of us will he's at it." Louise looked up from her knees to see a girl about sixteen years old sitting next to her. "Your Flynn friend better be a good fighter or he isn't getting us out alive. Hi, I'm Jessica" Jessica's shackles jingled as she extended her hand toward Louise.

Louise wiped her eyes and shook her hand, "L-Louise . . . and I don't think he's coming."

"Why is that?"

"It's a long story but in short, I'm not a very good companion and he wasn't exactly agreeing to be my companion."

"Ok but let's say he does come, what would that tell you?"

Louise sat in silence for a couple minutes before answering, "Then . . . maybe I misjudged him, that he really meant he would give his life for my well being."

"When you say companion, do you mean future husband?"

Louise blushed heavily, "NO! I would never marry that dog." Louise looked at the ground before looking back up, "He's my brother in law." If any of these people found out she was a mage, that could cause some problems.

"Well I don't blame him if you call him a dog, if he comes maybe you should think of being a little nicer."

"You're right, he has done so much for me and I very little. Being stuck in here has made me realize that."

Jessica smiled, "Good to know you found yourself a little but we all need to band together if we want to get out of this somehow, Flynn or no."

"Do you know what they want?"

Jessica nodded slightly, "From what I have been able to piece together from their chats, it seems that we will be taken to some noble in a different country to be his . . . well slaves for his own lust if you catch my meaning."

Louise's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no . . . Flynn where are you?!"

Meanwhile . . .

"ACHOO!" Flynn rubbed his nose closely following Scarron until just before he rounded a corner. He tapped the man's shoulder and went through the plan they had quickly formed, "So here is the plan once more: You go in and keep them distracted and make it look like you're cooperating, buy me some time like asking to see your daughter and employees and I will do what I do best: the art of stealth."

Scarron sighed, "Not much of a plan if you think about it."

"That's why you leave the thinking to me, I'm doing most of the work, just keep them distracted." Scarron was a bit offended but nodded and walked around the corner carrying multiple bags of gold that his whole business was worth, it was all or nothing.

Flynn looked around the corner to see two brawny looking men standing in front of a door, "Not suspicious at all, fucking idiots, they are an embarrassment to Shadowrunners everywhere.

Once Scarron approached the two, they both pulled out their weapons, one with a sword and another with a curved knife. After some talking, the knife guy opened the door and closely followed Scarron in leaving the swordsman alone.

"My job just got easier but he will see me before I even get close and if he's a Shadowrunner he will recognize these clothes and will know somethings up. And I still can't use my bow." Flynn rubbed his left arm while scanning the things around him until he found a useful object, an empty glass bottle.

"Stupid idiot, does he really believe he's going to walk out of there alive, people from this world truly are stupid." The swordsman laughed to himself but quickly drew his sword when a sound like glass shattering sounded from his left.

"Who's there? Show your fucking face!" Fast moving footsteps sounded up behind and he managed to turn around quickly enough to stop the downward strike of a sword but not quick enough to stop a short blade protruding from the man's left wrist from piercing his throat before he could shout.

The man gurgled softly as blood quickly filled his mouth, Flynn slowly lowered the body to the ground and pulled it inside the building. It was a small house with a bed, a table, a cabinet and a bookshelf, nothing abnormal.

"Well, I guess they deserve more credit, but I watched a few too many cartoons when I was still with my parents." Flynn started randomly pulling out books until all the books lay strewn across the room. He then tried push the shelf but nothing was behind it.

"Well this is embarrassing . . ." Flynn walked slowly around the one room pushing his foot down hard listening for any creaking noise but to no avail.

"Let me think . . . . . . maybe . . ." Flynn walked over to the cabinet and opened it, empty. He examined the bottom of the cabinet to find some footprints here and there. Flynn pushed slightly on the back of cabinet until he heard a click, and quickly moved away and hid beside the cabinet.

"Man that pink haired girl was such a cutie, hope the Grog will let me train her when that time com- What the hell?!" The man drew his knife quickly ran over to his dead ally leaving the passage open, but before he could do anything else a hand cupped over his mouth and twisted hard.

Flynn shuddered, "I don't know why snapping necks sends a chill up my back, never gets any easier." Flynn walked to cabinet and said a small prayer before proceeding down, "Please lord, if Louise is down here, let her be unharmed, if not . . . let those who did her harm perish in the fires of hell."

()()()()

Shadowrunner hideout

"Father!" Scarron was thrown into the cell with everyone else and the down was quickly locked behind him.

Scarron lifted his bruised face off the ground, "Are you and everyone alright?"

Jessica's shackles were long enough for her to be next to her father, "Yes, everyone is alright but what happened to you?"

"I don't think they were happy that I didn't bring the correct amount of money but I had to risk it for everyone's well being." He pushed himself off the ground and sat up. "But don't worry, someone promised to help all of us. He's such a handsome man, he asked for so little in turn for doing so much."

Jessica smiled, "I guess we won't be needing Flynn to save us, I hope the guy you got is a good fighter."

"Wait, the guy who promised to help us is named Flynn . . ."

Louise shot her head up, "Dark blue hair, bandage over his right eye, carrying a sword and bow?" Scarron nodded each time, and tears flooded her eyes, "I don't think he even knows I'm down here but I don't care, I just want to see him."

A door swung open and the orc walked in smiling, he walked to the edge of the bars and looked directly at Louise, "We have some things to discuss little girl." The orc licked his lips again.

Louise backed against the wall in terror, "Stay away!"

"Oh so commanding, I'm going to enjoy training you." He opened the door and Scarron charged him but was thrown aside, Jessica got between him and Louise but was thrown against the wall, Louise backed as far as she could away into the corner but finally the orc stood right in front of her.

"Shall we begin?"

"Please . . . no . . ."

Battle cries and screams of pain came from the room he just came from along with a certain voice, "Whoever said the phrase quiet as a mouse obviously never stepped on one!"

The orc grunted and locked the cage again then left through a different door while Louise yelled as loud as she could, "FLYNN!"

()()()()

"FLYNN!" Flynn turned toward a closed door and ran toward it leaving the pile of dead bodies, he noted how easy it was to dispatch them but he had other things on his mind.

He tried opening the door but it was locked, he banged on the door, "Louise, are you in there?!"

"Yes, be careful, they are s-"

"Shadowrunners, I know, just give me a minute." Flynn continued bashing his right shoulder into the door making little every time he did.

At one point while he was rubbing his shoulder, a voice came from behind him, "Would you like help with that?"

"Yes I wou-" He turned to see a troll wearing what appeared to be heavy military armor carrying a claymore in one hand, and then with the other plucked Flynn off the ground by the scruff of his hoodie.

"Of course they have a troll . . ." Flynn was hurled through the door he was trying to get through in a shower of wood and splinters.

Louise stood up, "Flynn! Are you okay?"

He was dazed but started to push himself off the ground, "Give me a minute." He was picked off the ground again by the bag he was wearing, "Make that two." Again he was thrown and the stone wall and was stunned for a second but managed to duck and roll away from the trolls incoming fist which made a large crack as it hit the stone.

"How the hell is your hand not broken?" Flynn was on his feet once again and had finally drawn Derf in his right hand and a spur on his left.

The troll grinned, "Titanium bone lacing, and I see you have a spur implanted in you."

"Well actually two." Flynn activated his right one and smiled, "Your move stupid."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Flynn managed to angle his sword correctly so the claymore glanced off it then sunk into the ground. Taking his chance he swung the blade sideways into the troll's waist, it connected but the armor stopped it completely.

Flynn looked up at the troll, "Oh fuck." The trolls free hand struck Flynn in the chest and sent him flying across the room releasing Derf from his grip.

Flynn rolled to his back and groaned, "That fucking hurt." His eyes opened to see the claymore coming down at an alarming rate, he rolled to the trolls feet when he felt he was being lifted again by his bag. Flynn used the quick release buckle and fell back to the back when he noticed a gap in the armor right where the achilles tendon should be. Flynn activated his spurs once more and drove the right one into the heel and the left into the foot itself.

The troll howled with pain and fell to its knees, Flynn got out from under of it and to his feet, he then managed to dislodge the claymore from the ground. He ran at the wall, kicked off it and did a one-eighty then severed the trolls head from its shoulders, the head rolled and stopped in front of a newly opened door where the orc was standing carrying a sniper rifle, wided eye at what just happened.

"Amazing skills, where did you learn that?"

Flynn threw the claymore to the side and retrieved Derf, "You guys are what passes for Shadowrunners now? Pathetic if I may say so myself."

"Wait! You were the one who made me miss my shot at the princess." The orc regained his composure before continuing, "Also, those who you killed before weren't true Shadowrunners, only me and the troll were true Shadowrunners. Now, who are you?"

"Good question. I have been wondering myself that lately, who am I and I have finally decided." Flynn resumed his combat stance, "I am Flynn Radke, former Shadowrunner, now protector and familiar to Louise the Zero. If you wish to cause harm to my master then you too will perish."

Grog smiled, "Shadowrunner huh, we could have used could have used you."

"Flynn, he has a blade that comes out of his right arm."

Flynn turned toward Louise, "Say what now?" Flynn barely managed to dodge the sniper bullet as it flew an inch in front of his face. He returned fire by sending a throwing knife into Grog's left shoulder. Grog winced in pain as he ripped the blade from his shoulder, he then in the nick of time raised his rifle and blocked the downward sword strike from Flynn which was quickly followed up with a upward spur strike which he managed to dodge but the thrust wasn't meant for him but the strap of Barrett Model. Once the strap was cut, Flynn flipped away with the rifle in his arms. Grog was so surprised that his rifle was just taken from him that it took a second to fully comprehend what happened but by that time Flynn was standing across the room looking the scope of the rifle at him.

"Any last words?"

Grog laughed, "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to make that pink haired girl my personal bitch."

Flynn started shaking with rage, "You piece of fucking horseshit! How dare you talk about my Louise like that! I will make sure that there is nothing left to bury of you!" Flynn pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

Grog smiled evilly, "Oh did I forget to tell you that gun is genetically coded to me so only I can fire it?" The blade started to protrude from Grog's right hand, "Shall we finish this?

Flynn slowly lowered the rifle, "Yes . . . we shall." Flynn spun around and launched the rifle at Grog who quickly dodged the flying rifle which sailed into the room behind him but then he was quickly met with more throwing knives, one to the left arm, one in the stomach. Once Flynn was close enough, Grog thrust forward toward his heart but was deflected and caught Flynn across his left shoulder. Pushing through the pain, Flynn rammed Grog with his right shoulder while quickly grabbing the knife in the stomach and pushed it forward causing a giant gash as it dug through Gorg's gut.

The orc stepped back and yelled out in pain but Flynn wasn't finish, he slashed with Derf the opposite direction he pushed the knife through causing a giant gash all along Gorg's stomach. But Gorg wasn't finished, in a last ditch effort he randomly drove the blade forward and caught a lucky break when the blade ran straight through Flynn's right thigh.

Flynn stopped moving and grabbed his leg out of pain, Grog smiled with blood dripping from his mouth, "Had enough? Can't stand a little pain?"

Flynn looked up from the blade with complete and utter rage in his eyes and stood back up, then started walking slowly forward the blade being further through his leg, Grog was impressed once again. This man was on purposely causing himself harm just to get closer, Grog knew he was going to die but he was intent on taking everyone in this.

"Impressive boy, but let's see you survive this." A couple seconds later Flynn heard beeping from the man's head.

"A CRANIAL BOMB?!" Flynn quickly used Derf to sever Grog's right forearm while retrieving his knife from his left arm. Once that was done, Flynn used all his strength to drop kick the nearly dead orc into the next room. When he landed, the ground pushed the blade almost all the way out, Flynn quickly removed it and rammed the door shut.

Before it blew, Flynn yelled out, "EVERYONE DOWN!" All the girls and Scarron did as told and laid on the ground covering their heads.

A massive explosion went out, the door Flynn was holding closed was blown off it's hinges and Flynn was launched with the door across the room and was crushed by the door as he landed. Luckily the reinforced door redirected most of the blast causing a few flames to spew into the room but not enough to harm anybody in the cage.

As the ringing subsided in everyone's ears, Louise looked up around the room for Flynn but he was nowhere to be seen, "FLYNN?!" Her voice echoed throughout the room and nothing outside the cage moved.

Jessica sat up, soothing her ringing ears, "Is Flynn alright?"

"I don't know, I can't see him anywhere, Flynn where are you?!"

A groaning sound came up from a body under a door, "I can hear every bloody thing you say, you don't need to shout."

Flynn managed to slowly get himself out from under the door and then lost consciousness for a second when he did but woke up due to Louise's screaming, "Wake up you stupid dog, don't die now!"

Flynn coughed, "Nice to know I'm still referred to as a dog." After quickly bandaging his right thigh for later treatment, he stood up and walked over to the locked cage door, "Everyone hearing again?"

Nods came out from all the girls in the group when Scarron walked up to the door, "I don't suppose you have a key?" Flynn shook his head, "Well that would be a problem is I didn't have this." Scarron reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"How did you . . ."

Scarron blushed, "Those two men had their hands all over me, I could only return the favor by doing the same."

Flynn facepalmed, "I may throw up."

Once Scarron opened the door, Flynn went around dragging the bodies into the recently charred room piling them all up including the ones from upstairs while Scarron undid all the shackles for his fairies, daughter, Louise, and any other unfortunate girls that were caught.

Flynn emerged from the charred room to see a very angry looking Louise, "What did I do now?" Flynn held up his hands in defense.

Louise's face slowly turned from anger slowly to neutral then to tear ridden, "Flynn!" Louise wrapped her arms around Flynn and buried her face into his bruised chest, "I was so scared! I thought I was going to be shipped to a different country as a slave and never see my friends or you again!"

Her tears soaked into his hoodie, Flynn placed a hand on her head and started to rub back and forth, "Ara, it's okay now, I'm here now and you don't have to worry anymore Remember what I said about you crying, it's not allowed." She looked up at his face with her teary eyes and Flynn's heart skipped another beat when he saw how cute she was in this weak state, he placed his other hand on her back and continued to rub her head until a voice came up.

"And you said he was your brother in law . . ." Flynn looked up to see Jessica standing with her arms crossed.

"Say what now? No, I'm her familiar. Louise is a mage." Flynn tilted his head in confusion.

"Ah that would explain why she was so demanding to be released, but why would she lie about that?"

"That's because we are on secret mission for the princess to . . . oh fuck." Flynn just realized he made one of the biggest mistakes ever.

"Really?! What is your mission? Is it to kill someone? Do you-"

Jessica was interrupted by her father when he let out a giant clap, "No more questions, these two are now employed at the Enchanted Fairy and you know our policy about asking about their history up until now. If anyone asks, they're brother and sister that ran away from home. Understand my little fairies?"

All the girls in uniform spoke up, "Yes Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Hmm, Tres Bien!"

Flynn made an awkward bow with his injured leg, "Thank you, but we might want to get out of here now. I just armed some explosives in that room that I found in some crates that those two idiots somehow brought with them and rigged it to this detonator." Flynn held up a small device, "Because I want to destroy any evidence of this place."

"Works for me." Jessica smiled and turned toward the exit and turned back before leaving, "Will it hurt anyone on the surface?"

"I checked, that last explosion didn't affect the surface at all, we are pretty deep down. All it will do is just cause some rumbling but I still want to out of here." Flynn clipped his backpack back on and swooped Louise off her feet and into his arms, "Let's go shall we, I'm not entirely sure this place should still be standing after the first shockwave."

Flynn limped off with Louise in his arms who was protesting being carried but shimmered down after awhile. Once the entire group was away from the Shadowrunner hideout, Flynn detonated the explosives underground causing shaking on the surface. Some of the girls fell down but Flynn remained sturdy as the ground shook.

After they were once on their way again Scarron walked beside Flynn while carrying the money of his business and started staring intently at Louise then after a few seconds smiled, "Yes, you would look great in a outfit!"

Louise raised an eyebrow, "Say what now?"

Flynn's face became a little cross, "Hey that's my saying!"

()()()()

7: 15 PM Enchanted Fairy

Louise was wearing a white uniform of the Enchanted Fairy standing at the bar watching the other fairies working setting up, she silently sighed to herself, "Why do I have to wear this? It's a little revealing."

Flynn laughed as he finished washing a mug, "Now you're embarrassed if someone sees you wearing "a little revealing" outfit."

Louise pouted, "Easy for you to say, you get to work back here alone with Jessica!"

"Sorry, I asked Scarron and sadly people with a limp, bandaged eye and are male are not allowed to become a fairy, not that I want to, last fairy I knew was a fucking crazy son of a bitch. But he was also my friend."

"Hey! You may have saved us all and may be injured but you are not allowed to laze around on the job!" Flynn turned to angry looking Jessica holding a large stack of plates, "Don't just stand there, help me!"

Flynn quickly limped over and took most the dishes giving Jessica a lot of slack, he set his portion of the dishes in the sink and started washing quickly and thoroughly, after a little washing Jessica turned toward Flynn, "I never did thank you personally for saving us Flynn, I'm Jessica by the way." She extended her hand once again.

Flynn shook the hand firmly, "Eh, no thanks needed. I became a Shadowrunner to help others."

"By the way, what is a Shadowrunner?"

"In the shortest explanation possible, a highly trained mercenary, assassin, or spy and sometimes all three."

Jessica nodded before asking, "What happened to your eye?"

Flynn touch the bandages over his right eye before responding, "Aren't you not suppose to ask about an employee's history?" Jessica looked back down at her dishes a little sad and Flynn laughed, "I'm just joking, in short it's what happens when I push Louise out of the way of a giant golems arm."

Jessica laughed out loud and continued with her dishes when Flynn asked a question, "Why are you guys opening so late?"

"We have to show everyone we are still in business after what happened this afternoon."

Flynn shrugged, "True but aren't any of the other girls traumatized by the experience?"

Jessica smiled, "You don't give us enough credit, all these girls are tougher than they looked, it comes with the job."

A giant cheer came up from the girls and Flynn looked over to see Louise standing, looking more determined than ever, "What got into her?"

()()()()

10:01 PM Enchanted Fairy spare room

"I can't believe this! I have to serve people like that?!" Louise was back to her old self being a high and noble. He heard about the "incidents" that happened around the Enchanted Fairy that Louise caused, luckily Scarron was one of the most patient men that Flynn had ever met and was easy going with Louise, not because she was a mage but because she was new to the whole serving shtick.

"Will you calm down, you're alive and healthy, we have a place to sleep, a job to earn us some disposable income that you lost, and I saw a lot of rich looking nobles among the customers so we have made good progress on our mission." Flynn laid out a small sleeping mat and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers in front of Louise who blushed as a result.

"I really have to sleep here?"

"I could always dig that place up and let you sleep in that cage if you want." Flynn laughed before settling into his little bed.

Louise settled into her bed also but before turning off the light turned to Flynn once more, "You said former Shadowrunner earlier, what did you mean?"

"What I meant, I am no longer a Shadowrunner and now I'm your guardian."

"Didn't you say protector and familiar?" Louise grinned.

"Yeah but guardian sounds better and kinda fills both those roles, I care for you and protect you."

Louise blushed, "What a-about any orders I give you?"

Flynn laughed once more, "That's up for a serious debate so my answer for now, it's more a suggestion. Now go to sleep, I'll blow up the candle." Flynn lightly licked his right index finger and thumb and closed the two on the candle, eliminating the flame.

Silence loomed over the two for a while until Louise broke silence, "Do your wounds hurt?" No response, see looked at Flynn on the ground to find he was sleeping soundly, "Heh, he must be beat after today."

Louise heard some squeaking from the rafters and saw some bats who quickly flew off the beam they were resting under and fluttered around Louise's head causing her to panic. Once the bats left back up into the rafters, Louise quickly got under the same covers with Flynn and practically snuggled up to him. She found his body was very warm, which was preferable to the drafty room. She scooted as close as she could up to him and quickly fell asleep.

()()()()

Time:unknown Louise's Dream

"Come back here pinkie!" Louise was running down a long dark stone corridor looking back to see the orc getting closer with every step he took with his sword protruding from his right arm.

She finally came to the end of the corridor to find a door, she tried to frantically push it open to no avail. She turned to see the orc again, blood dripping from his mouth with that same evil grin on his face.

"STAY AWAY!" Louise cried out tears flowing from her eyes again.

()()()()

12:16 AM Enchanted Fairy spare room

Flynn awoke to the sound of crying and something gripping his shirt tightly. He turned his head to see Louise crying and muttering in her sleep saying "Stay away" and "Don't come any closer" among the sobbing.

Flynn sighed, "Don't tell me she's developing PTSD. There's barely enough room for one of us. And there is no way in hell am I going to let Louise suffer like this!"

Flynn leaned over to Louise's ear and whispered, "I will always be there to protect, no matter where you may be, I will be there at your side caring for you. Louise, I will never leave your side. I promise." Flynn was once again surprised at his true feelings, he could no longer deny that he genuinely cared for Louise this deeply.

()()()()

Louise's dream

"Please . . . leave me alone." Louise was cowering in front of the door.

"No little blue haired man to save you this time." The orc was about to grab her by the hair when the door swung open, revealing a blinding light along with Flynn's voice.

"I will always be there to protect, no matter where you may be, I will be there at your side caring for you. Louise, I will never leave your side. I promise."

Louise shrieked as something gripped her wrist and pulled, luckily it was through the door which closed behind her and vanished.

Louise suddenly found herself standing in the middle of a field of flowers consisting of only pink and dark blue colored petals, in front of her stood Flynn bare chested with all the scars but with no bandages including around his eye. She was slowly lowered into the flowers and Flynn was on his hands and knees smiling kindly over her.

Louise was blushing heavily but she certainly was not ready for the next part.

"Louise . . . I love you." His lips met hers and she went light headed , her arms wrapped around him as the dream slowly faded away.

()()()()

12:18 AM EFSR

Flynn blushed as her arms wrapped around him, bringing her closer to him. In the end Flynn ended up holding her back bringing her face to his chest, he softly nestled his chin on her head and fell back asleep when the tears were replaced with a smile.

Louise awoke from her dream to find she was holding Flynn but he was holding her in return. Louise was surprised to say the least but instead of slipping out of his arms, she buried her face into his warm chest.

That night their hearts beat in unison and even Flynn found comfort in his master's embrace.

()()()()

6:15 AM EFSR

Flynn's internal clock woke him up once again, he found that Louise was still clearly holding onto him. When he tried to remove her arms, her grip around him only tightened.

Flynn smiled, "Instead of dog, I have become giant teddy bear." Flynn rested his head on the pillow again, "Another hour will be fine."

()()()()

7:14 AM EFSR

Louise slowly opened her eyes to find she was still holding tightly onto Flynn. She tried to squirm away but his grip was impossible to break. In the end she sighed and closed her eyes and thought to herself, "Why did I have to have him as a familiar? He cares for me so much and has risked his life multiple times. Am I falling for him . . . but even so, we could never be together, I'm a noble and he is a mere familiar. Also what does he think of me? Does he only care for me because he has to or is it he might . . . like me?" Louise frantically shook her head, "No he couldn't, our two worlds are completely different. But why is he getting closer to me?" Louise opened her eyes to see Flynn staring at her face.

He smiled, "You seem perplexed." Louise's face lit up but before she could say anything Flynn placed a finger over her lip, "I understand, you keeping me warm in the night was my reward for rescuing you, right?"

Louise was a bit surprised but played along, "Well of course! It's not like I slept next to you for any other reason!"

Flynn continued smiling, "Understood Louise." He rose from the sleeping mat and dressed himself with some clean clothes and grabbing all his equipment and placing them in their respective places.

"Where are you going?"

Flynn adjusted his bag, "I need to check my leg and clean the wound again if need be, luckily for me the blade didn't do any real damaged it passed clean through which seems almost impossible but it still hurts like hell. Then I am going out of town to practice some archery, I need to see if my left arm can take it."

"When will you be back?"

Flynn laughed, "You sound like a housewife." Louise looked away blushing again, "I'm just kidding, probably around ten or ten thirty." Flynn limped to the door and turned to Louise one last time, "Thanks again for keeping me warm."

Once he was gone, Louise buried herself under the covers, embarrassed and blushing hard, "Stupid dog, don't say things like that!"

()()()()

9:46 AM Town limits

Flynn finally managed to land a arrow dead center on his improvised targets - some hay bales left on the edge of town, why they were left there he didn't know but frankly he didn't care.

"Well finally, three hundred and twenty two shots later I actually hit dead center." Flynn rotated his left arm, "Jeez my arm is killing me, I suppose I should call it a day." Flynn retrieved his arrows and started walking back when he saw a familiar person approaching the town on a wagon pulled by a horse.

"HEY DOC!" Flynn waved his right arm wildly and the man on the cart turned toward him and smiled.

"Well if isn't my favorite patient Raven." Henry stopped the cart and Flynn quickly limped over and shook hands with him. "I see you have a new injury Raven, what happened?"

"Long story and please call me Flynn, it's my real name." Flynn climbed up into the back of the cart and tapped the side to let Henry know he was ready.

The cart lurched forward again, "So what brings you to town Rav- Flynn?"

"Classified but it's for the princess. Now why are you here?" Flynn didn't like being in the back so he moved up front with Henry.

"Well, here to pick up some medical supplies but before that I am meeting a couple old friends. Hey I heard some rumors before I came but some of the girls around town are saying that a one-eyed man saved them from becoming slaves, you heard anything about it?"

"No of course not."

"Flynn . . . you didn't?"

"Well . . ."

A girl shouted up from the crowd, "It's the one-eyed savior!" Soon the cart was surrounded by people saying thank you and offering gifts all of which were rejected by Flynn, soon after the crowd dispersed and all the hands that wanted to be shaked were shook were gone Flynn turned to Henry.

". . . Yes. Can I take this stupid eye bandage off yet?"

"I thought you liked it?"

"Well not when I am called the one-eyed savior!"

Henry laughed, "Give it one more week and we will see."

()()()()

10:27 AM Enchanted Fairy's entrance

Flynn jumped out the side of the moving cart and turned back to Henry, "Well this is my stop, see ya Henry."

Henry squinted his eyes at the name of the place, "The Enchanted Fairy, I have heard of this place. Question is what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

Henry leaped to his feet, "What?! You work here?!" Flynn nodded and Henry had a painful mental image of Flynn wearing a Enchanted Fairy uniform. "Well if you're into that kind of stuff."

Flynn thought for a second then realized the misunderstanding, "Oh I see, I work in the back washing dishes and sometimes preparing the food. Not a server."

Henry placed a hand over his heart, "Thank god, you gave me a scare there boy. This old heart can't take much more."

"Uh huh . . . well take care Doc. See you around." Flynn walked in to find it still very much deserted. A couple young girls were standing around chatting here and there but not in uniform. This placed opened up later in the day as a way for people to unwind and such. Flynn ran up the stairs and walked in on Louise changing and immediately slammed the door shut.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" Flynn yelled through the door blushing as he did.

"Jeez make sure you knock next time!" Louise replied.

Flynn leaned against the wall when he had a thought, "Wait, is Louise actually embarrassed if I see her naked now? Well things have certainly changed then when I first came here. Wait? Why am I embarrassed to see her naked? "

The door opened and Louise walked out with her civilian clothes, she stopped in the doorway and looked at Flynn, "I'm going into town and . . ." Louise paused for a moment then shot a finger at Flynn, "And you're coming with me!"

Flynn stood there for a second unphased, staring intently at Louise as if to find a weak spot, then shrugged, "Works for me, I was going into town anyway after I change." Flynn stepped inside and changed quickly changed and then walked back out to find Louise holding a bag of gold toward him.

"The girls got some of their tips together and wanted me to give you this as a way of thanks."

Flynn took the bag of gold and it had some weight to it, "I can't accept this, this is their hard work."

"They also said it was non-negotiable."

Flynn smiled as he stored the gold in a pocket of his cargo pants, "Of course they did, anywhere you wanted to go?"

Louise brought her hand to her chin and thought for a minute, "Hmm, a cafe?"

"Are you asking can we go to a cafe, if I want to go to a cafe, or are you saying we are going to cafe?"

"We are going to a cafe!" She yelled.

"Jeez, lead the way your highness."

The time spent in the city was fun for Flynn, he never really got the chance to explore around the city. Flynn had some tea which he found to his liking, saw a small part of a traveling circus show, was dragged to some clothing stores by Louise where he was called her boyfriend right before she broke out into a rage and Flynn had literally drag her back outside and calm her done. They walked around the town some occasionally stopping to check out some storefront vendor and bought some things from time to time. Whenever Louise would spot something really expensive Flynn always had to remind her that they had a very limited budget but that didn't stop her from looking. After about four hours of wandering around the town, they turned toward the Enchanted Fairy. On their way back, something caught Flynn's attention, small jewelry vendor.

"Hey uh Louise, there's something I wanted to go look at one of the vendors back there. Go ahead and head back and . . . avoid the alleyways." Louise stuck her tongue out at Flynn before walking on. Flynn waited for her to disappear around the corner before walking over to the jewelry vendor and look at some of the jewelry.

"Looking for something for your girlfriend?" The vendor asked.

"No its just, something here feels familiar, like I have seen it somewhere before." Flynn's eyes scanned over the selection until it fell on a necklace, it was a simple silver necklace with small sapphire pendant. He carefully picked it up and looked it over, "It . . . looks like the one my mother got from my father . . . how much?"

The vendor smiled, "For you, free."

"I must insist on paying something."

The vendor held up his hands, "You paid for it when you rescued my daughter yesterday, she told me all about the one-eyed savior and there's no mistake, you are him."

Flynn rubbed the back of his, "I really wish people would stop calling me that." The vendor gave Flynn a small case for the necklace and Flynn placed it carefully in its case.

He walked slowly back to the Fairy thinking along the way, "It can't be the same one but it disappeared the night my mother died. Although there is no way of telling this is the exact one my mother had." Flynn placed the box in one of the pockets of his pants and walked on back to the Fairy.

()()()()

6:21 PM Enchanted Fairy

Louise was sitting away from the crowd due to her inability to serve anyone who so much looked at her wrong.

"Here." A small glass of milk slid down the counter toward Louise and stopped right next to her without spilling a drop.

Louise picked up the glass and looked toward Flynn who was wearing one of those half apron that wrapped around the waist cleaning a mug, "You really pull the bartender thing off."

"Really? Must have got it from my father, he was a bartender near our house. Really good one from what I heard from my mother." Flynn's face grew a bit sad when he started talking about his parents again.

Louise was careful about asking Flynn about his family, "What did your mother do?"

He sent the mug down on the counter, "She was obsessed with magic, always thought magic could solve everyone's problems. She was an experimenter with magic but her real job was working in a bank, never did find out what she exactly did but I know she was good with numbers."

Jessica walked over to Flynn and reached down under the counter where he was standing and pulled out his bow, "This isn't where this goes."

"It's just in case something happens."

"Like what?"

Flynn thought for a moment then responded with, "A man with a strange mask walking in and demanding everyone's money." Jessica was a bit ticked off at the response but set the bow back under the counter and quickly walked away.

Flynn and Louise chatted a little more before a royal looking man walked in with half a dozen guards behind him observing the place, "I smell trouble." Flynn quickly disappeared and ran upstairs.

Scarron quickly ran over to the noble and started talking with him, Louise couldn't hear what the two were talking about but after some dialogue the noble snapped his fingers and the half dozen of guards drew their weapon toward the rest of the patrons. Everyone got the jist of what was happening and left the building to wait outside. The noble then walked over to a seat and sat down.

Flynn finally came back down stairs with his hoodie and Derf, then peeked around the corner and asked Jessica in a sarcastic voice, "And who might that fine round nobleman be?"

Jessica chuckled at the round part before answering, "His name is Chulenne, the royal tax collector. No one around here can afford to make him angry or he will just raise the taxes on them."

"Sounds like a grade A asshole."

Jessica nodded, "Not only that he fondles the girl that serves him all night and doesn't pay you a tip."

A figurative sweat bead appeared on Flynn's head, "I don't think the tip is the problem in that sentence." Flynn looked back over at the noble to see of all people Louise was serving him, "What is that idiot doing now?"

After some talking, Chulenne started making grabbing notions toward Louise's breast which pissed Flynn off for some reason or another but before he could reach her breasts, she flat out kicked him straight in the face. Flynn had to admit Louise had guts.

After some brief yelling and his guards shouting out some insults, they started advancing on Louise. Flynn being her guardian picked up his bow, knotted a arrow and sent it flying at the noble.

The arrow flew inches in front of Chulenne face. The surprised noble and guards turned to see a lone man standing at the bar with another arrow knocked to his bow, "Here's a word of warning for all of you, the only one allowed to lay a hand on Louise is me."

"GET HIM!"

"Have it your way then." The arrow flew and struck one guard in their thigh and they were down for the count. Flynn rolled over the counter and brought his metal bow upwards striking another guard in the chin and knocking him out in the process. Flynn then dropped his bow and and quickly drew Dref. Before anything else could happen a massive explosion hit the rest of the guards and once the smoke cleared, Louise was standing on a table pointing a wand at Chulenne.

"Are you a noble?" Chulenne was the first to recover from and was staring straight at Louise.

"I have no answer to a low-life official like you that would bring harm to my familiar!" Flynn had to admit, her snootiness came in handy sometimes.

Chulenne got to his feet, "Your a fallen noble hiding her identity among the common people, who do you think I am?!"

"And who are you calling a fallen noble?!" Flynn reached into his bag and produced the scroll that Henrietta gave them to carry out their mission.

"A permit from the palace?!" The remaining guards and Chulenne fell to their knees, "Please don't tell her highness about any of this I beg you!"

Before Louise could respond, Flynn talked for her, "Then leave all the gold you all have with you now on that table near you and forget everything that happened to today!"

"We will!" They all responded in unison and quickly left after leaving their gold and retrieving their fallen comrades.

After they left Flynn had a question for Louise, "Where in the hell were you hiding your wand?"

()()()()

10:17 PM EFSR

"Well that certainly could have gone worse, I probably could have handled them with one eye and a limp but thanks for the help. Hmm, what are you doing?" Flynn looked over toward Louise who was changing inside the dresser cabinet.

"Do you need any help?"

Flynn started getting up from the bed but Louise quickly replied, "Don't look yet!"

"What? What are you doing that so embarrassing that you have to change in the dresser?" Flynn got up and opened the cabinet to see Louise wearing the Legendary Enchanted Fairy uniform. She was shocked for him to suddenly open the door that she jumped back, ricocheted off the cabinet wall forward and tackled Flynn to the ground.

"Ow that hurt Louise, what are you doi-" Flynn stopped talking when he realized that he was somehow on top of Louise who was on the floor. He didn't know why but she seemed different with this uniform on.

Louise opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Flynn this close to her "W-hat are you d-doing?" Flynn's heart started to race as his face got closer to Louise's, slowly but surely. Louise didn't know what to do, her heart was too confused on what she should do so she just closed her eyes. His lips slowly approached hers so close that he could feel her breath, another second and their lips would be connected.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!" Flynn quickly pulled away and got off of Louise and placed his face in his hands, "I am so sorry, I didn't . . . I wasn't thinking straight."

Louise sat up, "Why did you pull away?"

Flynn sighed and brought his knees to his chest, "I don't deserve to be with a girl, with all the stuff I have done. If I told half the shit I have done you would never want to talk to me again, that stuff may be in the past for everyone else, but everytime I close my eyes I see a person I have killed, a friend I have lost, or the face of the poor bastard I just tortured."

Tears started rolling down his left cheek and soaked his bandaged eye, "Sometimes I wish I died with my parents that night, all this shit wouldn't have happened to me. Why didn't I die with them, I have had more pain in my life then happiness. My life was perfect with my parents, sure we didn't live in the nicest of all houses but we were a happy family. Then I join up with a group of Shadowrunners and they become my new family, then after a fucked up miss-" Flynn fell silent when Louise sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

Louise spoke in a soft voice, "If you died that night then we would never have met. And I couldn't imagine anyone being my guardian other than you."

Flynn's head fell on her shoulder, "Thanks, I feel a little better." The night continued on and Flynn talked more about his past, about his family, what they did together, about his second family and the stuff they got into. After finishing a story, Flynn turned toward Louise to find that she was fast asleep.

"I guess I have been talking for awhile." Flynn stretched and silently yawned, then he carefully picked Louise up and placed her on the bed and covered her up.

"Thanks. . ." Louise slightly opened her eyes before they clamped back shut.

Flynn yawned once more and walked to the window, the moons were shining brightly, "Dark blue and pink really go together in the night sky." Flynn took a deep breath of the cold night air and then saw a strange sight.

A figure wearing a cloak with a hood standing on the opposite rooftop, and Flynn's heart nearly stopped when the figure spoke softly, their voice carrying over the still night air "I never died Flynn. I was reborn, and now I will never die." When Flynn blinked, the figure was gone without a trace.

Yay, Chapter 8 is finally done. It took a lot less time than Chapter 7 since I found a computer I can use often. Apologies to whoever found this chapter to be a little darker than the previous chapters. My DM recommended I try to capture the darker side of Shadowrunners hence why the orc was a . . . well uh . . . I can't think of a word to sum him up. Anyway I will be going on a trip and depending whether something gets to me in the mail on time will dictate whether or not I can write during my trip. AND GOD DAMN IT ASK ME QUESTIONS, I really don't mind answer them in the next chapter.

Well it seems Flynn can't make up his mind on whether to show more emotions toward Louise or keep emotion to himself. And who was this mysterious figure late at night? Anyway join me next time on Shadowrunner of the Void on

Chapter 9

Water Spirits, Promises, and Stupid Potion Mages

Stay Classy, Rouge Pizza out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ or Shadowrun so yeah . . . Chapter 9**

**Water Spirits, Promises, And Stupid Water Mages**

_**9:55 PM Somewhere in the Himalayas**_

_Snow crunched under the boots of the three figures trekking across one of many mountains as they braved the piercing cold wind. The figures continued until the blizzard lifted just enough for them to see their target: a hidden military complex. All that was between them (and the complex) was a few hundred feet of open air . . . and a three mile dropoff. _

_Flynn lifted his goggles and turned to the others, "Hey Trigger, that rifle frozen enough for you?"_

_The elf was already assembling his rifle as he replied with an annoyed tone, "If the rifle doesn't work, no overwatch for you." _

"_You could always try to use your pistols at this range." _

_Trigger looked back up with an irritated face that Raven couldn't see behind his mask, "Only if I can take shots at you." _

_Katrina shook her head, "Boys will be boys." _

_She pulled out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the base below as Flynn walked silently up beside her, activating his vision magnification, "Binoculars are for wimps."_

"_Alright, alright, four towers with HMG's in each, a couple armored vehicles with snowmobiles treads, multiple hostiles pa-trolling . . . ha, trolling." A grin spread across Flynn's face and even Katrina and Trigger chuckled a little, lightening the tension._

_Trigger finished assembling his sniper rifle and peered through the scope when something strange caught his eye, "Metal pipes running up the cliff lead into the base, southeast side." The others shifted their gaze to find metal pipes that disappeared into the darkness as they descended._

"_Hmm, what the hell are those for?"_

"_Aesthetic purposes?" The others looked at Flynn with a look of completely and utter annoyance._

"_Really? You think they put it there because it looked pretty?" Trigger shook his head and resumed looking down the scope._

"_Most likely pipes bringing up oxygen from lower altitudes. We blow them and this should be a pretty easy job."_

_It was Flynn's turn to sigh, "You mean after we get the data from the base right?"_

"_You have an oxygen mask built into your armor don't you?"_

"_Yes correct but let's keep in mind that those guards outside probably do too, and if we blow them now, EVERYONE knows we're here."_

_Katrina switched her gaze to the entrance, "Oh, and there's another reason we shouldn't suck the oxygen out of the base. Look at the entrance." She paused for a moment so everyone could see what she was referring to, an armored convoy had stopped near the base entrance and the whole base seemed to be invited to this arrival._

"_So what a convoy, nothing special." Flynn sighed and looked back to the pipes._

"_Not just the convoy, she's onto something, look toward the center humvee." Flynn sighed and looked back to the crowd and something did catch his eye, a lone figure with a large brown sack over their head was being kicked and dragged around by the guards, from the figure of the lone prisoner it appeared to be a woman._

"_Think they have intel on our objective?" Trigger looked to the others._

_Katrina shook her head, "No, we didn't tell anyone. There wouldn't be a point in trying to torture it out of someone who doesn't even know us. My bet is that this is coincidence. Still, it gives us another objective. I for one, and not leaving another girl to those apes."_

_Flynn laughed and slapped Trigger on the back, "So here's the plan, Trigger you're on overwatch of course. Katrina, you are going to plant explosives all along that cliff face, our client said we get a bonus for wiping out the base. I'll sneak in, grab the data, find the hostage, and get the hell out of there." _

_Katrina's face became pensive. "By the way, do we even know who the client is?"_

_Flynn shook his head, "A lot of manila envelopes these days. I don't like it, but we haven't had a job for awhile and Reaper makes us split the rent speaking of which how you doin' there buddy?" Flynn reached into a slot on his armor and pulled out a small data chip._

"_Fine . . . for being confined in a small space," the AI replied._

"_That reminds me again." Flynn connected his implanted commlink to Michael who was waiting to extract them with Reaper's unused body in the backseat, "Michael, you all set on your end?"_

_A response came back a little garbled but Flynn got the whole message, "Yeah, got the heater going full blast, just say the word and I will drive this thing right through their front door." _

"_The word."_

"_Very funny, Raven." _

_Flynn chuckled before handing Katrina some explosives from his bag and she quickly glided away, "You know, it still baffles me that she has magic that lets her be a flying squirrel, without becoming a squirrel."_

"_It's magic, Raven, you should use it sometime."_

_Flynn pressed a button on his armor, activating the glide suit wings. He made sure his gear was secure before remarking, "Quoth the Raven, Fuck Dat Shit." He leapt from the side of the mountain without another word._

_It was silent except for the wind rushing past his face, his target was the pipes on the side of the mountain, luckily they had lights along the two pipes here and there so he knew where he was going._

"_Thousand feet . . . eight hundred . . . five hundred . . . three hundred . . . CHUTE!" Flynn yanked the cord and a parachute shot out a secondary backpack and quickly slowed his speed but not as much as he wanted. _

"_This is going to hurt." Flynn slammed into the pipe with a large thud sending a ringing sound up and down the pipe. A different wind quickly sprung up, causing his parachute to go in the opposite direction and almost tore him off the pipe if it wasn't for his magnetic gloves. A spur shot out the top of his right wrist and cut the ropes letting the parachute sail off into the distance._

"_That looked like it hurt." He looked left to see Katrina hanging upside down with gecko hands._

"_Fuck you."_

_She flipped right side up, "Is that how you treat a lady?"_

"_Lady? I must have missed the memo." Katrina glared at him for a second before shimmying off around the cliff side. Flynn started quickly making his way up the side of the pipe as quietly as he could, after about three minutes of climbing the pipes bent forward into the base._

"_Did you hear that sound a couple minutes ago?" Flynn froze mid climb._

"_You too huh? I asked a couple of the guys if they heard it too, they did but they said it was probably some ice breaking off the cliff and hitting the pipe on the way down, it happens every so often."_

"_Don't you think we should take a look just in case?" Flynn's pulse rose, his rifle was currently unloaded so he couldn't fire it and reloading with one hand wasn't some he practice often. It was about fifteen feet left and he had to time to hide._

_Just then two large thuds came from above him along with Trigger's voice, "Clear."_

_Flynn climbed to the top of the pipe and rolled onto his back breathing hard next to two dead bodies, "That . . .was . . . harder . . . than it looked."_

"_Come on, shape up man. There's a maintenance shaft eleven feet to your right."_

"_You know Trigger, next time I'll have you climb while I make fun of you." Flynn sat up and loaded a clip into his rifle._

"_Yeah, yeah, I will be sure to - Target to your left!" Flynn whipped around to see a very large man with a very large gun walking toward him, another second later the man was missing his right hand due to Trigger blowing it clean off but before he could make any sound, Flynn poured half a clip into the man's chest. He hit the ground with a large thud like the others._

"_Trigger, remind me to thank the man who invented silencers."_

"_I believe it was Hiram Percy Maxim."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Wiki."_

_Flynn sighed and stood up, examining his surroundings. He dragged the three bodies cliff side and sent them plummeting into the darkness below, then moved toward the maintenance shaft._

_Once inside the small shaft, Flynn unbundled his sword and attached it to his back. He had decided to leave his bow in Michael's truck for the mission due to it's size. He silently snaked his way through the shaft before squeezing into a vent just big enough. In truth, Flynn had no bloody clue where he was going but he was bound to find the server room eventually. _

_He crawled by a grate and peered into the room. One wall was covered with security monitors, showing every inch of the base. On the opposite side of the room sat a rather fat security guard eating a donut and drinking some coffee. The guard was facing a television that was playing what appeared to be American football. Flynn ever so silently pushed on the grate and it swung up without a sound, then he slithered out of the vent, dropping to the floor and slipping up behind the guard. Flynn tapped the guard's shoulder and he slowly turned around to peer down the barrel of Flynn's rifle._

"_Whoa! I told Dave I would pay him in two weeks!" The guard dropped his donut and coffee to the ground._

_Flynn pretended to consider for a moment, then, "Who's Dave?" His fist crashed into the guard's jaw and the man slumped to the ground, his skin sizzling in a dark, spreading pool of coffee. Flynn managed to lift the man back into the chair and pointed his rifle at him again, "Onto the real questions, where is the server room? And where is that hostage being kept?"_

"_I don't know about the hostage, but the server room is two lefts, then a right. Third door on the left."_

_Flynn brought the rifle closer, "How does the guard who watches security cameras to the whole base not know where a hostage is being kept?"_

_The guard stuttered, "Well b-because the-there is a private w-wing on the west side of the b-base for officers." Flynn put a hand on the man's shoulder, right before chopping his neck, leaving him to a nap._

_Flynn walked over to the monitors and plugged Reaper's chip into a data chip slot, "Alright Reaper, show me the corridors between me and the server room. And then give me a route to the hostage. Please." _

_A couple beeps and boops later, Reaper replied, "I have the route to the server room but . . ."_

"_But what?"_

"_The west wing cameras are on a separate network, in other words, I can't access them."_

"_Well shit on a crab stick. Give me the route to the server room, I will think of something." Flynn retrieved Reaper from the system and quickly proceeded down the path given to him, avoiding guards via cloaking or disappearing into a nearby room. After a few minutes of sneaking around, Flynn arrived in the empty server room._

_There were plenty of slots to stick the data chip into but Flynn decided to plug Reaper into the biggest server which he thought was the main one, "How long Reaper?" _

"_Their firewalls are stronger than predicted, processing . . . I need thirteen minutes to break through their security."_

"_Works for me, I know you don't have access to the cameras but do you have the route I need to get to the west wing?"_

" _. . . Sending route now, and try to remember to come back for me this time."_

_Flynn turned back to the main server, "Hey, you were still able to download yourself to my commlink!"_

"_Barely."_

_Flynn turned left out the door and quickly ran down the hallway, the strange thing was that there seemed to be a lack of guards,"Trigger, what's the status on the guards on the outside?"_

_Trigger rotated his neck before peering back down the scope, "Nothing really, they just- What the fuck was that?!"_

"_Mind filling me in?"_

"_I don't know what happened, one second there's a guard next second the guard is gone! What could it be?"_

"_Perhaps more Shadowrunners, keep a close eye on the compound. I'm heading toward where the hostage is being held . . . I think."_

_During the rest of the trip to the west wing, Flynn was even more cautious checking his radar every few seconds, luckily by the time he reached the security door that linked the two sides, it was forced open by something big._

"_Trigger, they're inside the base. I'm guessing they have a very strong orc or a troll, a door here was pried open."_

"_Roger that, the guards have noticed their comrades missing and are grouping up moving toward the alarm. Should I take them out?"_

"_No, distract the others, keep them preoccupied so I have less to deal with."_

_Flynn climbed through the door and proceeded quietly, "Alright, alright, is there a sign anywhere?" Almost as if the universe was on his side, a small map of the base was being projected onto a television screen._

_Flynn touched his finger to the screen and followed the corridors, "Storage room one through twelve, officer's mess hall, vehicle bay, hmm, interrogation block. That's where I would interrogate someone." Before Flynn moved on he noted one other location on the map, "Da fuck, biological and and cybernetic animal testing? Hey Trigger, keep an eye out for anything that may have once been an animal."_

"_Uh, what do you mean?"_

"_I don't know, a freaking white tiger with a goddamn missile launcher on its back or a gorilla with cybernetic arms." Flynn shut off his commlink and proceeded down the hallway with a question in the back of his head, "Why didn't they sound the alarm when the thing broke loose? If it broke out." Flynn followed the corridors according to the map until he was close to the interrogation room in which he thought the hostage was being held. However, before reaching the room he heard some noise he had never heard before but what it sounded like was something big crawling, metallic but also softer sounds, Flynn quietly opened a door and hid inside leaving it open a bit. _

_What came around the corner was almost enough to make even Flynn let out a scream in terror a bit, a massive cybernetic spider came slowly crawling around the corner and stopped, every other leg was replaced by a cybernetic one, some kind of yellow fluid dripped from its fangs, and its eyes were constantly scanning the area._

"_HOLY HELL!" A voice came down from a nearby corridor along with loud gunshots. The spider took the bullets and slowly turned toward the man, then with speed that Flynn hadn't been expecting, launched itself at the man. All that Flynn heard after that was a small gurgling sound._

_Flynn silently closed the door and got on his commlink, "Trigger, what has four organic legs, four cybernetic legs, is furry, and is faster than all Hell?"_

"_Got me."_

"_Heavily augmented spiders. This fucking base has let them loose, how many? I don't have a clue."_

"_You idiot, spiders can't survive this cold."_

"_They could if they were biologically changed to, this place has a animal testing area for cybernetics and biological changes."_

"_Well fuck, have you located the hostage yet?"_

_Flynn fumed a little, "Well I'm fucking sorry I haven't been able to locate the hostage while-" Flynn turned around and found himself staring through a window into a small room with a table, a female figure tied to a chair and two men in black suits with black glasses talking to her._

"_Black suits and glasses, talk about cliche."_

"_What was that Raven?"_

"_I found the hostage, you just keep an eye out for those creepy crawlies." Flynn once again shut off his commlink and approached the window, it had to be one way due to the fact the men should clearly be able to see him, also the room had to be soundproof for them not to have heard the gunshots right outside._

"_Alright, lets try this again Miss Anaela. Your boyfriend went out on a job, vanished without no trace, and we want to know how. So, you can tell us how he did it, or we can keep this up all day." The man raised a fist and punched her, almost knocking the chair over._

_The woman sat back upright and smiled lazily, "Please, you call that a hit? I've taken harder from my grandmother. When she was on medication. In her sleep." She spat to the side and looked back at him, "You say you can do this all day, well I can take this all week."_

_Flynn looked over the panel beneath the window and found a button labeled "intercom". He pressed it and got his gruffiest voice he could find, "That's enough for now, you two have a visitor."_

_The two men looked up from the woman and peered at the window and smiled, "Thanks Dave, did your voice get even rougher?" The two men laughed before they closed the door, Flynn went back to the door and cracked it open a bit, then closed it when he heard the two men's screams silenced. _

"_Give me a second lady, I will be right with you."_

_The woman's head snapped up, "Raven?" _

"_Wait . . . are you THAT Anaela?"_

_The woman snorted, "You know it. Now, are you going to get in here and let me out, or am I going to have to finish cutting these ropes?"_

"_Good luck getting past the new security guards, they're highly augmented spiders . . . and they think humans taste like chicken." Flynn raised his rifle and shot out the window and vaulted the ledge into the room._

_Anaela shot to her feet as soon as she was free of the chair, rubbing her wrists appreciatively, "Thanks for the assist, but I'm pretty sure I could have taken them." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at a cut just below her eye, "Would have been nice to have a little 'alone time' with the one though." _

"_What about the spider that just finished them right outside?" Flynn gestured toward the door with a smile. _

_Anaela shrugged, "I would have thought of something. Maybe."_

_Flynn jumped back through the destroyed window and looked around the room and found what he was looking for on the ceiling, "Feeling like crawling through some air ducts?"_

_Anaela picked up a small bag next to the window, rifled through it, then pulled the contents out, placing the weaponry in various holsters in her jacket, "I'd rather walk out, but I know that you enjoy your movie idols. So fine, I guess we'll take the air ducts."_

_Flynn smiled before pointing his rifle upward and shredded the duct entrance, then shouldered the rifle and cupped his hands together, "I'll throw you up, then you pull me." _

_Anaela laughed, then put her foot in his hands, "No peeking, I know what you're like."_

_Flynn looked down and away and muttered with a sad voice, "I wish I was still my old self."_

_Anaela laughed as she pulled herself into the vents, "Oh, you're still your old self. Difference is, my boyfriend isn't around to kick your ass if you stray out of line with me." She reached down to pull him up._

_Flynn cheered up a bit and extended his arm, "Got a new elf for that, he's providing overwatch now. Decent shot too."_

_Anaela shrugged, "Well, I'll believe he keeps you in line," She grunted with effort as she hauled him into the vents, "When I see it."_

"_Ha, I sometimes call him the Theonaer of snipers. Pointy eared bastard."_

"_Crack shot with a bow, witty, scary as all hell if you make him mad? Or if you look at me the wrong way?"_

"_I said of snipers, not bows. But witty as hell, hate him for it, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Flynn started crawling forward through the vent. _

_Anaela laughed, "Finally caught onto that did you? They think that Theonaer is alive, they think he managed to teleport to god knows where they said and they think I know how he did it, and that I know how he got there. Which means they don't know him, because if they knew him, they'd know that he would have come back if he were still alive. And that I would have killed him for scaring the hell out of me when you brought back the news." _

"_It was as painful for me as it was for you, times five. Anyway it doesn't make sense, the rocket obliterated him." _

_A sharp pain shot through his ankle as Anaela pinched a nerve, "If you want to get out of this base alive, do not ever assume that knowing he was dead hurt you more than me."_

_Flynn stopped and said with a angry tone, "You lost your boyfriend, I lost my best friend, my drinking buddy, my mentor, my wheel woman who was a close friend and . . . the girl I loved." _

_Flynn turned around as she tapped his ankle, and he stopped again as she slid a thin band of gold up towards him, "Still think you lost more than I did that day? I loved him, I was going to live my life with him. After that mission, he was going to stop running, he was going to give up everything that he'd worked for, to be with me. Do not think that I cared about him less than you."_

_Flynn stared angrily and then his face lightened up, "You're right . . . I haven't changed a fucking bit." Then started crawling forward again. _

_Anaela shrugged as she slid the ring back into place on her finger, "Well, you might have become a slightly bigger asshole since we last met, but you know, I never could tell with you. Supersoldier of God and everything that's good, etcetera etcetera, or an asinine, selfish bastard who cares more about his guns than other people."_

_Flynn snickered silently, "Well someone had to take up the slack Theo left behind." Flynn stopped for a second and looked back, "For what it's worth, I would dive into hell head first if it was to get Theo back." Then started moving forward again. _

_Anaela's mutter was barely audible, "If it meant getting him back, I'd throw you head first into Hell. No offense."_

"_Okay, where in all that is holy are we, wait there's a side entrance ahead." Flynn quickly crawled forward and lifted the grate upward to peer into a room full of the cybernetic spiders who started staring at him as soon as the grate opened, "Uh, don't suppose any of you know where the exit is?" A low hiss throughout the room was his reply. "Okay then, sayonara." Flynn slowly closed the grate and moved on. _

_Anaela sighed, "How about you have your robo-friend give us directions out of here? Oh don't look so surprised, I like to keep tabs on you. Call me OCD. I have a lot of customers, I hear things."_

"_Uh one, don't spy on me. Two, he doesn't have access to this part of the base. And three, don't spy on me."_

_Anaela shrugged, "Deal with it. Unless you plan on stopping me, which you have no way of doing. Well, I suppose you could stop me, but you'd either have to kill me or vanish from the face of the earth."_

"_Deal. Hey maybe I could go live with Theo if that second one happens, you really sho-" The vent they were crawling through shook. _

_Anaela looked back, "Spiders. Okey-dokey, I'll need . . . an energy source, some wire, and a bit of kerosene if you have it."_

"_Nope sadly and-" The vent shook wildly and fall, causing Flynn and Anaela to slide out the new entrance._

_Flynn was the first out and flung off his rifle while sliding through the vent, when he slid out, he poured a full clip into the underbelly of the spider that broke the vent, the spider fell off curled up and then exploded. Flynn rolled to his feet when he stopped sliding across the floor and loaded a new clip into his rifle, "Great, the fuckers explode like fireworks." _

_Anaela's feet slammed into his shoulders and the woman vaulted off of him and onto one of the spiders. She pulled a knife out of who-knows-where, rammed it into one of the thing's eyes, then pulled a handgun out and poured the clip into it's skull. She yanked her knife out, threw herself off of the thing's back, rolled, and popped to her feet next to Raven as it exploded. _

_Flynn turned to see the pried open door, then grabbed Anaela by the arm and threw her towards the door, drawing his sword, "Get to the server room, left, right, right, one more left, second door on the left, MOVE!" _

_Anaela rolled her eyes but obeyed, once she reached the first door she turned back to look back to see Flynn still staring at her, unaware of the spider approaching him from behind, "Behind you you moron!"_

_Flynn whipped around to see the spider hybrid leaping toward him, "OH FU-"_

()()()()

**1:21 PM Tristain country road, six days after the Enchanted Fairy debacle **

"-CCKK!" Flynn toppled backwards off the horse and landed head first on the dirt road. Louise registered him falling off immediately due to his chin no longer resting on her shoulder.

"Flynn! Are you alright?" Louise maneuvered the horse around and stopped next to Flynn, laying face down in the dirt.

"Ooooowwwwwww, that's going to leave a nice bump." Flynn pushed himself to his knees and brushed himself off.

"What happened? You were muttering in your sleep a little and then you screamed "cckk" and fell off the horse."

Flynn rubbed his arm and sighed, "Just reliving one of my missions, and lets just say I came out of it with a fear of spiders . . . big ones."

Louise nodded, "Oh, by the way, who's Alena?"

"Let's just say she was a giant . . . hmm, you know I can't think of anything nice to say about her. Although you could always count on her to watch your back and more than capable in combat. Shame she didn't become a Shadowrunner."

"What did she become?"

"Far as I know, she's running a shop back in my world. Used the customer flow to keep tabs on me, speaking of which I think that I won our little deal. Try to keep tabs on me now you . . . eh, she's not worth the air." He could almost hear what she would have said to that and winced, "Okay, she's nicer than I'm letting on. In fact I think you two would love each other. Once you get past her witty replies to everything . . . wait that's just with me."

"Oh, so you were special with her?"

"She treated me like garbage but in a nice but with Theonaer, trying to separate those two was hard enough with one of them crying. Wait, that was Kyne when we separated him from his beer. Goddamn that stupid fairy." Flynn stood up and remounted the horse and cracked his neck. Then he checked the pouches on the side of the horse to make sure the supplies he bought were still there.

"Why did you buy that food and set of knives anyway? The staff in the kitchen would be more than happy to make your food."

Flynn leaned back slightly and smiled, "This dish is special to me, the only one my mother taught me. And I don't plan to let her teaching go to waste."

"Really, what's it called?"

"Nikiyaga, although I do the official recipe a bit differently. Luckily I brought with me the one thing you guys don't have here, soy sauce."

"Soy sauce? Well okay, hey look, there's the academy in the distance." Louise pointed far off to their left to a tiny Tristain Academy.

"Hooray, my back is starting to ache." Within another fifteen minutes, the two rode through the entrance to the academy and found Kirche and Tabitha getting into a carriage.

Flynn dismounted and grabbed the pouches off the horse, "And where might you be heading, Miss Zerbst?"

"Oh Flynn, I'm so glad."

Flynn nimbly avoided a hug from Kirche and kept walking, "I try and avoid hugs when I can thank you."

Louise chuckled silently when Kirche's face saddened a bit but then Kirche's attention was turned to her, "Why are you here? I thought you went home already Louise."

"No, I'm staying here. I just had to drop into town for a bit and pick up some things. But where are you going?"

"Oh, I decided to accompany Tabitha to her home."

"That's good, good to see the silent one has a good friend to watch over her." This was unexpected coming from Flynn but it cheered Kirche up.

"Now if you only let me watch over you . . ."

"Chance: not one in hell, no offense." Kirche merely shrugged this time then climbed into the carriage and then it was off.

()()()()

**3:07 PM Doctor Henry Stryker's office**

Flynn knocked on the wood door.

"Come on in."

Flynn walked in to see Henry wrapping a bandage around Katie's ankle, "What happened to her and what's the infirmary doing these days?"

Henry laughed, "This one sprained her ankle, and they handle more serious cases, like magic accidents."

"So in other words, they gave you the small jobs and dumped me on you?"

Another laughed came from Henry, "Well if no one did the small jobs then we would have a real problem. And you're a big enough problem as it is."

Flynn sat down in a nearby chair and smiled, "Eh, I try. How are you doing, Katie?"

"G-good, but we only talked twice, how do you remember my name like that?"

Flynn shrugged and smiled, "Lets just say that I have really good memory."

Henry tied off the bandage and got off his knee and reached for a nearby object, "All set, you are going want to use this crutch for awhile so it doesn't worsen."

Katie took the crutch and placed it under her arm, then she smiled, "Thanks again mister Henry." A couple seconds later she was out the door.

Henry rubbed his forehead and smiled, "Ah, what I would give to be able to move that fast again."

Flynn stretched his arms and yawned, "Getting old doc?"

Henry scoffed, "Getting? I am old." The two of them burst out laughing.

"Alright, I assume you are here for your eye, am I right?"

"Spot on doc. Time to figure out if this thing is useless or if I will keep using it." Flynn moved to the spot Katie was just sitting and started unwrapping his head bandage when the door opened, Louise stepping through.

"May I help you young lady?"

"I'm here for F - Raven." Louise moved to Flynn side and smiled.

"Fraven?" Henry scratched his chin while Flynn's face fell into his hands.

"Oh god, I swear if any of you call me Fraven, you will lose your left pinkie finger. Why the left? Because I said. It's alright Louise, he knows my real name. Lets just move on please."

The two of them shrugged and 'moved on', Flynn removed the bandages all the way down to the pad that was pushed against his eye, "So Louise, why did you come here?"

She became defensive, "It's normal for a master wanting to know the physical condition of her familiar!"

Flynn held his free hand up in defense, "Jeez, no need to get all uppity, you could have just said because I wanted to and I would have been fine with that."

Louise was about to say something else when Henry interrupted her, "Alrighty, lets go ahead and look at that eye of yours."

The pad came off and Flynn's eye opened slowly to reveal that the entire eye was a pale white, a sad look broke over Flynn's face along with a sigh, "Well, better learn to look down the sights with my left eye."

Henry sighed too, "I take it that you're blind in that eye?"

Flynn was going to be a smartass but decided to go with a simple nod, Louise on the other hand had a tear run down her cheek, "Oh Flynn, I'm sorry. If I didn't blindly walked out there and had that golem see me th-"

Louise was cut off when Flynn placed a hand on her head and smiled, "Hey what's done is done, it's not going to stop me from being your guardian so don't worry about it. What I am worried about is why my Thermal and Radar hasn't reset or whatever. Well, I just hope it restarts soon."

Louise still being emotional let out a few more tears before quieting down, then Flynn asked, "Would you like a hug?"

Flynn expected her to get angry but instead she got up from her seat, and hugged him. Flynn was shocked at first but then thinking 'what the hay' hugged her back while mouthing the words to Henry, "She makes it look like she lost the eye."

()()()()

**4:11 PM Tristain Academy courtyard**

Flynn rotated his neck and crack his knuckles then smiled, "This is relaxing."

Derf slid out of his sheate, "Okay . . . how is doing laundry peaceful to you, not only to you have to wash your dirty clothes but also Louise's. Why not just have servants do it?"

Flynn wringed out his hoodie and then got back to scrubbing, "Couple reasons, one: it's peaceful compared to the rest of the shit that goes on in my life, two: Louise asked and I was already going to do mine, three: they already have a lot of things on their pallet so that's why I'm doing this and help them out occasionally, although I do get paid for it."

"Uh huh, are you always going to keep that bandage on? I know your right eye will never work again but what's the point in re-bandaging it?"

"In my opinion, and the doc's, I prefer the bandages than the white glazed over eye. Scared the crap out of me when I looked in the mirror. So I kept the bandage, and I plan to keep it there until I can get back to my world and have it checked out and replaced if possible with a full on cyber eye."

"So in your world, you can have your eyes replaced just like that?"

"Well . . . you have to have surgery to have your eye replaced and there could be complications for some reason. It's a lot more complex than I'm letting on."

Seven minutes passed before Flynn finally finished the laundry and neatly folded it, then slowly made his way back to Louise's room when something caught his eye , a giant pot being wheeled across the courtyard by Marteau the head chef.

Flynn walked over with his eyebrow raised, "And what might you be doing with this giant pot?"

"Oh, if it isn't 'Our Ghost'. Well, we recently obtained a new giant pot and we only have room in the kitchen for one of these." Marteau stopped pushing the pot and set it on the ground. Flynn peered inside to find it was in really good shape, you could easily tell where the water level was during its long term use but other than that it was in really good shape.

"Shame to throw away something in good condition, I can take it off your hands Marteau."

Marteau grinned widely, "Of course 'Our Ghost'!" Marteau placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder which was a big mistake, Flynn instinctively wrapped his left arm around Marteau's, keeping him in place for Flynn to chop Marteau in the neck, causing Marteau to hit the ground asleep.

"I have REALLY got to stop doing that to this poor guy, hmm, what am I going to do with him?" Flynn saw to workers from the kitchen and waved them over then explained the situation, they laughed happily and dragged Marteau back to the kitchen.

"So, uh, partner, what are you going to do with this giant piece of kitchenware?"

"Oh, I have big plans for this tonight. I need to start getting ready now."

Flynn rolled the giant pot over to a spot over by the wall and started collecting some planks, and laid them across the bottom of the pot, 'correcting' their length if needed. He built a fire pit around the pot and set some firewood underneath it for later, then after some thinking built a smaller fire pit right next to the pot. Then he made a trip to the kitchen and a pot that could be suspended over a fire and two cutting boards. Then made a quick trip back to the room with the laundry to find Louise taking a late afternoon nap, he grabbed the pouches of ingredients and the knife set and his way back down to the pots. The small pot was suspended over the smaller fire pit via some long wooden sticks, Flynn lit the fire and poured fresh water in the pot and let it boil while he chopped up the ingredients and added them to the pot. Night was getting closer so Flynn picked up the pace. Flynn filled the giant pot with cold water and lit the fire underneath the giant pot, due to the difficulty of trying to light this fire, Flynn was tempted to go grab a white phosphorus grenade but decided not to when the flames started going. Flynn ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a ladle, a bowl, and a fork and quickly returned.

"That took for fucking ever but I'm finally done. Everything is perfect, the water is a nice temperature, my food has a nice aroma, and the stars are bright as all hell." Flynn grinned widely before hopping into the steaming water.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Nice to have a Japanese style bath every once in awhile. I'm kinda ge-" Flynn yawned loudly before passing out with his head resting against the pot, luckily above water.

()()()()

_**10:45 PM Hidden Himalayan Base**_

_The cybernetic spider sunk into Flynn's blade as it lunged at him, but before dying got a bite on his right arm, "MOTHER FUCK, get this shit off me!" _

_Flynn activated his armor's strength modification and sent the spider flying at the rest of its spider buddies and exploded causing a small chain reaction of exploding spiders. _

"_What the hell is going on in there Raven?! A small section of the base just exploded!"_

_Flynn stood up and activated his commlink, "Don't worry, I'm still he-" Flynn keeled over and vomited, he looked to his bitten arm to find where the spider had bitten was swollen a lot and a shade of disgusting looking yellow. _

_Anaela took one look at the bite and sighed, then rummaged through her pockets until she found a small syringe, "Glad I grabbed my stuff back there. Here, hold still." She jabbed the thin needle into Flynn's arm just above the bite, "That's not permanent, but it will keep you alive until we can get out of here."_

"_Mother fuck again, that's stings more than hell. And the bite." Flynn wrapped his arm around Anaela's shoulders, and pulled out a small cylinder, pulled the pin out with his teeth and tossed it toward the approaching spiders, "Suck on this spidey." A large amount of flames spewed from the grenade and covered the entire hall the spiders were coming from, "I love the smell of white phosphorus in the morning, except it's night."_

"_Raven, I'm finished downloading the intel we need. Please hurry, security protocols have kicked in and the entire system is being purged. I would rather continue my existence, so I will continue to delay it with junk data for as long as I can."_

"_Understood Reaper. I am en route. Trigger, displace and get to Michael." He shut his commlink off and turned to Anaela, "We need to find our own way out of here, I have an idea. Fetch Reaper and meet me outside." Flynn removed his arm and limped away, "And don't worry - which I know you're not going to - I have my ways of getting around unnoticed." Flynn smiled, then vanished from sight. As he hobbled away, a siren throughout the base went off, "About fucking time the alarm went off."_

_Flynn looked at the map once more and took a detour due to the hallway of white phosphorus and with a couple turns and avoiding spiders found what he was looking for, the officer's entrance for the vehicle bay, the humvees were still outside so all that was in the bay was a bunch was snowmobiles, "I would have prefered a humvee but I guess you can't have everything." Before Flynn took another step toward the snowmobile, he keeled over once more and vomited again, his arm was turning more and more purple which worried him._

"_Hey Reaper, you get picked up yet?"_

"_Yes, your friend Anaela has retrieved me and is moving outside as we speak. I would have liked to get data on the spiders though." _

"_As I said a couple minutes ago, we don't always get what we want." Flynn mounted a snowmobile and luckily someone had left the keys in the ignition, he activated the snowmobile and shot the control panel which opened the vehicle bay doors to reveal a bunch of confused guards._

"_Good evening, gents." The guards recovered from their initial shock and pointed their weapons at Flynn, but he drove right past them into the cold night. He stopped outside the main entrance next to Anaela and smiled, "Need a ride pretty girl?" _

_Anaela rolled her eyes but hopped on, wrapping her arms around Flynn's waist, "Don't get used to this. You aren't quite cute enough for me."_

"_Aww, I'm hurt." He replied in the most sarcastic voice he could find._

"_Deal with it."_

_Flynn revved the engine and speeded toward the exit but made a sharp turn right when they were peppered by heavy machinegun fire. For the next few minutes Flynn was chased around the complex by soldiers and spiders alike while throwing up and the pain in his arm increasing with every minute until he was cornered by the same ledge he came up on. The spiders slowly advanced on them, their fangs dripping with that yellow fluid, "Any bright ideas, Anaela?"_

_A loud honking nose came from the main gate closely followed by a massive pickup truck ramming through the fence and driving toward them at top speed, luckily the honking distracted the spiders._

"_Um Raven, why is he speeding up and coming straight for us?"_

"_Because he intends to drive off the cliff, you might want to hold on tighter." Flynn did a u-turn, then sped off the side of the cliff._

_Anaela shrieked as the two of them neared the cliff, "If you kill me, I'm going to kill you Raven!"_

_Flynn ditched the snowmobile as they started falling, he then pressed a button on his armor and extended his arms, a chill went up his back when he heard the sound of cloth tearing, "Well . . . fuck a duck." _

"_I hate you."_

"_Me too." Flynn spread out his arms and legs as far as possible in hope to slow down enough for their ride to catch up._

_A loud continuous honking quickly caught up with them and past them, it was then Flynn went into a straight nose in attempt to catch up the vehicle, they were almost in reach when something slammed into Anaela's back, pushing them forward so Flynn could grab the truck._

"_And who might this damsel in distress you rescued Raven?"_

"_Katrina, Anaela. Anaela, Katrina." _

_Anaela twisted around so she could shake Katrina's hand, "Pleased to meet you. Has Raven offered to show off his scars yet? They're the only way he knows how to flirt."_

"_Save talking for later!" Flynn pulled himself and the others down to a door and managed to get it open with assistance from his armor again and helped the two girls in, following as soon as they were inside. They all strapped themselves and braced themselves for the whiplash._

_Multiple parachutes came out of the back of the truck and immediately slowed the truck but not without them almost breaking their necks in the process._

"_Hey Michael, where did you put Reaper's shell?"_

"_Storage in the back."_

"_You do realize that we need to hit a slope if you don't want to land nose first."_

"_I am aware of that . . . now." Soon after the truck wheels touched the slope they were hoping for and retracted the parachutes._

_Flynn handed Anaela a small cylinder with a button on top, "Care to do the honors?"_

_Anaela grinned and took the cylinder, "You would have to shoot me to stop me." Her thumb slid over the button, "Whenever you think we're far enough."_

"_Alright Michael, get ready to out drive an avalanche and get that on board medical system installed in this truck or whatever and fix my goddamn arm."_

()()()()

**8:23 PM Tristain Courtyard**

Raven burst out from underwater, sucking in air, "Holy . . . Hell . . .Air has never . . . felt better."

He opened his eye to find Siesta was sitting on ground with what appeared to be a tea stain on her uniform, he then looked down at himself and plunged his lower body back into the water, "Um . . . . . sorry bout that."

"It's okay, you surprised me is all, but I got my uniform dirty."

"Sorry again."

I said it's okay, what are you doing in that pot of boiling water anyway?"

Flynn stretched his arms and relaxed his hands behind his head, "It's how I would take baths in Japan, I did a large portion of my training there and I grew to love these baths." Flynn smiled before continuing, "You can hop in if you want too. I'm just jo-"

"Sure, I can let my uniform dry while I'm in here."

Flynn looked away and scratched his chin, "I meant it as a joke but . . ."

"Did you say something Flynn?" She asked half undressed

"Nah, just talking to myself." Flynn continued looking away as Siesta undressed and got in the bath with him.

"You can stop looking away, it's embarrassing."

"_She acts so innocent, just like Spirit, I really like that in a girl, unlike Tsundere's, I don't understand them at all. Acting all high and mighty and then becoming all lovey dovey? The guy just acts like he wasn't treated like crap. Wait . . . how the hell did I go on this tangent? Back to the real world."_

Flynn shook his head slightly as he came back to the real world and sighed, "I got to stop spacing out."

"What were you thinking about?" Siesta crossed her arms across her chest, "You weren't thinking of-"

Flynn became a bit angry, "Do you really think I would do something like that?! That actually hurts ya know."

Siesta looked away a bit ashamed and her arms fell to her sides, "No, you wouldn't do something like that . . . ever."

Flynn looked up at the sky and sighed. "It's not your fault, I was just thinking about a girl I liked a while back."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day of my life, when she . . . I didn't know what to do anymore. She was the reason I got up in the morning, I know it sounds cliche but she was the only light to my darkness and without there was nothing but darkness. Before I came here when I was with Trigger and the others, I was reckless, no regard for my own safety. Sure I acted like my happy self but in reality I was dead inside. The others would call me 'suicidal' sometimes with all the danger I put myself in. I came for the violence, left with the money if you catch my meaning." Flynn closed his eye before continuing, "But ever since I came here, I have found a new purpose in life. Protect this girl even if it means death . . . death . . . happens all around me but it never seems to greet me in person."

Flynn opened his eye to find Siesta's face only a couple inches away from his face, "If you ever feel suicidal again, please come see me right away. Promise me."

Flynn couldn't place his finger on it but she reminded him not only of Spirit but also of his world somehow, but in the end he smiled, "I promise."

"I heard about your eye, they can't do anything about it can they?"

"Nah, but don't worry, I'm still your favorite ass kicking machine."

Siesta smiled and sat back, "Good, now remember a while back when I said we had time you would tell me about your world?"

"Yep and what better way to start out than with a dish from my world." Flynn reached for the towel hanging on the side of the pot and wrapped it around his waist, then hopped out and walked over to the pot, when he lifted the lid a lovely aroma filled his nostrils, "Even though I had improvise without a stove, it came out beautiful." Flynn took the ladle and took a couple scoops of the soup and poured it into the bowl.

He pushed the bowl toward Siesta with a fork, "You aren't allergic to pork, carrots, onions, or potatoes are you?"

"Last I checked, no." She took the bowl and the fork then stared at the bowl of food, even though Flynn knew almost nothing about cooking, he knew how to make this like a master.

Siesta stabbed a piece of pork and popped into her mouth and chewed slowly, "Wow, this is amazing! You cooked this?!"

Flynn rubbed the back of his head, "You don't have to lie about you know."

"You kidding, this is better than some dishes Marteau makes himself and that's saying something."

"Thanks, it means a lot. Eat all you want, there is plenty still in the pot."

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"Later, I only grabbed the one bowl and fork. Help yourself, the food will be warm for awhile." Flynn hopped back into the tub and continued, "So about my world, let me see . . . We have horseless carriages, machines that can fly called planes . . . Oh and we didn't always have magic, somewhere around a hundred years ago magic decided to pop into our world. Not only did it just pop in but apparently it returned, we thought all the old stories of magic were false but we sure looked like the fools. Also we have one moon and it's mostly white with dark spots everywhere."

Flynn looked back to Siesta who looked confused, "One moon you say . . . are you making fun of me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because my great-great-great grandfather came from a world with one moon."

"Oh really, well I can assure you tha- WAIT WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Flynn but I really must be going." Flynn took the bowl from her and averted his eyes as she climbed out of the pot and slipped into her uniform, "I had a good time and the food was delicious, we should do this again something."

" . . . Sure." Siesta smiled and walked off leaving a confused Flynn behind to talk to himself.

"Was my guess that she reminded me of my world somewhat actually somewhat valid? I can't put my finger on it but I can't help shake the feeling that she looks familiar. Ah fuck it, time to dig in!" Flynn retrieved the pot containing the food then quite literally stuffed his face inside the pot and gobbled through the rest of the food.

A couple minutes later Flynn was drying himself off, then he donned his clothes followed by sticking his face in the water once more to get any remaining bits off his face. Flynn dried his hair once more before heading back upstairs, on the way up he passed a very worried Montmorency but paid her no heed because he was beat.

Flynn closed the door on his way in to see a very angry looking Louise, "And where have you been?"

"Just taking a nice old bath, I prefer a hot tub to your steam baths anyday."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, I know yo-" Louise stopped talking and started to sway a bit.

"Know what? What's wrong wi-"

Flynn received a message on his internal commlink, "Huh what, a message here?"

It was an notification about the status of his cyberware therefore not needing a signal to send the message, it was as follows, "_Thermal Vision restored to working condition, however radar has been rendered non-functional, seek cyberware practitioner to restore working functionality. Side note: Due to unknown cause, eye color will be turned to a purple when using thermal and light green for low-light."_

"Hell yes and no and what? I got my thermal vision back but radar is down for good, but why in the hell does my eye change colors, and why green? It's not night vision. Hey Louise . . . whoa, holy hell girl, your body is heating up like a turkey in a oven."

Flynn deactivated his refound thermal vision and kneeled in front of her, "Are you okay? Come on say something!"

"Flynn . . ." She muttered quietly, her hands coming closer to his face.

"Are you okay? You don't look s-" Flynn was cut short as Louise grabbed him by the cuff of his hoodie and pulled him closely.

"Flynn . . ." She repeated before kissing him directly on the lips.

"_Wait, what, how, and why the fuck? Why is Louise kissing me?! I'm trying to pull away but she keeps pulling me closer! This is bad I need to end this now . . . but is it so bad? Wait what the hell am I thinking, Louise is obviously not herself . . . or is this how she truly feels?NO, this ends now!" _Flynn managed to push Louise away and gained some space from her, "What's wrong with you?! Just suddenly out of the blue you go ahead and plant a kiss on me! You aren't acting normal!"

"What do you mean?This is how I feel about you." Louise got up from her bed, walked over, and wrapped her arms around him, "Flynn . . . I love you! Please don't leave me alone for some common girl like her!"

"WHAT?!" Flynn was shocked to say the least, then he heard the door creak open behind him followed by Montmorency poking her head in..

"Oh, I was afraid of that."

Flynn's face became enraged, "What have you done?!"

She walked in closely followed by Guiche, "Well she may or may not have drunk a aphrodisiac."

Flynn raised his left eyebrow pointing to himself, "Um hello, knows nothing about magic other than healing potions make you feel better when you drink them."

"Right sorry, in short once a person drinks an aphrodisiac then they basically fall deeply in love with the next person they see."

Flynn nodded his head a little, "That explains why she's sticking to me more than one of those hair remover rolls or whatever the hell they're called." Then Flynn became more serious, "But why in the hell did she drink an aphrodisiac?"

Montmorency fidgeted nervously,"Um well . . . I-"

Guiche interrupted, "You meant for me drink to that didn't you?"

"Well if you didn't go around flirting with other girls then I wouldn't have to!" Montmorency shot back.

"My dear Montmorency, I di-"

"Guiche, what did I say about two timers?" Flynn's voice was replaced with a pissed off voice. The other two looked over at him and could feel the negative energy coming off him in waves.

"Well uh, please don't hurt me!" Guiche quickly got on both knees and bowed to Flynn.

"And Montmorency, how long is Louise going to stay like this?" The angry tone still being carried through.

"M-maybe a month . . . or a y-year."

"WHAT?!" The amount of negative energy seemed to increase exponentially.

"And you wanted me to drink that?" Guiche let out a low sigh.

"Shut it Guiche." Flynn shifted his attention back to Montmorency who was going for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Montmorency jumped a little when she was caught and slowly turned around, "Well . . . I-"

"Save it, turn her back now."

"I can't. As I side it will wear off eventually."

"_Kami wa watashi o tasukete (God help me)" _

()()()()

**8:43 AM Tristain Academy **

"You're going to see other girls aren't you?!" Louise clung to Flynn's arm and refused to let go.

"I'm going out for a run because I couldn't earlier because of you. I will come back once I bathe from the jog." Flynn tried yanking his arm out from Louise but he just lifted her off the ground each time.

"Could we bathe together?" Louise looked pleading with her eyes.

"What? No. God in heaven, help me now."

"You don't love me do you?"

"It's not- AAAAHHHHH I'm going to kill that Montmorency!"

"Now that wouldn't be good at all, now would it?" Henry slowly trotted up and smiled, "So are you two dating now?"

"Yes, I love Flynn with all my heart." Henry shifted his gaze to Flynn.

"It's really complicated, hey Louise, could you leave me and the doc alone? In fact could you just space yourself from me for the rest of the day?" Flynn tried pushing Louise off him again and this time it worked.

Louise looked up at him with sad eyes, "You don't understand how I feel Flynn, idiot, idiot IDIOT!" She ran off crying back into the dorms leaving the two men alone.

"That was a bit cruel don't you think Flynn?" Flynn responded by wrapping his arms around Henry and nearly breaking all of his bones.

"You do not know how annoying it's been this morning." Flynn released Henry and let him suck in some air, "I don't suppose you know how to cure an aphrodisiac do you?"

Henry coughed some more before replying, "You kidding, of course not. For one I'm a doctor, I only how to craft little other than healing potions and I usually buy them from a old reliable friend, and for two it's illegal to craft potions that mess with people's minds like that. Are you saying she drank an aphrodisiac?"

"Yes and try to forget that I mentioned it. I will dig into my bag of gear and let you sketch a couple more things from my world if you keep quiet about it."

Henry smiled, "Sorry, what were we just talking about?" Flynn smiled back as the old man slowly hobbled off.

Flynn caught a flash of movement behind one of the pillars under one of the covered walkways. He quickly walked over to find Siesta hiding behind the pillar, she jumped back a foot and shrieked and then fell on her back.

Flynn rushed to her side quickly, "Hey, are you alright?"

Siesta looked up and blushed, "I'm sorry for spying on you when you were with Louise!"

Flynn was confused a bit, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Siesta looked away still blushing, "Well I didn't want to interrupt you and Louise, but something made me stop and I got a bit angry wh-" Siesta quickly stopped herself and remained silent. When she looked back at Flynn he was holding out a hand to help her up.

"I know it's weird but I need you to hear me out, I would hate myself if a wedge came between me and a friend."

"A friend . . ."

Flynn scoffed, "Don't tell me you don't think of me as your friend after all we have been through."

Siesta smiled softly and took his hand, "I'm sorry, to make it up to you and as your friend I will hear you out."

"As I said, you don't have to be sorry."

**One short explanation later . . .**

"She could be sent to prison for making one! And she did it to get Guiche to stop cheating on her, I mean it's understandable but still very foolish."

Flynn smiled, "Thank Christ I got that misunderstanding taken care of. Sorry for taking up your time but at least everything is cleared. Next time please ask instead of hiding away."

Siesta nodded, "Got it, but what should we do about Montmorency, if the headmaster found out she would be imprisoned."

Flynn smirked, "Leave it to me, she's going to atone for what she has done. I don't intend on letting her getting away free, but she's not going to prison either."

()()()()

**12:27 PM Tristain Academy **

"Took me for fucking ever to find this stupid place. Now time to get Montmorency to talk."

Derf popped out of his sheath, "Why do you want her back to normal, in my opinion I like when she's grabbing you all over."

"I swear to god, I will melt you down and repair my rifle with the scrap from you." Flynn heard the click of Derf sliding back into the sheath, leaving only Flynn's shoes making noise on the floor as he moved.

He stopped in front of a door a knocked, "Who is it?" Montmorency's voice came back.

"It's me Flynn, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Flynn could tell by the sound of her voice that she was now on the other side of the door, "About Louise."

"I told you that I can't do anything about it, so just leave."

Flynn smirked, "I found out an interesting fact today, apparently making an aphrodisiac is illegal." He heard an 'eep' come from the other side of the door, "So you can open the door and we can talk or I can go tell Headmaster Osmond."

The door slowly opened to and Montmorency peeked out, "You wouldn't do that would you?"

"This case is different, by making that aphrodisiac you made yourself a criminal. And I will make sure you receive your just reward unless you can redeem yourself by helping me."

Montmorency sighed, "This is blackmail isn't it?"

Flynn shrugged, "Let's call it a mutual understanding."

Montmorency looked at the ground then slowly opened the door to her room, "Come in."

"Good choice."

"As if I had one."

"Oh you did, you just chose wisely."

Montmorency's head hung low as she moved over to her bed and sat down then motioned to a chair, "Go ahead and sit down."

Flynn nodded and sat in the seat with a serious face, "Now, are you positive that you can't do anything to help Louise?"

Montmorency shook her head, "With the materials I have, it's impossible."

Flynn's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean 'with the materials I have'? Are you saying all you need a couple of ingredients?"

"Ingredient."

Flynn stood up, "Then let's go get it!"

Montmorency shook her head, "It's not that simple, I need a Water Spirit Tear to cure Louise. Even if we go there, there's no guarantee that we will get one."

"We have to try, where is the spirit?"

"Lagdorian Lake."

"Okay then, tomorrow we set at early in the morning."

Montmorency was about to interject but then sighed and replied, "Okay . . ."

"Don't look so down, if this works then no prison for you. And I guess I can owe you a favor."

Montmorency looked up and smiled, "A favor from the almighty Raven, now it's interesting."

Flynn smiled back, "Eh, it's not Raven, it's Flynn. Mostly everyone calls me that now so yo-"

Flynn drew his sword and stepped in front of Montmorency as her door swung open, "Ah ha, I knew you were cheating on me Montmorency . . . wait Raven?"

Flynn lowered then sheathed his sword, "Two things, one call me Flynn and two no I'm not dating Montmorency."

"Then what you doing here Raven- I mean Flynn?"

"Louise, Montmorency and I are going for a ride in the country tomorrow early in the morning to Lagdorian Lake, care to join us?"

"Why would I join you guys?"

Flynn turned away from Guiche and smiled, "I thought it would be a good way to make up with Montmorency for cheating on her and then saying she was cheating on you." Flynn winked at Montmorency and she got the picture, despite his dislike toward Guiche, he knew Guiche and Montmorency would be a couple if Guiche would stop hitting on anything with a double X chromosome.

Montmorency also turned away pretending to act sad, "I'm hurt Guiche, how could you think I was seeing another man! I'm hurt."

Guiche was stunned to see Montmorency suddenly sad, "I'm sorry my dear Montmorency, please let me make it up to you." He walked over and got on one knee in front behind her.

Flynn grinned widely still remaining faced away from Guiche, "_What a sap."_

Montmorency slowly turned around with tears in her eyes, "Will you come with us to Lagdorian Lake?"

Guiche took one of her hands and kissed it on the back, "Of course, anything for you my dear Montmorency."

"Then be up and at the gate at seven fifthteen with a horse if you want to make it up to her."

Guiche nodded, "I will start making preparations now." Then quickly ran out of the room.

Flynn waited a couple seconds after the door closed before talking, "What an idiot, nice trick with the water works. How did you manage that?"

She wiped away the tears and smiled, "My primary element is water, a simple trick like this isn't that hard."

"Sneaky, I'm starting to like you more and more. I should probably go see how Louise is doing, see ya tomorrow morning." He waved as he closed the door and walked slowly to Louise's room.

()()()()

**1:24 PM Tristain Academy Louise's room**

Flynn took the long way home due to the fact he wanted more time away from Louise clinging to him but he had to face her eventually, he placed his hand on the door handle, "Here we go."

Flynn opened the door and saw Louise laying down on her bed only wearing her light nightgown, "Jesus Louise, at least put some pantis on, you have no idea who's going to walk through that door!"

"I don't want to!"

"And why in the name of all that is holy not?" Flynn averted his eyes.

"Because I have no sex appeal!" She shouted back at him.

"Um, say what now?" Flynn was confused to say the least but kept his eye high.

"I was told over and over a week ago that I have no sex appeal at all!" Her tone of voice indicated that she was sad at admitting it.

"A week ago we were . . . oh yeah, at the Enchanted Fairy." Flynn smiled a little remembering Louise in her outfit but then quickly gave himself a quick mental slap to get get back on track.

"And that's why you never take advantage of the situation when we are alone because of me-"

"The reason why I don't 'take advantage of the situation' is because my father and mother would come out of their graves and beat me with their bones! They raised me correctly so I could one day if I found a girl, I knew how to properly treat her. And second, you're a nice girl with plenty of sex appeal okay, don't let what others say get you down. I feel if I 'take advantage of the situation' then . . ." Flynn stopped and sighed.

"Feel what?" Louise asked, face turning bright red.

"I feel like that I might corrupt you in some way, I feel like my very being here might turn some people evil." Flynn activated his right spur and took a long look at it, "You know I have thought about it a lot, taking my life that is. It would be so much simpler to-"

Louise ran up and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't talk about such things, you're not corrupting me at all. And don't even think about taking your life because I need you. There is no one else that watch over me like you. So if you ever thinking like that ever again, please come and see me right away, promise me."

Flynn retracted the spur and placed his hand on her head, "I promise."

He sighed silently, "_Made that promise twice in two days now, not that it's a bad thing though."_

"Thanks Louise, I feel better. You can let me go now." Flynn tried pushing Louise off when she suddenly hooked her leg behind one of Flynn's and pulled the leg forward with hers while pushing Flynn hard on the chest sending him to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell Lou-" He stopped talking when he saw Louise's face a couple inches from his.

"Don't thank through words, thank me through action." She sat back on his stomach one of the straps holding her light pink nightgown which made Flynn's heart start to race but before she could push the other strap a large growling sound came from her stomach and made her blush.

"Don't suppose you stayed up here waiting for me and skipped lunch did you?" She nodded slowly, "Want to grab some leftovers?" She thought for a moment then nodded again.

"Then get dressed and I will take you to lunch." Her face lit up and she practically jumped off Flynn's stomach expelling air out of him along with a sigh of relief, "_God, that was too close."_

The rest of the day was basically Louise clinging to Flynn wherever he went and then almost breaking out the waterworks whenever he so much as said hi in passing to another girl. Flynn also dropped off a high explosive grenade for him to sketch and told him multiple times to not pull the pin and if he did, drop it and run like all hell has broken loose. Flynn did get a small break from Louise when Siesta saw them walking by and ran over to her and asked her a couple things about the condition of her room to make sure everything was where it was. Luckily even more Siesta managed to drag Louise away to her room and ask for more specific details.

"_Thanks Siesta, I owe you one." _Flynn moved over to a tree and sat under it and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from Louise clinging to him and quickly fell asleep.

**Location: Unknown Time:Unknown**

Flynn sat up in the darkness and rubbed his head, "I'm back here huh." When he started rubbing his face he noticed that there was no bandage around his right eye and he could see out of it, "Well it's nice to have my eye back for now."

He looked around to see nothing so he did what any reasonable would do, start walking. He wasn't sure if he was going anywhere or making any progress but he just kept walking anyway.

Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours yet Flynn continued walking. He finally stopped when he stood next to a table up to his waist with one chair with a stack of regular playing cards on his side and a dark brown bottle on the other. Flynn sat down and took out the cards and started shuffling them until a hiccup came from the bottle.

"Kyne, how many times have I told you not to sleep in whiskey bottles?"

Two small hands reached out of the bottle and the pixie pulled himself out to his midsection, "They're flammable?"

Flynn shuffled the cards once more and looked the pixie in his eyes, "Usual game?"

Kynareth deadpanned, "As long as its not strip poker this time."

Flynn smiled, "Too bad, I know how you like to stare at my bare chest when I sleep."

"Actually," Kyne retorted, "It's because there aren't any women here," he glanced upward into the darkness, "that are willing to play, anyway."

"So what should we play for?" Flynn started dealing cards.

"Hmm, well, we can either play for some whiskey, my new passes to hell's newest sauna, or, I guess we could play for Mr. "I look badass in a hood" from last week, your choice."

"I know it's Theo. Easy connection, Joseph is dead, you're too small and dead, it couldn't been any of the girls because the voice was too low, and no one else knows my real name except Spirit."

". . . you're absolutely no fun anymore Flynny-boy."

"So here is the new bet, I win and you tell me where exactly where he is. You win and I will bury some whiskey in your grave and you tell me how he is."

"uh uh, I want a viking funeral, full honors, or no deal!...and some whiskey sounds good too."

Flynn sighed but smiled, "Deal, when I get back I will dig up what remains of your body that is, it was hard enough finding even an inch of you."

"Pff, we both know you're just jealous of my amazing sword skills, and thus never searched for my full foot of glory!"

"Stop stalling, we gonna play or not you psychopath?"

"Deal, Flynny-boy, and watch your dreams become ash."

The game went exactly as Flynn thought it would, Kyne pulverized him into submission.

"Remind me to play go-fish with you next time, at least I have a small chance at that."

"Winning once when sir pounce-a-lot helped you doesn't count."

"You know, I'm still surprised that Reaper took him in being a AI and all, I guess that machine does have some heart after all. I hated that cat," Raven chuckled slightly, "No offense."

"None taken, I'm still surprised Sir Pounce-a-lot never learned magic, myself. I spent weeks trying to teach him to burn you."

"And thus why I called the mental asylum, although they never got within fifty yards."

"Not true, they caught me one time, weren't you watching the news that Saturday? I brought back delicious smores that day from a bonfire, and you stole them!"

Flynn clutched his stomach, "I think I might be sick now. Anyway a deal is a deal, what's happening with Theo these days?"

"He got drunk one night and challenged the President of The States to russian roulette, we haven't heard from him since." Kyne deadpanned.

Flynn picked up the whiskey bottle and tossed it in his hand, "You still want that proper burial or not?"

"eh, fine. All I can really say he is not himself, similar to being drugged but not quite having the sweet effects , you'll have to meet with him to learn any more."

"At least tell me this, I know it wasn't in the deal but I will throw in Sir pounce-a-lot in a viking costume at your proper burial if you tell me what country he's in."

"You strike a hard bargain, my friend, but very well. He is spending his days wasting away in Gallia! Now, give me the alcohol!"

Flynn thought for a moment but then tossed the bottle back over to Kyne, who promptly got trapped under the bottle, "Here ya go you drunk."

"The pain...it hurts so good!" He promptly disappeared into the bottle.

"I should be going, give Spirit and everyone else my regards." Flynn shut his eyes and soon felt a heavy sensation on his chest.

()()()()

**8:51 PM Tristain Academy Courtyard**

Flynn's eyes slowly opened to find Louise using his chest as a pillow with a blanket wrapped around the both of them, the next thing he noticed was how dark it was, "Damn, how long was I out? At least Louise didn't wake me up, I can thank her for that much."

As he tried to sit up, Louise stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, "Hmm, Flynn you awake?"

"Yes I am sleepy head, lets head back to the room, your going to catch a cold." Flynn placed his arms underneath her and lifted her and the blanket up, then got to his feet.

"What about you getting a cold? You aren't worried at all?"

Flynn smiled and started walking, "Don't have the time for one when I have you to take care of."

Louise pouted a bit, "What are you saying idiot? That I'm a handful?"

"More like an armful." Flynn bursted out laughing but quickly stopped, "That was bad even for me, I'm really out of practice."

He had no response from Louise due to she fell back asleep in his arms, Flynn sighed, "She's so laid back . . . or maybe I'm not laid back enough perhaps?"

Flynn moved back up to the room and set Louise down on the bed where she awoke once more and shuffled over to her dresser and attempted to change her clothes and would have banged her head against the dresser if Flynn hadn't been right behind her.

"Need some help changing?"

Louise managed to reply, "Y-yes . . ." Her eyelids were almost closed all the way and her head kept going up and down like an elevator.

Flynn helped her change into her normal nightgown which wasn't see through and carried her to the bed. He gently set her down and covered her up, she was sleeping peacefully.

"Alright, I should probably get to sleep myself."

Flynn started stripping down to his boxers when Louise sat up, "Come sleep with me ."

Louise started reaching out to him, "Go to sleep, we are getting up tomorrow early."

Louise's face turned half-way pouty, "I refuse to sleep unless you sleep with me."

Flynn rubbed his bandaged eye, "Fine, just go to sleep."

Louise nodded lazily before falling back into her pillow, Flynn moved over to his bed and climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Although soon after he awoke to something biting him in the neck.

"I hash to punsh you fer lyig." Flynn laughed silently at her slurred speech and then admitted defeat. He plucked Louise off the ground and slid her back under her covers, soon after he climbed onto the other side of Louise's bed. Soon after he was comfy, her arms wrapped around him, he decided that it would be easier just to fall asleep then argue, so he did.

He woke up a few minutes later to find Louise sleeping on top of him, "Oh for crying out loud."

He was about to push her off when he heard her talk in her sleep, "Don't leave me Flynn, I'm scared."

His hands fell back to the bed and his head slumped back into the pillow, "I guess it's alright for one night."

()()()()

**7:23 AM Tristain Country road**

"So we need to go into Gallia to get to Lagdorian lake?" Flynn doubled up on a horse with Louise and somehow managed steering the horse and staying on it at the same time.

"Correct, why do you ask?" Montmorency rode alone but alongside Guiche.

"I don't feel like somethings right there, like I shouldn't go to Gallia." He couldn't just tell them that his supposed dead best friend was there. He didn't know why he just couldn't.

"You're being paranoid, you haven't been to Gallia and the only enemies you made are nobles of Tristan." Guiche yelled back while yawning.

"_Paranoid my ass, I can't Louise know either, if she finds out she would want me to go find him, and I can't leave her alone. And she can't come along, Kyne said he wasn't himself and I don't know what would happen if I was just to say hi." _Flynn sighed at his dilemma but continued on.

"How long till we get there again?"

Guiche thought for a moment, "I think about . . . half the day maybe."

Flynn's head hung low, "Splendid, my back is already starting to hurt."

()()()()

**2:21 PM A Gallian Forest**

"Hey Guiche, catch!" Guiche turned in his saddle just in time to catch the wrapped bundle as it hit him, "That's your lunch, eat up."

Guiche unwrapped the bundle to find some fresh bread, some cheese and a small cluster of grapes, "What about something to drink?"

Flynn dug around in a house pouch and pulled out a small canteen then tossed it up to Guiche, "Drink it lightly, it's wine and I don't want you falling off your horse." Flynn handed a similar wrapped package to Montmorency and Louise then dug into his own rations.

"Don't we get to stop and eat?" Montmorency slowed her horse for Flynn to catch up.

"Nope, we have to moving because I would like to sleep in my bed back at the academy if at all possible." Flynn urged the horse faster and passed Montmorency and Guiche.

"Hey Flynn, I made this for you yesterday." Louise pulled out a piece of cloth and handed to Flynn. Whatever it was Flynn could easily tell it was unfinished.

"Um, thanks?"

"Well . . . aren't you going to wear it?" Louise was looking up at him with anticipation.

"Later, I promise when we get back to the academy." Flynn carefully folded the small piece of clothing and slip it inside his backpack.

"Really? You promise?"

Flynn nodded, "When I make a promise, I never go back on it."

Louise's head fell to his chest, "I'm glad."

They continued riding in silence when they came upon a lake, the funny thing about this lake is that tops of houses and buildings could be seen, "Um, isn't there suppose to be a town here?" Guiche asked.

Flynn dismounted, "Correct, but I think the correct term now is was. I hardly think people are stupid enough to build their houses in the water."

"You're correct Flynn, the water level shouldn't be this high. The water spirit must be upset about something." Montmorency had already dismounted and was now by the water's edge.

"Alright then, now we just have to find the water spirit. Hey Guiche come here for a moment."

Guiche dismounted and stood next to Flynn, "What do you ne-"

Guiche was cut short by Flynn grabbing Guiche by the scruff of his shirt and the back of his pants with his other hand, "Go find the water spirit." Then threw Guiche as hard he could sending him into the water.

Montmorency sighed, "It's not that easy, the water spirit doesn't come till after the sun sets and I need to use my familiar to get to her."

"Save me!" Guiche sputtered while flapping around in the water.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Don't just stand there!" The splashing of water become more intense as Guiche struggled to keep his head above water.

"Because I no had idea you were going to throw Guiche into the water."

Flynn started undress and switched quickly to a pair of shorts, "Fair enough."

Montmorency turned away blushing, "W-why are you undressing?!"

"Please hel-" Guiche was silenced as he could no longer keep his head above water.

Flynn tossed his clothes into his black duffle bag he hitched to the horse and ran over to the waters edge, "Going for a swim." Flynn disappeared and broke surface a few seconds later while keeping a struggling Guiche afloat. Once they were back on shore, Flynn ran back and lept into the water without another thought.

()()()()

**7:21 PM New Lagdorian lake limits**

A fully dressed Flynn propped himself up on a tree next to his sleeping horse and opened a book from his bag. Guiche saw this from a distance and decided to investigate.

Guiche sat down and leaned against the horse, "What're you reading?"

"A book obviously." Guiche heard the rustle of the paper as Flynn turned the page.

Guiche took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly and Flynn chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, loosen up a little.

"What is the name of the book you are reading?"

Flynn could still detect a hint of annoyance in Guiche's voice but he just smiled innocently, "Bible."

Guiche was a bit taken back, "A bible, didn't know you were a religious man."

Flynn bookmarked the place he was at and shut the book, "What gave it away, my lack of politeness?"

"Well . . . so why are you reading a bible? There are plenty of books here you can borrow."

"For starters, I can't read a lick of your language. And I don't know why I read it, I guess knowing there is something after this brings some kind of comfort. Although I don't think I'm going to heaven."  
"Why do you say that?"

Flynn scoffed and his head hung low, "After the some of shit I've done, I would be lucky to be let into hell, might consider limbo maybe."

"Well this is coming from a man you threw into the water but if I was god I would let you into heaven, regardless."

"You say that now but . . ." Flynn lifted his sulking head and smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Montmorency walked over in a hurry, "If you two are done talking, I'm going to call the water spirit now."

Flynn stored his bible in his duffle bag and started walking over to the waters edge when he saw Louise fast asleep against a tree. Flynn removed the knives from his hoodie and stored them in his cargo pants then laid the hoodie over Louise to keep her warm from the approaching night cold.

As he approached the water, Flynn saw Montmorency talking to a frog, then she pricked her finger with a needle and let it drop onto her frog, after a couple more words the frog leapt away into the water.

Montmorency turned to see Flynn wearing a weird shirt without sleeves, "What is that shirt?"

"Called a tank top. Why did you prick your finger?" Flynn rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"I gave it to him to contact the water spirit, if she remembers my blood then she will hopefully come."

"So you were here before?"

"Yes, I came here with my father and made a contract with the water spirit, when the town wasn't underwater. Now keep in mind, don't make the water spirit anymore upset than she already is or not only will we not be able to get the tear, o-"

"Our lives will be in danger, it's always the same with this magical beings."

Montmorency was about to say something to Flynn when a large column of water burst from the lake, "Oh this brings me back."

Flynn looked the sword in confusion, "What was that Derf?"

"My name is Montmorency Margarita."

Flynn silently laughed, "_Margarita?" _

"I am a water mage to a family you have a lasting pact, if you remember anything about my blood then please appear to me in a way we can recognize!" After another second, the water stopped erupting from the lake and took form in such a detailed way that made Flynn cry out.

"SPIRIT?!"

"Flynn, shut it!" Montmorency hissed but Flynn was already started.

"It can't be, why have you taken shape of a person from my past?!" Flynn pointed an accusing finger.

"I felt your thoughts drifting around this person who you call Spirit when I was called forth, and thus I took her form." Her voice was calm despite having Flynn yell at her.

"Why did you . . . nevermind, I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm just not used to seeing people from my past outside my dreams, have to admit though, your pretty powerful to be reading my thoughts just like that."

"It is all right, but tell me why you are here."

Montmorency took the stage, "We would very much like to have a piece of you to cure one of our friends."

"I decline your request."

Flynn retook the stage, "I mean no disrespect but you have to help us!"

"Flynn don't mak-"

"Please, my friend is not herself and I would like her to be back to her old self." Flynn got to his knees and bowed as far as he could, "I will do anything."

" . . .anything?"

"Anything."

"Then I require your assistance."

"Done."

"You accept it not even knowing what you have to do?"

Flynn raised his head, "Being a Shadowrunner, we really don't ask a lot of questions. Former Shadowrunner that is but still, old habits die hard."

The water spirit remained silent for a moment then continued, "I am too busy with raising the water to deal with the attackers."

"Attackers?" Flynn quickly got to his feet.

"Correct, some of your kind have being searching at the lakes bottom for me, I would like you to take care of them."

"What?! Who would be foolish enough to take on a water spirit?" Guiche shouted.

Montmorency shrugged, "Whoever they are, they have to have incredible power to do so."

"We'll take care of the problem." Guiche and Montmorency turned in shock to Flynn, "Don't think you two can weasel out of this."

"Montmorency stomped the ground, "I refuse to be apart of any fight."

"You don't help and you go to prison, cruel as I may be, we wouldn't be here if you never made that potion."

"Fine, I'll help!" She yelled back.

()()()()

**10:21 PM New Lagdorian lake limits**

Flynn twirled his sword back and forth in his hand thinking, "Speculating here but I'm guessing if they can scour the bottom of the lake then we are probably dealing with some kind of air mage."

Montmorency nodded, "A powerful air mage for them to stay down there for a extended period of time."

"Whoever they are, I won't stop until either I am or the mission is complete."

"Wow Flynn, that's kind of grim you know." Guiche looked Flynn over carefully

"I have a mission, and I intend to carry it out one way or another and you two are going to help me. Don't worry, I will finish them if need be."

Montmorency gasped a little, "You mean . . ."

Flynn nodded, "Yes, but only as a last resort."

"Hey, you have been talking to Montmorency more than me, you do love her more don't you?" Louise had awakened and noticed Flynn and Montmorency talking thus she almost had tears in her eyes.

Louise started beating on his chest, "Why her you idiot,idiot, i-" Flynn's hand cupped her over the mouth while making a hushing signal. He removed his hand from her mouth and pointed toward to hooded figures walking toward the water. Flynn sprang into action by grabbing his bow and ran toward the figures being sure not to step on a twig on a leaf.

On the edge of the tree cover, Flynn crouched down and knotted an arrow while Guiche came up behind him, "Okay Guiche, here is the plan. Try not to kill them, only wound but if backed up against the wall don't hesitate. I'm going to try and hit one of them in the legs."

Guiche nodded and pulled out his rose and readied himself, Flynn slowly drew back the string, holding his breath as he took aim, made a couple adjustments to his aim taking in wind and distance then launched it.

As soon as the arrow left his hand, one of the figures turned toward them and sent a giant spiral of fire in their direction destroying the arrow as it flew toward them. Flynn ducked behind the tree for cover when Guiche rose a mound of dirt in front of him, blocking the fire from reaching them. Flynn shouldered his bow and drew his sword while charging toward the two.

A flurry of icicles swarmed toward him but he already had a way of countering, focus on the inner ones while ignoring the ones that would sail past him. It worked with only a single icicle scraping his right arm.

Flynn continued his charge when another fire blast came at him, and again a mound of dirt blocked it except this time the mound sent Flynn soaring over the flames. Flynn spun and flipped through the air landing behind the two figures.

Flynn lunged at the smaller one with the staff with a downward stroke but the incredibly thick wood just bounced the sword off without so much as a dent. The figure then jabbed the staff at him in attempt to get him to back off, instead Flynn strafed to the side, grabbed onto the staff and used the forward momentum to swing the figure around in a circle then crash into their partner.

Once the small one knocked themself and the other to the ground, Flynn charged in brought in his sword to the small one's neck, "Surrender, or forfeit your life."

The figure simply replied, "Never." Then using their staff that was still in their hand, caught Flynn's leg causing him to land flat on his back and sending Derf from his hand.

Flynn flipped to his feet but the small one was already on their feet, chanting and pointing their staff at him. Flynn activated his spurs and crossed his arm waiting for the impact but it never came.

Flynn looked up over his arms to find the taller one standing between him and the small one, "Flynn, is that you?"

"Wait, Kirche?!" Kirche threw off her hood revealing her red hair.

"It is you my love!" Her arms flung around Flynn's head driving it into her chest.

Flynn's hand flew widely again, "Air!"

Kirche released him and took a look at his face noticing the bandage, "I'm guessing since you still have the bandage that your eye isn't back to normal?"

"Yep and never will be, I'm guessing when I took the golem arm, a chunk of rock must have pegged me right in my eye, not much I can do about it. So why are you and . . ." Flynn looked over her shoulder to see Tabitha's face, "Tabitha doing here?"

"Well . . ." Kirche quickly thought, "We are here to deal with the water spirit because she is damaging Tabitha's family land so her family asked for her help."

Flynn could tell it was a fib but went along with it, "Interesting and problematic, we are here also for the water spirit but we need to get a spirit tear from her to cure an aphrodisiac that Montmorency made."

"Why did she make one?"

Flynn was about to go on a tangent but just said, "Long story."

Tabitha walked up to Flynn, "Where do we go from here?"

"Hmm, for once in awhile, I don't know. You have your mission to seek out and defeat the water spirit and I have my mission to help her take out the mages harassing her." Flynn scratched her chin and made a mental note to shave later, then it hit him, "I am an idiot."

"Why is that?" Kirche tilted her head.

"Montmorency said the water spirit was upset about something, never occurred to me just to ask."

Kirche looked around, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Flynn pointed in the direction he came from which Guiche was now walking from, "Oh yeah, Guiche and Louise are with me also. Now let us go have a chat with the spirit."

**One water spirit summoning later . . .**

"Hey, this may be a bit late to ask but why exactly are you raising the water's level?"

"A treasure was stolen from me that I have spent a long time with."

"Really? And what might this treasure's name be?"

"It is called the Ring of Andvari."

Flynn looked around to his companions (minus Louise who was back asleep) for an answer, "Please tell me that name rings a bell to at least one of you."

"If I remember correctly, Andvari's ring have the power to create artificial life." Montmorency answered.

Flynn let out a long whistle, "Damn, that's not to be taken lightly even from my world." Flynn rubbed his eyelids and came to one conclusion, "Let us say that I promise to find this ring for you and bring it back, would you consider lowering the water level?"

"Don't count on it Flynn, no offense but you're not really much out here being of peasant status and all." Guiche just had to push Flynn's buttons.

"I believe him." Flynn's head shot up to the spirit as a bottle flew toward him and caught it, "I made a promise with Gandalfr in the past and he honored it. If it is Gandalfr then I believe him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I swear to return the ring to you someday, this I swear."

"Thank you, but before you go there is someone who would like to speak to you." The spirit fell back into the lake without another word.

"So is someone goin-" He was cut short as a giant column of water erupted from the lake and engulfed him. Then quickly receded back into the water with Flynn in tow.

()()()()

Flynn covered his mouth and nose trying not to inhale any water when a familiar voice spoke softly, "Rest easy Flynn, you can breathe here."

His eyes shot open as he started to breathe, "No . . . is it really you?"

The water spirit manifested before him but soon a appeartion lightly took the spirits place, "Don't tell me after all this time you don't remember my voice."

Flynn's tears were absorbed into the water as he started to cry, "Spirit? but how?"

Spirit smiled, "The water spirit was kind enough to let me speak through her for a short time but it isn't easy for her so we can't talk long."

"Just knowing you're well is good enough for me."

"You on the other hand have looked better, let me see your eye." The bandages fluttered off Flynn's head revealing the pale white eye, "My poor Flynn." Her hand rested on his cheek and he placed his hand on hers.

"This should help." Spirit leaned in and kissed the eyelid of his right eye. A blue light emanated from his eye and faded after a moment.

Flynn blinked repeatedly but the result was the same, he could see again out of both eyes, "Spirit . . . thanks. You know I still love you right?"

Spirit sighed heavily, "You need to move on Flynn."

"Why, I could visit you in my dreams. Way better then playing poker with Kyne."

She shook her head, "It's in your dreams! Flynn, if you really love me then move on!"

He looked away, "You make it sound easy but I can't just let go."

"It's been years since I died! This is harsh but man the fuck up. Who are you?"

"Raven the Shadowrunner . . ."

"No, not some alias. Who are YOU?!"

His head rose with fire in his eyes, "Flynn Jonathan Radke!"

"Yes you are. Now move the fuck on with your life. Let these waters wipe away your past sin if that's what you need to think. Raven the Shadowrunner is gone, obsolete, dead. Flynn Jonathan Radke, go forth and leave your past where it belongs, in the past."

Flynn laughed, "Where the hell is this coming from Spirit?"

"If you won't move yourself, then I will most certainly give you a swift kick in the ass toward the right direction."

Silenced loomed over the two until Flynn spoke up, "Thanks again Spirit. I still need some time but I certainly have the motivation. Moving on . . . it's something I've wanted to do for awhile now. Before I go, one question." Flynn reached into his pocket and pulled out box with the necklace.

"Yes it's your parents."

"Wow just like that?"

"Just like that."

Flynn pocketed the necklace and grinned, "I should go, the others are probably worried."

"Before you go . . ." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss that lasted several seconds.

Flynn raised an eyebrow as she pulled away, "What was that about moving on?"

"Just because I want you to move on doesn't mean I have to. I'm dead, remember?"

"Hypocrite."

"Big head."

"Had worse names. . . see you around?"

She nodded, "We can always meet in your dreams to have a drink from time to time."

"Works for me." Flynn pulled Spirited into one last hug before being pulled away by a current toward the surface.

()()()()

The others were shocked to see Flynn emerge and walk on water from about fifty feet out all the way to the shore.

Kirche was the first to call out, "Are you alright Flynn?"

He waved as he approached, "Never better, sorry for worrying you. Shall we go back home now?"

Tabitha spoke up, "We have to report back our . . . your eye."

Everyone now noticed as Flynn was walking that his right eye was no longer covered by the bandaging, "Wait, where is the bandaging?"

"Don't need it anymore."

"You mean . . ." As Flynn reached the shore everyone could see the natural grey color in his right eye.

"You mean the water spirit healed it?" Guiche asked.

"Well . . . yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?" Montmorency questioned.

"I'll just say two Spirits helped me."

"Two spirits? What do you mean?" Kirche was certainly curious to say the least.

"Nothing, let's get back to the academy so Montmorency can finish that potion. First a change of clothes." Flynn walked through the semi-circle of people before another one could pop off a question leaving more questions than answers.

()()()()

**6: 41 AM Tristain Academy Louise's room**

"I can't believe I acted like that!" Louise had taken the potion and was now back to her old self.

"So you remember everything?" Flynn was laying on his bed trying to sleep.

"Yes everything! All the clinging and . . . trying to seduce you. God I'm so embarrassed." Louise's head hung low as she sat on her bed.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past so leave it there. Don't let it affect the person you hope to become."

Her head lifted slightly, "Thanks I guess." She laid back on her bed and looked at the ceiling, "Tha . . . Thanks for not . . ."

"What?"

"For not taking advantage of the situation."

Flynn let out a sigh, "Do you really believe that I would do something like that?"

Her head shook, "No but I should thank you anyway. I could only imagine what might have happened if I summoned someone else as a familiar."

"Who knows. You might have summoned Trigger or even Reaper if not me. At first I hated coming to this world but it's been quite the experience to say the least."

"Do you want to go back to your world?"

"Well yes. I have some things I still need to do there. People I still need to help. Loose ends I still need to tie until then I will stay with you."

"I'm glad."

"What was that?"

Louise quickly thought, "Uh, I'm glad your eye is back to normal."

"Same here." Louise blew out the candle quickly and settled into her bed.

Flynn tried to fall asleep but there was a final question he wanted to ask, "Hey Louise?"

"Yes Flynn?"

"Is it okay . . . if I still can talk to you from time to time is I feel down?"

"You mean if you want to commit suicide?"

"Well . . . yes."

"Of course, I meant it then and I mean it now."

"Thanks Louise, and if you ever feel like you're about to cry then come talk to me. Don't know what I can do but doesn't change the fact I don't want you to cry. So we got a deal?"

"Yes, we certainly do."

**I hate school. I really do, it cuts into my writing time a lot which makes me very unhappy, not even mentioning the home work, Anyway moving on from me complaining. Chapter 9 is finally done so that brings me great joy. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me thus far and I hope you hope to stay with me on this adventure.**

**I really don't know why I gave Flynn a middle name, I was just writing and decided to include it. Just in case anyone was wondering.**

**So back with two eyes and on the road to leave his past behind, Flynn continues his duty to protect Louise with his life. But next chapter Flynn will have the choice of leaving Louise to a person from her past, battles will be fought, blood will be shed, and things will be said. Join me next time on: Chapter 10**

**What I really want . . .**

**Stay classy my readers, RoguePizza out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do own FoZ or Shadowrun which I have said nine times before**

**Chapter 10:**

**What I really want . . .**

**8:30 AM Tristain Academy Louise's room**

The window latch squeak as it was moved, not from the inside but the outside. Not with hands or tools but magic. The window blew open silently as a brown hooded figure landed inside without a sound. Inside were two people sleeping from their latest adventure, Louise and Flynn. The figure glided over the floor and stopped for a second and looked over the sleeping Louise at the foot of her bed. Then slowly walked over to the sleeping blue haired teenager and smiled.

"You can stop pretending now Flynn."

A smile smile broke out over his face, "When did you have me pegged?"

Henrietta removed her hood, "Nothing happens in this room without you knowing about it."

"Mostly true."

She chuckled and sat next to him on the edge of his mattress, "I see your eye is all better, how did you manage that?"

"I am a resourceful man _Ojosama_,kind of why I am still alive . . . mostly anyway."

"What did you just call me?"

"Ojosama, it means 'my lady'. I thought it would be fitting."

"I like it. Anyway moving on, it is because of your resourcefulness that I need yours and Louise's help."

Flynn opened his eyes and sat up, "Let's talk somewhere else so we don't wake Louise, very late night adventure."

She nodded and they both left leaving a sleeping Louise in peaceful rest, but before he left he still had a promise to fulfil. Flynn reached into his bag and pulled out the knitted cloth and slipped it on over his tank top while mouthing the words, "Please don't ask."

()()()()

"So how have you been ojosama?" Flynn and Henrietta were walking through the courtyard alone, since summer break was still on the academy was basically a ghost town with the exception of the odd student or staff member.

"I have recently decided to marry into a family in Germania." As she finished this sentence her face became a little sad.

"Congrats. You're getting married so cheer up a little."

"Sadly it isn't for love. Tristania is a small country and my first duty is to insure its safety even if I must marry into a powerful family."

"Now that's a damn shame. A princess like you shouldn't have to do something like that."

Her head lifted at his words, "Why is that? Are you saying that I am incapable of doing it?"

He rapidly shook his head, "Hell no, I'm not sexist. What I meant was that a leader who puts the needs of their country before their own is a person who is a hero and deserves my admiration. Having to go things like that sucks, although I have no experiance with it."

She smiled softly, "Thanks for the compliment, but as I said if it's for my country then I'm okay with it."

"Damn, we could use more people like you in my world. Corruption runs basically everywhere, one of the first things you learn as a Shadowrunner."

"I am sorry for that Flynn, it must be hard to survive in a world like that."

"Well, if you mind your own business and goes about your life you have a more than likely chance of having a normal life. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me?" Then both rounded a corner, shortly after a figure hid behind the corner listening on the conversation.

"Yes, I need you two to head to Albion and retrieve a letter for me. If this letter's information were to leak out then my marriage would be called off. There are only two people I can trust and that's you and Louise."

"Thanks, it's nice knowing you have people depending on me but why not have some of your knights retrieve this letter?"

"Well the contents of this letter as I said can ruin my future marriage and my knights don't always have the most discretion. Also the government is in disarray. The nobles have revolted against the royal family and the royal family is losing."

"I'm guessing you have a friend or relative in that royal family."

She nodded, "Yes, and it is the royal prince of Albion that you need to get the letter from."

"I underst- Get behind me!" Flynn stepped in front of Henrietta and activated his spurs, "Come out from hiding."

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get hostile!" Guiche slowly walked out of hiding with his hands in the air.

Flynn retracted his spurs and sighed, "God damn it Guiche! What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I saw you with the princess and . . ."

"And what?! You thought it would be polite to eavesdrop on our conversation?!"

"Wait his name is Guiche? Do you happen to be Guiche De Gramont, son of the General Gramont?"

Guiche regained his composure and bowed, "Yes, your majesty. I would also like to volunteer myself for this mission."

Henrietta whispered in Flynn's ear, "Can we trust him with this kind of mission?"

He quietly replied, "The worst thing about him is that he practically goes chasing anything with a double X chromosome."

"What's a double X chromosome?"

"Forgot your world isn't as advanced, he goes after almost every girl he sees. Other than that I would trust him with my life which is stretching it a bit but he is a good person."

"What are you two whispering about?" Guiche looked up from his bowing position when he didn't get an answer."

"Nothing, do you promise to carry this personal favor of mine with the utmost secrecy?"

"Of course."

"Then be up early tomorrow, I will have a one of my finest knights meet you."

"Up early again?" Guiche let out a small sigh but accepted the task.

"What are you doing up still, I would have thought you went to bed?" Flynn quickly asked.

"Never went to sleep, not much point. The sun is going to keep me up, what time shall we meet tomorrow?"

Flynn thought for a moment then finally decided, "Six thirty seems a good enough time to set out." Guiche nodded and wandered off back to his room.

"We should probably head back to Louise's room, don't want anyone else to eavesdrop on us."

"Good idea, I can tell Louise when she wakes up." The two of them quickly walked back to Louise's room not saying another word until they got there. Once inside they found found Louise up and dressed, brushing her hair.

"Hey Flynn, why are yo- Princess!" Louise quickly got to one knee and bowed her head, "What are you doing here? If I would have known you were co-"

"It is okay Louise, and I told you, you don't have to be so formal."

"But . . ."

Flynn let out an irritated sigh, "My god woman, if she tells you at ease then relax for petes sake."

Louise slowly rose and nodded slightly, "O-okay. May I ask her majesty why she is here, it is dangerous for you to leave the castle."

"Ojosama has a mission for us, she can fill you in but we are getting up early tomorrow and going to Albion." Flynn grabbed his bags, bowed his head and back away toward the door, "I shall take my leave, I need to practice with some of my less used items.."

The door closed quietly behind Flynn and Louise tilted her head, "What does o-ojo-ojosena mean?"

"It's Ojosama and it means my lady, he and I find it fitting." Henrietta smiled

Louise turned away pouting and muttered, "Why doesn't he call me something respectful?"

"More importantly, why is he wearing the horribly knitted piece of cloth?" Louise died a little inside.

()()()()

**10:47 AM Tristain Academy Courtyard **

"God flipping A! Go straight you four legged hellspawn!" The horse repeatedly buck this way and that as Flynn desperately tried steering toward the target, "How the hell do people ride theessssssseeeeee!" Flynn soared through the air and landed on his back with a large grunt as the air was expelled out.

A low groan came from Flynn as he just laid there in the grass, slowly he sat up clutching his back as he did, "I am going to feel that in the morning."

Flynn quickly rolled to the side as he heard the sound of the hooves getting closer then fly past him. After the horse past, Flynn pushed himself to his feet and assumed a combat stance as the horse pawed the ground ready for another charge. He made a challenging notion with his hand, "Bring it you demon."

The horse neighed loudly and reared itself before charging full speed at the lone warrior. Flynn responded by yelling at the top of his lungs and charged himself. Once he was close enough, Flynn jumped as high as he could and pushing off lightly off the head, he managed to land backwards on the saddle.

With a lot of effort, Flynn managed to swing around in the saddle so he was facing forward as the horse continued to buck wildly, "Settle down, for crying out loud! I will give you a apple or a carrot if you calm down!"

As if on cue, the bucking bronco shimmered down and turned it's head to look at Flynn. Flynn swore he could tell what the horse was thinking, "_You really mean it?"_

"Yes I mean it, if you allow me to lead you then I will lead you to the kitchen. But only on one condition." The horse sputtered, "You let me ride you anyday I want and you get a apple that day." The horse shook its mane, "Fine, two apples." The horse remained motionless for a moment for a then shook it mane again, "My god horse. Fine, two apples and I will brush you once a week."

"_Twice a week." _

Flynn became a little angry then angrily asked, "Why don't I just get a different horse?!"

"Because he has the most speed and endurance out of all the academy's horses." Flynn turned his head to see Siesta strolling up leisurely with a smile.

"He does?"

She nodded and placed a hand on his muzzle, "Yes he was recently bought for a high price by the academy by a trusted horse breeder. He is the son of two specific types of horses, one of these horses were bred from a royal line of racing horses, one of the fastest known of course she is retired now and lives on the breeder's land. The other horse I know less about except he is a retired war horse that wore heavy battle armor into battle, it's because of the armor it constantly wore is where its endurance comes from."

"And how do you know that if I might ask?"

"Rumors among the staff."

A sigh left Flynn's mouth, "So it's just a myth that he's the fastest with the most endurance."

The horse let off a loud whinny, as if to challenge Flynn.

"Oh look who is all high and mighty! Your head could be full of air for all I know!" The horse whinnied again before taking snaps with it's teeth at Flynn.

Siesta laughed, "The reason why no one has been able to ride him is because, well . . . you see now."

"Alright simmer down boy, if we continue this no one will come victorious." Flynn held one of his hands out as a sign of peace and slowly the horse calmed down.

"You seem to communicate with animals well."

"Back before I became a Shadowrunner I lived in the slums with a pack of dogs and a couple cats. We all worked together to steal food from street vendors. I would run in and steal a piece of food and lead the vendor away and they would come in and steal some more food while some others would run over and trip the vendor. At first it was just a beneficial relationship but then after awhile I became close with them then soon after I learned to understand them as they did me."

The horse tilted its head to the side, "You want to know what happened to them, don't you?"

Flynn's eyes closed as he recounted the events, "Some street vendors got fed up and hired a couple thugs to . . . they stayed behind give me time. I wanted to stay and fight but when I tried to stay they turned on me and basically said, 'You run or we kill you'. They wouldn't have killed me, I could see it in their eyes. Some people say that all animals are stupid, I say they are smarter than humans. I made sure they got a tombstone and made it so I can take it with me."

Flynn dismounted the horse and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a small necklace with three dog tags hanging from them, "There were thirteen of them, nine dogs and four cats. Two tags have five names on them and the third has three." Flynn's head hung low, "Why does everyone I love and want to protect end up dead and on some sort tombstone?"

The horse walked over and nudged Flynn with its muzzle, as if to say,"_Cheer up a little, you have me."_

Flynn looked up still a little sad, "Why are you all friendly all of a sudden?"

No response came the horse as they stood there, "You still want those apples don't you?" The horse snorted in response.

Flynn chuckled a little and patted the horses head, "So we have a deal?" The horse nodded its head, "Then what should I call you?"

The horse stared blankly at him, "_I don't know, I'm a horse."_

Flynn's face fell into his hand as he sighed then he had a thought, "You claim to be the fastest horse?"

A whinny of indignation was the reply to his doubt.

"If that's the case then how about _Kamikaze_, it means Divine Wind."

A sort of sparkle flashed in the horse's eye, its head nodding furiously.

()()()()

**12:25 PM Still Tristain Academy Courtyard**

The few students and staff still at the academy gathered around outside to see Flynn race down the courtyard firing arrows at hay bales as he past them at extreme speeds. Over the course of a couple hours, Flynn's accuracy improved little by little each time but still needed a lot of practice.

Flynn slowed the horse down and turned to see his work, it was distasteful to say the least. Although Flynn had just started horse archery, there had to be things out there he couldn't get right off the bat, another prime example would be women.

Siesta walked over to Flynn and extended a glass of water toward him, "You need to keep hydrated."

Flynn took a swig of the water and found the horse's head looking longingly at the glass of cold water, "Oh fine, but only because you worked harder than me."

He leaned forward and placed the glass next to horse's mouth so he could drink out of it, "Say Siesta, why is the nobility watching me practice horse archery, I suck at it."

"A few nobles came out to see if someone actually managed to ride this horse, he's still young so he is still rebellious. Others had nothing better to do in the meantime and thought watching you practice might pass the time. And the rest . . . well let just say you should probably put on a shirt."

Flynn over toward the crowd and managed to catch a glimpse of a couple girl's head turning away quickly, "I see your point but I still don't want to, I get exhausted when my shirt is drenched in sweat, it slows me down."

The horse snorted and turned its head away, "I understand your the one carrying me, I'm talking about when- forget it. I'm arguing with a freaking horse."

Flynn dismounted his horse and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Alright, I'm going to go scrub down Kamikaze, then hit the showers myself. I hate to ask but could you get my arrows and take my backpack up to my room? I can handle the black bag."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, it is my job to assist people around the campus."

"Thanks, now lets strip you down and get you cleaned up."

Siesta whipped around, "Pardon?"

"Talking to the horse."

()()()()

**12:37 PM Tristain Academy stables**

Flynn was scrubbing Kamikaze's back with a brush dipped in cold water, the horse was clearly enjoying the bath. When Flynn was finished, he poured a bucket of cold water along the spine of Kamikaze and the horse shook widely to get the large amount water off. Flynn stood next to the horse irritated with the newfound water along his front half.

"So it's true that someone managed to ride him." Flynn turned around to find Osmond stroking his beard while looking at the two of them.

"Headmaster Osmond, and here I thought you never left your office. What brings you down here with us grunts." Flynn leaned against Kamikaze who took a step to the side letting Flynn fall on the ground.

The old headmaster let out a laugh as Flynn hit the ground, "You might be able to ride him but that doesn't mean his attitude is gone." Osmond continued laughing as Flynn stood up brushing himself while giving the horse an angry eye.

"I just wanted to suggest the idea of you taking ownership of this horse, whom you come to call Kamakze."

"It's Kami-kaze and why? I heard the academy paid a good amount of money for this horse."

The headmaster nodded, "Indeed we did but it doesn't really matter if we can't use him for anything, I'm still wondering how you got the saddle on him."

"That's easy, he was sleeps standing, he only started bucking when I mounted him. But are you sure? You're just going to give him to me?"

"Well you are well known here and very well liked by students and staff, me included. And you can consider it your reward for helping stop Fouquet a while back since you weren't able to get one."

"I said it didn't matter but I will gladly take ownership of this horse, despite his attitude." The nudged his shoulder with his muzzle and Flynn laughed lightly, "But he is a good guy at his heart."

"Just like you." Flynn looked back to Osmond but he was no longer there.

Flynn looked back to his new horse and smiled, "You relax for the rest of the day, for tomorrow we have a early rising."

The horse shook its mane again to dry off quicker, Flynn patted the muzzle again with his left hand and his eye caught the inscribed runes on the back of his hand, "Gandalfr huh."

Flynn left the stables still shirtless with his duffle bag back slung over his shoulder continuously staring at the runes. His gaze lifted as he saw Henrietta and Louise walking over, "You two talked for awhile."

"Yes we did, One-eyed savior."

"Wha- oh fuck." Flynn's face fell into his hand.

"Flynn! Watch your language in front of the princess!" Louise quickly followed it up with, "And put a shirt on!"

"It's okay Louise, I understand this is how Flynns acts, not unusual for a man of his background."

"You heading back now ojousama?"

She nodded, "Yes, the palace must be turning the castle inside out looking for me. One of my knights will meet you at six thirty tomorrow morning. I trust all of you with this mission."

Flynn gave a small bow, "No problem, it will be nice to travel around a bit. And I have a horse now that I can ride, although he has my attitude."

Louise rolled her eyes, "Great, now we have two Flynns to deal with." Louise chuckled while Flynn just raised an eyebrow.

His eyes caught something shiney and found an oval silver ring with a sapphire jewel in the center, he whistled, "Now isn't that a pretty ring. And might I ask where you got it?"

"The princess gave it to me so Prince Whales knows she sent me. It's called the Ruby of Water."

"I see, even though it looks like a sapphire. Be sure to keep it hidden. Many thieves would like to get their hands on a ring like that."

"Well, I'm off. I bid you both good luck tomorrow in your endeavor." Henrietta gave a small bow before running off.

"Hey Louise, question."

Louise turned to Flynn, "Yes Flynn?"

"I'm just wondering, anyone at this school with a detailed knowledge of history?"

"I think Professor Colbert is the main historian at this school."

Flynn rubbed Louise's head and smiled, "Thanks, Louise. Save me some lunch will you?"

Louise remained motionless for a moment then turned and yelled, "I'm not your familiar!"

()()()()

**3:59Colbert's office/shack thing**

"Come in." The door opened and Flynn quickly stepped in, "Hi Flynn, what brings you here today?"

"I was told if I have a history question that I should talk to you."

"Well I don't remember everything I read unlike you but I tend to read a lot so have a seat and ask away."

Flynn closed the door and sat on a stool, "It's just one question but it has been bothering me for for awhile now."

"And what it be?" Colbert carefully poured some liquid into a vial containing another substance.

"Who was Gandalfr?"

Colbert fumbled for a second but quickly regained his composure, "I was wondering if you would come by eventually with that question."

"So you do know something."

He nodded, "Long ago there was actually five elements of magic. The fifth - also known as the lost element - is called Void. The runes on your left hand closely match the runes of the legendary void mage's familiar, who was known as Gandalfr."

"I'm guessing since it's known as the 'lost element' is because no one nowadays can use it."

"Correct, therefore we can't really say if you have the runes of Gandalfr for sure."

"Doesn't really matter to me anyway." Flynn was about to leave when a familiar scent crossed his nose, "Wait that smell, it can't be."

Flynn followed his nose around the shack until he found the source, it was coming from a vial containing a yellow liquid, "Well this is weird, it's gasoline. I remember this smell anywhere."

"Well I can assure you it's not . . . gasaline. But in fact it's actually dragon's blood."

"I don't remember dragon's blood smelling like this . . . well actually I have never smelled dragon's blood or even met one so what do I know?"

"It is said that long ago two dragons appeared in the sky one day and flew side by side. But soon after one of the dragons disappeared and the second one apparently fell to earth. That liquid in the vial is supposed to be blood that was shed at the time."

"Huh, well thanks for the history lesson."

()()()()

**8:44 PM Louise's room**

"Hey Flynn, were you aware that the Princess and Prince Whales are actually cousins?" Flynn finished slipping on Louise nightgown and started stripping to his boxers as well.

"No, I didn't. Aren't you glad she entrusted you with such an important task?"

"Yeah . . ." Flynn could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Louise, why so down?"

"It's just . . ." She turned away and crossed her arms, "Why did she pick me of all people?"

"Well you are her childhood friend and she did say that you were one of the few people she could trust with an important task."

"But I can't use magic worth a damn!"

Flynn angrily pointed a finger at her, "Hey, watch your language. It's one of the many things I don't want you to learn from me."

"That aside, what does she expect me to do? I can't use magic, I can't fight. What am I supposed to do Flynn?!" Her last words loomed over the following silence until Flynn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just be yourself. Everyone has a calling, some people find while others are too worried about what they should be doing that they miss it. Keep calm and keep alert or else you might just miss your calling."

A smile broke out over her face, "There you go Louise, keep that smile on your face. You're more beautiful with a smile."

Louise blushed and looked away, "Stupid dog . . . thanks." She walked over to her bed and settled underneath her covers.

Flynn scratched his chin nervously but he decided to speak his mind, "In case I haven't made it clear enough before, I just wanted to say that . . . that if it was me and you versus the world, I would stand at your front, protecting you from any harm that may come your way. I will always protect you Louise."

He didn't get a response as he laid down on his bed and blew out the candle next to him.

Louise shuffled around under her covers so she was facing Flynn's direction, "Flynn . . . I

don't know what to say."

()()()()

**6:27 AM Tristain Academy entrance**

Flynn reached down and pulled Louise up on Kamikaze and placed her behind himself, "Comfy Louise?"

She nodded, "All we need to do now is wait for the princess's knight."

"How are you doing this morning Guiche?" Flynn asked with enthusiasm

"Still wish I was in my nice warm bed." He replied with a yawn afterward.

"Ha, you and me both. So wh-" Flynn was cut off as his horse starting neighing and moving around, "What's wrong boy?"

The horse stopped for a second then a section of ground, a moment later a giant mole popped out of the ground, "Ah, Kamikaze must have felt Verdandi digging around underneath us."

Guiche quickly dismounted followed by Flynn and Louise, "Oh my precious Verdandi, you were just worried that I was leaving you, weren't you?"

The mole made a couple sounds as to acknowledge Guiche's words, then it walked over to Louise and tried to push her over, "What is he doing Guiche?"

"Ah, my Verdandi has a taste for exquisite gems. He must have picked up the scent of that ring."

"There is no way am I letting this mole get this ring- Ahh!" Louise shouted as the mole managed to push her down and was now weighing her down as he went for the ring, "Flynn help!"

"Sorry bout this Guiche." Flynn crouched low and sprinted forward tackling Verdandi off Louise and wrestling him to the ground, "Holy hell this bastard weighs a lot."

"Now that was impressive, not only did you beat me to the punch but you managed to wrestle a giant mole to the ground."

Flynn whipped around drawing Derf and a starknife to find what seemed to be a man riding a giant four legged bird, "That's a big f-ing bird."

"I'm guessing that's the language of a warrior, who might you be young sir?"

"Call me sir again and you will regret it. I am Flynn Radke, guardian of Louise Francoise. And you old man?"

The mysterious figure laughed, "Me? You can call me Wardes, fiance to Louise Francoise."

"Say what now?"

"Are you Lord Wardes, Captain of the legendary Griffin squad?" Guiche asked in awe.

The man dismounted and started walking toward them, "The very same." He continued walking and stopped in front of Louise, "Ah, it has been a long time my darling Louise." He scooped her up without much effort.

She looked away blushing lightly, "It has been a while Lord Wardes."

Flynn clutched his weapons tightly to suppress not only the anger, but the bit of sadness filling up inside him, "Shall we get a move on?" He asked coldly while mounting Kamikaze.

The horse's head turned toward him, "_What's wrong with you sourpuss?"_

"_Tojikomeru (Shut up)_ you stupid horse."

()()()()

**4:31 PM Tristain country road **

The first portion of the journey was a quiet one, no one said much of anything with was prefered right now. But later Guiche couldn't shut up about how great it was to be escorted by this noble to the point where Flynn was tempted to stick a grenade in Guiche's mouth and pull the pin.

"Will you shut up for crying out loud?! If you love him so much why don't you marry him?!"

"Well, that position is currently is filled by Louise." This was a stab in the heart for Flynn, he remained silent in effort to hear what the two of them were talking about ahead but to no avail instead something else caught his hearing, the sound of rocks sliding down the nearby rock face.

He was about to scream 'rocket' but quickly stopped himself. He slowly looked to his left and caught a glimpse a movement in the trees at the base of the rock face, "Hey Guiche, how far our we from town at this pace?"

"I think maybe fifteen minutes, why do you ask?"

"Cause we might want to ride faster."

Soon after multiple figures burst out of the trees, the ones farther behind them were on horseback while the ones closer were running up quickly, "Get Louise to the town quickly, Guiche help those guys in the back dismount their horses."

Guiche nodded and sent a flurry of petals at the approaching horsemen, the horses and riders were sent flying into the air. Some riders were crushed by their horses while others were launched off.

"Guiche go with them!"

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me! Just go you bastard!" Guiche reluctantly abandoned his comrade and quickly caught up the Griffin.

Flynn dismounted his horse and whispered in his ear, "Go hide somewhere."

The horse snorted, as if to say,"_Don't even think of leaving me out of the fun."_

"Suit yourself." Flynn drew Derf and his starknife then charged the group of fourteen bandits alongside his horse.

()()()()

**La Rochelle**

"We need to go back for Flynn!" Louise shouted as they approached the town.

"It is too dangerous for us to go back now, and besides, we have a mission to carry out."

"But . . ." Louise was about to shed a tear when Guiche spoke up.

"Louise, if Flynn is anything, he certainly is resilient to these kind of things. So there is no need to worry."

Louise nodded, "You're right, he won't be defeated by a bunch of bandits." Louise smiled but inside she was worried, "_We could have just outran them when their horses went down. Why did he stay behind? Could it be . . . no regard for his personal safety?"_

()()()()

Flynn quickly parried three sword strikes from three different people just before his horse came plowing through the trio. He quickly dispatched the three on the ground and turned to two more oncoming enemies, both armed with swords. Flynn managed to parry the first but only managed to dodge the second one which got him across the waist, the hoodie prevented it from going deeper but it was still painful.

"Fuck, I need to remember to stich that up!" Flynn rammed a blade of the starknife into the skull of one of the bandits, then quickly tripping the second by sweeping his legs then quickly plunged his sword into the man's stomach.

Flynn's weapons flew from his hands as a hammer slammed into his gut and sent him flying back, luckily his Kevlar that was in his hoodie protected him from most of the impact.

He quickly flipped to his feet and heard his horse let out a loud whinny, a arrow was lodged in Kamikaze's hindquarters. Flynn's eyes quickly scanned the battlefield and found the archer standing in the back. Flynn unclipped his second starknife, took a deep breath, spun around on his heel and sent the starknife flying at the archer. The starknife flew through the enemies, clipping a few as it went but ended up being buried in the chest of the archer.

Flynn activated his spurs and screamed in his near feral state, "Which one of you fuckers are next?!"

()()()()

**5:49 PM La Rochelle **

A lone figure on a horse swayed in his saddle, caked in dried blood and cuts. People in town quickly moved aside as not to incur the of this demonic ride.

The rider stopped beside a small family of three and turned to them, "Do any of you know where the inn of this town is?"

At first the family terrified and the daughter was quickly moved behind the father but once the figure showed no hint at hostilities, in fact his voice carried a tone of warmheartedness (if that makes sense at all), "What happened to you son?" The father asked.

"Bandits ambushed me, didn't end well for them."

"You need a doctor!" The mother said approaching the stranger.

He waved them off, "I can deal with these scratches later, once I'm at the inn."

"Well, if you say so. The inn is at the top of that hill." The father pointed in the direction of the inn. "Might I have your name so I can take this news to the town guard?"

The rider urged his horse forward, "Tell them Flynn Radke said 'It was on the house.'"

Flynn started whistling as he rode through town, paying no heed to the amount of eyes that were on him as he passed through town, but it changed once he approached the inn.

"Flynn!" Louise and Guiche ran over as he dismounted but stopped short once they realized that he was caked with blood.

Flynn pulled a couple of bandages out his backpack along with some gauze then clean and dressed Kamikaze wounds, "This horse is actually pretty good in a fight, saved me a couple times from some of them."

The horse's turned, his eye rolling, "_You ain't so bad yourself."_

"So you're alive, impressive for a peasant." Flynn caught Wardes out of the corner of his eye but paid him no heed.

Louise slowly walked up, "Flynn . . . we need to talk."

He just walked right past her with his bags, "After a bath." Louise could easily tell Flynn was angry.

Kamikaze nudged her with his muzzle, "_He just needs to be alone for now."_

She laughed, "How am I understanding you now?"

()()()()

**7:11 PM In front of the La Rochelle in**

Flynn leaned against the railing with clean clothes, he paid to have his bloody ones cleaned after he explained the situation. He stood there watching the two moons almost overlapping one another.

"My god partner, I have never seen you this depressed." Derf popped out of his sheath to start a conversation.

"I rather not talk about it."

"I may be a sword but I know why you have that look, you've had it on your face ever since you learned Louise was going to be married to Wardes."

"I said I don't to talk about it." Flynn's voice started becoming angry.

"You know partner-"

"Derf! Shut the fuck up you stupid son of a bitch!"

" . . . Sorry just trying to give you advice."

"It won't help if he doesn't want it." Flynn turned to see Louise standing behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" His tone indicated he was irritated.

Louise took a deep breath before continuing, "I just wanted you to know that this marriage between me and Wardes wasn't my decision. It was set up by my parents and I had no say in the matter."

"But you look up to him?" He was again facing the two moons.

"Yes, he is a good man. He lost his parents at a young age and worked hard to become captain of her majesty's guard. He lost his parents just like you, you could try to be-"

"Don't you even fucking go there." Flynn's face was burning red, "I am nothing like that man in there. When his parents died, he still had the wealth left behind, me I had nothing. While he was living in luxury I was fighting tooth and nail just to have enough to eat. While he was joining the knights I saw my comrades die all around me. There is no way I can be like that man, nor do I want to. He is a stuck up noble like the rest of them."

"You hardly know h-"

"It doesn't matter! That man is a noble and I hate nobles!" Louise took a step back, "They just do whatever they please while everyone else just have enough to scrape by. Nobles make me sick, they only worry about their problems while everyone suffers!"

"Do you hate me?"

Flynn took a step back in realizing what he said but it was too late, "Just . . . leave me alone." Flynn quickly walked past her leaving her outside alone.

He walked past his table which had dinner on it, Guiche stood up, "Flynn join us for dinner."

"Not hungry."

Wardes took a sip of wine, "Come and join us. I would like to get to know you a bit better, Flynn or is it Raven or maybe the One-eyed savior?"

Flynn stopped for a second but then quickly moved on upstairs to his room without another word.

"What is a matter with him?" Guiche shrugged it off and continued eating.

Wardes smiled, "_Looks like information I got on Raven the Shadowrunner is accurate, easy to anger, once you take something precious from him._

()()()()

**7:50 PM La Rochelle inn room**

The room was silent as Flynn laid in his bed motionless, still shimmering down from the events that happened not even an hour ago. He was torn inside, half of him wanted to beg for forgiveness from Louise and the other half wanted him to slap her upside the head.

"Calm down enough?" Derf once again slid out of his sheath.

"Hey Derf, is the Gandalfr runes known to cause anger problems in the ones who have them?"

"What are you talking about, you don't have the Gandalfr runes, you are Gandalfr."

Flynn rolled to his side and faced Derf, "How do you know?"

"I may only be wielded by Gandalfr and Gandalfr alone. It has always been like this since the beginning."

"What do you mean always and since the beginning?" Flynn sat up, now he was curious.

"Oy vey, I mean only you have ever wielded me."

"But what about before I found you in that shop?"

"It was you, Gandalfr. Always has been and always will be."

"You are going in circles Derf."

"Only because you fail to see the larger picture."

"Fair enough."

Silence loomed over until Derf spoke one last time, "Do you regret what you said?" No response came from Flynn for he was asleep in his own hell.

()()()()

**Time: Unknown Location: Unknown**

Flynn groaned as he sat up, blinking rapidly as his vision came into focus. A smile appeared over his face as he realized his entire old gang was standing in front of him, "Hey Gu-"

Flynn grunted as the heavy boot came down on his face, Flynn clutched his face and rolled on the ground, "What the fuck?! That shit hurts."

His head was yanked up by his hair, the culprit was Spirit, "We haven't even started."

Her fist crashed across his face sending him back down to the ground, he rolled to his back when another boot came down on his stomach, "Hi . . . Leslie."

"Long time no see." She brought up her boot and kicked him in the side of the face.

"Can I ask why you guys are doing this?" Flynn managed to get to his knees.

The massive orc known as Joseph walked up and picked Flynn up by the scruff of his shirt, "Punishment for your transgressions."

"Oh, that clears everything uuuupppp-" He was raised further up by Joseph before he was slammed back into the ground face first.

Flynn remained motionless for a second, confused, "Shouldn't I be dead now?"

He heard the cracking of knuckles behind him along with a tiny voice, "You don't get to leave here until we say so."

The beating went on for what seemed like an eternity for Flynn, never getting a straight answer why this was happening to him. But Flynn never resisted, he knew they would never do this without a damn good reason. Whenever they gave him a small break he would stand up ready for the next punch, but he was getting tired now even though it was a dream.

Finally the group stood back allowing Flynn to get to his knee, his face was bruised and swollen not to mention bleeding, "Is that all you got?"

To answer this, Spirit ran up and kicked him in the chin causing him to wind flat on his back, a low groan came from him as he sat up, "Me and my big mouth."

"Exactly, it is because of your big mouth is the reason why you are here." Joseph stepped forward and offered a hand to Flynn, he was suspicious at first but he knew that the sucker punches were over.

As Flynn raised to his feet, a chill swept over him and his bruises and scrapes were gone, "Can you please elaborate a little please."

"You have broken one of your own sacred rules and therefore must be punished, since we are dead this is the best we can do but we can go all out here." Spirit had a stern look on her face and Flynn was not a fan of that look cause it was directed at him.

Flynn stood up, "And what rule might I have broken?"

Kyne crossed his tiny arms, "Not 'might', did."

A flash of light swept him over and he found himself in front of the inn he was sleeping in.

"Just . . . leave me alone." Flynn whipped around to see himself rush by Louise and walk into the inn. Louise stood there for a couple seconds before Flynn noticed something that made his heart turn.

Tears.

Tears were flowing down the side of her face, flowing down to her chin and falling to the ground.

"Flynn . . . I'm sorry."

Flynn fell to his knees near Louise and reached out toward her, "No, I am sorry. Please forgive me." His hand passed straight through her.

"What is wrong my dear Louise?"

Flynn's face turned to disgust as Wardes walked out of the inn, "Oh it's nothing, it's just that the moons are so beautiful that made me tear up."

Wardes glanced toward the moons and smiled, "Indeed they are. But nowhere in comparison to your beauty."

"Lord Wardes, you're embarrassing me."

Flynn had enough, "Okay guys, you can end it now."

Joseph appeared beside him, "Watch."

Flynn shook his head in disgust but continued watching.

"Louise my darling, what say you to our conversation before your familiar arrived?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Yes Lord Wardes, I will gladly marry you."

It felt as if a red hot iron poker pierced his heart, he fell to his hands and knees, "It's over."

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Me and you shall board a ship tomorrow morning and it will take a day for us to reach Albion."

Louise was confused, "Just us? What about Flynn and Guiche?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? He told me that he and Guiche will be heading back after we leave. It seems to me he just needs to cool off, it's best to let him."

Louise was about to object but then reconsidered, "You're right, he just needs to let off some steam."

The vision disappeared and Flynn was once again surrounded by his old friends, "Wake me."

Joseph smiled, "Why? So you can go save her?"

"Yes."

Kyne rested on his shoulder, "Why? She is getting married to Mr. Handsome-and-rich. He is an able fighter so there is no need for you anymore."

Flynn brushed Kyne off his shoulder, "He wants her alone for something, and I intend to stop it whatever it is."

Spirit chuckled, "Are you sure that's it?" She took a couple steps toward him, "Nothing more, nothing left undone or . . . unsaid?"

Flynn stood silent thinking, "Yes, I need to apologize for what I have done."

"And?" Leslie asked already knowing the answer.

"I need to tell her how I feel." Flynn's voice had a raise of confidence, "I don't want her to be with another man, I want to stay by her side alone against the world. I want to be her number one in life. What I really want . . . is to be with Louise and no one else!"

()()()()

**8:23 AM La Rochelle Inn**

Flynn felt a slap across his cheek and he responded by automatically punching forward and connected with something, "Ahh! My nose!"

Flynn quickly sat up and found Guiche rolling around on the floor clutching his nose, "Guiche get ready, we are leaving now!"

Flynn slipped on his clean hoodie that was delivered last night and grabbed the rest of his gear putting them in their respective places, "Well, you sure look better this morning."

"Quiet Derf, Guiche where are Louise and Wardes?"

Guiche sat up still holding his nose, "That's the thing, they aren't in their rooms."

"Fuck, get ready in thirty seconds or I am leaving you behind." Flynn stuffed his belongings wherever he could in his duffle bag and ran down stairs to the sign in/out desk.

An elderly man was on duty as Flynn rapidly approached, "Did a long pink haired girl come through here recently? She was probably with a man with a feather in his hat wearing purple."

"Hmm . . . let me think." It took all of Flynn's energy to hold back from shaking the man, "Ah yes, they checked out about a half hour ago. I heard them talking about getting on a ship to Albion. Why go there it's in-" The man look up to see that the young blue haired man was no longer there.

"Guiche get out here now!" Guiche came frantically running out towards his horse still clutching his nose. Before he could reach his horse though, Flynn came riding by on Kamikaze and plucked him off the ground and threw him on the horse.

Flynn leaned in close to his horse's ear and screamed, "Time to live up to your name, you hear me?!"

Kamikaze let out a loud whinny which was followed by a sudden burst of extreme speed. Flynn held onto the horse with both hands due to the fact he didn't sling on Kamikaze's saddle. The three of them practically flew through town toward the large petrified tree which was used to dock the flying ships that came passing through.

"I know they aren't in their rooms but why such the hurry?!" Guiche managed to screamed out.

Flynn drew Derf to have him at the ready for when he got to the port, "Wardes is planning something, he told Louise that I said me and you were going back home today. Why didn't you leave me and go to port?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you now could I?"

"Thanks I guess but we need to g- Fuck!" A massive stone wall appeared in front of them and Flynn didn't have enough time to stop his horse. Luckily Kamikaze saw it before he did and was already skidding to a halt but the end result was still they slammed into it just not as hard.

The wall fell and behind it stood a massive stone golem with a familiar figure on top of it, "It is time for me to get my revenge for you locking me up!"

Flynn looked up to Fouquet and screamed, "I don't have time for you. Out of my way you old hag!"

"I am twenty three and you're not going anywhere, you aren't going to board that ship but more importantly you aren't getting out of this town alive."

One of the golem's arm came down on the three of them which was responded by Flynn severing the arm, in his left hand was one of the three remaining vials of destruction, "You remember this don't you."

"Uh uh uhh, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Fouquet waved her wand and out of the golem rose a small girl, the same one from yesterday.

"Please help me Mister Radke!"

"You sick fuck!" Flynn dismounted his horse and stood ready with the mortar still in his left hand.

"That's not all." The golem's severed arm stump moved to a nearby building and used the rock from it to reconstruct its arm.

Flynn didn't wait another second, he ran at the golem's legs with his sword at the ready. When was close enough he slashed one of the legs and severed it at the knee, but before he could get at the other leg a large hand hand scooped him up and started crushing him slowly.

"I am going to enjoy watching you paint my golem red with your blood."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The air around the golem was suddenly filled Valkyries. They managed to sever the arm holding Flynn which regrew shortly after but still freed Flynn.

Once Flynn hit the ground he started immediately running for the golem's regenerating arm and hopped it. He sprinted up the of the arm toward Fouquet, pointing his sword straight at her. But as he got closer she quickly moved the small child in front of her which caused Flynn to change course and tumble off the side of the golem. Flynn hit the ground with a loud grunt, he rolled to his feet avoiding another golem's fist. The next few minutes were all in vain as Flynn and Guiche attempted to get the small girl out of danger. Flynn tried everything he could to get close to get the girl away but one idea would have worked if Flynn didn't have to deactivate his cloaking device before it shocked him.

Flynn decided to charge in and grab the girl no matter what as a last ditch effort, he was out of options that included getting the girl out unharmed. Flynn did the old trick of severing the arm then run up it as it was regrowing but Fouquet saw this coming and already had her other golem's arm heading straight for him.

A massive cloud of black smoke erupted from the second arm and Flynn used the cover of the smoke to get in close and get the girl away. Flynn flew out of the smoke with the little girl in his arms, when hit the ground he cradle the girl in his arms to prevent as least amount of harm possible. Once he was rolling he looked skyward and saw a familiar blue dragon and he knew who the blast came from.

"Kirche!" He shouted, the red haired girl looked out over the side of the dragon and Flynn held up the mortar with a missing pin, "Aim for this!"

Flynn banged the end on the mortar on the stone road and tossed it toward the golem. Flynn rolled to his feet and ran with the girl as fast as he could but it still ended up him being blasted off his feet but again the girl was still safe in his arms.

Flynn sat up once the chunks of rocks were done falling from the sky and surveyed the damage, some of the buildings had pieces missing out of them and scorch marks here and there but no civilian casualties.

He looked down at the child, "How are you holding up little one?"

The child held up her hand to her ear, "What was that Mister Radke, I can't hear you! There are bells ringing in my ears!"

Flynn laughed as he stood up, he patted the girl's head and sent her along to her quickly approaching parents when a voice sounded off above him, "Well, I have delayed you long enough. Pity I couldn't kill you."

Flynn saw Fouquet flying off but he was confused, "Long enough for what?"

As if on cue, a massive flying wooden ship flew over them casting a shadow over them as it went, Flynn tried desperately to catch up with it on foot tripping over debris as he did. He ran to the edge of the battle area and screamed, "Louise, I'm sorry!"

()()()()

"Louise, I'm sorry!" Louise shot up from the chair and ran over to the window at the sound of Flynn's voice.

"What is the matter my Louise?" Wardes joined her by the window.

"I'm not sure but I think I just heard Flynn. He said he was . . . sorry." Louise didn't know why but it suddenly took all her effort to keep from crying. She walked away from the window and down on a chair still holding back the tears.

"It's for the best Flynn, I'm sorry."

()()()()

**9:15 AM La Rochelle Port**

Flynn's fist banged down on the desk, "What?! The next ship doesn't come through until tomorrow?!"

The man on duty held up his hands, "I'm sorry, Albion is in a state of civil war so we only have one ship that's willing to go back and forth. Do you want me to put you on the list for tomorrow?"

The young man didn't get an answer as Flynn walked toward his group of friends, "The the next ship to Albion comes through fucking tomorrow."

Kirche raised her hand as Flynn walked over to the petrified tree and started punching it with his right hand, "Might I ask what is going on and where is that handsome man that was with Louise yesterday?"

"Well according to some dream Flynn had, he saw Wardes-the handsome guy you're talking about- lying to Louise saying that me and him were heading back to the Academy today when neither of us said such thing." Guiche turned to Flynn, "Why are you punching a stone tree?"

Flynn didn't give a answer as his knuckles started to bleed, "He has officially gone insane. Anyway we don't have a way to get to Albion and even though I think Flynn is crazy, something isn't right here. Why didn't one of them come wake us unless Flynn's dream was right? What if Wardes really did want us out of the way."

"He is planning on something to change our world, and Louise is the key." Flynn walked past Kirche and Guiche over to Tabitha, "Can your dragon get us to Albion, yes or no?"

She nodded her head, "But she can't catch up with the ship, we will get to port a few hours after them at least."

"Let's go." Flynn walked over to Kamikaze and attached his duffle bag and everything he didn't need leaving him with Derf, his bow and arrows along with the satchel of arrow head and his throwing knives located in his clothes.

"Kamikaze, head back to the academy and don't stop for anyone until you are back, understand?" The horse nickered and nodded its head, "Good boy." Flynn held out a apple and the horse gobbled it up before turning around and running off.

"Even if get to Albion, how are we going to find the two of them? Only Louise knows where to go."

"Good point Guiche, but for every problem there is an answer." Flynn thought for a second as the ground under started to rumble, "Say Guiche, does Verdandi remember the scent or whatever it's called of every gem?"

Guiche caught on easily, "Not lower grade one but for the ruby of water, most certainly. My question is how did he follow us all the way here?"

Verdandi finally popped out of the ground and Flynn reached down to pet him with his scabby knuckled right hand, "I don't know but I'm glad he did."

As everyone mounted Tabitha's dragon and Verdandi was grabbed by the dragon to be carried, the blood of Flynn dried on the tree leaving his message only to be read by people from his world, "I made Louise cry, I deserve to die."

()()()()

**Time: Unknown Location:Unknown**

Flynn's eyes fluttered open into the darkness once again for the second night in a row, as he sat up he found Joseph sitting at a table pouring a bottle of scotch into two glasses, "Care to join me?"

"No more sucker punches?" Flynn rose to his feet and casually walked over to the table.

"The punishment is over until you piss us off again. Come on, sit."

"I guess, just don't keep me too long. I have a girl to save." Flynn sat down and took a sip of the scotch, it was good even though it was a dream.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Joseph copied Flynn and took a swig.

Flynn chuckled, "It isn't apparent enough yet?"

Joseph set his glass down and his face became serious, "Are you sure you want to pursue this path with Louise, to be more than servant and master?"

"I thought we were already past that." Flynn swallowed the rest of scotch and in his glass and poured himself seconds.

"Flynn, I'm serious! Louise is a noble and you're a commoner, many people will not approve of such a thing."

"It is the nobles whom won't approve of such a thing, and it is them who I don't care for, and besides, do you really think such a trivial matter like that will dissuade me?"

"What about Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Henrietta and everyone else? Since they are nobles you don't care for them?"

"I do, to me they are not nobles, they are my friends."

Joseph let out a laugh, "My god, and you called Spirit a hypocrite!" The orc continued laughing but calmed down as he took a drink of scotch.

"Is that it? That's why you called me here, to make fun of me?"

Joseph shook his head, "No I called you here to say that I have seen you grown from a child into the young man sitting in front me now, and all I can say is that I am proud of you. I always thought of you as smartass but trustworthy son to me and I loved you like a son."

Flynn smiled, "Thanks Jo, I always thought of you as that hard-ass but kind hearted father, so here's to family." Flynn raised his glass toward Joseph.

Joseph did the same, "To family!" They both chugged down the liquor in their glasses and both took a deep breath in once they were finished.

"I should go now, Louise is waiting for me I bet."

"Hey Flynn quick question!" Flynn turned back once more to his old mentor, "There is another reason why you're going after her other than job and love isn't there?"

Flynn merely shrugged, "Well, she _is _all I have left."

()()()()

**1:41 PM Next day Last Loyalist stronghold**

The group landed in the cover of a bunch of trees next to church, Flynn was the first the first to dismount and kneel beside Verdandi, "Are you absolutely sure the ring is in there?"

Verdandi let out a sound in what hoped Flynn hoped was a yes, Flynn knotted a arrow and sprinted across the ground, sliding across the ground as he approached the wall. He scanned the surroundings and motioned for Guiche and Verandi to run over while Tabitha and Kirche stayed with the dragon in case there was trouble. Flynn moved along the wall with his bow and peeked around the corner at the door, it was unguarded. The group of three jogged over to the door and Flynn peered inside the courtyard, it too was empty.

"Verdandi, where?" The mole sniffed around then pointed toward the church. Flynn ran over and tried pushing the door open, it was locked. Flynn banged on the door but got no answer.

"Shit, what now?" He walked back from the door and looked over the church building and got an idea.

Flynn ran back further and knotted an explosive arrowhead arrow, he was quickly stopped by Guiche, "That thing won't bust through the door!"

Flynn pointed the arrow above the door, "It'll bust through the giant stain glass window, launch me with a mound of dirt then get back to the others."

Guiche readied his wand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Flynn sprinted forward and Guiche launched a rose petal which landed in front of Flynn. Flynn launched the arrow as he flew through the air, the arrow made contact with the window cracking it on initial impact but then shattering it with the following explosion.

Flynn rolled it out when he hit the ground, he quickly shouldered his bow and drew Derf, "Louise, I'm sorry!"

Louise turned around slowly, her eyes blinked slowly then became rapid as the mind control wore off, "Flynn!"

"What! How do you find us?!" Flynn smiled at Wardes anger.

"Let me just say that I had a mole." Flynn readied himself for combat but he wasn't expecting to be surrounded by guards.

"Wait Prince, call off your guards! He is with-" Louise quieted as Wardes' blade pierced his Lord Wales' stomach. She then let out a shriek of terror as he fell off the stand and into the aisle, Louise quickly ran to his side as Flynn and the remaining knights surrounded Wardes.

Whales pulled off a ring and handed it to Louise, "Please . . . deliver this to Henrietta." As Louise took the ring from his hand, his hand fell back to his stomach and remained motionless, tears streamed from Louise's eyes.

"You bastard!" A member of Whales guard charged Wardes who responded with a whirlwind which knocked everyone around him off their feet and hurtling backwards, Flynn was unprepared and land flat on his back which knocked the air out of him.

As he tried to sit up, Flynn felt something poking into gut, "Louise is mine. And together we will change the world won't we?"

"No, never! You aren't the man I used to know. I will never join you!" Louise stood up in defiance.

"Louise, time changes people, soon you will come to realize that whether you like it or not."

"You're right." Flynn kicked Wardes in the stomach causing to take a couple step back allowing Flynn to flip to his feet, "Time does change people, I am prime example. Once an innocent child turn into a cold blooded killer. I was wrong, I am like you, piece of shit and all." Flynn clenched his sword, "But the second biggest difference between us is I still know right from wrong!" Flynn's runes began to shine brightly on his left hand, Flynn felt different as if his body was light as a feather, "And the biggest difference is you have everything you want in this world, but you couldn't care less about it. Me, I have one thing in this world I am prepared to die for it at any moment." Flynn took a step forward, placing both hands on his sword, "All I have is Louise and anyone who makes her cry will repay each tear in blood!"

"That's it partner, here we go!" Derf shouted right before a shining light swept on the sword replacing the old metal with what looked like a fresh sword created by a master smith, also what was new was that there was now Japanese lettering on the blade although Flynn didn't really have time for that now.

"Take this!" Lighting flowed out the end of Wardes sword, Flynn merely raised his sword which absorb the lighting.

"When did he learn to absorb magic?" Wardes stopped talking to block a downward strike but barely had enough time to counter the second strike coming from below and even less time for the third. Flynn's sword seem to be everywhere at once, coming from every direction in a relentless barrage.

Flynn wasn't mad, or angry, or even enraged, what he was, well, it was a new level of being pissed off. Wardes intended to use Louise like a puppet or a tool to achieve a goal for his own personal gain. It was this that was fueling Flynn, right now he just wanted Wardes to be a corpse.

Flynn attacked hard with an upward strike which caused Wardes to stumble back a step, Flynn saw his opening and shot his blade right at Wardes gut. Although Flynn wasn't counting on his recovery time, Wardes saw the lunge coming and countered with his own lunge which pushed Flynn's blade to the side but not without clipping Wardes in the side heavily.

Wardes sword on the other hand drove right in Flynn's gut which made Louise cry out, "Flynn no!"

"You lose peasant."

"You sure about that?" Flynn stepped to the side and plunged a spur into the side of Wardes. Wardes clutched his new wound and found Flynn wasn't bleeding.

"But how, I got you right in the stomach!"

Flynn tugged on his hoodie, "A blunt iron stick like that doesn't stand a chance at piercing Kevlar, you might as well have been poking me with a bullet with how blunt the end was." Flynn took a step forward toward Louise and whacked Wardes in the back of the head with the blunt end of his sword, "Still fucking hurt like hell."

He ran to Louise's side and checked Wales' pulse, then sighed when he felt nothing, "I'm sorry Louise, it's my fault. If only I didn't as I did then maybe he would still be alive."

Louise placed her hand on one of his, "I should be the one saying sorry, I really should have told you I was engaged."

Flynn shook his head, "No, I shouldn't have acted like I did. I was childish and more importantly I made you cry, nothing I can do can make it up."

Louise placed a hand on his cheek, "You came back, that's more than enough."

Tears filled Flynn's eyes, "Louise . . ."

"A pity you two will die here." Flynn over toward the entrance to see Wardes leaving, "A love that will never be, a noble and a peasant."

"Spare me and just leave before I really try to kill you." Flynn stood at the ready again with Louise behind him.

"I'll be sure to send your burned bodies back to the princess, too bad the letter won't be with them." Wardes held a small envelope in his hand that wasn't holding his wound.

"When did he?" Louise quickly patted herself down to make sure it wasn't a fake but found no letter on herself.

"Ta ta. Oh and Naethore sends his regards Flynn." Wardes cast one last spell which brought down the candles around the church to the floor which quickly covered the church in flames.

Flynn chuckled, "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

Louise punched him hard in the arm in response, "You stupid DOG! We need to get out of here now!"

Flynn was about to say something else but just then a portion of the ceiling collapsed, Flynn jumped out off the way with Louise in his arms. The beam shattered upon impact sending chunks of wood everywhere, one which hit Louise in the back of the head knocking her out cold.

"Shit what now?" Flynn looked around frantically but was too late as another part of the ceiling came down. Flynn covered Louise with his body but there was no need as he found him himself flying in an arua of yellow light with Louise still in his arms. He saw Kirche and Tabitha directing their wand (and staff) from the flying dragon.

Once Flynn touched down on the dragon, the light disappeared, "Thanks, I owe both of you."

Kirche kneeled down by Flynn's side, "Is Louise alright?"

"She got hit in the head with a piece of wood, I'm positive she's fine."

"Well okay, if she gets worse let me know." Kirche left the two and joined Tabitha further up the dragon.

Flynn look back down at Louise and brushed some of her hair aside to find that she was crying, "It's okay Louise, I am here with you now."

Flynn closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed Louise, he felt that it was the right moment to do so. He could no longer deny that he wanted to be with Louise. For the first time since Flynn lost Spirit, he was in love.

What Flynn didn't know was that Louise was wide awake while he was kissing her, but she didn't push him away. She merely closed her eyes, wanting this moment to never end.

_**The End**_**. **

**Of Chapter 10.**

**Well even though school started I was still able to finish this chapter in possibly record time. Any as I write this I have a cold which sucks but I will continue to power through it for my story gives me the energy to do so. I will not give into this sickness and let it get the better of me! Moving on, I need to get back into the routine of school so chapter 11 might take a bit longer.**

**Q/A is lonely, please give me some questions to answer!**

**So Flynn has finally been able to move from his past life and found a girl, question is will he hold onto the girl or will he take the once in a lifetime opportunity to go home, join in next time in: **

**Chapter 11**

**Frank the Fighter**

**Stay Classy, Rogue Pizza out. **


End file.
